El camino de la perversión
by javipozos
Summary: La profecía de Gamamaru era de que se levantaría un Salvador del Mundo que traería la paz a la gente. Lo que nunca se supo cual sería ese método. Los ángeles celestiales seleccionan a un rubio de ojos azules súper pervertido como su líder y junto a la Princesa Byakugan restablecerán el Clan Uzumaki junto a su harem, con quienes esparcirán el evangelio de la perversión y el placer.
1. Chapter 1

El camino de la perversión  
Capitulo 1 EL SUPER PERVERTIDO DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA ASCIENDE  
La Aldea Oculta entre la Hoja es la aldea más poderosa del mundo. Un lugar pacifico donde los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban y un niño rubio con tres marcas en cada mejilla presenció un acto que cambiaría la historia del mundo shinobi para bien o para mal.

-¡OOOOH SÍ, OOOOH SÍ, SIGUE ASÍ MI AMOR!-gritaba de placer un hombre.

-¡MÁS DURO, MAS DURO MAS DURO!-chillaba excitada una chica.

-¡ME VENGOOOOO!-.

Un par de chicos enamorados y pervertidos estaban teniendo sexo en área pública sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto Naruto Uzumaki, el chico más odiado de Konoha, el jinchuriki de Kurama (el sabia de la existencia de Kurama en esta historia desde antes).  
El niño pensó luego de esto que el sexo y sus derivados era la clave para tener amor en su vida, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era eso...pero le gustó mucho ser pervertido.  
Al empaparse de todo los datos de los libros de sexo, Kama Sutra y un libro súper espectacular llamado ICHA ICHA, se armó contra el mundo.  
Al llegar a la Academia analizó a cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros:

Shikamaru: Perezoso.

Chouji: Gordo.

Ino: Fangirl chismosa.

Sakura: Fangirl con una enorme frente y una tabla. Antes le gustaba un poco pero los consejos de ICHA ICHA decían que te alejaras de este tipo de mujeres o te irá mal.

Sasuke: Un emo con tendencias yaoi, porque no tenia novia y todas babeaban por él, ni loco sería su amigo.

Shino: Bicho raro.

Kiba: Perro bocón.

Hinata Hyuga: La chica que defendió hace dos años. La única que no lo maltrataba aún con sus actos pervertidos ni sus bromas, la única que no perseguía a Sasuke. Dandere aparente...Ideal para la parte sumisa en sus fantasías futuras.

Según ICHA ICHA las mujeres Hyuga sin excepción se desarrollan prematuramente y tienen cuerpos de diosas...algo que ya comprobó el otro día en las aguas termales, ¡ELLA ES PERFECTA!  
Naruto y Hinata se volvieron muy buenos amigos...aunque él fuera más pervertido con ella que con otra niña...aunque Naruto sospechaba que ella lo hacía con gusto.  
A los 12 años se graduaron de la Academia, pero después de eso...

-N-N-Naruto-susurró tímidamente Hinata.

-Hinata estas deliciosa-susurró Naruto muy cachondo.

Ambos estaban escondidos tras los armarios de la escuela dándose una fajeada que ya rozaba casi al sexo. Los besos eran más pasionales y llenos de lujuria. Hinata ya se había corrompido por Naruto, lo cual no fue mucho (los Hyuga eran pervertidos de armario sin excepción).  
Le metía mano en su ropa interior y bajo su camisa tocando su seno y su condición de mujer, estimulándola y la excitó. Hinata hizo lo mismo con Naruto.

-¡HINATA, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

-¡M-M-M-ME CORROOOOOO!-.

Ambos tuvieron un poderoso orgasmo y lo sellaron con un beso amoroso.  
Los dos chicos salieron despeinados, la ropa desordenada y con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.  
En el salón de clases Iruka estaba notando la ausencia de ambos estudiantes cuando de repente:

-Iruka sensei, ¿podemos pasar?-preguntó Hinata sonrojada.

Iruka supo a la perfección la razón de su ausencia por como venían pero prefirió no decir nada.

-¡IRUKA SENSEI, NARUTO LE HIZO ALGO PERVERTIDO DE NUEVO A HINATA!-acusó Sakura a Naruto.

-Sakura, deje en paz a Naruto, yo le permití que lo hizo...y si sigues fastidiando con eso te meteré un ataque de Puño Suave en el culo me oíste-amenazó Hinata con aire kushinesco).

Sakura esta muerta del miedo y todos captaron el mensaje...excepto Shikamaru que murmuraba algo acerca de rubios suertudos y novias pervertidas problemáticas.


	2. Chapter 2

El camino de la perversión  
Capitulo 2 LOS ÁNGELES Y EL CLAN UZUMAKI  
Naruto se dirigía a una enorme sección del Bosque de la Muerte, pues era la única zona libre de chismosos. En eso...

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-exclamó Naruto.

Una criatura con aspecto angelical apareció frente al rubio.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo Lord Naruto?-se inclinó el ángel al rubio.

-Nada de señor Naruto, no soy de títulos pomposos. Me citaron aquí desde hace un mes que empecé a convocarlos-explicó Naruto.

-En realidad nosotros lo llevaremos a nuestro hogar-afirmó el ángel.

En ese instante desaparecieron en un humo blanco.  
Naruto se vio de repente en un lugar utópico. Un montón de seres alados, lo quedaron observando hasta que empezaron a alborotarse.

-Es nuestro elegido-susurró una ángel emocionada.

-Al fin después de tantos años-declaró un ángel feliz.

Todos los seres alados aclamaban a Naruto.

-¿Cómo que su elegido?-preguntó Naruto confuso.

-Eso te lo diré yo-se oyó una voz misteriosa.

Observó a una hermosa mujer pelirroja de cabello corto con unos pechos talla C rodand un cuerpazo. Lucía seria y nostálgica.

-Mi nombre es Ikaros y soy la líder de los angeles celestiales-se presentó la arcángel.

-Mucho gusto señorita-saludó algo nervioso el rubio.

Naruto no podía dejar de ver su escote, que era enorme. Ikaros lo notó y dijo:

-¿Estás observando mis senos?-preguntó la chica alada con una sonrisa.

-¡EH, NONONONO!-exclamó nervioso el rubio.

-Me alegra que lo hagas, me hace feliz saber que mi señor me encuentre de su agrado-le dio a saber Ikaros.

Naruto bajo la quijada al suelo. Esta mujer o lo que fuera era una total pervertida.

-Usted está aquí para confirmar ante los seres celestiales como el nuevo señor del clan Uzumaki-le informó Ikaros.

-¡QUEEEEEEE! ¡¿TENGO UN CLAN?!-exclamó sorprendido Naruto.

Ikaros le contó todo sobre el origen del mundo ninja. Desde Kaguya hasta la fundación de los clanes actuales.

-Fuimos asignados para la protección del mundo...y para cuidar a los pervertidos que serán bien recibidos en este lugar al morir (Nota: Jiraiya y Kakashi tiene reservación VIP)-informó la pelirroja.

-¡GENIAL, DE VERAS!-celebró el ojiazul.

-Sí, asi es. Los ángeles de este lugar los tratan como a reyes. Pero volviendo al punto, Hagamoro y Hamura Outsutsuki nos asignaron a un clan que fuera responsable para mantener un equilibrio. Los Hyugas son bien pervertidos, pero no eran muy poderosos. Los Uchiha son muy vengativos y piromaníacos, con tendencias homosexuales contra sus amigos (cof cof Sasuke y Madara). Los Senju eran la mejor opción, hasta que los Uzumaki se separaron como un clan oficial, ya que los Senju dejaron del lado la perversión y los Uzumakis siguieron con la tradición. Asi que los Uzumaki se convirtieron en los nuevos guardianes del mundo y lo bueno de la fuerza pervertida-contó Ikaros.

Naruto estaba llorando de felicidad al ver que hacia feliz a sus ancestros.

-¿Y que debo hacer para ser oficialmente el líder del clan?-cuestionó Naruto.

-Firmar y...tener tu primera vez conmigo-le reveló Ikaros.

-Ok, firmar y...¡QUEEE! Oye, oye, eres hermosa y todo pero le prometi a mi novia Hinata que tendría mi primera vez con ella. Si no ella se decepcionará de mi-le dio a saber el rubio.

-No hay problema, siempre he preferido los tríos-sonrió perversamente el rubio.

Naruto estaba sangrando al imaginarse a Hinata e Ikaros besándose lésbicamente y haciendo cosas sensuales para él.

-Además a cada Uzumaki se le permitía tener varias esposas con una alfa siendo la primera en casarse-declaró la ángel.

-¡¿DÓNDE FIRMO?!-exclamó apurado el Uzumaki.

Naruto al regresar al mundo real se preguntaba si Hinata iba a acceder a tener su primera vez junto con el y un ángel. Para ello citó a la chica en su casa.

-Naruto, ¿querías verme?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Sí, es sobre...ya sabes...nuestra primera vez...-comentó nervioso Naruto.

-¿Dónde nos citaremos?-cuestionó Hinata pensando en algún hotel bonito.

-De eso venía a hablar-empezó a revelar Naruto.

Naruto le contó todo lo ocurrido hasta la condición de Ikaros.

-No hay ningún problema, de hecho tengo una confesión algo vergonzosa...soy bisexual-confesó sonrojada la peliazul.

-¡BISEXUAL!-gritó sorprendido el rubio impactado.

-Hmm sí, es algo de familia. Todos en el clan sin excepción son igual que yo e incluso debo contarte que mis padre y mi tío Hizashi intercambiaban esposas y lo hacían entre ellos. Nunca supe quien es realmente mi padre. Mi hermana ya está empezando a espiar los baños termales con su Byakugan y le estoy enseñando el camino pervertido para principiantes. Neji lucirá serio pero me espiaba muy seguido, aunque cambió al conocer a su compañera Tenten y me ha dejado en paz-dio a saber Hinata.

Hinata siguió con una larga explicación de que la fachada de estoicismo del clan era falsa y la razón por la que el complejo Hyuga estaba cerca del lugar de baños termales. Tambien mencionó que el poder de un Hyuga crecía con mas perversión acumulada al igual que los Uchiha con el odio. Incluso mencionó que el clan Uzumaki eran compañeros del mismo predicamento.  
Naruto estaba en shock...y orgulloso. Le haría las cosas más fáciles.

-¿Pero qué pasa si te enamoras de una chica y te olvidas de mí?-preguntó muy triste Naruto.

-No te preocupes Naruto, yo te amo, no tengo ojos para nadie más, yo solo haré lesbianismo solo si tu estas presente conmigo. Me has hecho tan feliz estos años siendo mi mejor amigo. Te amo tanto Naruto-se confesó Hinata.

-Me haces feliz Hinata. Me gustas demasiado. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-propuso Naruto esperanzado.

-Claro que sí, Naruto. Nada me haría más feliz-.

-Estoy muy contento y excitado a la vez cariño-le dijo Naruto.

-Yo también te amo-.

Ambos se dirigieron al Bosque de la Muerte para cumplir con lo acordado con Ikaros.


	3. Chapter 3

El camino de la perversión  
Capitulo 3 EL TRÍO DE NARUTO Y LA BENDICIÓN CELESTIAL  
Naruto y Hinata llegaron al reino celestial de los ángeles. Al llegar ella al ser la novia del elegido fue recibida como la misma reina del mundo.  
Ambos llegaron al lugar donde Ikaros se encontraba. Ella al ver a Hinata quedo atraída a la Hyuga. Hacía mucho tiempo que una muchacha tan hermosa había sido traída ante su presencia. Tendría grandes momentos de diversión con ella y su amo.

-Saludos my lady, mi nombre es Ikaros y seré su más leal confidente y sierva-se presentó Ikaros.

-No hay necesidad de eso, me gustaría que fuéramos mejor muy buenas amigas-le dijo modestamente la Hyuga.

En eso, Ikaros le robó un tierno beso y Hinata le correspondió gustosamente y lo disfrutó. Este era su primer beso con una chica y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.  
Naruto estaba con un hilo de sangre y tomó notas con furia para lanzar su propia versión del Icha Icha.  
En un lugar cerca de unas fuentes termales en la Aldea de la Hierba, Jiraiya tuvo un tintineo de su sexto sentido pervertido:

-Mis sentidos pervertidos detectan un aumento en la fuerza pervertida-pensó en voz alta el sanin.

Pero eso provocó que las chicas lo descubrieran.

-¡PERVERTIDOOOOO!-exclamaron las mujeres.

-Mierda-maldijo el próximamente golpeado sanin.

Naruto tuvo también el presentimiento que un usuario de la perversión sufriría:

-"Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien sufrirá lo que es el dolor"-pensó Naruto sintiendo pena por la situación de su futuro maestro.

En una de las bases de Akatsuki, Nagato y sus seis Caminos del Dolor estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

Hinata e Ikaros se separaron. Hinata estaba terriblemente sonrojada:

-"Guau, ella es muy buenísima, estoy excitada con solo un beso, no me quiero imaginar cuando tengamos nuestro trio"-pensó Hinata emocionada.

Hinata babeaba ante lo que sucederá dentro de poco.

-Hinata, tiene una buena técnica, es digna de todo una Hyuga, pero conmigo perfeccionará su habilidad como buena esposa alfa que será-le avisó Ikaros sonriente.

-Será un honor aprender de la mejor-expresó modestamente la ojiperla.

Ikaros se sonrojó ante el comentario y sonrió.

-Pasen a la habitación mis señores-les ofreció Ikaros.

Los tres entraron a los aposentos que correspondía a cada líder del clan.  
Era una habitación verdaderamente hermosa. Habían pinturas muy bellas. La arquitectura era sublime. El color daba alegría al lugar.

-Esta será su habitación. Aquí descansarán cada vez que deseen venir a este lugar-les indicó Ikaros.

Durante un tiempo, los tres platicaron para conocerse mejor. Mientras Ikaros los iba conociendo más, más les iba gustando los nuevos líderes del clan.  
Un grupo de ángeles trajo bebidas y postres a los tres.

-Que disfruten los presentes, mis amos-.

Naruto y Hinata los probaron y estaban muy delicioso, pero en un rato empezaron a sentirse raros.

-Oigan no tienen calor. Uf-dijo Hinata muy sofocada.

-Sí, yo tambien tengo calor-se quejó Naruto.

Los tres empezaron a sudar y a sonrojarse por el afrodisíaco.

-Olvide decirles, lo que consumieron traía un poderoso afrodisiaco-avisó Ikaros.

-¡QUEEEEE!-exclamaron Naruhina.

-Aparte de que aumenta sus sentidos, especialmente el tacto, confiere una gran resistencia al consumidor y aumenta increíblemente el placer, además de desinhibir al sujeto. Los únicos efectos secundarios son que parte de la inteligencia y la razón se pierden mientras dura el efecto, pero quién necesita ser un genio para tener un buen polvo-informó Ikaros.

Cuando Ikaros volteó, Hinata y Naruto ya estaban en un apasionado beso tocando las partes erógenas de cada uno.

: No creí que fuera tan rápido, oigan no sean malos.

Ikaros besó a Naruto mientras Hinata empezaba a explorar el hermoso y sensual cuerpo de Ikaros. La ángel estaba excitada por la lengua y los labios pasando por su cuello mientras sus manos tocaban sus senos y su trasero, jamás había sido tocada por una Hyuga y confirmó la maestría del erotismo de ese clan.  
Naruto estaba abrumado por el sensual beso de lengua de Ikaros. Hinata era buena pero debía admitir que Ikaros tenia la experiencia de su lado.

-Alto. Hinata, tú eres la que debes tomar la virginidad del amo. Adelante-indicó Ikaros.

Los tres se desnudaron y Hinata contempló por primera vez el enorme miembro de su novio. Lo había visto incontables veces con su Byakugan pero no era igual. Estaba un poco nervioso. No sabía si cabría dentro de ella. Ikaros notó este detalle.

-Tranquila linda. No hay porque tener miedo-tranquilizó la pelirroja.

Hinata se tranquilizó ante las palabras de Ikaros. La Hyuga tomó el pene de Naruto y empezó a lamerlo, y a succionarlo. Naruto estaba perdido ante la relación que le estaba practicando Hinata.  
Ikaros empezó a estimular los senos y la vagina de Hinata. Ella poco a poco empezó a chupar más fuerte y a acariciar los testículos mientras ella alcanzaba poco a poco el éxtasis por la masturbación que le confería Ikaros.

-¡ME VENGO!-exclamó Hinata.

-¡AHHHHHHH!-gritó Hinata en el clímax.

Ambos tuvieron orgasmo. Pero el miembro de naruto seguía duro. Hinata lo tomó y lo metía dentro de ella. Sintió un poco de dolor al romperse su himen. Ikaros y Naruto la calmaron hasta que pasó.  
Empezaron las embestidas mientras Ikaros besaba a Hinata. Naruto sentía esto mejor que la mamada que su novia le practicó hace poco.

-¡MÁS FUERTE, MÁS RÁPIDO!-chillaba Hinata fuera de sí.

-¡ESTÁS MUY ESTRECHA, HINATA!-.

Naruto seguía fornicando con su novia sin cesar.

-¡NO! ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS, HINATA!-.

-¡ME CORROOOOO!-.

Ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo. Naruto se vino dentro de Hinata y cayó desfallecida.

-Vaya, sí que son una gran pareja. ¿Cuándo seguiré yo?-preguntó frustrada la ángel.

En ese Naruto hizo su sello característico de cruz.

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-.

Aparecieron tres clones de Naruto rodeando a Hinata e Ikaros.

-Ustedes dos con Hinata, y tú y yo con Ikaros-ordenó el Naruto original.

Ambas no se esperaban esto. Ikaros fue tomada con la posición de chivo al precipicio mientras le daba una felación a un clon.  
Hinata fue penetrada por ambos lados mientras estaba con la posición del misionero.  
Duraron al menos seis rondas hasta que quedaron exhaustos.  
Ikaros y Hinata quedaron dormidas con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Mi vida si que es buena-susurró Naruto satisfecho.

Varios dias después, Naruto fue junto con Hinata a hablar con el Tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Ambos lo encontraron leyendo Icha Icha y dando una enorme risa pervertida.

-¡ANCIANOOOOOO!-gritó Naruto para sacarlo de su lectura.

Hiruzen se asustó al ser descubierto con el libro perverso.

-¡NARUTO!, ¡¿Q-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-preguntó el anciano Hokage.

-No oculte la verdad usted estaba leyendo Icha Icha, no?-le señaló Hinata con falsa indignación.

-B-bueno yo...-tartamudeó Hiruzen tratando de salir de la situación

-Yo lo terminé hace poco, ¿en qué parte está?-preguntó Hinata sonriente revelando su naturaleza pervertida.

Hiruzen estaba con la boca abajo. Una chica amando Icha Icha, ¡ERA LA MUJER PERFECTA!. Naruto era un chico con una gran suerte.

-Voy cuando Kagami entra a espiar a los baños a su amada Natsumi-contó Hiruzen.

-Siga leyendo, se pondrá muy picante-le dijo vagamente Hinata recordando que era su capitulo erótico preferido.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Necesito hablar sobre algo muy importante que me concierne...la herencia de mis padres Minato y Kushina-le soltó de golpe el rubio.

Hiruzen estaba de piedra al saber que Naruto conocía su legado.

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS SUPISTE ESA INFORMACIÓN?!, ¡SE SUPONE QUE A LOS 16 AÑOS O CUANDO FUERAS UN JOUNIN TE LO DIRÍAMOS!-exclamó Hiruzen muy sorprendido.

Naruto contó lo de los ángeles, su alianza eterna al clan Uzumaki, lo de Ikaros, la información sobre lo desconocido del Mundo Shinobi. Hiruzen estaba blanco al saber esto. No hubiera adivinado jamás el origen del chakra.

-Así que eres oficialmente el heredero del clan Uzumaki-confirmó el Tercer Hokage.

-Y yo su futura esposa alfa-declaró Hinata orgullosamente.

-¿Alfa?-.

Naruto explicó que tenia derecho a la poligamia, pero que la primera esposa era la segunda al mando del clan y dominaría a las demás concubinas. Hiruzen se puso verde de envidia, deseaba ser Naruto en estos instantes.

-Entonces se hablará con el consejo ninja para hacerlo oficial, y que la aldea conozca tu verdadero legado. Ya basta de estupideces de los ancianos. Un nuevo clan noble surgirá de nuevo en Konoha. Además al ya no haber Senjus y ser de la misma familia serás oficialmente el líder del clan Senju porque Tsunade no llevo las riendas de ser la lider y no engendrar descendencia-declaró Naruto.

-Está bien. El clan Senju rompió en el pasado su alianza con los ángeles, pero yo me encargaré de reconciliar esta relación-prometió el ojiazul.

-No avisaré nada al consejo por el momento. Daré un anuncio sorpresa a konoha para que no interfieran-les reveló el anciano.

-Gracias abuelo hokage. Gracias por hacer esto para Naruto-agradeció Hinata de corazón y se inclinó levemente hacia delante.

Hiruzen sonrió levemente al ser llamado abuelo por Hinata. Al ser la novia de su nieto adoptivo ella pasaba a ser tambien su nieta.

-Váyanse con cuidado y si me disculpan necesito terminar con el maldito papeleo-les despidió Hiruzen.

-Como agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, le diré el secreto para vencer el papeleo-informó Naruto.

-¡DÍMELO, ACABARIAS CON EL SUFRIMIENTO DE TODOS LOS KAGES Y EL MIO TAMBIEN!-gritó como loco el anciano Hokage.

-Es simple, Jutsu Clones de Sombra para que hagan su papeleo por usted y recibe sus recuerdos-confesó Naruto.

Ellos abandonaron corriendo la habitación. En todo Konoha se escuchó un grito de euforia y alegría:

-¡SOY LIBREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-exclamó a los cuatro vientos el Hokage.


	4. Chapter 4

El camino de la perversión  
Capitulo 4 EL COMPROMISO DE NARUTO Y HINATA Y LA DOTE DEL CLAN HYUGA  
Naruto y Hinata necesitaban afirmar su compromiso, así que fueron a hablar en privado con su padre Hiashi Hyuga.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor Uzumaki?-preguntó Hiashi estoico.

-Quiero pedirle la mano a su hija Hinata. Yo la amo más que a mi perversión. Deseo compartir toda mi vida con ella y quiero pasar el resto de mis días al lado de su hija-suplicó Naruto.

-Al fin llegó el dia en que vendrías-suspiró Hiashi.

-¿De qué habla señor?-preguntó Naruto extrañado.

-Ustedes estaban comprometidos desde su nacimiento-reveló Hiashi.

-¡QUEEEEEEE!-exclamaron Naruhina.

-Supongo que ya conoces a tus padres, ¿cierto?-afirmó Hiashi.

Naruto asintió respondiendo que sí.

-Entonces puedo hablar. Una vez en uno de los encuentros divertidos que tuvimos Minato, Kushina, Hana y yo (de tales padres, tales hijos), hablamos y decidimos que formaríamos una alianza entre el clan Hyuga y el clan Uzumaki, comprometiendo a nuestros primogénitos, pero solo si ustedes estuvieran de acuerdo . Y estoy complacido de que hayan llegado a esa decisión-contó Hiashi melancólico.

-¡GRACIAS PADRE!-abrazó Hinata a Hiashi muy feliz.

Hinata abrazó a su padre y él correspondió gustoso. Esto no podría ser mejor para Hiashi. Los Hyuga por lo común aumentan su poder con la lujuria, como los Uchiha se hacen fuertes con el odio. Normalmente los Hyuga comienzan su vida sexual muy temprano. Al ser niños como Hanabi este momento, comienzan a espiar a cuantas mujeres y hombres pueden debido a que son bisexuales y van acumulando ese sentimiento de placer en su Byakugan. Por eso estaban a un kilómetro de las aguas termales, teniendo una buena vista. Además comenzaban su vida sexual con sus compañeros de equipo aumentando sus habilidades Ese es el motivo por el que Neji era un prodigio. Pero Hinata tenía una vena romántica irremediable como su madre. Ella solo amó a Naruto y solo lo espiaba a él la mayoría de las veces y tenia sesiones de arrumacos con él hasta hace poco lo que provocó que no fuera muy fuerte. Pero había detectado con su Byakugan, por accidente, que su himen estaba roto y su nível de poder aumentó bastante, por lo que dedujo que ya empezó su vida sexual por fin y con el peor pervertido de la aldea, su comprometido Naruto Uzumaki. Esto era perfecto ya que él se encargaría de aumentar su poder de forma rápida y él al tener derecho a varias esposas Hinata satisfacerá su lado lésbico haciéndose más fuerte aún, como Hana lo hacia antes con Kushina y Mikoto en ocasiones. Que bellos recuerdos eran. Y les daría un regalo de compromiso como jefe de clan a otro.

-Bien. Como jefe de clan les daré varios regalos especiales por su compromiso. Espérenme-les indicó Naruto.

Hiashi salio durante unos 20 minutos. Naruto y Hinata no sabían que regalos tendría para ellos. Hiashi regreso y llevaba una caja grande.

Naruto la abrió y era un kit completo de disfraces, una de conejita playboy, una de enfermera sexy con una enorme ampolleta de adorno, otra de colegiala sensual, un traje de cuero negro con un látigo, una de sirvienta erótica, y muchos más.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo la ojiperla sorprendida.

-Estos pertenecían a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad-le reveló Naruto.

Hinata no sabía como sentirse en ese instante.

-Tu madre los guardo para que tú y tu hermana algún día los usaran. Ahora es todo tuyo-le cedió las cosas a su primogénita.

Hinata volvió a abrazar a Hiashi. No tenía muchos recuerdos de su madre, pero los guardaría y usaría en su honor.

-Gracias por el regalo, padre-agradeció feliz la chica.

-No es todo, síganme-les informó Hiashi.

Fueron a unos terrenos donde había una enorme mansión en una parte desocupada del complejo del clan Hyuga.  
Era de lujo el lugar. La arquitectura tenia un estilo neoclásico, pero con un toque renacentista. Las paredes y el suelo era de mármol. Había muchas habitaciones lo cual era ideal para un clan emergente. Las sabanas eran de seda. Cada habitación tenia jacuzzi y tinas donde se podía bañar como los reyes.

-Guau. Este lugar era genial-admiró Naruto.

-Minato y yo lo mandamos a construir por si llegaba el día en que ambos clanes se unirían. Cuando murió no creí que fuera a suceder ya que me prohibieron bajo pena de muerte revelar tu legado y forzar a iniciar una relación con mi hija, pero al parecer sucedió por azares del destino-mencionó el líder Hyuga.

-Es amable de tu parte, padre. ¿Cuándo nos mudaremos acá?-cuestionó Hinata.

-Pueden mudarse cuando quieran. Solo procuren visitarme seguido-comentó el castaño ojiperla.

-Como usted diga-asintieron los chicos.

: -Les daré un último regalo. Pase por favor, Natsu-ordenó Hiashi.

Natsu Hyuga la guardiana y mentora de Hanabi entró a la habitación...¡EN ROPA INTERIOR!...¡DE LENCERÍA!... ¡DE TANGA DE HILO DENTAL Y UN BRASSIER QUE NO CUBRÍA MUCHOS SUS SENOS!  
Hinata estaba excitada al ver asi por primera vez a la niñera de su hermana menor en algo que no fuera su típico traje de mucama. Se había bañado en ocasiones junto con ella y su hermana, pero no significaba que se veía demasiado caliente asi.  
Naruto estaba peor. Aunque quería hacer suya a esa chica, debía preguntar primero que clase de regalo era ese.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE REGALO ES ESTE?!-exclamó Naruto en shock.

-Si el compromiso es para un líder de clan, en especial uno tan importante y lujurioso como el del clan Uzumaki, nuestro clan esta obligado por tradición a entregarle a una virgen hermosa de la Rama Secundaria. Esto les servirá para que aumente la números de miembros del clan con más rapidez. Los hijos que tengas con ella tendrán el beneficio de no tener el Sello Maldito del Pájaro Enjaulado debido a que serán oficialmente Uzumaki. Bueno que disfrute sus regalos. Natsu asegúrate de servir de forma excelente a tu nuevo señor-se despidió Hiashi de todos.

Hiashi se retiró de la habitación. Los tres quedaron solos en la habitación.  
La pobre Natsu estaba muerta de vergüenza al estar así frente a un desconocido. Ella era una virgen y criada para servir a sus señores. No había sido tocada por un Hyuga debido a que fue apartada específicamente para cuando Hinata anunciará su compromiso y sería el obsequio especial para el futuro esposo. Y este resultó ser Naruto Uzumaki, el peor pervertido en la aldea, en un futuro peor que el mismo Jiraiya. Lo único que la aliviaba es que sus hijos vivirían muy bien y sin el sello maldito serían libres. Pero sabía que esta noche dejaría de ser señorita.  
Hinata notó los enormes nervios y vergüenza de Natsu. Se acerca a Natsu y le dio un abrazo.

-Cálmate Natsu, no te haremos daño-tranquilizó Hinata a la tutora.

-Gracias, Lady Hinata-suspiró más tranquila la chica mayor.

-Disculpe por las molestias señorita Natsu, no fue mi intención que esto pasara-se disculpó Naruto.

Natsu conocía la reputación de Naruto como jinchuriki y pervertido. No le gustaba el chico en un principio, pero al tratarlo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que era bastante educado si se lo permitía. Ahora veía porque a su señora Hinata le gustaba mucho, a pesar de todo.

-No se preocupe mi señor. Agradezco de corazón que se interese por mi bienestar-le comentó sonriendo la mujer.

-No es nada. Ya que vivirá con nosotros quisiera conocerla mucho mejor. Después de todo usted será la madre de varios de mis hijos y debo saber como es usted-hablo el ojiazul y le dio una sonrisa zorruna de las que a Hinata le encantan.

Natsu se sonrojó por eso. Como sirvienta no debía expresar su opinión porque podía ser severamente castigada. Pero Naruto no tenía esa clase de pensamientos. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si hubiera sido dada a otro sujeto nada más sería una yegua de cría y no habría algo más, pero este chico se interesaba en los sentimientos de ella y se sentía bien.  
Hinata lo notó y eso era bueno. Asi ella aflojaría y cooperaría más rápido de lo que pensaba y las noches con ella y Naruto serian épicas y placenteras. Todos saldrían ganando.

-¿Desea tomar algo señorita Natsu?-preguntó Hinata.

-Bueno, si usted lo desea-.

-No se preocupe. Tome-le ofreció Hinata una copa de vino.

Natsu tomo un vino añejo muy delicioso. Pero lo que la mujer no sabía es que Hinata metió el mismo afrodisiaco que Ikaros les dio. Le esperaba una noche muy placentera.

-Cuénteme señorita Natsu, ¿le disgusta algo de mí que intente cambiar?-cuestionó el rubio.

-Bueno siendo honesta, antes no me gustaba porque usted es el recipiente del Nueve Colas, pero conociéndolo mejor me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada con usted. Sobre lo de ser pervertido sería hipócrita de mi parte ya que yo soy una Hyuga y soy una pervertida de nacimiento, pero nunca he podido desahogar mis necesidades...oye no hace calor...-.

Natsu estaba a empezando a sentir los efectos del afrodisíaco, estaba sudada, ruborizada y bastante agitada, lo que la hacia más deseable y apetecible.

-¿Entonces no hay algo que te disguste?-siguió cuestionando Naruto.

-No, mi señor. Me siento sofocada-dijo Natsu empezando a jadear.

Natsu comenzaba a perder un poco la cordura y la razón. Se estaba desinhibiendo pero solo hacía falta algo para caer ante la lujuria.

-¿Estás bien, Natsu?-preguntó Hinata con voz seductora.

Natsu tenia su corazón latiendo bastante. Esa voz que uso Hinata la excitó bastante. Como todo Hyuga era bisexual y pues Hinata le parecía muy linda a su parecer. Le recordaba lo linda que era su ama Hana. Siempre quiso tener una aventura con ella pero no podía debido a su deber de doncella virgen. Hinata era muy similar a su madre y con mucho gusto dejaría todo para que su ama estuviera feliz con ella.

-E-estoy m-muy bien mi señora-susurró Natsu agitada.

Naruto se acerca lentamente y le toco con delicadeza su pecho. Natsu se estremeció. Se sentía muy bien.

-Dijiste que querías desahogar tus necesidades, los dos te podemos ayudar-le dijo el Uzumaki al oído.

Naruto le dio un beso sorpresivo a Natsu. Ella por fin perdió la razón y sucumbió ante su lujuria.

-"Mi primer beso"-pensó emocionada la doncella.

De repente sintió que Hinata le besaba su cuello. Era bastante rico. Naruto empezó a besarla en medio de sus pechos. Hinata desabrochó su sostén y Naruto se los quitó dejando al descubierto sus pechos copa C blancos. Casi bordeaba la copa D.  
Naruto los lamió y mamó con mucha delicadeza. Natsu estaba jadeando sin control. Hinata acariciaba su otro pecho mientras que ella metió la mano en su tanga y comenzó a masajear su clítoris.  
Natsu había perdido completamente la razón ante tantas sensaciones intensas desconocidas.. Naruto rompió su tanga y abrió sus piernas. Y comenzó a darle un cunnilingus (sexo oral a una mujer) a Natsu.  
La tutora comenzó a gritar como poseída por el placer.

-¡OH DIOS, NO PARES, NO TE APIADES DE MI, ES INCREÍBLE AMO, NO PUEDO MÁS, ME VENGOOOOO!-gritó la mujer.

Natsu tuvo su primer orgasmo. Fue muy explosivo. Estaba jadeando por aire. Mientras se calmaba Hinata y Naruto la acariciaban con ternura.

-Amo Naruto, eso es lo más maravilloso que he sentido. Déjeme ser agradecida con usted-ofreció Natsu.

Natsu tocó su miembro con ambas manos. Comenzó a estimularlo y llevárselo a la boca. Había estudiado como satisfacer a sus señores para este dia.  
Naruto si estaba excitándose con su miembro dentro de la boca de Natsu. Acariciaba su cabeza y llevó a el ritmo.

-OH SÍ, NATSU MÁS RÁPIDO!-ordenaba Naruto.

Hinata besaba a Naruto de mientras. Natsu iba cada vez más rápido y más fuerte.

-¡MALDICIÓN, ME CORRO!-.

Naruto se vino dentro de la boca de Natsu. Ella lo tragó todo.

-Bien hecho Natsu, lo hiciste bien-dijo Hinata dándole una palmadita en la cabeza.

Le dio un beso bastante apasionado. Ahora a Hinata le tocaba. Ambas se toquetearon, Hinata se recostó y Natsu abrió las piernas de su novia. Le dio una buen sexo oral a la ojiperla pequeña que empezó a disfrutar bastante.

-¡NATSU, ERES MUY BUENA, MÁS FUERTE, MAS RÁPIDO!-ordenaba Hinata sintiéndose cachonda.

La mujer era muy buena, a pesar de ser su primera vez.

-¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS NATSU, ME VENGO!-exclamó Hinata en su límite.

Hinata se arqueó y tuvo un orgasmo.

-¿Le gustó, mi señora?-cuestionó Natsu.

-Eso fue maravilloso-.

Naruto ya recuperado las sorprendió con su jutsu insignia.

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-habló Naruto.

Un clon apareció y tomó a Hinata en cuclillas y la penetró por detrás.

-NARUTO, ERES EL MEJOR. SOY TU PERRA! ¡SIGUE MÁS FUERTE, NO TENGAS COMPASIÓN DE MÍ!-chillaba de placer la peliazul.

Natsu vio como Hinata moría de placer ante las estocadas de Naruto. El rubio se acercó y le susurró:

-Ahora es tu turno-declaró el ojiazul.

Naruto la penetró lentamente y rompió su himen. Ella le dio un poco de dolor pero Naruto la besó tiernamente. Hinata a su lado chillaba de placer como un cerdo y siendo penetrada como un animal en celo.

-¡SIGUE ASÍ, SOY TU ESCLAVA MALDITA, SIGUE ASI MI AMOR!-volvió a gritar la ojiperla más pequeña.

-Naruto, ¿no debería buscar solo su placer? Usted no tiene la responsabilidad de eso-comentó preocupada la mujer Hyuga.

-Eso no me gusta. Lo divertido en el sexo es que ambos disfruten. Un hombre que solo busque su placer es un canalla. Si llegara a hacerlo no habría ningún chiste y tendría muchas tensiones a la larga-opinó Naruto seriamente.

(Nota: Esta es mi opinión, no se que piensen pero hombre que solo busque su placer es un cabrón que solo piensa en si mismo. Una relación sexual adecuada es algo que ambas partes deben disfrutar y debe haber amor para que se sienta completa).

Natsu sonrió y Naruto empezó a estocarla. Si antes el sexo oral fue placentero, esto era mucho más intenso. Natsu sentía que golpeaban su vientre. Gritó sin parar todo el tiempo y observaba los gestos sexis que hacia mientras el clon de Naruto la penetraba, parecía que ambas estaban en su limite.

-¡NARUTO ESTOY A PUNTO DE...ME CORRROOOOOO!-gritó Hinata.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOO!-exclamó Natsu.

Ambas tuvieron un intenso orgasmo. A las dos chicas se les nubló la vista y los oídos zumbaban. Se recostaron después de terminar un rato. Así siguieron unas 5 rondas más. No podían creer que Naruto fuera ridículamente resistente. Sus genes Uzumaki eran la razón de todo.  
Los tres quedaron terriblemente exhaustos y durmieron toda la noche.  
A la mañana siguiente Natsu preparó el desayuno. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida que decía TUVE LA MEJOR NOCHE DE PLACER DE MI VIDA. Hinata pidió que siguiera cuidando a Hanabi porque confiaba en ella más que nadie.  
Naruto y Hinata fueron convocados ante el Hokage junto con el equipo 7 y 8.

-Escoltaran al súperconstructor Tazuna al país de las olas-informó Hiruzen a los presentes.


	5. Chapter 5

El camino de la perversión  
Capitulo 5 LA MISIÓN AL PAÍS DE LAS OLAS Y SEDUCIENDO A UNA VIUDA  
El Equip iban escoltando a Tazuna. El viejo se quejaba demasiado. Hinata y Naruto iban tomados de la mano a veces. Kurenai no estaba muy feliz por esto. No le agradaba Naruto no por tener al zorro dentro de él, pero si por ser un pervertido de lo peor y temía que fuera a corromper o forzar a Hinata a que hiciera algo en contra de su voluntad (si supiera).

-Aquí descansemos. Estoy un poco cansada-suspiró Kurenai.

-Sí. Acamparemos aquí. Naruto, busca leña por favor-ordenó Kakashi.

-Voy-.

Naruto se fue, mientras que los genin preparaban el campamento. En ese momento, Kurenai habló con Hinata.

-Hinata, quiero hablar a solas contigo-le pidió a su alumna.

-Está bien-.

Kurenai y Hinata se retiraron un poco para que quedaran a solas.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Naruto?-preguntó Kurenai.

-Ha sido muy bueno conmigo-le respondió Hinata.

-¿No te ha tocado donde no debe o algo similar?-cuestionó muy preocupada la Jounin.

-¿Por qué tanto el interés sensei? Naruto es mi novio y yo le permito dónde me puede tocar y donde no. Él no me falta el respeto. Sé que no le gusta mi novio, pero no significa que me diga si puede o no hacer algo. Por algo somos una pareja-reclamó Hinata al entender las intenciones de Kurenai.

-Lo siento Hinata. Es que no quiero que sufras. Sé que tú lo amas, pero Naruto es un chico de ojo alegre-le advirtió Naruto.

-Lo sé perfectamente-le contestó Hinata.

Kurenai se sorprendió por la respuesta de Hinata.

-Naruto es un hombre. Es normal que haga algo simple a mis espaldas, pero él y yo nunca nos haríamos daño por hacer lo que no queremos hacer. Naruto es un buen hombre al llegarlo al conocerlo mejor. Creí que usted era diferente a los aldeanos, pero no es asi. ¿Qué haría si yo fuera la pervertida sensei, dígame? ¿Me odiaría también?-le cuestionó enojada Hinata.

Kurenai no respondió ante esa pregunta, nunca se había preguntado que haría en ese caso.

-Me lo imaginé. Me retiro sensei-finalizó la conversación algo dolida.

-Hinata, espera-susurró Kurenai intentando llamar a Hinata.

Hinata no le hizo caso y se fue a su campamento. Naruto vio todo y frunció el ceño. La sensei de Hinata era una de las principales antipervertidas de Konoha. No sabía de los gustos de Hinata. Si se enteraba de que era bisexual pervertida y ninfómana podría destruir la relación entre ambas por los prejuiciosos ideales de Kurenai. Hinata la quería mucho como una madre y no deseaba que se distanciaran por una estupidez. Hablaría más tarde con ella.  
Tiempo más tarde se encontraron con los hermanos Demonio y luego con Zabuza Momochi.

-Zabuza Momochi, espadachín de la niebla, ninja renegado clase A+, usuario del Cuchillo Decapitador y autor del intento de golpe de estado del Cuarto Mizukage-informó Kakashi.

-Parece que mi fama me precede-sonrió malvadamente el espadachín.

Naruto identificó a Zabuza por otro incidente.

-¡YA SE QUIÉN ES! ¡USTED ES EL MALDITO QUE DESTRUYÓ LA ORDEN DE 2200 LIBROS DE LA ÚLTIMA EDICIÓN DE ICHA ICHA!-señaló Naruto colérico.

-¡FUE ÉL! ¡ESO ES IMPERDONABLE!-secundó Kakashi inusualmente furioso.

-¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO!-exclamó Hinata por el sacrilegio.

-¡HINATA! ¡¿LEES ESE ESTÚPIDO LIBRO?!-gritó Kurenai sorprendida por la revelación de Hinata.

-Fuera del sexo es interesante-argumentó Hinata.

-Oh no, estás pasando al lado oscuro-habló muy preocupada Kurenai.

-¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! Hinata no es lo que usted se ha idealizado. No la conoce realmente-le dijo Naruto vagamente.

-¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?!-preguntó enojada y preocupada la sensei de Hinata.

-Ya me perdí-dijo Kiba sin entender el rumbo de la conversación.

-Al parecer Hinata ya salió del clóset y declaró ser pervertida-declaró Shino al ser el más listo del equipo.

-¡YA LA CORROMPIÓ NARUTO!-exclamó Sakura habiendo tenido la razón desde un principio con esa relación.

-¡CÁLLENSE TODOS Y TÚ TAMBIÉN SASUKE!-regañó Naruto.

-Pero no dije nada-comentó Sasuke molesto.

-Por si lo pensabas decirlo. ¡ZABUZA MOMOCHI, HAS PECADO DE FORMA GRAVE PARA LA DOCTRINA DEL CLAN UZUMAKI!-señaló Naruto iracundo.

-¡CLAN UZUMAKI!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos, menos Hinata.

-¡ES HORA DE ENFRENTAR TU JUICIO! ¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN: ORDEN CELESTIAL!-.

Los ángeles principales, entre ellos Ikaros aparecieron.

-Naruto, cariño-saludó Ikaros.

La pelirroja le da un beso cariñoso a su amo y señor enfrente de todos.

-¡HINATA, ESTÁ BESANDO A TU NOVIO ENFRENTE DE TÍ!-le señaló Kurenai a su alumna.

Kurenai vio que Hinata salió al frente y empezó a besar a Ikaros sin vergüenza.

-¡HINATAAAAAAA!-gritó Kurenai en tremendo shock emocional.

-¡HA MEJORADO MUCHÍSIMO MY LADY!-alagó el ángel a Naruto.

-Aprendí de la mejor-respondió la Hyuga.

Todos los chicos empezaban a sangrar nasalmente, incluso Haku, quién vio todo desde donde estaba escondido.

-¡IKAROS, ESTE SUJETO HA COMETIDO PECADO! ¡DESTRUYÓ 2200 EJEMPLARES DE ICHA ICHA! ¡PAGARÁ POR SUS CRÍMENES!-dictó los cargos el líder Uzumaki.

-¡ESTO ES UN ENORME SACRILEGIO! ¡INICIO DE JUICIO DIVINOOOO!-declaró Ikaros furiosa.

Se levantó un enorme estrado. Los jueces colocaron con lujo de violencia a Zabuza en el centro.

-¡ZABUZA MOMOCHI, HA SIDO ENCONTRADO CULPABLE DEL DELITO DE DESTRUIR LA OBRA MAESTRA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS! ¡SERÁ SENTENCIADO A UN ENORME DOLOR POR EL CLAN UZUMAKI!-dictó sentencia la ángel.

-¡CASTIGO DIVINO!-gritó Naruto.

Ikaros se transformó en un angel guerrero y le dio una enorme paliza a Zabuza. Todos veían el enorme poder del ángel.

-¡MORIRÁS!-exclamó Ikaros con una espada a la mano.

Estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero Haku lo rescató de milagro y desapareció en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante de Hielo.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-exclamó Naruto por la huida del espadachín.

-¡MALDICIÓN, SE ME ESCAPÓ!-maldijo la pelirroja molesta.

-Ya lo encontraremos de nuevo, Ikaros. Si quieres te podemos consolar-propuso Hinata.

-Gracias mi lady. Es muy amable, pero por el momento debo atender un asunto. Me voy-se despidió el ángel.

Ikaros y los ángeles desaparecieron en un puf de humo.

-Hinata, ¿tú eres bisexual?-preguntó Kurenai en shock.

-Sí, Kurenai sensei. No quiero hablar de eso en este momento, por favor-dijo cortante la peliazul.

Kurenai decidió no decir algo hasta poner orden en su mente por tantas revelaciones. Todos fueron a la casa de Tazuna. Fueron recibido por Tsunami su hija.

-"Vaya si que es muy sexy, se ve algo urgida"-pensaron Naruhina pervertidamente.

Empezaron a comer tranquilamente. El nieto de Tazuna llamado Inari armó un alboroto por su trauma. Naruto discutió y salió enojado. Hinata lo siguió afuera.

-Naruto. ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Hinata preocupada.

-Sí. Es que me dio coraje lo que dijo-expresó Naruto nas tranquilo al ver a su novia.

Hinata le dio un abrazo tranquilizador.

-Gracias-agradeció el rubio.

-Te quiero mucho-le susurró Hinata.

-Oye, ¿vas a hablar con Kurenai sensei? Oí lo que ustedes discutieron en el bosque-comentó Naruto preocupado por eso.

-No sé. Yo quiero mucho a Kurenai sensei. Ella es como una madre para mi. No quiero que me odie por lo que soy o mis gustos-dijo muy triste y deprimida.

-Si ella realmente te quiere, te aceptará ya seas bisexual pervertida o lo que realmente seas. Yo te apoyaré si algo sale mal-apoyó su novio.

-Gracias Naruto-.

Ambos se besaron en ese instante. Kurenai oyó todo y se sintió mal por todo. Ella solo quería la felicidad de su alumna, pero le estaba imponiendo su felicidad a costa de la suya. Hablaría sin tabús con ella.  
Un rato después, Kurenai se topó a Hinata y empezaron a charlar a solas.

-Hinata, lamento haber sido muy dura contigo. No sabía nada de tus gustos. Sé que tenias miedo de como iba a reaccionar y tenías razón en hacerlo. Perdóname-se disculpó la pelinegra.

-Gracias Kurenai sensei. Su apoyo es muy importante para mí-respondió feliz Hinata.

-Solo una pregunta, ¿no les gustó a Naruto y a tí?-cuestionó Kurenai.

-Naruto sabe que a usted le gusta Asuma sensei y yo la veo como a una madre. Naruto no fuerza a nadie a estar con él. Sé que él tiene derecho a la poligamia, pero es muy decidido a aceptar solo a las que de verdad quieren estar con él-le informó Hinata

-Eso es aceptable. Por lo menos respeta los sentimientos de las mujeres-suspiró Kurenai.

-Naruto si sabe como complacer a una-recordó Hinata babeando por las noches de pasión a su lado.

-Hinata, ¿tú ya no eres virgen?-preguntó intrigada Kurenai.

-Sí. Yo quise porque lo amo y si algún dia llegara a perderlo o yo morir por algún accidente, quiero tener la dicha de haberlo amado sin titubeos-dijo decidida la ojiperla.

Kurenai lo estaba pensando si aceptar hacer algo con Asuma.

-Está bien, Hinata nada cambiará entre nosotras, pero ¿cómo reaccionará tu padre al saber tu sexualidad y tus gustos?-preguntó preocupada la sensei sin saber la verdad.

-Todo el clan es mucho peor que yo-reveló Hinata.

-!QUEEEEEEEEE!-.

Naruto y Hinata en la noche cuando todos dormían salieron de la casa y estaban en el patio. Naruto tenía agarrada a Hinata mientras ella se sujetaba del rubio con las piernas. Hinata estaba siendo penetrada por Naruto y ella gemía despacio para no ser descubiertos.

-Hinata eres una pequeña pervertida...uuugh, te encanta el, uugh, peligro-decía con dificultad el rubio mientras jadeaba lo más despacio posible.

-Cállate y sigue más rápido, aaaammm-gemía la ojiperla en voz baja.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Tsunami los estaba espiando. Ella venia a recoger agua, pero se los encontró teniendo sexo a escondidas. En lugar de irse, Tsunami los espiaba y comenzó a masturbarse.

-Hinata, te amo tanto-susurró Naruto.

-Yo también, m-m-me vengo, aaah-dijo Hinata reprimiendo su grito.

-Uuuuuughmmm-gruñó Naruto al alcanzó el clímax.

Ambos reprimieron sus ganas de gritar al tener su orgasmo. Tsunami jadeaba porque ella había alcanzado el éxtasis. Cuando alzó la cara vio que no estaban por ningún lado.

-Así que es una vouyerista, me agrada-dijo muy sorpresivamente Hinata sonriendo.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-gritó Tsunami por ser sorprendida en el acto.

-¡SHHH! Guarde silencio señora Tsunami. ¿Por qué nos espiaba?-le preguntó Naruto con sonrisa pervertida.

-Bu-bu-bueno, yo-yo no sé porque lo hice. Me siento sola y no he tenido un hombre en mucho tiempo. Verlos me dio muchas ganas de tener a alguien conmigo-dijo muy triste la señora y sintiéndose muy culpable queriendo empezar a llorar.

-Ya veo, ¿Hinata la llevamos?-sugirió Naruto.

-Sí-.

Los tres fueron a la habitación de Tsunami.

Tsunami: Q-que van a ummggg...

Naruto le zampó un beso de lengua sorpresivo a Tsunami. Se separaron por falta de aire...

Tsunami: Po-por que me besaste, que no ella es tu novia?

Naruto: A Hinata le gusta compartir y hacerlo juntos.

Tsunami: Eeeehh!

Hinata: Tranquila. Usted se sentirá muy bien después de tanto tiempo.

Hinata le toco firmemente el pecho a Tsunami.

-¡KYAAA!-gritó la mujer al ser toqueteada por primera vez en muchos años.

-¡Shhh! Déjese llevar. Usted flojita y cooperando-susurró eróticamente el rubio.

Naruto la volvió a besar y Tsunami no resistió más. Los tres se desnudaron rápidamente. Él puso sellos de silencio en la habitación.  
Naruto empezaba a estocar a Tsunami por detrás, mientras que Hinata la besaba y la masturbaba con la mano.

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡NARUTO LA TIENES MUY GRANDE! ¡MÉTEMELA TODA NARUTO!-exclamó Tsunami fuera de si.

-Ahora es nuestra golfa, Tsunami. Es mi primera vez con una señora mayor-le susurró Hinata saboreando a la viuda gustosamente.

-¡OH TSUNAMI, ME CORRO!-.

-¡NARUTO!-.

Naruto y Tsunami tuvieron un orgasmo. Los dos jadeaban bastante cansados.

-Na-Naruto, ¿puedo intentar hacer lo que te dije la otra vez?-pidió Hinata.

-Te refieres a...-recordó Naruto, pero fue interrumpido.

-Sí, eso-.

-Está bien-.

-Gracias. ¡JUTSU DE TRANSFORMACIÓN!-habló Hinata.

Hinata se transformó en su versión masculina. Era del tamaño de Shino y bastante fornido con un miembro de 14 cm.

-Prepárese, Tsunami-avisó Hinata con voz masculina.

Hinata penetró por la vagina a Tsunami, mientras que Naruto lo hizo por su culo.

Tsunami estaba perdida en su propio placer. Naruto y Hinata la estocaban sin piedad.

-¡SIGAN ASÍ, MÁS FUERTE, MÁS FUERTE, MÁS RÁPIDO, SOY SU PERRA, SIGAN ASÍ!-chillaba muerta de placer la viuda.

-¡SU CULO ES MUY APRETADO TSUNAMI! ¡OH SÍ!-se quejaba Naruto bastante bien.

-¡OH SÍ, OH SÍ, OH SÍ, ES MUY BUENA TSUNAMI!-gritaba Hinata, la cual era la primera vez que penetraba a una mujer transformada en hombre.

-¡NARUTO, HINATA, ME VENGO!-.

-¡TSUNAMI!-exclamaron Naruhina.

Los dos se vinieron dentro de Tsunami. Quedaron exhaustos. Jadeaban del cansancio. Hinata perdió el jutsu. Ella se había sentido bien ser el hombre. Lo haría con Naruto con y sin transformación quisiera o no.

-Gracias chicos. Me siento mucho mejor. ¿Cuando se vayan vendrán a visitarme? Me siento muy sola y necesito cariño-suplicó la viuda.

-Sí. Si algún día va a Konoha, será bienvenida en mi casa-le propuso Naruto.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores-agradeció Tsunami.

-De nada, Tsunami-le expresó Hinata.

Los tres se quedaron dormidos en ese instante.


	6. Chapter 6

El camino de la perversión  
Capitulo 6 LA OFRENDA DE PAZ DE ZABUZA  
Tsunami estaba como Blancanieves cantándole a los pajaritos mientras barría y cocinaba. Todos se quedaban mirando de que rayos pasaba.  
Hinata estaba sonriendo con Naruto por la razón oculta. Le hicieron pasar la mejor noche de su vida a la viuda Tsunami. Era bastante sexy.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta loca?-se preguntó Kiba extrañado.

Kakashi sospechaba al ser un pervertido declarado, pero mejor le preguntaría a Naruto en privado.

-¿Quién sabe?-respondió el peliblanco fingiendo demencia.

Mientras tanto, Zabuza estaba recuperándose de sus heridas infligidas por Ikaros.

-Vaya que lo dejaron mal por ese ángel-comentó Haku curando a Zabuza.

-De haber sabido de que era un Uzumaki y el mismo líder hubiera huido sin rechistar-respondió Zabuza irritado.

-¿Acaso es tan temible ese clan?-cuestionó incrédulo el chico femenino.

-¡SON UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA TODOS! ¡Y EN KONOHA SON IGUAL!-exclamó Zabuza maldiciendo a medio mundo.

-¿EHHH? ¿Tan temibles son todos?-siguió preguntando el chico.

-Si, verás. Identifique a todos los que los acompañan. Te daré una descripción total de sus clanes. El chico de la camisa azul y el cabello negro con forma de culo de pato es un Uchiha. Ellos son unos piromaníacos de lo peor. Para negociar con un Uchiha debes darle algo que quemar. UN MONTÓN DE LEÑA O TRONCOS O ANTORCHAS CON EXPLOSIVOS ES LO MEJOR. La chica plana con cabello de chicle es una Haruno a leguas. Todos en esa familia tienen una doble personalidad. Una que les aconseja o expresan sus sentimientos reales. Y son tsunderes. Lo ideal es algo que las sacie como un poster de su amor o algo estupido ya que tienen un Kekei Genkai que les da una voz terriblemente chillona y las hace una fangirls naturales-describió a la perfección el espadachín.

-Vi que adora al chico emo-recordó Haku.

-Has unas esculturas de hielo del chico Uchiha de preferible si esta en ropa interior-ordenó Zabuza.

-Está bien-.

-Ahora, el chico con el perro es un Inuzuka. Adoran lo que sea canino. Dale una cachorrita para el perrito y listo. El chico de los lentes es un Aburame. Dale una pareja de insectos raros y listo. La chica es una Hyuga, nadie lo sabe pero son LOS MÁS PERVERTIDOS EN TODO EL MUNDO...SOLO LOS UZUMAKIS ERAN PEOR. LE PODRÍAS OFRECER UN CHICO O CHICA COMO TRIBUTO, PERO SE VE QUE SOLO TIENE OJOS PARA ESE NIÑO POR LO QUE OBSERVÉ. HAREMOS LAS PACES CON UN TRIBUTO DE UNA MUJER HERMOSA, ASI MATAMOS DOS PÁJAROS DE UN TIRO CON LA CHICA HYUGA Y EL CHICO UZUMAKI-dijo Zabuza.

-¿Tantos secretos hay en la Aldea de la Hoja?-cuestionó Haku.

-Ni te imaginas. Te diré lo que sé sobre los Kages. Hashirama Senju era un pervertido de primera...quizás uno de los últimos Senju de esa clase, por eso era fuerte y su esposa Mito era una practicante de Sadomasoquismo (tipo Christian Grey). Tobirama Senju era un psicópata mujeriego. Le encanta hacer sufrir a su enemigo. Se metía con cuanta mujerzuela se le atravesaba...y creo que el único hijo que tuvo fue con una linda rubia de ojos azules...si mis instintos no me engañan, el Cuarto Hokage debería ser un nieto no reconocido de él. Hiruzen Sarutobi y su esposa eran unos pervertidos de primera y en su juventud organizaban orgías legendarias. Y ni hablar de Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki. El Cuarto Hokage era un pervertido como su probable tío abuelo Hashirama y su esposa Kushina estaban al mismo nivel de lujuria desenfrenada. Ambos eran increíblemente mortales en batalla. Si por sí solos eran terribles, no quiero imaginarme si hubieran tenido un hijo

En ese mismo momento, analizó a Naruto y se dio cuenta de una horrible verdad.

-¡MALDICIÓN, ESE NIÑO RUBIO ES IDÉNTICO A AMBOS! ¡ES SU HIJO!, ¡NOOOOOO! ¡EL APOCALIPSIS ESTÁ CERCA! ¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!-gritó aterrado el espadachín.

En otro lugar, Naruto estornudó.

-¡ACHUUUUUUUUUU!-.

-¿Pasa algo amor?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Parece que alguien hablo de mis grandes capacidades-comentó Naruto.

-Mejor sígueme besando-finalizó Hinata.

Hinata y Naruto se besaban en ese mismo instante.  
Varios dias después, al sanar de sus heridas, Zabuza y Haku fueron al puente donde se encontraron con los ninjas.

-¿Han venido a buscar problemas?-preguntó Kakashi a la defensiva.

-No. Vengo en son de paz. No causaré problemas. Vengo a entregarles regalos para todos-ofreció Zabuza.

Cada quien recibió los regalos que Zabuza mandó a conseguir. Todos estaban felices por sus obsequios, excepto Sasuke que seguía siendo un emo.

-¿Y el mío?-preguntó Naruto.

-Es cierto. Y el mío también-secundó Hinata.

-Como los líderes del clan Uzumaki les traigo un regalo especial. La iba a entregar como una recompensa a unos sujetos, pero será mejor como un tributo para ustedes. Haku tráela-ordenó el espadachín.

Haku traía a una hermosa pelirroja atada y vendada de la boca. La desató.

-¡SUÉLTAME, CARA DE NIÑA! ¡CUÁNDO ESTE LIBRE LOS ACABARÉ CON MIS SELLOS!-amenazó furiosa la mujer pelirroja.

-¡CÁLLATE ROJITA! Te entregaremos a tu nuevo dueño-informó el espadachín.

-¡NO IRÉ DE ESCLAVA, MALDITA MOMIA!-le gritó furiosa la chica.

-Será un honor ser la sirviente del líder del clan Uzumaki-le avisó Zabuza.

-¡¿QUIEN ES ÉL?!-preguntó frenéticamente con entusiasmo súbito.

-Soy yo. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, líder del clan Uzumaki Senju-se presentó el rubio.

-Yo soy la futura esposa del líder aquí presente-también se presentó Hinata.

-¡DESÁTENME, LO HE ESTADO BUSCANDO TODA MI VIDAAA!-suplicó la mujer feliz.

Haku la desató y Honoka salió corriendo y besó apasionadamente a Naruto. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-"Parece que hay otra linda chica con la que nos divertiremos"-pensó Hinata sonriendo e imaginando las cosas pervertidas que pasarían los tres y con Natsu seria un buen comodín.

Honoka se inclinó a Naruto y Hinata.

-Soy Honoka Uzumaki. Soy descendiente de una de las doncellas con las que el último líder del clan procreó. Mi abuela se llevó a mi madre después de que la Aldea Oculta del Remolino cayó. Mi madre me crió para ser una doncella para que si llegará a encontrar al líder de nuestro clan, lo ayudará a repoblar nuestra familia...y al parecer también resurgirá nuestro clan hermano, el clan Senju. Será un honor ser su humilde doncella...y veo que mi Lady es muy hermosa...seamos grandes amigas-propuso sonriendo la mujer.

Honoka le da un beso de labios pequeño a Hinata.

-Será un enorme placer, señorita Honoka-aceptó Hinata.

-Maldito suertudo-maldijo con envidia Kiba.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-secundó Shino.


	7. Chapter 7

El camino de la perversión  
Capitulo 7 DESHACIÉNDONOS DE UN ENANO MOLESTO Y LA PRIMERA ORGIA OFICIAL ENTRE EL CLAN UZUMAKI  
Naruto y Zabuza llegaron a un acuerdo. La mitad de la fortuna de Gato era para él y la otra mitad era para las víctimas del país de las olas. En ese momento, Gato vino con todos sus hombres.

-¿Qué haces aquí Gato?-cuestionó sorprendido Zabuza.

-Quiero decirte que ya no te necesitamos y no pienso pagarte-contestó Gato arrogantemente.

Al instante, Naruto invocó a Ikaros y Kakashi a Pakkun y sus perros.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-preguntó Ikaros.

-Necesitamos que nos apoyes para vencer a estos bandidos-ordenó serio el rubio.

-Será un honor pelear a su lado, mi amo-.

Los shinobis se metieron a pelear contra los mercenarios. Cabe decir de que los bandidos no eran rivales para los ninjas y Gato quedó totalmente acorralado.

-¡OLVIDEN LO QUE DIJE! ¡SI ME DEJAN IR LES PAGARÉ!-gritó Gato temblando por el horror.

-¡OLVÍDALO MALDITO GNOMO!-rechazó Zabuza.

Los aldeanos de las olas llegaron a rodear el puente y Gato sudó frío.

-Mejor que reciba su merecido de ellos-propuso Naruto sadicamente.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y echaron a Gato a la gente enfurecida. No quedó nada del pobre infeliz.  
Después de ese incidente, la situación en el País de las Olas volvía a la normalidad. La gente recibió lo que Gato les quitó y reconstruían la economía del país.  
Zabuza se quedó con ellos ya que aún no se recuperaba del todo por la paliza de Ikaros. Después de que se recuperaron llegó el momento de regresar a Konoha.

-Gracias por liberar nuestro hogar-agradeció llorando Inari.

-Es nuestro deber-le contestó el rubio.

Inari abrazó a Naruto. Hinata veía con alegría como es que su prometido había ganado un hermano menor.  
Hinata abrazó a Tsunami y Naruto también la despidió y le susurró al oído.

-La visitaré seguido para que no se sienta sola-le prometió en voz baja lujuriosamente.

Tsunami se sonrojó por el comentario de Naruto. Los ninjas se fueron a la aldea de la Hoja. Convencieron a Zabuza y Haku de unirse a la aldea por sus increíbles habilidades.  
Hinata y Naruto coqueteaban en el camino y platicaban amenamente con Honoka. Hinata estaba impaciente para hacerla gritar su nombre y el de Naruto.  
Al final del horizonte se divisaba Konoha. Todos estaban emocionados de volver por fin.

-¡POR FIN EN CASA, DE VERAS!-gritó emocionado Naruto.

-Estoy cansada-suspiró la ojiperla.

-Si quiere la ayudo a relajarse-le propuso Honoka con voz seductora.

-Mejor después. Necesito reponer energías-le explicó Hinata con sueño.

-¡AWWWWWN!-refunfuñó la pelirroja un poco frustrada.

Todos fueron a la Torre Hokage en ese instante. El Tercer Hokage los recibió con éxito.

-¡MISIÓN COMPLETADA CON ÉXITO!-informó Kakashi feliz.

-Buen trabajo Equipo 7 y 8. Solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Quiénes son ellos 3? ¿No es Zabuza Momochi?-le preguntó Hiruzen a los presentes.

-Sí. Se quiere unir a la aldea para ser un ninja-le informó Kurenai.

-Admito que tener un espadachín de la Niebla es tentador, pero su reputación no habla bien de él-expresó su desconfianza el viejo Hokage.

-Yo hice ese golpe de estado porque el imbecil de Yagura ha estado haciendo de la Niebla un auténtico infierno, pero era demasiado para mí-explicó Zabuza irritado.

-¿Y este chico?-señaló a Haku.

-¿Cómo sabe que soy hombre?-preguntó asombrado el chico por no ser confundido por primera vez con una mujer.

-Soy muy viejo como para saber quien de verdad es hombre o mujer-le informó Hiruzen con sus años de experiencia.

-¡AL FIN! Bueno soy el asistente de Zabuza y manejo el Elemento Hielo-se presentó Haku.

-Un Kenkei Genkai en extinción. Será interesante preservarla. Los dos serán admitidos en el pueblo pero estarán bajo prueba-les informó Hiruzen.

-Muchas gracias, viejo-agradeció el rubio feliz.

-Y díganme, ¿quién es la chica pelirroja?-preguntó curioso Hiruzen.

-Es Honoka Uzumaki, y será mi damisela y la concubina de mi prometido-informó Hinata.

Todos estaban en shock porque nunca supieron de que Naruto y Hinata ya estaban comprometidos.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste una palabra de esto?-preguntó Kiba algo herido de no saber eso.

-Se me olvidó, apenas y les revelé mi sexualidad. Pero estarás invitado a la boda-le propuso Hinata.

-¿Y yo qué?-reclamó Shino.

-Tú también Shino. Kurenai sensei, espero que usted también este en mi boda como madrina-sonrió Hinata.

-Gracias-agradeció el chico insecto.

-Será un honor, Hinata-aceptó Kurenai.

-¿Honoka te ayudará a repoblar el clan Uzumaki con sangre pura?-le cuestionó Hiruzen a Naruto.

-Sí, pero no quiero hacer distinciones en mi clan. Allí todos seremos iguales-comentó Naruto.

-¿Y yo qué? Merezco repoblar mi clan-reclamó Sasuke ofendido porque no se le estaba dando prioridad al clan Uchiha.

-Empieza por tu club de fans en las cuales no estás interesado. Siento que te gustan más los hombres-le recordó y se burló el rubio.

-¡CÁLLATE PERDEDOR!-reclamó Sasuke furioso.

-Por lo menos yo ya estoy adelante de tí en esto y dudo que me puedas ganar-dijo Naruto usando la psicología inversa en su compañero.

-¡TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE PUEDO REPOBLAR MI CLAN ANTES QUE TÚ! ¡VAMOS SAKURA!-ordenó Sasuke enojado.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y se la llevó mientras ella estaba en el mejor dia de su vida gracias a Naruto.

-Eso fue muy fácil-comentó sonriente Hinata.

-Sakura ahora me debe un favor enorme-trató de recordarlo para más adelante el rubio.

-Sí. Lastima que no sea muy varonil y dotado como tú-mencionó Hinata por accidente.

Los hombres en la sala se quedaron pasmados ante la declaración de Hinata.

-¿Acaso nos has visto?-le pregunto Kiba pasmado.

-Tengo Byakugan y no puedo evitar eso. Es parte de mi entrenamiento fijarme en cualquier detalle-explicó Hinata suspirando.

-Aquí entre nosotros, ¿quién esta más dotado en un orden?-cuestionó Kakashi curioso.

-Por lo que he visto de mis conocidos yo diría que:-.

1\. Naruto (16 cm).

2\. Asuma sensei y Kakashi (14 cm).

3\. Shino y Chouji (12 cm).

4\. Kiba (10 cm).

5\. Sasuke y Shikamaru (9 cm).

Kurenai estaba sonrojada ante la mención de la virilidad de Asuma. Hiruzen estaba orgulloso de su hijo quien lo heredó de él. Kiba estaba triste ya que era de los menos dotados en la sala, pero al menos no estaba como Sasuke y Shikamaru. Shino se sentía satisfecho de que podía restregárselo a Kiba cuando quisiera. Kakashi inflaba el pecho de orgullo ante la mención de estar bien dotado, aunque le causaba la curiosidad de como es que Naruto lo superaba a tan corta edad. Lo más probable es por ser jinchuriki.  
Naruto estaba sorprendido de esta información y Honoka lo veía con más lujuria.

-Mejor nos retiramos. Iremos a descansar-se despidió Naruto.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pueden retirarse todos-finalizó la reunión el Tercer Hokage.

Todos se fueron para sus casas. Naruto y Hinata llevaron a Honoka a la mansión Uzumaki. Natsu los recibió contenta. Ella les dio un beso a Naruto y Hinata y contempló a Honoka.

-Señorita Natsu, ella es Honoka Uzumaki y es una damisela de mi clan. Espero que sean amigas-le presentó a su compañera concubina.

-Es un gusto conocerla-saludó Natsu.

-Igualmente-devolvió Honola el saludo sonriendo.

Hanabi estaba allí y recibió a su hermana feliz.

-¡HINATAAAA!, ¡YA VOLVISTE!, ¡TE EXTRAÑÉ!-exclamó la pequeña niña ojiperla.

-Yo también, hermanita. ¿Seguiste mis consejos?-le preguntó Hinata.

-Sí. Me volví amiga de Konohamaru y hacemos cosas loquillas juntos como tú y Naruto-le dijo Hanabi.

Hanabi y Konohamaru por ser niños no tenían las hormonas para caer en la lujuria, pero se volvieron amigos por compartir sus aficiones.

-Espero que se diviertan juntos-sonrió Naruto.

Naruto había pensado por un momento incluir en el harem a Hanabi cuando cumpliera la edad de Hinata, pero cuando conoció a su amigo y discípulo de la perversión Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Hanabi: Gracias hermana mayor. Hinata juguemos juntas. Y quiero conocer a la nueva damisela de Naruto-le pidió la pequeña castaña.

-Está bien. Vamos chicas. Naruto, ve a hacer lo que me dijiste que me ibas a preparar en secreto-se despidió Hinata.

-Nos vemos en un rato-.

Naruto había pensado por un momento incluir en el harem a Hanabi cuando cumpliera la edad de Hinata. La niña era hermosa y se veía que sería del mismo calibre que Hinata, pero cuando conoció a su amigo y discípulo de la perversión Konohamaru Sarutobi poco después de ser nombrado Genin y saber que tenía el potencial de ser un digno pervertido, pensó que Konohamaru debía tener su pareja inseparable de aventuras ecchi y hentai. Al ver la perversión inhata de Hanabi y que los espió al tener sexo una vez, supo que la castaña era el duo perfecto para su discípulo, así que tendría que instar a que fuera la futura esposa de Konohamaru. El niño claramente sería Hokage después de él y una alianza con el clan Sarutobi y el clan Hyuga y Uzumaki garantizaría la supremacía de la Aldea de la Hoja. Además le gustaría intentar en un futuro lejano el ritual de cambio de parejas del clan Hyuga como lo hicieran sus padres y sus futuros suegros en sus tiempos.  
Las chicas estuvieron un rato con Hanabi aconsejándola de cosas como técnicas y belleza asi como espionaje. Y le empezaron a meter algo de educación sexual.  
Hanabi se cansó y la dejaron en la mansión Hyuga que estaba cerca. Más tarde volvieron a la casa pero Naruto las esperaba con una sorpresita.  
Naruto e Ikaros (quién había sido invocada ya que necesitaba ayuda para esto y quería participar como pago por sus servicios) había preparado la sala con muchos disfraces de cosplays y juguetes sexuales en la sala, además de que el ambiente del lugar lucia animado. Naruto estaba vestido al estilo gladiador solo que sin la armadura superior con el propósito de mostrar sus abdominales

-Bienvenidas chicas a la Primer Ritual de la Diosa del Sexo-les presentó Naruto.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Natsu.

-¿Hay una Diosa del Sexo?-preguntó Honoka curiosa.

-Entiendo que no lo sepan. No muchos lo saben, pero cada cierto tiempo el líder de un clan ofrece una virgen pura de su clan y enfrente de todo el clan su virginidad es tomada en una ceremonia hermosa. Así fue como nací yo. Creo que esa es la prueba de que si soy hija de Hiashi-informó Hinata.

(Nota: Recuerden que Hinata aún mantenía dudas de si Hiashi era o no su padre porque él intercambiaba esposa con su hermano Hizashi)

-Se oye hermoso, pero creo que soy la única virgen aquí, así que yo seré la que será ofrecida en el ritual, ¿verdad?-comento Honoka algo nerviosa porque podría ser involucrado algo doloroso en el acto.

-No te preocupes. No serás sacrificada. Solo le mostramos a la Diosa del Sexo cuán agradecidos estamos con ella-tranquilizó Ikaros.

-Que envidia. Ya perdí mi virginidad hace bastante-suspiró Hinata.

-En el caso de que el líder de clan tenga una esposa principal, ésta deberá ejecutar un bello ritual donde la damisela demuestre su devoción a la esposa principal en un hermosa relación sexual lésbica-informó Ikaros.

-Suena muy bien para mi. Quiero ser suya Lady Hinata-pidió la pelirroja feliz.

Gracias por su amabilidad señorita Honoka. Te prometo que lo disfrutarás muchísimo-respondió Hinata.

Honoka fue atada en un pedestal y Hinata y Natsu estaban vestidas de ceremonia. Naruto tenía una Yukata especial proporcionada por Ikaros que lo acreditaba como líder del Clan Uzumaki. Ikaros estaba situada al lado de Naruto leyendo el libro orando en el lenguaje de los dioses a la Diosa del Sexo. La Luna Llena estaba en su esplendor.

-Estamos aquí para ofrecer a esta damisela Uzumaki en este bello ritual maravillosa Diosa del Sexo, quién nos ha ofrecido el máximo placer a todos los seres vivos en este y otros planetas del Universo. Hemos pecado al no haberte ofrecido más mujeres, pero ocurrieron muchas causas mayores a nosotros que no nos permitieron cumplir tu voluntad-oró Ikaros.

-Qué hermosas palabras, Ikaros-dijo conmovida la peliazul.

-Me llegó al corazón-secundo Natsu con brillo en los ojos por el discurso de Ikaros.

-Son las Sagradas Escrituras del Clan Senju y Uzumaki que han dejado a través de la historia-declaró la ángel pelirroja.

-Lo leeré en cuanto esté libre-dijo Hinata decidida.

-Claro que si. En los próximos rituales se encargará de esto-le avisó la ángel.

-Pondré atención a todo esto-.

Naruto se acercaba lentamente a Honoka y le susurró al oído.

-Llegó la hora, preciosa-le habló Naruto sonriendo perversamente.

-Sé gentil conmigo-le suplicó la chica virgen.

-No te preocupes-tranquilizó Naruto.

Naruto desvistió a Honoka quedando totalmente desnuda y él hizo lo mismo. Naruto quedó arriba de Honoka y abrió sus piernas y la penetró lentamente. Ella sintió un poco de dolor al ser roto su himen y lloró un poco.  
Naruto la confortó y la besó tiernamente. El la comenzó a penetrar lentamente.

-Oh Naruto-susurró Honoka sintiendo como su interior estaba siendo penetrado por el miembro de su amo.

Hinata estaba prendiéndose ante el espectáculo. Naruto seguía dándole ahora más rápido.

-Estás buenísima, mi bella pelirroja-alababa Naruto mientras se cogía a su doncella.

-¡NARUTO, SIGUE ASÍ!-chillaba Honoka prendida.

Naruto besaba sus pechos haciéndola gemir aún más.

-¡OH SI HONOKA, DI MI NOMBRE!-.

-¡NARUTOOO! ¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

Honoka tuvo un orgasmo y Naruto no estaba aún en el clímax.

-Vaya que he mejorado mi resistencia. Te viniste y yo tengo más que dar-le advirtió el rubio.

-Ya estoy caliente, es mi turno de entrar en el ritual-declaró Hinata sin aceptar un no.

Hinata se desvistió dejando su lindo cuerpo al natural. Ella le susurró al oído de Naruto y él colocó en cuclillas a Honoka, mientras que a Hinata se acostó.

-Trata de hacer sentir orgullosa a tu lider y hazme que grite del placer mi doncella-le ordenó a su sierva.

Honoka lloraba porque eso en el Clan Uzumaki era un honor enorme.

-Haré que se sienta orgullosa de mí-dijo en lágrimas la pelirroja.

Hinata besó apasionadamente a Honoka y comenzó a manosearla. Naruto esperó pacientemente esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir.  
Honoka tocaba y jugaba con los pechos de Hinata.

-Para tener 12 años eres muy desarrollada-contempló asombrada la mujer.

-Así somos los Hyugas, sigue así, vas bien-le contestó gimiendo la ojiperla.

Honoka besaba cada rincón del pecho de Hinata y fue poco a poco hasta que quedó en la intimidad de Hinata y le aplicó una cunnilingus como toda una profesional.

-¡POR LA DIOSA DEL SEXO!-exclamó Hinata sintiendo la lengua de Honoka en su vagina.

Honoka saboreaba las paredes vaginales de Hinata y esta se retorcía del placer. Pero de repente Naruto comenzó a estimular la intimidad de Honoka haciendo sentir placer durante el acto.

-Ya me pusieron caliente con su acto. Honoka prepárate para el segundo round-le avisó Naruto determinado.

Naruto penetró en ese instante a Honoka y comenzó a embestirla sin piedad.

-¡SANTO CIELO! ¡SIGUE ASÍ POR PIEDAD!-seguía chillando de placer Hinata.

Honoka gemía mucho por la intensidad de su amo y señor. Naruto miraba el buen trasero de Honoka y la linda cara de placer de Hinata lo que le hizo llegar a su límite.

-¡OH HONOKA, NO AGUANTO MÁS, ME VENGO!-exclamó Hinata en su límite.

-¡HONOKA, HINATA ME CORRO!-.

Naruto se derramó dentro de Honoka y Hinata se vino en cara de la pelirroja. Los tres cayeron agotados.

-Han cumplido con el ritual. La diosa del sexo estará complacida ante este hermoso regalo que le han dado-declaró Ikaros finalizado el ritual.

-Gracias por todo, Ikaros-le agradeció Hinata.

-De nada-.

-Yo no hice nada con la señorita Hyuga-refunfuñó Natsu.

-Si lo desea puede venir conmigo a pasar una noche conmigo-ofreció Ikaros a la concubina Hyuga.

Natsu observa con mirada suplicante a Hinata y ella asintió.

-Vamos-aceptó Natsu feliz.

Ikaros hizo un portal y se llevó a Natsu.

-La vendré a dejar en la mañana-avisó Ikaros.

Hinata se vestía en ese momento y le dijo.

-Disfruten la velada-se despidió Hinata.

Las dos se fueron y Naruto, Hinata y Honoka se fueron a dormir juntos.


	8. Chapter 8

El camino de la perversión  
Capitulo 8 EL DETECTOR DE LA MEDIA NARANJA  
Al día siguiente Naruto amaneció a lado de su novia y su doncella. Se levantó y tomó una ducha ya que había quedado con su equipo para entrenar a las 9 de la mañana...aunque conociendo a su sensei llegaría a las 12 pm.  
Naruto llegó tranquilamente y vio que ni Sakura y Sasuke no habían llegado. A las 10 am vio que Sasuke y Sakura llegaron. La chica pelirrosa estaba con una sonrisa tonta y Naruto la reconoció.

-Hola par de picarones-saludó Naruto.

-Hola perdedor-le devolvió el saludo el Uchiha.

-Veo que ambos tuvieron una gran noche-dijo burlonamente el rubio.

-No te importa perdedor-.

-Fue maravilloso-dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos la pelirrosa.

-Jejeje que bien que lo hayan disfrutado pero aún no me has superado-declaró Naruto.

-Disculpa-reclamó Sasuke.

-Apenas has perdido tu virginidad y yo en cambio he estado en varios trios con Hinata y mis doncellas y tu solo lo has hecho con Sakura-informó Naruto muy orgulloso.

-¡NO ME SUPERARÁS MALDITO PERDEDOR, SAKURA ME VAS A AYUDAR A RECLUTAR A MIS DAMISELAS!-ordenó Sakura.

-Pero, pero me da miedo estar en un trío-respondió muy indecisa Sakura.

-Es muy placentero Sakura, pero dudo que Ino la deje entrar su padre en esto-dijo Naruto.

-¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE LA CERDA ENTRE EN UN HAREM CON SASUKE!-respondió Sakura.

-Probablemente con civiles tengas más oportunidad Sasuke, en especial las del club de fans-mencionó Naruto.

En ese momento llegó Kakashi.

-Hola, perdón por llegar tarde pero...-dijo Kakashi intentando dar una excusa tonta.

-Un gato se cruzo en su camino y lo devolvió a su dueño que era un extraterrestre-completaron la excusa el Equipo 7.

-No se burlen de mi-respondió el enmascarado.

-Usted se lo ganó-contestó Sakura.

-Bueno, vine a hacer algo distinto-informó Kakashi.

-¿Qué Kakashi?-dijo Sasuke irrespetuosamente.

-Necesito consejos-pidió a sus alumnos.

-¿Qué clase de consejos?-dijo Naruto interesado.

-Bueno, es que ver a Naruto y Sasuke iniciando su vida sexual haciendo sus sueños realidad y bueno quiero estar con alguien com quien llevar mis fantasías del Icha Icha Sagrado-pidió Kakashi.

-Eso es muy noble sensei, como el Lider del Clan Uzumaki y el guardián del sexo en la Tierra le ayudaré en su búsqueda-declaró orgulloso Naruto.

-No tengo tiempo para...-respondió Sasuke.

-No seas malo con Kakashi sensei Sasuke-dijo Naruto.

-Si me ayudas te enseño una técnica mortal-propuso Kakashi.

-¿En que puedo servirles?-aceptó Sasuke.

Naruto invocó a Ikaros.

-Se le ofrece algo mi señor-dijo la servil y sexy ángel.

-Mi sensei desea seguir y contribuir con las enseñanzas del Sagrado Icha Icha y quiere sentar cabeza con alguien, ¿puedes ayudar?-pidió Naruto.

Ikaros sacó en un pequeño humo una maquina especial.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Sakura.

-Es un detector de tu media naranja-respondió el ángel.

-¿Cómo funciona?-preguntó Naruto.

-Bueno deposita un cabello o algo con tu ADN y detectará a quién eres la que amas y predestinado a estar-informó Ikaros a su amo.

Sasuke puso un cabello y la máquina sonó de inmediato y detectó que estaba a un metro. La máquina apuntó a Sakura como el objetivo.

-La máquina marca a la rosadita como tu amor-dijo Ikaros.

-¡SIIIII!-celebró Sakura.

-Hmp-gruñó frustrado el Uchiha.

-Hazlo conmigo-ordenó curioso Naruto.

Ikaros puso un cabello de Naruto y siguieron al ángel.  
Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8.

-Hola-saludó Hinata.

La maquina apuntó a Hinata como el amor de Naruto.

-La máquina apunta a que eres la media naranja de Natuto-informó contenta Ikaros de que su ama y señora era la más indicada definitivamente.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Kurenai.

-Es una máquina que detecta a tu alma gemela-informó Naruto.

-¿Una máquina del amor?-repitió Hinata.

-Si, la estamos probando-respondió Kakashi.

-Naruto era muy obvio, prueba conmigo-sugirió Kiba.

Naruto arrancó un pelo de Kiba e Ikaros lo introdujo en la máquina y todos siguieron al ángel. Fueron hasta una casa donde habían un montón de gatos. Akamaru y Kiba estaban enojados ya que odiaban a los gatos.

-Hola los puedo ayudar-salió una castaña llamada Tamaki.

La máquina detectó a la chica y la marcó.

-La chica identificada como Tamaki es la media naranja de Kiba-informó Ikaros.

¡NO ME JUNTARÉ CON UNA AMANTE DE LOS GATOS!-exclamó furioso Kiba por los gatos.

-GUAU-secundó Akamaru.

Tamaki vio a Akamaru y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-Un perrito es muy bonito-dijo Tamaki muy feliz.

La chica acariciaba a Akamaru y el cachorro le gustaban las cosquillas.

-Me encantan los gatos pero tambien me gustan los perritos, es muy adorable-mencionó la amante de los gatos.

-Decías Kiba-dijo Naruto burlón.

-!CÁLLATE!-respondió irritado el chico perro.

-¿Quieres saber el tuyo Shino?-sugirió Hinata.

-Bueno-.

-Que extraño-mencionó Ikaros.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Naruto.

-Dice que se halla muy lejos de la zona, específicamente en la aldea de la Cascada-dijo Ikaros.

-Ya veo-dijo Shino.

-Vaya, ¿Quiere saber el suyo Kurenai sensei?-sugirió Hinata.

-De acuerdo-.

Ikaros depositó el ADN de Kurenai y todos siguieron al ángel por la aldea hasta que llegaron a la Barbacoa donde se hallaba comiendo el Equipo 10.

-El objetivo marcado se trata de Asuma Sarutobi-informó Ikaros.

Kurenai estaba aliviada de saber que si había hecho una elección segura con Asuma.

-Hola chicos de que se trata eso-saludó curioso Asuma.

-Bueno, es una máquina que demuestra quien es tu media naranja-informó su novia secreta.

-Apuesto que el mío es Sasuke-dijo segura Ino.

-No puerca, la máquina dice que yo soy su media naranja-refutó segura Sakura.

-Esa máquina está descompuesta-negó Ino soprendida.

-Esta maquina nunca se equivoca, pruébalo-dijo Ikaros a la rubia.

Irakos le quitó un pedazo de cabello y la ingresó a la maquina.

-Aquí dice que se trata de un ANBU de 12 años llamado Sai, pero está lejos, probablemente en una misión-.

-¡NOOOOOO!-maldijo su suerte la Yamamaka.

-Prueba conmigo-pidió Chouji emocionado.

Chouji ingresó la máquina y señaló que el objetivo estaba muy lejos.

-El objetivo vive en la Aldea de la Nube-explicó Ikaros.

-Awwww, está muy lejos-dijo muy triste el gordito.

-Intenta conmigo, si voy a tener una mujer problemática me gustaría tener una pista-pidió Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ingresó su ADN y su objetivo marcó a la Aldea de la Arena.

-Extraño, marca a la Aldea de la Arena-explicó Ikaros.

-Que bien, iré a ese lugar tan problemático y caluroso-respondió con sarcasmo el Nara.

-Ahora sigo yo chicos-mencionó Kakashi.

-Bueno sensei-dijo Naruto.

Kakashi ingresó su ADN y su objetivo no estaba lejos de allí. Todos siguieron a Ikaros y fueron a parar a Ichiraku Ramen.

-Hola, ¿puedo tomar su orden?-dijo Ayame muy servicial.

-La máquina identifica a Ayame Ichiraku como la media naranja de Kakashi-informó el ángel.

-¿De que habla la señorita?-preguntó extrañada la cocinera.

-De nada, me gustaría solo una orden solos tu y yo-dijo muy caballerosamente Kakashi.

-¿Eh?-preguntó sin comprender Ayame.

-Es mejor dejarlos solos-sugirió Asuma.

Todos dejaron solos a Kakashi y Ayame.

-¿Usted es el sensei de Naruto?-preguntó Ayame.

-Si-.

-Es un gusto conocerlo-.

-Quiere ir a cenar conmigo después de que acabe su turno-pidió amablemente a la cocinera.

-No sé-dijo dudosa la Ichiraku.

-Tal vez esto la convenza-mencionó Kakashi sacando su arma secreta.

Kakashi dejó caer su mascara enseñando su rostro apuesto y Ayame quedó sorprendida por lo guapo que era Kakashi.

-B-bueno pero nunca he salido y he tenido novio-dijo muy tímida la castaña.

-"¿Virgen?, esto será genial-pensó Kakashi emocionado ya que él sería su primer y último hombre en su vida.

-No quiero ser una fácil y no me gusta eso de los acostones de una sola vez-advirtió Ayame.

-La trataré como la dama encantadora que es-comentó caballerosamente el peliblanco y besando la mano de la cocinera.

-Gracias señor, es muy amable-respondió sonrojada la Ichiraku.

Mientras tanto Hinata, Naruto e Ikaros caminaban a las mansión.

-Saben algo, se siente bien unir parejas-comentó Naruto.

-Ese es otro de los propósitos del Lider Uzumaki y está esparciendo el evangelio de forma excelente-alabó Ikaros a su amo.

-Pero los pobres de Shikamaru, Shino y Chouji están en otros lugares-dijo Hinata apenada por la lejanía de sus almas gemelas.

-Más tarde veremos eso-respondió Naruto.

-Me retiro, estoy muy exhausta por ayer. Esa chica Natsu es muy enérgica y no me dejó dormir en la noche-mencionó el ángel bastante cansada.

-Que bueno que la hizo pasarla bien-agradeció Hinata.

-Algo más que se les ofrezca estaré a sus servicios mi amo-se despidió la pelirroja.

Ikaros desapareció en un puf de humo y Naruto y Hinata quedaron solos.

-Necesito un baño, entrené mucho el día de hoy-dijo Hinata cansada por lo de anoche y hoy.

-Estoy de acuerdo, aún estoy muy drenada de ayer-mencionó Naruto.

Los dos llegaron a la mansión Uzumaki y Honoka cuidaba a Hanabi ya que estaba haciendo unos deberes que Natsu dejó en su ausencia.

-Hola, estoy haciendo tarea, es que la pobre Natsu está muy cansada porque Honoka dice que se fue a tener diversión con la señorita Ikaros-saludó Hanabi muy animada.

-Es cierto-.

-Me pregunto con quien podría ser mi primera con una mujer-.

-¿Conoces a alguien de tu edad?-preguntó Hinata.

-Moegi es un año mayor pero me agrada. Konohamaru será mi primera vez cuando se me alboroten mis hormonas-dijo firmemente la Hyuga castaña.

-Asi se habla-dijo Hinata orgullosa.

-¿Hoy lo van a hacer?-preguntó curiosa la niña.

-No, estoy muy exhausta-mencionó su futuro cuñado.

-Que bien porque quiero jugar con Hinata-suplicó Hanabi.

-De acuerdo Hanabi-aceptó Hinata.


	9. Chapter 9

El camino de la perversión  
Capitulo 9 INFILTRÁNDOSE EN RAÍZ Y EL JUICIO DE UNA MOMIA ASEXUAL  
Ikaros recibió una llamada de emergencia por parte de sus asistentes directas.

-Nymph, ¿que ocurre?-.

-Mi señora, según las coordenadas una gran concentración de IMPURA ASEXUALIDAD se esconde en las afueras de la Aldea de la Hoja, que puede poner en peligro al renacimiento del Clan Uzumaki-informó una angel pequeño de cabello celeste.

-¿De quién se trata?-preguntó Ikaros muy seria.

-Una organización llamada ANBU Raíz liderada por el sujeto más ruin, asexual y misógino de la aldea, Danzô Shimura. Debe de ser eliminado para que las leyes naturales sigan en su curso-aseveró Nymph.

-Partiré a la aldea...y necesito a Astraea para refuerzos...además de que ella querrá sexo con el amo y ya es hora-sugirió Ikaros.

-Como diga mi reina Urano-asintió su subordinada.

-Sabes que no me gusta ese título-dijo Ikaros algo seria.

-Pero es muy lindo-sonrió la otra ángel.

-Ya que-suspiró la ángel mayor.

Hinata y Naruto estaban besándose después de una sesión de entrenamiento con sus senseis.  
Ikaros se apareció con otras dos ángeles.

-Hola mi lord-saludó Ikaros muy servilmente.

-Hola, ¿y ellas quienes son?-preguntó Naruto.

-La pequeña y ultrajable es Nymph y es la ángel más inteligente de todas. A lado mi compañera, pero no muy lista y tetuda compañera Astraea-presentó a sus escoltas.

-¡HOLAA!-saludó una angel un poco alta y rubia con uns tetas del tamaño de Tsunade.

-¡QUE TETAS!-exclamaron Naruto y Hinata asombrados.

Hinata y Naruto tenían muchas ideas acerca de que hacer con esos melones de la Angel Rubia.

-Me siento incómoda-dijo Astraea por la mirada que les daban ambos chicos.

-Astraea, detecto un montón de endorfinas saliendo del cuerpo de los Líderes y tus pechos lo provocan-informó Nymph a su amiga.

-Dejen los melones de Astraea y vamos a lo que nos incumbe-interrumpió Ikaros seria.

Ikaros informó acerca de la blasfemia de Raíz contra la filosofía Uzumaki, y Naruto y Hinata se enfurecieron.

-Pero, ¿cómo podríamos destruir a Raíz?-preguntó Naruto dudoso.

-Matando a su líder-aseguró Ikaros.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntó intrigada Hinata.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Nymph.

Dos días después, el líder de Raíz fue asesinado de forma misteriosa y la causa de muerte no había sido aclarada. Además los consejeros de Hokage habían muerto por un infarto fulminante por causa natural.  
Incluso una reunión de consejo fue celebrada para hablar de ello. Naruto como líder oficial del Clan Uzumaki tuvo que asistir a eso y tenía que guardar las apariencias.

-Líderes de clanes, les informó que "tristemente" los tres ancianos de la aldea han muerto en circunstancias misteriosas.

-¡HURRAAAAA!-exclamaron los líderes de clanes de la emoción.

-Ejem-tosió algo serio el Hokage.

-Lo sentimos Lord Hokage-se disculparon todos los líderes de clan.

-Dos de los ancianos casualmente murieron en el misma noche de un paro cardiaco, pero lo raro es que aún se hallaban en buen estado-informó Hiruzen.

Naruto estaba un poco nervioso porque el Tercer Hokage no era ingenuo.

-Lo más raro es la forma en que murió Danzô-siguió relatando Hiruzen.

-¿Por qué Lord Hokage?-preguntó Hiashi.

-Porque el cuerpo de Danzô apareció chamuscado y tenía insignias muy raras y tenía una nota que decía: EL PRECIO DEL PECADO ES LA MUERTE. DANZÔ SHIMURA SOBREPASÓ LA LÍNEA DE LO PERMITIDO EN EL COMPORTAMIENTO ASEXUAL EN LA HUMANIDAD Y MERECÍA JUICIO DIVINO Y FUE CASTIGADO SEGÚN LAS LEYES DE LA DIOSA DEL SEXO. PD: Había un brazo lleno de ojos Sharingan y un Mangekyo Sharingan de cuatro aspas dentro de la momia asexual...según las leyes de la Aldea de la Hoja eso es traición-informó Hiruzen.

Hiruzen mostró en un pergamino el ojo Sharingan de Shisui y el brazo lleno de Sharingan.

-Que asco-dijo Shikaku.

-Es un monstruo-aseveró Tsume.

-Bueno, quien haya matado a Danzô, hizo nuestro trabajo sucio por lo que no habrá una investigación por parte de las autoridades-aseguró Inoichi.

-Una pregunta, ¿que se hará con ese brazo y el ojo de Shisui?-preguntó Chouza.

-Bueno, los ojos Sharingan y el brazo se resguardará para hacer prótesis de miembros perdidos en un futuro, pero los Sharingan quedarán a resguardo por si en un futuro de necesitarán-aseguró Hiruzen.

-Si me lo permite señor, el ojo de Shisui es demasiado poderoso a menos que algún Senju o Uzumaki lo use-informó Naruto.

-Creo que sé lo que quieres, y estoy de acuerdo, eres el único que podría soportar su poder entero-aceptó Naruto.

Hiruzen entregó el ojo de Shisui a Naruto y lo guardó en un pergamino.

-Por el momento es todo por hoy-.

Hiruzen y Naruto se quedaron a solas en la sala de juntas.

-Tu fuiste el responsable, ¿verdad?-preguntó Hiruzen ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Lo admito, yo lo hice-aceptó la responsabilidad el rubio.

-Me has ahorrado mucho trabajo y me sacaste de apuros con esos tres fuera-agradeció Hiruzen.

-¿A qué se refiere?-preguntó muy extrañado el Uzumaki.

-Los tres siempre hicieron cosas a mi espalda, pero no sé todo lo que hicieron-contó el Hokage.

-No querrá saber, los ángeles quedaron horrorizados ir sus niveles de asexualidad y maldad en un humano-empezó a relatar Naruto.

Flashback

Naruto y Hinata hicieron dos clones de sombra y se colaron en las casas de Homura y Hotaru.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí maldito jinchuriki con esa Hyuga?-regañó Homura muy enojado por la invasión de su propiedad.

-¡JUTSU SEXY YURI!-gritaron los dos chicos.

Un enorme humo se despejó y aparecieron Naruko rubia y una versión de Hinata RTN sin ropa.

-Oh Naruko, te amo-gimió la Hyuga sexy.

-Eres la mejor Hina-empezó a calentarse Naruko.

Las dos se besaron y manosearon haciendo que el viejo se emocionara tanto del espectáculo, que su corazón no soportó y le provocó un paro cardiaco.

-Oh, oh yo quería meterle un veneno, pero no aguantó la emoción-dijo Naruko muy irritada.

Los dos volvieron a la normalidad.

-No aguantó el pobre-declaró Hinata.

Ambos clones desaparecieron y las memorias volvieron a los originales.  
Mientras tanto, los otros dos clones de Naruto y Hinata estaban en la habitación de la anciana Hotaru.

-¡¿Que hacen en mi habitación?! Fuera de aquí-exclamó la anciana enojada.

-¡JUTSU SEXY INVERTIDO YAOI!-exclamaron los chicos.

Un Naruto con el pelo corto (Naruto versión The Last) y una versión masculina de Hinata alto y fornido se daban tremendos besos y desnudos.

-Eres mi amor prohibido Hinata-susurró Naruto.

-Te haré sentir tu hombre Naruto-respondió el chico peliazul.

La pobre anciana se emocionó (era una fujoshi de armario) y se infartó del acto.  
Ambos regresaron a sus formas originales y vieron a la mujer muerta.

-No pudo soportarlo-declaró enojado Naruto.

-No es justo, quería hacerlo más interesante-dijo Hinata con ganas de seguirle.

-Bueno, nuestro trabajo terminó-suspiró el rubio.

Los dos desaparecieron y las memorias volvieron a sus dueños.

-Parece que acabamos más temprano de lo que esperábamos-comentó Naruto.

-No entiendo como el viejo Hokage ha soportado la lujuria a su edad-se preguntó Hinata interesada.

-Es sencillo, un viejo pervertido vive naturalmente más tiempo y es resistente a estas cosas-explicó Naruto.

-Ya veo, eso explica el porque Jiraiya sigue vivo-sonrió Hinata.

-Ahora vamos por el último anciano y es demasiado peligroso. Nymph localizó el escondite de Danzô y está sumamente vigilado-informó Ikaros algo irritada.

Las tres ángeles llevaron a Naruto y Hinata volando por el bosque y miraron en las afueras de la aldea un escondite muy bien oculto de la Base de Raíz.

-No podemos usar sus emociones en su contra porque el viejo se encargó de quitárselas -informó molesta Nymph.

-Oh no, es un monstruo. Las emociones llevan al sexo y eso debe ser castigado-dijo la Hyuga muy enojada.

-¿Como le haremos para entrar sin armar un alboroto contra tantos ninjas?-.

-Dejamelo a mí, tápense los oidos-se ofreció Nymph.

Todos se taparon los oídos y Nymph se preparó para ejecutar su técnica especial.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: CANTO ANGELICAL DEL PARAISO!-exclamó Nymph.

La ángel lanzó un rayo de energía de su boca y al estrellarse generó ondas de sonidos que empezaron a aturdir de sobremanera a todos los ninjas de Raíz y se desmayaron.

-Guau, debo aprender esa técnica-dijo Hinata admirada.

-Lo haremos después, ahora busquemos a la momia-aseveró Ikaros apurada.

Todos penetraron la base y hallaron por fin al líder de Raíz inconsciente debido a que fue tomado por sorpresa la técnica.  
Más tarde, el anciano despertó en un juicio, sin su brazo implantado y su ojo Sharingan de Shisui.

-¿Donde estoy?-preguntó aturdido el Shimura.

-Estás recibiendo tu juicio por tus pecados-informó Ikaros vestida de jueza.

El tribunal de ángeles se hallaba completo y Danzô intentó escapar, pero le quitaron su Izanagi, el ojo de Shisui, sellaron su chakra y estaba encadenado.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS HACEN, NO HE HECHO NADA?!-exclamó Danzô muy iracundo.

-Has traicionado a la Aldea de la Hoja y a tu Hokage aliándote con el enemigo varios años atrás. Hanzô la Salamandra te suena-informó Ikaros con un instinto de muerte.

Danzô no respondió, pero su respuesta silenciosa lo delató.

-Te diré tus cargos contra la humanidad, traición a la aldea, intercambiar información con aldeas enemigas, llevarte a niños inocentes a una abominable organización, evitar la diseminación del Evangelio del Sexo en el mundo, prótesis ilegales con un pedófilo homosexual (cof cof Orochimaru), sabotear las negociaciones con el Clan Uchiha-dijo tantos cargos la ángel.

Secretamente, Naruto y Hinata trajeron a Sasuke al juicio y que mirara al verdadero culpable del asesinato de su clan. El Uchiha miraba asqueado al anciano que había provocado en gran parte el asesinato de su familia.

-Serás sentenciado a muerte bajo las llamas santas del Amaterasu por un miembro del Clan Uchiha-sentenció Ikaros.

En eso se vio a Sasuke mirando al Shimura con enojo y dio la orden.

-¡HÁGANLO SUFRIR!-exclamó Sasuke enojado.

-¡SUELTE EL FUEGO AMATERASU!-ordenó Ikaros.

Llamas negras cubrieron el cuerpo del Shimura y el fuego quemaba lentamente a propósito para provocarle el máximo dolor al ninja traidor.

-Que este fuego consuma los pecados de esta alma corrompida y lo lleve a otra vida en el ciclo de la reencarnación donde no vuelva a pecar-oró Ikaros dando fin al juicio del Shimura.

Flashback fin

Hiruzen quedó sorprendido al oír el relato de Naruto y con miedo de que Sasuke ya supiera el secreto detrás de la masacre de su clan.

-¿Qué ha dicho Sasuke sobre el tema?-preguntó el Tercer Hokage intrigado.

-Ha dicho que quiere regresar a Itachi a la Aldea y que se diga que Danzô fue el verdadero traidor-le informó Naruto.

-Oh, eso es bueno. No deseo que se pierda el clan Uchiha para siempre-.

-Sí, y además le di un recorrido y le mostré que sus familiares están en paz en el mundo de los ángeles-le contó Naruto.

-Oh, me habías contado que los pervertidos van al Mundo de los Ángeles-recordó Hiruzen.

-Sí, pero los no pervertidos que no hayan cometido pecados graves o los que se arrepintieron de sus actos como el Clan Uchiha van al Mundo Puro o pueden aprender los secretos de la perversión en el Mundo de los Ángeles si lo desean. También pueden visitar a sus amigos entre ambos lugares-informó Naruto.

-¿Y que pasará con Danzô, Homura y Hotaru?-.

-Han cometido faltas graves. Homura y Hotaru recibirán una rehabilitación bastante severa por ser pervertidos de armario y no hicieron cosas tan malas, solo eran lamebotas. En cambio, Danzô no tenía perdón y su alma fue purificada por las llamas santas de Amaterasu y reencarnará en un nuevo cuerpo sin recuerdos-relató Naruto.

-Danzô no provocará más daño a los demás-suspiró Hiruzen por su amigo que marcó su destino.

-Por cierto un ángel guardián se fue a custodiar a Sasuke. No será activa en el harem de él porque ella tiene otro objetivo y Sasuke está de acuerdo-le avisó el ojiazul al viejo Hokage.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó curioso el Hokage.

-Bueno, en ocasiones algunos ángeles deciden vivir una vida humana con unos avatares en este mundo. Resulta que esta ángel era una Uchiha que murió en la masacre por el mismo Itachi y lo está buscando para darle su perdón-explicó el Uzumaki.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?-.

-En vida respondió al nombre de Izumi Uchiha-reveló Naruto.

-Oh, recuerdo perfectamente quien era. Una genio del Clan Uchiha, al igual que Sasuke-recordó Hiruzen a una chica castaña de ojos negros.

-Ella es una de los ángeles y viene por Itachi haciendo una alianza con Sasuke para hallarlo-informó Naruto.

-Ya estoy viejo para esto-suspiró Hiruzen.

En ese mismo instante, los dos mencionados platicaban en el Compuesto Uchiha.

-Has crecido mucho Sasuke, recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño bebé-sonrió Izumi.

-Tú eras la enamorada de mi hermano, ¿cierto?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Aún lo sigo amando, entraré al harem para regenerar al clan Uchiha, pero no contigo. Siempre le perteneceré a Itachi, espero que no te lo tomes a mal-le avisó Izumi.

-Entiendo, además Naruto me advirtió sobre los castigos de obligar a tener sexo a un ángel en contra de su voluntad. No deseo la vasectomía todavía-le dijo algo perturbado el pelinegro.

-Jejejeje. Conozco las reglas cuñadito-sonrió Izumi.


	10. Chapter 10

El camino de la perversión  
Capitulo 10 EL REY DE LOS INSECTOS Y UN MAPACHE PERVERTIDO  
Hinata Hyuga quería una cosa a favor de su amigo y compañero Shino Aburame: Una mujer que compartiera sus gustos.  
Según Ikaros, la mujer perfecta de Shino se hallaba en la Aldea de la Cascada. La Hyuga en secreto zarpó a esa aldea con la ayuda de Izumi, quién la llevó volando al lugar.

-Gracias por traerme a la aldea, Izumi-agradeció Hinata.

-Es muy noble que quieras novia para tu amigo, en vez de que quieras aumentar tu clan-admiró Izumi.

-Es que me da pena ver a chicos sin novia y parte de mi juramento como la esposa futura de Naruto es que el sexo sea esparcido a tus conocidos junto con el amor-declaró Hinata.

-Me parece muy bien tu filosofía, ahora busquemos a la chica-finalizó la ángel Uchiha.

Hinata usó su Byakugan y halló con la máquina prestada de Ikaros la media naranja de Shino. No fue muy difícil encontrarla porque la chica vivía en las afueras de la Aldea de la Cascada. La muchacha era una morena con cabello verde, ojos naranja y bonita. Se encontraba triste y sollozando a solas.  
Las chicas se acercaron a consolarla para sorpresa de ella.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña?-preguntó Izumi preocupada.

-Porque aquí nadie me quiere. Vivo fuera de la aldea por ser un monstruo y solo quiero amigos y un novio lindo que me ame por lo que soy-explicó en lágrimas la chica.

-Oh mi vida, si vienes conmigo te presentaré a un amigo que estoy seguro que le gustarás-sonrió Hinata.

-¿Me lo prometes?-cuestionó con ojos brillosos y esperanzados la chica.

-Claro que sí, de veras-respondió Hinata adoptando el tic verbal de Naruto.

-Genial, por fin podre tener mi primer apareamiento junto con Choimei-exclamó contenta Fu.

-¿Choimei?-preguntó Hinata extrañada.

-Soy un jinchuriki. Espero que no me odien por eso-dijo con un poco de miedo la chica.

-Jijiji, mi novio es un jinchuriki, no te preocupes-sonrió Hinata haciendo que la morena se relajara.

-¿Qué Bestia con Cola tienes sellado?-preguntó Izumi.

-Es Choimei, El Escarabajo de las Siete Colas-confesó la chica.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJA, A SHINO LE VA A ENCANTAR ESTO, ADORA LOS INSECTOS MÁS QUE A NADA! ¡VA A QUERERSE APAREAR CONTIGO CUANDO TE VEA!-le dijo Hinata a la jinchuriki insecto.

-Por fin hallé a mi rey insecto-susurró emocionada la chica.

-Oh sí, no sabes cuanto serás feliz con mi amiga-dijo sonriendo Hinata.

Hinata e Izumi se llevaron a Fu lejos de allí y regresaron a la Aldea de la Hoja. Por el momento, Fu se quedó en la Mansión Uzumaki.

-Hinata, ¿y esa chica linda?-preguntó interesado Naruto.

-Es la media naranja de Shino-le informó Hinata antes de que su lujurioso novio intentara fornicar con ella.

-Ya veo, se va a volver loco cuando la vea, pero detecto un chakra similar al mío, ¿quién es tu Bestia con Cola?-preguntó Naruto.

-Choimei, ¿tu también eres un jinchuriki?-preguntó Fu.

-Tengo a Kurama, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas-.

Ambos fueron poseídos por sus Bestias con Cola y se dieron un beso apasionado y caliente.

-Hermana mía, ¿cuanto tiempo de no verte cara de insecto?-dijo animadamente Kurama.

-Hermano mayor, recuerdo que la ultima vez que nos vimos tuvimos una noche de pasión intensa transformados en humanos-dijo Fu poseída sonrojada.

-Un momento, ustedes son hermanos y tienen sexo entre ustedes, que perversos son-sonrió Hinata socarronamente.

-Sí, y coger contigo es increíble también para ser una jovencita-sonrió Kurama dejando en shock a Hinata.

-¡¿CUÁNDO HEMOS TENIDO SEXO?!-señaló Hinata nerviosa.

-Cuando Naruto usa mi chakra para aumentar su resistencia sincronizo mi mente con la suya y ambos tenemos sexo al mismo tiempo contigo y las chicas, ¿por qué crees que Naruto es tan bueno y condenadamente resistente? Ser el jinchuriki de la Bestia con Cola más poderosa y la más resistente sexualmente le doy mi poder erótico a mi carcelero-le dio a conocer el zorro.

-Ya decía yo porque Naruto era así, a pesar de tener poca experiencia-susurró Hinata sonrojada por haber tenido prácticamente un trío con Kurama y Naruto.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, no he intervenido siempre. El niño ha adquirido mi experiencia y es casi tan bueno como yo, no hay casi ni una diferencia-le dijo Kurama.

-Oh, si lo desea como la futura esposa puede proponerle un trato que estoy seguro que aceptara-propuso Hinata interesada en la situación.

-¿Qué quieres con mi sensual hermano, linda?-preguntó Choimei.

-Si lo desea, a cambio de su poder sin límites, usted puede llegar participar físicamente con un clon de Naruto y poseerlo para tener sexo conmigo y las chicas-dio a conocer Hinata.

-Le diré al niño. Me interesa tu trato, pequeña pervertida-aceptó Kurama.

-Nos reuniremos para recordar viejos tiempos hermano mayor, el cuerpo de mi jinchuriki te gustará-se despidió Choimei.

Ambos jinchurikis volvieron a la normalidad y Naruto en su mente fue informado por Kurama de la situación y miró a Hinata.

-No me gusta la idea de que Kurama quiera hacer un trío contigo, pero el muy desgraciado es mucho mejor en el asunto y estoy frito. Bueno, no es que yo este con más mujeres, así que nos equilibramos, al menos será con mi cuerpo-suspiró Naruto.

-No te preocupes Naruto, será divertido seguir aprendiendo con alguien tan experimentado como Ikaros-le animó Hinata.

-¿Me pregunto si ellos se conocerán?-se cuestionó curioso el rubio.

-Ambos son muy longevos, probablemente sí se conocen, pero estoy muy exhausta. Fu, duerme en la habitación de huéspedes con tranquilidad. Eres nuestra invitada de honor-sonrió Hinata.

-Gracias señorita Hyuga y gracias señor Uzumaki por su generosidad.

Al día siguiente, Shino se encontraba fuera de la aldea contemplando a los insectos. Las mariposas estaban volando a lo lejos y las mariquitas se posaban en las flores. En ese momento, unas feromonas increíblemente afrodisiacas fueron olfateadas por él.  
El olor no atraía humanos, a menos que estuvieras ligado a los insectos como los Aburame. Shino siguió el olor y contempló el más hermoso espectáculo que haya visto jamás.  
Una chica morena de pelo verde y ojos naranjas estaba en la orilla de un río en una cascada bañándose desnuda. Se trataba de Fu, quién siempre se bañaba en las cascadas por costumbre.  
La sensual muchacha salía del río y batía sus alas de libélula para secarlas y muchos insectos se acercaban a ella como su diosa y Shino la deseaba como loco. Jamás creyó estar así de atraído por alguien.  
Shino tuvo un tropezón y cayó hacía el río siendo descubierto. Fu se volteó y se cubrió con sus manos sus pechos y su vagina.

-Oh señor, no me debería estar espiando así-sonrió tímidamente la chica.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO, NO DEBÍ COMPORTARME ASÍ!-dijo Shino extremadamente apenado por su conducta indeseable.

Fu se puso una toalla y se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Usted acaba de oler mis feromonas y estoy en celo. Nadie me ha reclamado y si lo desea puedo hacerlo mi rey insecto por la bendición de la Diosa de los Insectos-propuso Fu con una sonrisa.

Para Shino, la situación erótica parecía un sueño húmedo demasiado real. Jamás había tenido esa clase de suerte con una mujer y no sabía que existía una Diosa Insecto.

-E-eres hermosa, pero...-intentó replicar muy nervioso por la situación erótica.

Fu olfateó el cuello de Shino y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tienes una colmena de insectos entera y están felices de recibirme-dijo Fu.

La colmena de escarabajos salió del cuerpo de Shino en contra de la voluntad de Shino y rodeó amistosamente a la desnuda chica insecto.

-Mis insectos te aman-comentó sorprendido el chico.

-Sí, después de todo soy la jinchuriki del Escarabajo de las Siete Colas-reveló la mujer.

Shino en ese momento se inclinó ante Fu porque halló al insecto mas poderoso.

-¡ENTONCES DEBO DECLARARME SU MAYOR SIRVIENTE! ¡ESTAR ANTE EL SIETE COLAS ES EL SUEÑO SUPREMO DE MI CLAN Y YO COMO HEREDERO DEL NOBLE CLAN ABURAME TENGO EL HONOR DE ESTAR ANTE LA PRESENCIA DE SU REPRESENTANTE HUMANO!-explicó Shino muy emocionado.

-¿Entonces acepta aparearse conmigo?-.

-Soy su esclavo sexual mi Reina Insecto-aceptó Shino entregándose a la jinchuriki.

Shino le quitó la toalla a la morena y empezó a besarla y a manosearla. La sacó del río y la depositó en la orilla.

-Sigue así Shino-susurró Fu excitada.

Shino besaba por todos lados a la morena y llegó a sun intimidad. Deseaba que su Reina Insecto recibiera el máximo placer.

-¡OH SÍ, ERES BUENO MI REY, SIGUE ASÍ!-.

La chica gemía y jadeaba por el placer del muchacho y batía sus alas.

-¡MÁS LENGUA MI AMOR!-suplicaba la morena.

Shino aumentó la intensidad y Fu no lo soportó más.

-¡MI AMOR, ME VENGO!-gritó Fu.

Fu tuvo su primer orgasmo y eyaculó en la cara de Shino. Jadeaba porque quedó sin aliento.

-Eso fue intenso mi rey-mencionó jadeando la ojinaranja.

En eso Fu hizo un clon de sombra y fue poseída por Choimei.

-Hola Shino, has logrado llevar al climax a mi representamente. Soy Choimei, la Diosa Insecto-habló la Bestia con Cola.

-Es un honor hablar con usted mi lady-.

-Por su amor a mis súbditos insectos será mi rey junto a Fu, a cambio de que sea mi amante-propuso la insecto.

-No te preocupes, mi diosa es muy generosa y compartiré con ella. No puedo vivir sin ella después de todo.

Shino fue desnudado por las mujeres y Chomei montó el enorme miembro del Aburame.

-¡SANTOS INSECTOS, ES MUY GRANDE!-gritó Choimei excitada.

Choimei empezó a fornicar con el pelinegro. Fu observaba a su Diosa ser penetrada por su rey.

-¡HACE AÑOS QUE NO TENÍA UNA VERGA METIDA DENTRO DE MÍ!-exclamó como loca la Diosa Insecto.

La insecto jadeaba bastante y gritaba de placer.

-¡TU PENE ESTA GOLPEANDO MI VIENTRE!-siguió chillando del placer el clon poseído.

Choimei estaba en su limite con Shino y ya iba a alcanzar el éxtasis.

-¡ME VENGO!-gritó Shino porque no aguantó más.

Los dos tuvieron un orgasmo y Choimei cayó desfallecida en el suelo después de copular.

-No había tenido un buen polvo en todos estos años-contó Choimei recordando que su última vez fue con Kurama hace siglos.

-¿Te gustó Shino?-pregunto Fu a su rey.

-Sí, fue genial-opinó Shino.

Fu empezó a masturbar a Shino y lo volvió a ponerlo duro.

-T-tu mano es tan pequeña y suave-dijo Shino volviéndose a excitar.

-Ahora yo copularé contigo y serás mi esposo para siempre-sentenció Fu.

-Acepto ser su esposo-contestó Shino sonriendo inusualmente.

Fu se colocó el miembro duro de Shino dentro de ella y lo metió todo. La chica sintió como su vientre topaba y respiró profundo.

-¡HAZME TUYA SHINO!-.

Shino se empezó a coger a Fu sin piedad. Ambos gemían y jadeaban descontroladamente.  
En eso Choimei se recuperó y tomos los pechos de Fu.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-exclamó Fu porque el placer aumentó al ser estimulada por Choimei.

-Voy a ayudarte a alcanzar el clímax, Fu-le avisó su compañera.

-¡SIGUE MÁS FUERTE, FU!-gritó Shino por más.

-¡ME VAS A ROMPER, SHINO!-respondió vuelta loca de placer la peliverde.

Fu y Shino ya no podían más y llegó la hora de liberar todo el estrés.

-¡VOY A CORRERME, FU!-avisó Shino.

-¡HAZLO DENTRO DE MÍ!-le ordenó la chica.

Shino se corrió dentro de Fu. Eso la marcó como su reina insecto.

-¡ESTÁ CALIENTE, ME VENGO!-gritó Fu.

La chica tuvo su primer orgasmo y cayó respirando con mucha dificultad.

-Estoy seco-se quejó Shino con una enorme sonrisa.

-A partir de ahora serás coronado como el Rey de los Insectos y solamente yo seré tu superior, cariño-informó Choimei.

El clon desapareció y con eso también Choimei que volvió al interior de Fu.  
Shino abrazó a la chica y le susurró:

-No te dejaré ir jamás. Te amo-declaró Shino convencido.

-Te amo Shino-contestó Fu sonriente.

Al mismo tiempo que Shino fornicaba con las dos chicas, Naruto y Sakura se hallaban platicando debido que se encontraron por casualidad en la aldea.

-¿Ya has tenido sexo con otras chicas junto con Sasuke?-.

-Sí, incluso renové mi amistad con Ino a solas. Su padre no desea que Sasuke sea su marido-contó Sakura.

-Sexo lésbico con Ino. Me haces sentir orgulloso-sonrió Naruto.

-Ino no se resistió y vaya que me enseñó bastante. Tenía miedo al principio, pero Hinata me ofreció consejos bastante prácticos que deseo poner en práctica con ella y Sasuke-.

-¿Ino no ha tenido sexo con Sasuke?-.

-No, Ino es una dominante al igual que Sasuke. Quizás en un trío funciona, pero con ellos solos no. Dijo que desea encontrar un hombre virgen y que tenga cero experiencia. De veras que quiere ser la maestra y su hombre el alumno inexperto-contó lo que la rubia dijo.

-Creo que tengo al sujeto indicado-le propuso Naruto.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó incrédula Sakura.

-Si, ¿de dónde?-.

-Bueno, recientemente como líder del Clan Uzumaki recibí inesperadamente siervos los cuales resultaron ser ANBUs de Raíz que perdieron a su líder hace poco...-empezó a contar Naruto.

Resulta que al morir Danzô dejó como resultado que los ninjas de Raíz perdieran a su líder, y como defecto nadie de ellos tenían a alguien a quien seguir.

Flashback

-¡¿QUIÉN DEBE SER EL NUEVO LIDER DE RAÍZ?!-exclamó un ninja llamado Shin.

-No sabemos quien puede ser, no sabemos como se organizaba y que hacer-aseguró un pelinegro pálido llamado Sai.

-El asesino del Lord Danzô fue identificado como Naruto Uzumaki, líder del Clan Uzumaki-aseguró Fu Yamamaka.

-Deberíamos vengar a Danzô-propuso Torune Aburame.

-Pero no resolvemos nuestro problemas-refutó Sai.

-Entonces, ¿qué podemos hacer?-.

-Naruto mató a Danzô, él por derecho es nuestro nuevo líder-declaró Sai.

En ese momento, todas las tropas de Raíz zarparon a la Mansión Uzumaki. Naruto y Hinata disfrutaban de besarse desnudos después de terminar de hacer el amor por tercera vez en la noche.

-Eres de verdad insaciable-opinó sonriente Hinata.

-Deberíamos traer a Natsu y a Honoka. No estoy para nada satisfecho-informó Naruto.

-Será divertido-sonrió pervertidamente la Hyuga.

En ese momento, las ventana de la habitación se rompieron y un montón de ANBUs Raíz rodearon a los chicos desnudos y solo cubiertos por sábanas.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HACEN AQUÍ?! ¡SI VIENEN A VENGAR A DANZÔ, ESPEREN A QUE ME VISTA!-reclamó Naruto.

Sai se colocó enfrente de la tropa y se inclinó ante él.

-Naruto Uzumaki, líder del noble Clan Uzumaki. Hemos venido a colocarnos bajo el servicio de su honorable clan y que nos dé un propósito-le informó Sai.

Todos los ANBUs Raíz se inclinaron ante Naruto y Hinata. Ambos chicos se pusieron sus batas y atendieron a los inesperados visitantes.

-Espero haber entendido. ¿Quieren que yo dirija Raíz?-cuestionó confuso Naruto.

-Claro que sí. Al matar a nuestro antiguo líder, queda usted con el derecho de ponernos a sus ordenes-explicó Sai.

Naruto sonrió porque tener a Raíz en la palma de su mano sería extremadamente conveniente. Había platicado a Sasuke de que pensara poner a la Policía Militar de Konoha y que ambos fueran los líderes, pero no había hombres disponibles.

-Aceptó, pero antes...-empezó Naruto.

Las emociones en los ninjas de Raíz y su libido estaban en 0% y se le hacía un sacrilegio, pero se podía reparar.

-¡PARA SER MIS SIRVIENTES TENDRÁN QUE DESTERRAR LA FILOSOFÍA DE CERO SENTIMIENTOS. PODER ESTÁ EN LA LUJURIA Y EL PLACER!-informó Naruto.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?-preguntó Torune.

-Mi futura esposa Hinata y yo los rehabilitaremos. Cada uno de ustedes cumplirán ciertas tareas y terapias que abrirán sus mentes a nuevos horizontes-finalizó el rubio.

Flashback fin

-¿Y así es como pasó?-terminó de contar Naruto a Sakura.

-Inl se pondrá locamente feliz por la noticia-sonrió Hinata por su amiga con beneficios.

En ese instante, una piedra cuadrada se acercó a ellos y Naruto suspiró por el detalle.

-Konohamaru, sé que eres tú. Sal de ahí con la loca de Hanabi-ordenó Naruto y pateó ligeramente la caja.

Un montón de humo apareció y cuatro niños tosían.

-Debimos usar menos pólvora-opinó Konohamaru tosiendo.

-Hola mi alumno. ¿Por qué me espías?-preguntó Naruto.

-Es que veíamos como el maestro seduce a una mujer y esta logrando su objetivo-explicó Hanabi malinterpretando todo.

-Oh no, Naruto y yo no coqueteábamos. Yo ya le pertenezco a otro chico y Naruto no está interesado en mí y yo tampoco-aclaró Sakura.

-Uf, lamentamos la confusión-se disculpó Udon.

-¿Quiénes son los otros dos niños?-cuestionó Naruto confuso.

-¡YO SOY UDON, ME GUSTAN LAS MATEMÁTICAS Y LAS ARTES CIENTÍFICAS DEL LIBIDO Y MI PRIMERA VEZ SERÁ CON MOEGI, Y DESPUÉS SEGUIRÁ HANABI CUANDO KONOHAMARU LA HAYA DESVIRGINADO!-.

-¡YO SOY HANABI HYUGA, LA TRAVIESA Y PERVERTIDA HEREDERA DEL CLAN HYUGA Y MI PRIMERA VEZ SERÁ CON KONOHAMARU Y SERÉ LA AMIGA CON DERECHOS DE MOEGI Y UDON!-.

-¡YO SOY MOEGI, LA MÁS SEXY CHICA DE LA ACADEMIA Y LA FUTURA AMIGA CON DERECHOS DE KONOHAMARU, UDON Y HANABI!-.

-¡YO SOY KONOHAMARU, EL PERVERTIDO NIETO DEL TERCER HOKAGE Y EL FUTURO MARIDO DE HANABI Y ME COGERÉ A LAS DOS CON UDON EN UNA ORGÍA!-.

-¡Y SOMOS EL EQUIPO KONOHAMARU!-exclamaron los cuatro niños.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron con la boca abierta. Esos cuatro niños eran pequeños futuros pervertidos de primera clase.

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes niños. Pero háganlo con seguridad-les aconsejó Naruto.

-De acuerdo-asintieron los pequeños niños.

En eso, Konohamaru se acordó de mostrarle algo a Naruto.

-Naruto, vea nuestro jutsu sexy especial-le informó el castaño.

-¡JUTSU SEXY: VERSIÓN EQUIPO KONOHAMARU!-

gritaron los niños.

Un montón de humo salió y cuatro sensuales y hermosas mujeres desnudas posaban frente a Naruto.

-¡ESO FUE GENIAL!-exclamó Naruto con un hilo de sangre y una sonrisa estilo Jiraiya.

Los chicos volvieron a la normalidad y sonrieron al ser aprobados. Sakura les hizo una pregunta.

-¿Cómo haces que los pechos y el culo queden así? Quiero mejorar mis defectos físicos-pidió Sakura.

-Oh, eso iba a decirte. Tengo un sello especial para que tu chakra desarrolle esas partes que deseas-relató Naruto.

-¡GRACIAS NARUTO, ME HAS SOLUCIONADO LA EXISTENCIA!-agradeció maniáticamente.

-En serio existe un sello así-preguntó Moegi interesada porque en su familia las mujeres eran planas por naturaleza.

-Sí, yo como Hyuga no lo necesito porque somos de cuerpos desarrollados prematuramente, pero las ángeles usan ese sello especial en las mujeres muertas que sufrieron ese problema para aumentar su autoestima, según lo que me contó mi hermana-relató Hanabi.

-Me gustaría uno cuando llegue el momento-se apuntó Moegi.

-Puedo ponértelo ahora mismo pequeña, el sello se activará en el momento en que tu pubertad comience-le indicó Naruto.

Ambas alzaron su blusa dejando ver su ombligo y Naruto aplicó un sencillo sello especial.

-Sakura, sentirás una pequeñas molestias en los pechos pasando el tiempo, pero al cabo de una semana serás copa C como Hinata en la actualidad. Al tener 15 años serás copa entre copa D y E-informó Naruto.

-¡¿Y PUEDES ARREGLARME LA FRENTE?!-preguntó curiosa la mujer.

-No, esa clase de defectos no puedo. Afectaría tu personalidad al reducir tu lóbulo frontal-explicó el ojiazul.

-Bueno, puedo sobrevivir con eso-se conformó Sakura con ya no ser plana.

Naruto, en ese momento, sintió una energía grande.

-Ese chakra lo conozco a la perfección-le habló Kurama a la mente de Naruto.

-¿Quién es?-.

-Es mi hermano menor Shukaku. Es un espíritu tan pervertido como yo. Pero siento su chakra algo perturbado. Parece que lo han sellado mal en su carcelero-dedujo Kurama.

Naruto avanzó y se encontró a los hermanos de la Arena, Temari y Kankuro.

-¿Buscas algo enano?-preguntó despectivamente el marionetista.

-Busco al jinchuriki de Shukaku. Soy el jinchuriki de Kurama, el Nueve Colas-le dijo serio Naruto con sus ojos rojos y sus marcas en las mejillas gruesas.

Los dos hermanos se aterraron al saber que un monstruo más aterrador que Shukaku estaba a un solo metro de ellos.  
En ese momento, Gaara se apareció en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante de Arena.

-¿Me buscabas? Eres como yo-analizó Gaara a Naruto.

-Algo está mal con tu sello. Si me dejas puedo repararlo-ofreció Naruto.

-No, solo quiero matarte para garantizar mi existencia-respondió amenazante el pelirrojo.

Naruto activó su ojo derecho el Mangekyo Sharingan de Shisui, implantado por las ángeles que tenían grandes conocimientos de medicina, y le lanzó un Kotoamatsukami a Gaara. La orden de genjutsu era que se dejara convencer de lo que diga Naruto en este día.

-¿Querías que te deje ver mi sello? Aquí está en la mesa-aceptó Gaara por el efecto del Kotoamatsukami.

-Gracias, eres muy amable-sonrió Naruto.

Naruto empezó a reparar el sello de Gaara y le hizo el Sello de los Ocho Trigramas. Mientras tanto, la Dimensión de las Bestias con Cola se activó y ambos chicos se aparecieron con Kurama y Shukaku.

-HOLA MAPACHE ESTUPIDO-.

-ZORRO APESTOSO, HACE SIGLOS QUE NO TE VEÍA-saludó Shukaku.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Gaara.

-Claro que sí niño. Es mi hermano mayor-.

-Pero no eres mi madre-dijo Gaara sintiéndose engañado.

-Lamento haberte dicho eso. Ese sello malhecho jugó con mi mente y me estaba volviendo loco. Ahora estoy cuerdo y libre de sensaciones nefastas-reveló Shukaku.

-¿Qué hay de matar a todos para garantizar mi existencia?-.

-No quise decir eso. Debí haber dicho mal mis consejos por ese horrible sello. Lo que quise decir es que debes coger con las mujeres para garantizar tu descendencia y sentirte vivo. Soy el espíritu mas insaciable de todas las Bestias con Cola-afirmó Shukaku.

-¡MENTIROSO, ESE SOY YO Y CHOIMEI, MATATABI Y KOKUO PUEDEN AFIRMARLO!-exclamó Kurama.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN ME LAS HE COGIDO Y ELLAS DICEN QUE LES GUSTA!-.

-¡SOLO SE SIENTEN MAL POR TÍ MAPACHE TARADO!-.

-¡SILENCIO, DEJEN DE PELEAR!-

-Entonces debo garantizar mi existencia reproduciende con chicas y saciar mis instintos de esa forma-susurró Gaara.

-Así es mi niño, serás mi discípulo de la fornicación. Cuando termine contigo serás un seductor insaciable-le propuso Shukaku.

-Eso me gusta. Gaara, eres bienvenido al Ninshu del Sexo. Kurama me ha instruido bien y Shukaku te inducirá a esa rama. Tienes la bendición del lider del Cla Uzumaki para que inicies tu harem en la Aldea de la Arena-.

-Será un honor, señor. Como hermano jinchuriki de la Aldea de la Arena lo haré sentir orgulloso-se inclinó Gaara.

Ambos salieron de la Dimensión Bestia con Cola y Gaara cambió un poco su semblante. Lucía serio, pero no psicótico.

-Vámonos de aquí o los asesino-fingió Gaara para no revelar aún su cambio.

Los dos hermanos se asustaron y obedecieron al chico. Naruto contempló sonriente ver irse a Gaara. Había transformado a un psicópata en un pervertido que sería casi del mismo calibre que él en un futuro cercano.

-¿Qué hiciste con él, Naruto?-preguntó Sakura.

-Lo regresé al buen camino-respondió misteriosamente el rubio.

Mientras tanto, Gaara iba conversando mentalmente con su ahora cuerdo y pervertido amigo mapache.

-Shukaku, quiero quitarme la virginidad y ser el digno representante del Clan Uzumaki. Dame un consejo, por favor-pidió Gaara.

-Es simple, busca a unas chicas. Tu hermana esta buenísima-sugirió Shukaku.

-No, ella está descartada. No me sentiría cómodo cogiéndola-replicó Gaara.

-Que sensible. Ahora que recuerdo hay dos chicas lindas que vinieron como médicos en el hotel de parte de la Arena-le recordó el mapache.

-Creo que eran Matsuri y Sari. Son perfectas para iniciar mi harem-aceptó el pelirrojo.

Los Hermanos de la Arena llegaron al hotel. Gaara quedó a solas y con su Ojo de Arena empezó a buscar todas las habitaciones. Encontró el cuarto donde estaban hospedados las chicas.  
Gaara observaba que no se encontraban allí, pero la puerta del baño estaba ligeramente abiertas. Cuando el Ojo de Arena se metió al baño, observó un gran espectáculo.  
Matsuri y Sari se estaban dando una ducha juntas. Eran increíblemente hermosas y formó unas orejas de arena para escuchar su conversación.

-Que ducha tan refrescante. Jamás me he bañado así en la Aldea de la Arena-opino Sari.

-Es que el agua escasea por allá y debemos ahorrar. Aquí no me siento culpable de bañarme más tiempo-respondió Matsuri.

-Sabes. Quiero perder mi virginidad en estos Exámenes Chunin. Ya estoy ansiosa de coger con alguien por primera vez-admitió Sari.

-Yo también. ¿Con quién te gustaría?-.

-Solo conozco a Kankuro y Gaara. Pero Kankuro solo cogería con muñecas inflables y Gaara, aunque es guapo, me da miedo. Pero estoy segura que debe ser insaciable por tener a Shukaku dentro de él-opinó Sari.

-Lástima que solo quiera matar al priemroque se le cruza. Me gustaría que fuera más amable y así le daría las nalgas de seguro-aseguró Matsuri.

Gaara estaba celebrando en su habitación. Si cambiaba su actitud tendría éxito. Se fue en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante de arena y se apareció en la habitación de las chicas.  
Unos minutos más tarde, las dos mujeres salieron con una muy diminuta toalla apenas cubriendo sus cuerpos. Observaron a Gaara mirandolas serio y misterioso.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron por estar desnudas y entoalladas.

Gaara empezó a fingir estar poseído por la locura de matar y las amenazó falsamente.

-¡SHUKAKU DICE QUE LAS DEBO ASESINAR PARA GARANTIZAR MI EXISTENCIA Y USTEDES DOS SACIARAN MI SED!-exclamó como loco Gaara.

Las chicas palidecieron por lo ocurrido y se arrodillaron. Olvidaron su pudor y empezaron a suplicar por sus vidas.

-¡NO NOS MATE SEÑOR GAARA, HAREMOS LO QUE SEA, PERO NO NOS MATE!-suplicaron las mujeres.

-Lo que sea-preguntó el pelirrojo con la ceja levantada.

-Sí-.

Gaara sonrió entre malvada y pervertidamente.

-¡COMO EL REPRESENTANTE DEL CLAN UZUMAKI EN LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA, USTEDES DOS SERÁN MIS ESPOSAS Y CONTARÁN CON NOCHES DE PASIÓN Y PLACER A CAMBIO DE QUE LAS DEJE CON VIDA Y VIVIRÁN EN MI MANSIÓN!-declaró Gaara a las dos.

Las dos se sorprendieron ante la inusual petición del pelirrojo.

-Si no nos mata, seremos sus esposas y ofrezcamos nuestros cuerpos para garantizar nuestra protección-dijeron las chicas extrañadas.

Gaara asintió solamente. Las chicas consideraron que el hombre era rico y pertenecía a uno de los clanes principales de la Aldea de la Arena.

-Nos prometes que viviremos bien y seremos tratadas como reinas-dijo Sari con ojos soñadores para ascender en la sociedad.

-Así es-aclaró Gaara.

-Lamentó ser grosera, pero como sé que no nos vas a matar en un arranque de locura-preguntó Matsuri.

-Mi sed de sangre fue reemplazada por mi sed de placer sexual y ustedes dos me lo darán y juró que las trataré bien-le respondió Gaara.

Matsuri y Sari tragaron duro. Si la sed de sangre era igual de grande que su sed de placer, acabarían muy cansadas.

-Ahora mismo me van a quitar esta virginidad y un amigo me va a ayudar-sonrió perversamente.

Gaara hizo un clon de sombra aprendido de Naruto y un clon del chico apareció. Los ojos del clon se volvieron con pupilas de Shuriken y las niñas se espantaron.

-¡HOLA SEÑORITAS, SOY EL PODEROSO Y TEMIBLE SHUKAKU, EL MAPACHE DE UNA COLA!-se presentó la Bestia con Cola con el clon poseído.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaron de pánico las chicas.

-No se preocupen mis chicas. No les hará daño-les aclaró Gaara.

-¿Ah no?-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡NO NIÑAS Y LES VENGO A PROPONER UN TRATO QUE LES GUSTARÁ! ¡SI ME DEJAN PARTICIPAR LES ASEGURO QUE YO JAMÁS LES HARÉ DAÑO Y SUS HIJOS CONTARÁN CON MIS PODERES! ¡A CAMBIO ME DARÁN ESOS CUERPECITOS HERMOSOS!-propuso Shukaku.

Ambas se sonrojaron porque eso significaba que serían prácticamente las mapaches del monstruo más temido de su hogar.

-¿Nos tratará con delicadeza?-preguntó Matsuri.

-Claro que sí, una dama debe ser tratada con delicadeza-dijo la Bestia con Cola.

-Gracias señor Shukaku-dijeron ambas.

Ambos sujetos se desvistieron rápidamente y notaron que Gaara y su clon poseído estaban muy dotados haciéndolas ponerse rojas.

-Como primera orden de su señor quiero que me den una mamada ahora y también a Shukaku-dijo Gaara.

-No nos va a entrar eso en la boca-aseguró Sari con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Háganlo o se olvidan de mi protección y lujos toda su vida-les ordenó Gaara.

Las chicas se quitaron su toalla quedando completamente desnudas. Ambas se cubrían los pechos y la vagina con pudor.

-Se miran espectaculares. Son mis primeras mujeres en siglos-contó Shukaku.

Las chicas se arrodillaron y se llevaron a la boca los enormes miembros de los chicos. Sari empezó a mamársela a Shukaku y Matsuri lo hizo con Gaara.

-Matsuri, sigue así cariño-dijo Gaara sintiendose mejor que nunca.

-Sari, estás haciéndolo muy bien para ser tu primera vez-alabó Shukaku a la primeriza.

Ambas miraban a los dos con perversión en sus miradas, mientras ellos llevaban el ritmo de la felación. Cada vez eran más rápidas e intensas.

-¡VOY A VENIRME, SARI!-exclamó Shukaku en el clímax.

-¡TRÁGATELO, MATSURI!-ordenó a punto de correrse el pelirrojo original.

Los dos se vinieron en las caras de las chicas en abundancia. Amabas quedaron salpicadas de semen por su inexperiencia.

-Al fin me siento vivo-susurró Gaara mucho mejor.

-Me siento tan bien después de siglos de abstinencia forzada-comentó Shukaku liberado.

Ambas mujeres se fueron a lavar para quitarse la semilla de los dos chicos. Al regresar los dos sujetos las esperaban en la cama.

-Señoritas, vengan ahora y les juro que los dos las haremos sentirse en el cielo-les ordenó con seducción Gaara.

Las dos tragaron duro porque llegó la hora de la verdad y se acostaron con ellos.  
Gaara empezó a besar a Matsuri y Shukaku a Sari. Aunque Gaara era inexperto en los besos, tanta retención de tensión sexual restante lo compensaba y Matsuri sentía su lengua chocar con la de Gaara.  
Sari experimentaba la experiencia de siglos de Shukaku. Se quedó prendada del beso y siguió adelante.

-Señor Shukaku, es tan bueno-susurró Sari siendo besada en el cuello.

-Gaara, soy suya-dijo Matsuri abrumada por ser la que recibía los intensos besos de Gaara.

En ese momento, ambas fueron penetradas por los dos hombres. No sintieron mucho dolor al perder su virginidad y solo esperaron un minuto para que eso desapareciera.  
Después de eso, empezaron a ser penetradas de forma intensa no dejándolas descansar ni un segundo.

-¡GAARA, ME VAS A PARTIR EN DOS!-.

-ME ESTOY EMPEZANDO A ACERCAR AL ORGASMO MUY RÁPIDO-gritó Sari porque sentía muy bien.

Las dos chicas gemían y chillaban de placer. Gaara besaba los pechos de Matsuri, y Shukaku manoseaba los senos de Sari.

-¡KYAAAA, ME VENGO!-exclamó Sari.

-¡VOY A MORIR!-gritó Matsuri en el clímax.

Los cuatro tuvieron un orgasmo poderoso. Los chicos terminaron dentro de las chicas y ahora se encontraban en la cama sin aliento.

-Eso fue fantástico-jadeaba Sari sintiéndose.

Las chicas estaban desfallecidas en la cama y el clon de Gaara había desaparecido.

-El señor Shukaku y usted son muy intensos. Definitivamente, seremos sus esposas-dijo Matsuri cansada.

-Apoyo a mi amiga. Lo haremos sentirse vivo porque definitivamente ahora me hizo sentirme mujer-susurró Sari.

Para Gaara, de ser un psicópata asesino a ser un pervertido lujurioso, la vida se haría buena gracias al esparcimiento del evangelio del Clan Uzumaki.


	11. Chapter 11

El camino de la perversión  
Capítulo 11 LA PRIMERA ETAPA DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN

Abel259: Mi primera historia digna de Icha Icha.

Emperor92: Lo de Rock Lee, Tenten y Neji se definirá este capítulo.

Zafir09: Yugito está confirmada para mucho más tarde. Sobre lo de Tobirama y Naruto se confirmará cuando Orochimaru invada la aldea.

OTAKUFire: Concedido, otro capitulo más. Aún publicaré mis otras historias para después porque las estoy escribiendo.

AlejandroKurosaki: Naruto y Hinata se harán cada vez peor.

alexzero: Hinata es la hembra alfa ojo plateado, pecho copa D, culo de corazón, pervertida bisexual ninfómana y la mamá de los pollitos.

mavb50: Lo lamento, pero ninguna estará en el harem. Ya tengo planes para todas las que me mencionaste.

Poco después de que Naruto convenciera a Gaara de ser pervertido, se vinieron los Exámenes Chunin.

-Espero que esto salga bien-suspiró Sakura.

-No te preocupes Sakura. Dominaremos esto con facilidad, de veras-animó el rubio.

-Naruto tiene razón. No habrá problema que no podamos resolver-secundó Sasuke.

Sakura se tranquilizó, pero se sentía un poco molesta.

-¿Sigues acostumbrándote a tu nuevo cuerpo?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, mi centro de gravedad se modificó y el peso extra ha hecho que no pueda coordinarme del todo-se quejó un poco.

-Pero me has hecho más feliz-declaró Sasuke, quien ya la había saboreado bien.

-Sasuke, ya no eres tan homosexual como creía-se burló Naruto.

-No te burles. He hecho investigaciones y descubrí algo interesante que me hizo decidirme por empezarme a coger a Sakura y el club de fans-comentó Sasuke.

-Oh, dinos-dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, el Sharingan se hace más fuerte por el odio, pero hay otra alternativa. Si un Uchiha llega a ser pervertido puede alcanzar a desbloquear el Mangekyo Sharingan al acumular el suficiente placer. No es necesario matar a alguien para tener más poder-explicó Sasuke.

-La Maldición de Odio. Ikaros me platicó sobre ello. Según las afirmaciones de los ángeles, los doujutsus se hace más fuertes al acumular más placer sexual que fortalece los ojos. Por eso, Hagamoro alcanzó el Rinnegan y Hamura el Tenseigan. El odio es menos efectivo para fortalecer el Sharingan y hacerlo evolucionar. Un ejemplo claro es Kakashi. Su Sharingan es tan fuerte que puede viajar a una dimensión de bolsillo-explicó Naruto.

-Que bueno que me informé bien. Voy a buscar de la manera correcta el poder y el nuevo clan Uchiha resurgirá pronto de sus cenizas junto con Itachi-prometió Sasuke.

-El clan Uzumaki también los ayudará. Somos parientes lejanos después de todo-le ofreció Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto y te agradezco lo de Sakura. Nos has hecho mejor las noches-.

-De nada-.

El Equipo 7 llegó a la Academia y Kakashi los esperaba allí.

-Felicidades, han llegado juntos-saludó Kakashi.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?-preguntó Sakura extrañada.

-Es que si no están completos no les iba a permitir participar en los Exámenes Chunin-reveló Kakashi.

Eso los sorprendió y trataron duro por la posibilidad que alguno se haya enfermado y no poder participar.

-Espero que les vaya bien-se despidió Kakashi.

Kakashi se fue en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante y dejó solos a sus alumnos. Entraron al edificio y subieron al segundo piso. Vieron que un genjutsu cambiaba el número de la habitación asignada.

-No es conveniente decir que hay genjutsu. Eliminaremos competencia así-comentó Sasuke en voz baja.

El Equipo 7 se fue en ese momento al tercer piso y observó a los competidores. Eran un montón de ninjas de distintos lugares. Se sentían ligeramente intimidados por ellos. En eso, detrás de ellos llegó el Equipo 9.

-Neji, hola-saludó Naruto.

-Hola Naruto. No te he visto desde que Lord Hyuga anunció el compromiso entre Lady Hinata y tú-saludó Neji.

Neji no odiaba a Hinata en este universo porque su tío se encargó de decirle la verdad antes de tiempo. Además, supo por boca de Hinata que su padre y madre residían en el mundo Celestial por ser pervertidos de primera clase y los atendían como reyes.  
Rock Lee vio a Sakura e hizo su show porque le resultó atractiva.

-¡HERMOSA MUJER, LE PROMETO QUE LA PROTEGERÉ, SEA MI NOVIA!-propuso Lee.

-Lo siento, ya salgo con Sasuke-rechazó la chica.

Lee entró en depresión y Tenten le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-No llames la atención Lee, no debes ofrecerte a cuánta mujer bonita se te atraviesa-le dijo enojada.

Naruto observó a Tenten. Le parecía hermosa, pero sentía demasiada tensión sexual reprimida por parte de ella.

-Lo siento Tenten, es que quiero novia. Es todo-se disculpó Lee.

-Hombres-susurró Tenten enojada.

-Aliviánate Tenten. No seas tan pesada-le dijo Neji.

-No soy pesada, es difícil convivir con un par de pervertidos acechando a cualquier mujer que se les atraviesa, incluyéndome-se quejó Tenten rencorosa.

Naruto levantó la ceja al sentir los celos de Tenten con su jutsu de Sentimentos Negativos.

-Kurama, ¿puedes darme un veredicto de esta situación?-preguntó Naruto extrañado.

-La chica se siente atraída al chico cejudo, pero también le gusta al primo de Hinata. Pero ella no se siente hermosa y se siente celosa de que ambos pretendan a otras mujeres-le explicó sabiamente el zorro.

-"Guau, un mini harem masculino. La chica es linda y se ve que ellos no conseguirán novia sin ayuda. Neji no le importará compartir por su mentalidad Hyuga, y Lee es bastante fácil de convencer. Solo necesitan un empujoncito"-dijo Naruto mentalmente.

Naruto le colocó un Kotoamatsukami a Lee y le dio la orden secreta de que, cuando llegara el momento, no se opusiera a compartir novia con Neji, en el caso de que llegara a ocurrir un trío entre sus compañeros y él.  
En ese momento, llegó el Equipo 10. Chouji venía comiendo, Shikamaru bostezando e Ino los saludó.

-Hola chicos-saludó la rubia.

-Hola puerca-saludó de broma Sakura.

-Te he extrañado frentona-devolvió el saludo la ojiazul.

-Estos días serán muy atareados, que fastidio-suspiró Shikamaru.

En ese instante, el Equipo 8 llegó y se unió al grupo.

-Hola chicos-saludó Kiba.

-Buenos días, Lady Hinata-saludó Neji.

-Hola hermano mío-saludó cariñosamente Hinata.

-No vayas a hacer algo pervertido Neji-le advirtió Tenten.

-No te va a hacer caso, pero sabe que si hace eso voy a patearlo en donde más le duele-advirtió Hinata.

-Es muy mala, Lady Hinata-se quejó Neji.

-Lo sé-respondió burlona su prima.

-¡LOS 12 DE KONOHA ESTAMOS EN LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN!-declaró Kiba.

-No hagas tanto ruido Kiba, nos están mirando feo-advirtió Shino.

Todos los ninjas lanzaban un instinto asesino en contra de ellos.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS, SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI Y VOY A VENCERLOS A TODOS!-declaró muy confiado el rubio.

-¡BAJA DE ALLÍ NARUTO, VAS A PROVOCAR QUE NOS MATEN!-regañó Sakura.

En ese momento, Kabuto los vio y se acercó.

-Son un lío, les gusta el peligro-declaró el chico con lentes.

Naruto sintió algo muy malo con el chico peliblanco.

-"Huele a serpientes"-pensó Naruto.

-"No solo huele a serpientes, ese chico es un homosexual pasivo sin dudar. Alguien se lo está cogiendo"-declaro Kurama en la mente del rubio.

-"Gracias por la información"-sonrió divertido Naruto.

-¿Quieren saber información sobre alguno de los concursantes?-preguntó Naruto.

-Díganos información sobre Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata y Naruto -dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno, deja ver-le indicó Kabuto.

Kabuto sacó una carta y salieron los perfiles.

-Sobre Gaara dice que es un jinchuriki y controla al Shukaku de una Cola. Es peligroso y su nivel de habilidad es Clase A. Ha hecho todas sus misiones son un rasguño. No sé porque está esto, pero dice que es una bestia sexual insaciable y ha comenzado un harem en su pueblo estos días-levantó la ceja incrédulo.

Naruto sonrió porque Gaara volvió al buen camino.

-Sobre Temari de la Arena dice tiene el mismo número de misiones que su hermano, maneja el abanico para aumentar la intensidad de los jutsus de viento y odia a los vagos-informó Kabuto.

Shikamaru se enojó y tomó esto personal. Si se topaba con ella le demostraría que los vagos pueden ser peligrosos.

-Sobre Kankuro de la Arena ha completado también el mismo número de misiones que sus hermanos y es un titiritero. Y ama usar muñecas inflable-dijo consternado el chico peliblanco.

-Perdedor-dijo Naruto porque una muñeca inflable no sustituía a una mujer real.

-Ahora sigue Hinata Hyuga. Heredera del clan Hyuga, comprometida con Naruto Uzumaki y bisexual pervertida ninfómana-dijo sorprendido el chico de lentes.

El Equipo 10, Lee y Tenten quedaron con abierta porque la chica aparentemente tímida y dulce era muy salvaje.

-Eres de las mías-sonrió Ino orgullosa.

-Por eso es la prima de Neji-declaró Lee.

-Estoy de acuerdo-secundó Tenten por única vez.

-Mujeres problemáticas-susurró Shikamaru sorprendido al revelarse la naturaleza de Hinata.

-Hinata es una pervertida, le hizo daño juntarse con Naruto-comentó Chouji.

-Dice que es la hembra alfa ojo plateado, pecho copa C, culo de corazón, pervertida bisexual ninfómana y la mamá de los pollitos. Está comprometida con el lider del Clan Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki-informó el chico.

-Guau, esas tarjetas son buenas-opinó Hinata.

-Sobre Naruto dice que es el líder del Clan Uzumaki y que posee un harem hasta ahora de tres mujeres. Es un semental en la cama y su pene mide 17 centímetros-declaró Kabuto sorprendido.

Todos oyeron esto y se quedaron mirando al chico con envidia. Las chicas observaron al rubio y se les antojó un polvo con él.  
Todos fueron interrumpidos por Ibiki, quién azotó la puerta.

-¡ESCUCHEN BIEN SABANDIJAS, SIÉNTENSE EN SUS LUGARES!-ordenó el ninja de tortura.

Todos fueron asignados a sus puestos. Naruto y Hinata se sentaron juntos de milagro.

-Escuchen bien porque no lo voy a repetir. Van a contestar 10 preguntas y si fallan todos serán expulsados junto a sus compañeros-informó Ibiki.

Los chicos se pusieron nerviosos y el ninja siguió hablando.

-Si se les sorprende tratando de copiar se les quitará dos puntos-advirtió Ibiki.

Después de ésto, todos empezaron a contestar sus preguntas. Naruto y Hinata rieron maniáticamente por las preguntas hechas.

-¿De que se ríen?-preguntó Ibiki.

-Ya nos sabemos estas preguntas, es nuestro elemento-informó Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata dijeron la verdad. El examen escrito contenía puras cosas de sexualidad.

1\. ¿Cuánto dura el orgasmo humano?

2\. Menciona un potente afrodisiaco natural y donde se puede encontrar.

3\. ¿Cuales son los puntos erógenos de un hombre y la mujer?

4\. Menciona 10 posiciones sexuales que conozcas y sus características principales.

5\. Menciona cual es considerada por los críticos la mejor escena erótica en la saga de Icha Icha y descríbela brevemente.

6\. Escribe una escena de sexo entre tú y una mujer de tu gusto.

7\. Mencione la mejor manera de hacer alcanzar orgasmo a un hombre y una mujer dándole sexo oral.

8\. Menciona quien es el ninja más perverso en el mundo para tí y dime la razón.

9\. Mencione todos los fetichismos que conozcas y comente sus características.

Naruto y Hinata contestaron detalladamente en menos de cinco minutos. Neji no necesitó usar el Byakugan porque también sabía del tema. Sasuke copió las respuestas de Naruto. Sakura solo sabía del tema porque era una estudiosa. Ino entró a la mente de Sakura y copió sus respuestas y se las pasó a sus compañeros Shikamaru y Chouji.  
Tenten puso espejos y se los paso a Lee. Akamaru le pasó las respuestas a Kiba y Shino lo consiguió con sus insectos. Gaara recibió las respuestas de Shukaku, Kankuro usó marionetas, y Temari fue ayudada por sus hermanos.  
Mientras tanto, los jounin sensei estaban platicando sobre los exámenes.

-Espero que a los chicos les vaya bien-suspiró Kurenai preocupada.

-Les irá bien-le dijo Kakashi sonriendo misteriosamente.

-Mis alumnos explotaran sus Llamas de la Juventud-exclamó Gai.

-Mis alumnos serán excelentes en su trabajo en equipo-mencionó Asuma.

-Solo espero que sepan resistir esta edición de los Exámenes Chunin-sonrió Kakashi.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Kurenai dudosa.

-Fui informado por una fuente confiable de que se aplicará la versión XXX de los Exámenes Chunin que el Primer Hokage jamás logró implementar-explicó Kakashi perversamente.

-¡TENGO QUE IMPEDIR QUE SE HAGAN ESOS EXÁMENES!-exclamó Kurenai decidida.

Al pisar la puerta, una trampa se activó y un montón de cuerdas enredaron a Kurenai de una forma sexy y erótica, dejando resaltados la forma de sus pechos y trasero.

-¡NO PUEDO MOVERME!-gritó Kurenai inmóvil.

-Sabía que reaccionarías así y te tendimos una trampa. Sasuke es experto en esta área y está reforzada con el chakra del Nueve Colas. Estarás atrapada en varios días hasta que la cuerda pierda su poder. Solo Naruto podría sacarla de allí, pero estará ocupado-le informó Asuma.

-¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS CUANDO ME LIBERE!-sentenció Kurenai furiosa.

-Tal vez, pero no arruinarás los Exámenes Chunin con tus ideales antipervertidos-declaró Gai.

-¿Quién se la lleva para cuidar a Kurenai? Yo ya tengo novia y no quiero meterme en problemas-preguntó Kakashi.

-Me la llevo, me divertiré con Kurenai estos días-sonrió malvadamente y de forma pervertida el Sarutobi.

Kurenai entró en shock por la actitud repentina de Asuma.

-Asuma, ¿qué significa esto?-cuestionó nerviosa la mujer.

-He tratado de conquistarte como tú toleras y siempre te has hecho del rogar todos estos años, me has dejado en la Friendzone y eso me duele. Me he reprimido todos estos años y me peleé con mi padre por no conseguir pareja estos años. Ya me cansé de esto y voy a desquitarme por todo lo que he invertido en tí-le dijo Asuma sonriendo maniáticamente.

Asuma ha tratado de conquistar a Kurenai todos estos años al método tradicional. Al principio fue lindo, pero la Kunoichi era muy indecisa y muy difícil de ligar. Asuma tuvo problemas con su padre porque se dio cuenta de que su hijo se enamoró de una mujer apretada y le dijo que mejor no fingiera algo que no era. Eso les costó distanciarse un tiempo, pero ahora el jounin comprendió que su padre tuvo razón todo el tiempo y era momento de revelar su verdadero yo.

-¡CREÍ QUE ERAS UN ANTIPERVERTIDO COMO YO!-exclamó fuera de sí la chica.

-Sorpresa, soy un Sarutobi. Soy el hijo del legendario Dios Shinobi del Sexo Hiruzen Sarutobi. Cambié por tí y me cansé de ser algo que no soy. Mientras los chicos estén en el Bosque de la Muerte, vas a conocer a mi verdadero yo-le dijo el Sarutobi besando el cuello de la mujer.

-¡KYAAAAA!-gimió la chica por los labios de su mejor amigo.

-¡ASUMA HA SACADO SUS LLAMAS DE LA PERVERSIÓN!-exclamó Gai orgulloso.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ERAN DE LA JUVENTUD?!-preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Hay dos clases de llamas, las de la Juventud y las de la Perversión-explicó Gai.

-Si me disculpan caballeros, pero voy a llevarme a esta señorita a que conozca a mi verdadero yo-informó Asuma.

Asuma cargó a Kurenai, quien estaba entre indignada, nerviosa y ruborizada.

-Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Asuma-amenazó la Yuhi.

-No me voy a arrepentir de lo que pasaremos estos días, cariño-le susurró Asuma a la mujer.

Asuma se llevó a la pelinegro mientras gritaba maldiciones y gritos de muerte.

-¿Crees que Asuma esté bien?-preguntó Gai.

-Sí, estará bien-tranquilizó Kakashi.

Llegó el momento de la décima pregunta y el ninja de tortura les dijo la cuestión.

-La decima pregunta solo será una decisión. Si fallan serán Genin para siempre y no hay forma de avanzar de rango-les amenazó Ibiki.

Todos se espantaron por esa advertencia de Ibiki. Un montón de ninjas se fueron del lugar y solo quedaron la mitad de competidores.

-¿Aún quieren seguir?-preguntó amenazante el ninja.

Naruto no sabía que hacer, pero sentía algo extraño por su Detección de Sentimientos Negativos.

-"Está mintiendo"-pensó Naruto.

-"Claro que está mintiendo niño. Ese sujeto solo está jugando con ustedes"-declaró Kurama dentro de la mente de Naruto.

-"¿Estás seguro?"-.

-"Claro que sí. Hay muchas formas de ser un Chunin. El Hokage pueden declararte un Chunin si quiere y también podrías sobornar a las autoridades para hacerlo"-le dijo Kurama.

-"Suena bien, pero voy a arriesgarme"-declaró Naruto.

Naruto dejó de hablar con Kurama y le habló a Ibiki.

-¡NO IMPORTA SI NO APRUEBO ESTA PRUEBA, VOY A SER HOKAGE DE TODAS FORMAS!-exclamó Naruto.

Todos los que estaban en la sala dejaron de tener miedo y se decidieron a arriesgar.

-Bueno, en ese caso están aprobados-afirmó Ibiki.

-¡QUEEEE!-.

Ibiki explicó que ser Chunin ser arriesgados y tomar decisiones difíciles. Sobre los de copiar sin ser detectados era para probar su capacidad de conseguir información. Y sobre el tema de las preguntas era para medir el nivel de perversión.  
En ese momento, la ventana se rompió y Anko apareció en escena.

-¡BUENAS TARDES SEÑORES, SOY ANKO MITARASHI, LA ENCARGADA DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN!-se presentó la mujer serpiente.

-Anko, no debes hacer esa clase de entradas-regañó el ninja torturador.

-Sabes que me gusta lucirme. Vaya que son muchos ninjas este año-observó la Jounin Especial.

-Son muy buenos los Genin de este año-declaró Ibiki.

-Bueno, no importa. Solo quedaran la mitad de ellos cuando termine con ellos-declaró Anko.

Todos abrieron los ojos por la noticia sorpresiva y tragaron duro.

-Dentro de una hora se reunirán en el Bosque de la Muerte a partir de ahora-ordenó Anko.


	12. Chapter 12

El camino de la perversión  
Capitulo 12 LA PERVERTIDA ETAPA 2 DEL EXAMEN CHUNIN

Anko reunió a todos los que habían pasado la primera etapa de los Exámenes Chunin.

-Ahora escuchen infelices, este bosque será su hogar en los próximos 5 días. Tienen hasta ese entonces para tener en su mano los Pergaminos de la Tierra y del Cielo con ustedes. Si no tienen eso serán eliminados-informó Anko.

Todos se preocuparon por ese detalle. La mitad de los participantes serán eliminados de un solo tajo.

-Y ultima cosa. Todos ustedes estarán completamente desnudos. Tienen una media hora para pensar en una estrategia-les dijo con una sonrisa pervertida la mujer.

-¡QUEEEE!-gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-Como escucharon. Nada de ropa y armas. Solo Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Fuinjutsu-indicó divertida la jounin especial.

-No es que me moleste, pero ¿por qué debemos desnudarnos?-preguntó curiosa Hinata.

-Oh, deben aprender a sobrevivir en la naturaleza como vinieron al mundo para que sientan las más fieras adversidades. Además, es muy excitante-explicó la pervertida mujer serpiente.

-Me gusta-asintió Hinata.

-Me agradas niña Hyuga. Serías una gran aprendiz para mí-sonrió la mujer.

-Quizás después-rechazó la oferta por el momento.

Tenten estaba frita y nerviosa. Su mayor especialidad eran las armas y no sabía pelear bien sin ellas. Además no sabia Ninjutsus elementales ni Genjutsu. Lo peor sería estar desnuda con Lee y Neji.

-Pss, Hinata-llamó Tenten a la prima de su compañero apurada.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

Tenten explicó su clara desventaja en la prueba y su pena.

-Eso te pasa por súper especializarte en armas. Ahora estarás débil, desnuda e indefensa-le regañó Hinata.

-¿Qué hago? Voy a terminar violada o algo peor-mencionó muy preocupada Tenten.

-Vas a acabar desflorada definitivamente. Lo que yo haría es conseguir protección a cambio de que no seas poseída por un extraño-empezó a argumentar Hinata.

-¿Cómo está eso?-preguntó Tenten confundida.

-Bueno, en mi caso Shino, Kiba y Akamaru me van a proteger. Con ellos no tendré que hacer lo que te diré que hagas porque Shino ya tiene novia y Kiba está interesado en otra chica. En tu caso estás frita, así que lo que haría en tu lugar es que vendas ese hermoso cuerpo a Lee y Neji para tu protección-sonrió perversamente Hinata.

-¡QUEEEE!-exclamó Tenten sonrojada.

-Te dije que vas a terminar cogida definitivamente por dos hombres. Yo lo haré con Naruto o con alguien que desee su protección. Tú vas a necesitar a esos dos para evitar ser violada por los tres lados-le empezó a convencer Hinata.

-Santo cielo, voy a ser cogida por ese par de pervertidos. Tanto que me cuide de no ser espiada mientras me bañaba fuera en las misiones y me llegó la hora. Adiós virginidad-suspiró resignada la castaña de bollos.

-Buena suerte Tenten y si deseas algo avísame-se despidió Hinata.

Tenten quedó pensativa. No le quedaba de otra que seguir el consejo de Hinata y fue hacia sus compañeros.

-Lee, Neji, necesito pedirles algo muy difícil para mí-susurró roja de vergüenza la chica.

-¿Pasa algo Tenten?-preguntó preocupado Lee por su amiga.

-Saben que no podré usar armas en los 5 días y vamos a ser acechados por muchos equipos. Es posible que me vayan a querer violar y yo estoy débil sin mis armas. Quiero hacerles un trato especial que no querrán rechazar-propuso Tenten.

Los dos asintieron y escucharon a su amiga en problemas.

-A cambio de que ningún chico vaya a violarme y que en un futuro no me vuelva a ocurrir esta situación, yo seré la puta personal del equipo. Me van a entrenar en Puño Suave y Fuerte y no me quejaré de ser espiada y podrán incluso bañarse conmigo y ambos tendrán derechos conmigo-propuso muy avergonzada.

-¡AL FIN TENEMOS UNA GROOVE PERSONAL DE LA JUVENTUD!-exclamó Lee emocionado.

-Más que felices aceptamos querida y hermosa Tenten. Lee y yo seremos tus más que queridos amigos con derechos. Experimentarás los máximos placeres del Clan Hyuga a toda tu disposición-le ofreció Neji.

-Y de mi parte sabrás lo que Gai sensei me ha hablado de la parte erótica de las Llamas de la Juventud. Sentirás mis Llamas de la Perversión y arderemos juntos en una pasión desenfrenada-gritó Lee.

-¡CÁLLATE LEE, NO QUIERO QUE TODO KONOHA SE ENTERE DE ESTA SITUACIÓN!-regañó Tenten sonrojada.

Al paso de la media hora, Anko habló fuerte y claro:

-¡AHORA DEBEN QUITARSE LA ROPA Y SUS ARMAS. LES SERÁ DEVUELTO TERMINANDO LOS 5 DÍAS DENTRO!-.

Los chicos empezaron a desvestirse con una enorme vergüenza y pudor.  
Temari se cubría sus pechos y vagina muy avergonzada y Kankuro con sus manos se cubría sus genitales. Ambos estaban desarmados, pero tenían a Gaara, quien sustituyó su calabaza y la unió a su armadura de arena.  
El Equipo 10 estaba muy avergonzado. Shikamaru se cubrió junto con Chouji muy apenados.

-¡KYAAA! ¡ESTO ES MUY VERGONZOSO!-exclamó Ino tapándose sus pechos y vagina muy pudorosa.

En cambio, el Equipo 8 ningún miembro mostraba pudor. Kiba al ser un chico salvaje no mostraba vergüenza, Shino era de emociones frías, excepto si Fu estaba allí y Hinata era una nudista inhata. Todas las mujeres y hombres veían sorprendidas el cuerpazo que tenia la chica, siendo un claro objetivo.  
En el Equipo 7, solo Sakura se hallaba cubriéndose avergonzada.

-Que pena-susurró sonrojada la pelirrosada.

-Sakura, te han crecido los pechos y el trasero. Disfrutaré probándolos en el bosque-le comentó Sasuke sin pena alguna.

Sakura se sonrojó aún más porque tendría sexo. Ino veía con envidia que la plana de su amiga ahora la había superado en muy poco tiempo.

-Los dejaré solos y me iré con Hinata un rato-les ofreció Naruto para no ver como lo hacían.

-Gracias Naruto, eres el mejor-agradeció Sakura.

Todos los demás miraban el enorme miembro de Naruto y sintieron envidia. Las chicas se pusieron nerviosas, excepto Hinata y Sakura.  
Mientras tanto, Tenten se cubría con un enorme rubor en su rostro.

-Es muy vergonzoso esto-susurró Tenten con la dignidad destruida.

Lee llegó por detrás y le dio una nalgada a Tenten.

-¡KYAAAA!-gritó Tenten por la sorpresa.

-Tu trasero es firme y bonito-opinó Lee.

-Definitivamente te vamos a coger Tenten. He deseado esto desde el día que nos conocimos-sentenció pervertidamente el Hyuga.

Tenten se puso muy nerviosa porque iba a ser calada muy pronto.

-¡ESTÁN LISTOS PARA SUS POSICIONES!-exclamó Anko.

Los chicos nudistas tomaron sus posiciones. Las alarmas sonaron y salieron hacia el espeso bosque.  
Cada equipo avanzó y tomaron una base donde asentarse. Hinata veía con su Byakugan hacía donde se dirigió Naruto y miró que no estaba muy lejos.

-Kiba, Shino, el equipo de Naruto se dirige hacia allá. Podemos hacer una alianza para acabar más luego-sugirió Hinata.

-Mentirosa, lo que quieres hacer es coger con Naruto. Tus olores te delatan-le replicó Kiba.

-También quiero coger con Naruto, pero Sakura es la única chica allí y somos los únicos en quienes confían-argumentó Hinata.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a ver a esos tres-aceptó Shino.

En eso, Akamaru ladró y Kiba asintió.

-Dice Akamaru que tienes la duda de como logró hacer crecer los pechos y el culo Sakura. Nos tiene intrigado-cuestionó Kiba.

-Es sencillo. Naruto conoce un sello para aumentar la talla del cuerpo y se lo dio a Sakura-confesó Hinata.

-¿Y tú lo usas? Tienes un maldito cuerpazo, si no te viera como una hermana, te hubiera violado en este instante-comentó Kiba.

-El mío si es natural. Es algo como mi Byakugan-le reveló Hinata.

-De lujo-le creyó Kiba.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Sasuke preparaban la fogata.

-Tengo frío, me voy a resfriar-se quejó Sakura de escalofríos por su desnudez.

Un gran viento sopló y los tres empezaron a temblar.

-¡PRENDE EL FUEGO, SASUKE!-exclamaron Naruto y Sakura.

Sasuke preparó una bola de fuego y prepararon una fogata.

-Así está mejor-.

-La noche estará muy fría. Lo siento por tí Sakura, pero dormiremos de cucharita-suspiró Naruto.

-No, no voy a abrazarte desnuda-replicó Sakura.

-No pienso cogerte, solo quiero calor para no morir de hipotermia-dio a entender Naruto.

En ese momento, el Equipo 8 halló al Equipo 7 con la fogata.

-Hola Naruto-saludó Hinata.

-Mi amor, que bueno que nos hallaste. Hay mucho frío.

-Me voy a volver paleta-temblaba Hinata.

-¿Podemos aliarnos para ganar más rápido pergaminos?-le pidió Shino.

-Es una buena idea. Además, debemos calentarnos porque el clima está cada vez más frío-sintió Naruto.

-En una hora va a anochecer. Debemos acurrucarnos si queremos sobrevivir la noche-sugirió Shino.

Mientras tanto, Tenten estaba en el peor día de su vida. Desnuda, sin armas, con sus compañeros pervertidos desnudos y abrazados para darse calor.

-El cuerpo candente de Tenten nos dará calor y mantendrá viva las llamas de la Juventud-exclamaba Lee.

-¡NO ME GRITES AL OÍDO!-le daba un zape Tenten enojada.

-Lo siento Tenten-se disculpó Lee.

-No podemos salir porque la noche será muy fría. Todos los equipos serán retrasados por este inconveniente. Mañana zarparemos y tendremos nuestro pergamino-dijo Neji.

-Esta será la peor noche de mi vida-susurró Tenten sintiéndose humillada.

-Ve las cosas por el lado bueno. No morirás de frío-intentó animar Lee.

-Si tuviera mis armas y ropa sería más eficiente. Ahora me siento inútil-dijo Tenten triste.

-No eres inútil. Eres la mayor especialista en armas que conocemos. Eres la navaja suiza humana-le dijo Lee.

-¿Navaja suiza? No soy un estuche, Lee-dijo enojada Tenten.

-Lo que quiso decir es que eres una Kunoichi capaz. Eres la única que puede luchar a larga distancia. Sin tí seriamos dominados por los enemigos que sepan Ninjutsus-aclaró Neji.

-Gracias chicos, me siento mucho mejor-sonrió Tenten.

En eso, una ráfaga de viento se dejó venir y los tres empezaron a titiritar de frío.

-¡ODIO ESTAR DESNUDA!-volvió a enojarse la castaña de bollos.

Lee le quitó los bollos dejando el pelo suelto a la chica.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó Tenten desconcertada.

-Te ves más hermosa así. Me acuerdo cuando te espié bañándote en el río en una misión y estabas linda-contó Lee.

-¡¿ME ESPIASTE?!-exclamó enojada Tenten.

-Estás muy tensa Tenten. Te hace falta un buen masaje-propuso Neji pervertidamente.

-No lo necesito-contestó nerviosa la castaña.

-Los masajes Hyuga con final feliz son legendarios. Una vez Neji me invitó a su casa y recibí uno espectacular-recordó Lee la fantástica experiencia.

-¡QUE!-.

-Relájate Tenten-susurró Neji.

El Hyuga empezó a masajear en los hombros a su tensa compañera.

-¡KYAAA! ¡SE SIENTE DE MARAVILLA!-exclamó Tenten ya sintiéndose mejor por las manos de Neji.

-Nadie resiste a un masaje Hyuga y una vez iniciado no hay marcha atrás-explicó Neji.

Tenten tenía muchos puntos de tensión en su cuerpo. Los masajes Hyugas se trataba de una versión del Puño Suave donde se estimulaban ciertos puntos de chakra para relajar los músculos y levantar el libido en secreto.  
Tenten se recostó y Neji masajeaba su hermosa espalda.

-Cuando acabe contigo, te sentirás mejor-susurró Neji.

Al mismo tiempo, el Equipo 10 se acurrucaban en Chouji. Resulta que la enorme masa corporal del Akamichi daba más calor y los otros dos estaban aprovechando la situación.

-Que bueno que estás rellenito Chouji, no pasaremos frío contigo-le dijo Ino.

-Solo me usan como tapete-susurró algo enojado el gordito.

-¿Prefieres que muramos del frío que hay afuera?-se quejó Shikamaru.

-No, pero me siento usado-comentó Chouji enojado.

-No te sientas mal Chouji. Para que veas que no soy mala, voy a darte un premio-le dijo la rubia.

Ino comenzó a jugar con el miembro de Chouji haciéndolo estremecer por las sensaciones placenteras.

-I-Ino, no lo hagas, quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio-suplicó Chouji.

-Solo voy a darte una mamada. No es perder tu virginidad, pero cuando conozcas a la indicada podrás estar un poco experimentado-le replicó Ino.

-A la mierda, yo sí quiero perder mi virginidad-dijo Shikamaru.

-Aprovecha que estoy cachonda por la situación. Hazlo por detrás mientras le doy la mamada a Chouji-aceptó Ino.

Ino se colocó de rodillas y empezó a chupar el pene de Chouji. Lamía con maestría el falo y se lo metió muy profundo de su boca.

-Ino, sigue por favor-susurró Chouji muy excitado.

Ino miraba a los ojos a Chouji con mirada perversa. En eso, ella abrió los ojos porque Shikamaru la penetró por atrás.

-Ino, tienes un buen culo-susurró Shikamaru.

El trío InoShikaCho empezó con un verdadero trío. El Nara estocaba sin piedad a la Yamamaka, y la rubia devoraba el miembro del Akamichi.

-Maldición, eres muy buena Ino-jadeaba Chouji por su primera mamada.

-Ino, estás muy rica-se quejaba Shikamaru estocando a Ino.

Ino ahora le aplicaba una rusa al gordito y jadeaba al ser cogida por detrás.

-Tu pene se está hinchando Shikamaru. Estás a punto de venirte-dijo Ino muy caliente.

-¡ME VENGO, INO!-exclamó Chouji.

El Akamichi se vino en la cara de Ino y Shikamaru gritó:

-¡ME VENGO!-.

-¡YO TAMBIEN!-dijo Ino.

Los dos se corrieron y se acomodaron encima de Chouji.

-No se hará ningún comentario del tema. Nos llevaremos esto a la tumba-declaró Ino.

-De acuerdo-aceptaron sus compañeros.

Los tres se quedaron dormidos en ese instante calientitos. En ese momento, Orochimaru se moría de frío.

-Debí traerme a Kabuto, extraño su calor. Pero Sasuke será mi nuevo amante-susurró el sanin homosexual pedófilo.

En la cueva, Sasuke tuvo un estremecimiento y se puso nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke?-preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que un homosexual pedófilo puso la mira en mí-susurró con miedo el Uchiha.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, si alguien te acosa Ikaros nos ayudará con tu problema-dijo Naruto.

-Gracias-.

Todos en el lugar estaban de cucharita. Shino y Kiba abrazaban a Akamaru porque están caliente por su pelo. Hinata y Naruto se abrazaban con Sakura y Sasuke. En ese momento, una manada de lobos se acercó y Kiba charlaba con ellos.

-Shino, quieres venir con nosotros, ellos nos dejaran pasar la noche-.

-¿Y nosotros qué?-preguntó Hinata indignada.

-Dicen que los cuatro huelen demasiado a feromonas y que no desean molestarlos-expresó Kiba.

-Nos vemos Hinata-se despidió Shino.

Los compañeros de Hinata la abandonaron y la Hyuga se enojó.

-Traidores-susurró enojada.

-Mejor que se vayan, hay más espacio-dijo Sasuke.

-Creo que sí-dijo Hinata.

Mientras tanto, Gaara y sus hermanos ya habían llegado a la Torre de meta. Sus hermanos se morían del frío porque Gaara no los dejó descansar. Fueron a la habitación y se vistieron.

-No me vuelvo a quejar del calor. Konoha me las pagará el día de la invasión-declaró Temari enojada por la humillación.

Gaara se había olvidado de avisar que eso pasaría y se lo informaría a Naruto.  
En otro lugar, una chica pelirroja estaba perdida y se cubría por su desnudez.

-¡ODIO ESTE LUGAR!-exclamó desesperada.

Hinata oyó todo y lanzó su Byakugan. La encontró y avisó a sus compañeros.

-Hay una chica a 50 metros de aquí y se está muriendo de frío. Debemos ayudarla-suplicó Hinata.

-Hay mucho frío allá afuera, nos vamos a helar-replicó Sasuke.

-No podemos abandonar a alguien que podría necesitar nuestra ayuda. Vamos a socorrerla-le dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo-suspiró el Uchiha.

Los cuatro fueron a ver y un enorme oso quería matar a la niña.

-¡AYUDAAAAAAA!-exclamó la chica aterrada.

Sasuke, en ese instante, le dio con su Ráfaga de Leones recién adquirida y Naruto le estrelló un mini Rasengan rematándolo.

-Estás bien-le sonrió Sasuke.

-Estarás a salvo con nosotros linda-le dijo Naruto.

La chica lloró en ese instante y Hinata y Sakura la abrazaron. Más tarde, los cuatro le dieron calor corporal y la chica se sentía segura y feliz por una vez en su vida.

-Gracias por salvarme chicos. Sus chakras son tan cálidos y amables-sintió la chica con su habilidad especial.

-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?-preguntó Sasuke interesado por la chica.

-Karin Uzumaki-comentó la pelirroja.

-Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki. Eres de mi clan-le reveló Naruto feliz.

-¡KYAAAA, ERES MI PARIENTE!-dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

-Y es el líder del Clan Uzumaki-le reveló Hinata.

-¿El líder? Yo desciendo de una doncella, así que también lo soy, mi señor-asintió Karin.

-No es justo, la chica me gusta y va para el lado de Naruto. Las fans no quieren compromisos conmigo y solo queda Sakura-se quejó Sasuke.

-La chica es de mi clan y yo me la quedó-le dijo Naruto.

-Naruto, creo que eres muy guapo, pero me gusta más Sasuke. Me gustaría estar con él-dijo Karin.

-Bueno, lo haré con una condición Sasuke. La hija que tú tengas con Sakura si se puede, se casará con el hijo que tenga de Hinata y haremos una alianza de clanes-propuso Naruto.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Sasuke.

Muchos años más tarde, Boruto el hijo de Naruto y Hinata y heredero principal del Clan Uzumaki y Hyuga, y Sarada Uchiha la hija primogénita de Sasuke y Sakura y la heredera principal del Clan Uchiha, comenzarían un nuevo harem con ellos al mando, pero esa será otra historia.  
Regresando a esa era, Hinata empezaba a manosear a la recibida.

-Por cierto, me llamo Hinata Hyuga y soy la futura esposa principal de Naruto.

-¡KYAAA, NO ME TOQUES ALLÍ!, ¡¿QUÉ ERES LESBIANA?!-exclamó sonrojada.

-Soy bisexual y estás linda. Eres algo plana, pero podemos reparar ese detalle-dijo Hinata besándola por la espalda.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y vamos a ser grandes amigas Karin-le dijo Sakura acercándose a la chica.

Sakura besó a la mujer sorprendiéndola. La pelirroja le correspondió porque era bisexual de armario. Le empezaba a gustar como la manoseaba Hinata.

-Sakura, antes te quejabas de que era un pervertido y ahora eres una también-se burló Naruto.

-Sasuke e Ino me corrompieron. ¿Qué esperabas?-respondió Sakura.

En otro sitio, los ninjas del Sonido estaban muertos del frío. Kin no quería estar con sus compañeros porque eran gays y no sabían como complacer a una mujer. Se alejó de ellos porque no los soportaba más y decidió irse de allí.  
Pero se estaba congelando y la chica del Sonido no tenía armas. En eso oyó un gemido de una chica y salió a investigar. Logró divisar un árbol y encontró a los 5 chicos en el sitio.

-Ayuda por favor-se arrodilló la chica y la dejaron entrar.

La chica se acurrucó cerca de Naruto y él le dio su calor.

-Me muero de frío, me estoy congelando-.

-Aquí pasarás la noche-.

-Gracias, casi muero allá afuera-.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki y ellos son Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno y Karin Uzumaki-presentó el rubio.

-Hola-.

-Espero que te guste mi novio-le dijo en broma Hinata.

-LO SIENTO-se disculpó Kin.

-Descuida, no me molesta, pero ya pasó mucho tiempo y si me disculpan, voy a coger con mi novio ahora-declaró Hinata.

-¡QUEEE!-gritaron todos.

Hinata sin vergüenza montó a Naruto enfrente de todos. La Hyuga era una profesional en el sexo y los demás lo notaron.

-¡POR FIN, TU PENE ESTÁ DENTRO DE MÍ!-empezó a fornicar la Hyuga con su novio estando ella arriba.

-Lo haces tan rico mi amor-susurró con placer el rubio.

Karin veía muy impresionada a la chica montando a su líder profesionalmente. Kin estaba en shock y Sakura ya estaba muy ansiosa por tener sexo con Sasuke.

-Estás muy mojada Sakura. Voy a cumplir tu deseo, pervertida-le dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sasuke puso de a cuatro a Sakura y la penetró por detrás.

-¡SASUKE, ME ESTÁS COGIENDO MUY BIEN!-chilló Sakura.

Sakura veía morbosamente como Hinata montaba como semental a Naruto y la ponía más cachonda.

-¡MÁS FUERTE, MÁS FUERTE!-pedía Hinata muy excitada.

Kin no aguantó más y se sentó sobre la cara de Naruto. El rubio comenzó a darle sexo oral a la pelinegra y la chica empezó a gemir muy rápido. Hinata estaba experimentando orgasmos múltiples para esta ocasión y su mente estaba nublada.

-Naruto, eres muy bueno-susurró la mujer.

Hinata comenzó a masajear sus pechos con profesionalismo y la chica empezó a excitarse.

-¡KYAAAA, SIGUE ASÍ HINATA!-sintiendo las manos expertas de la chica.

Karin quería entrar, pero no veía por donde estar.

-Karin, aaaaaah, dejame hacerte sentir bien, aaaah-le decía entre gemidos Sakura.

Karin se recostó frente a Sakura y le empezó a darle un cunnilingus muy bueno.

-Oh si, Sakura. Eres muy buena-susurró Karin muy excitada.

Mientras tanto, Hinata besaba apasionadamente a Kin y las dos estaban empezando a alcanzar el clímax.

-¡NARUTO, ME VOY A CORRER!-avisó Hinata muy roja y excitada.

-¡NARUTO, NO PUEDO MÁS!-exclamó la kunoichi del Sonido.

-¡ME VENGO!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Los tres tuvieron un orgasmo muy poderoso y cayeron las chicas desfallecidas. Karin estaba revolcándose todavía del placer, pero no tardaría en alcanzar el orgasmo, y Sakura ya se había venido una vez, pero Sasuke seguía montándola.

-¡SASUKE, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-gritó Sakura mientras seguía dándole placer a Karin.

-¡SAKURA, ME VOY A CORRER!-avisó Karin.

-¡ME VENGO!-gritó Sasuke en el éxtasis.

Sasuke se vino dentro de la chica y la pelirrosa tuvo un orgasmo fulminante. Karin se corrió en la cara de Sakura teniendo su primer sexo oral lésbico.  
Los tres descansaban muy cansados y sudados. Naruto veía orgulloso a Sasuke porque abandonó ese mal camino de la venganza y adoptó la Voluntad del Fuego de la Perversión de Hashirama.  
Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, Tenten estaba en el cielo con los masajes recibidos.

-Gracias Neji, me siento mucho mejor-susurró Tenten.

-De nada, mi bella Tenten-le respondió Neji.

-¿Creen que soy bonita?-preguntó Tenten.

-Bonita y fuerte-le respondió Lee.

-Gracias chicos. A pesar de estar desnuda con los dos, he llegado a ser más intima que antes-les comentó Tenten.

-Siempre te has alejado del equipo. No nos gusta que tú te pierdas de la diversión-le confesó Neji.

-¿De qué diversión?-preguntó Neji.

-Espiar personas desnudas, hablar sobre Icha Icha y relatar experiencias sexuales-reveló Lee.

Tenten estaba sonrojada por la proposición, pero en el fondo ya no quería ser la compañera aburrida y desabrida del Equipo 9.

-Chicos, les prometí ser la puta del equipo y lo pienso cumplir. Enséñenme todo lo que sepan y ayúdenme a ser una compañera digna del Equipo 9-avisó la castaña.

Neji y Lee se quedaron mirando y charlaron.

-¿Quién se coge primero a Tenten?-preguntó Lee.

-Me gusta más por el culo, tú hazlo por delante-le dijo Neji.

Tenten vio que Lee la tenía bien parada. En ese instante, introdujo lentamente el miembro duro del cejudo dentro de ella. La chica gimió al sentir por primera vez un pene erecto dentro de ella. Neji, en ese instante, penetró el culo de la castaña haciéndola estremecerse y sentir algo de dolor.

-Sssh, tranquila. El dolor es normal, vas a acostumbrarte en unos minutos-le advirtió Neji tranquilizante.

Dos minutos más tarde, Neji y Lee comenzaron a cogerse lentamente a la chica.

-Oh sí, se siente bien-dijo Tenten empezando a sentirse bien.

-Maldición, tu culo es apretado-dijo Neji empezando a estocar más fuerte a su amiga.

-Tenten, sigue así-susurró Lee.

La amante de las armas ya no podía pensar para este punto. Lee era muy enérgico e intenso. Neji tenía manos mágicas y sabía perfectamente donde tocar. No sabía si era la puta del equipo o la ama y señora de Neji y Lee. Su mente estaba nublado al ser penetrada por ambos lados y ya estaba en su límite.

-¡ME VAN A PARTIR EN DOS!-exclamó Tenten fuera de sí.

La chica podía sentir los penes de sus amigos hinchándose y sabía que iban a acabar en ese momento.

-¡ME VENGO TENTEN!-exclamó Lee.

-¡AHÍ VOY!-exclamó Neji.

-¡QUIERO TODO DE USTEDES!-gritó Tenten.

Los chicos eyacularon dentro de ella y la mujer tuvo un orgasmo múltiple y fulminante. La chica cayó exhausta y con los sentidos muy nublados.  
Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba acunada por sus amigas y acariciándola gentilmente.

-Eres intensa Tenten. Me declaro tu esclavo sexual mi señora Tenten-le avisó Neji.

-Mis Llamas de la Perversión serán otorgadas a tí, cariño-secundo Lee.

Tenten se sentía alagada por ser considerada por los dos su ama y señora, pero no sabía si aceptar.

-No sé si deba. No soy de abolengo para hacer eso y me da miedo que se sepa que ando de amante con dos chicos. Me gustan ambos, pero no sé que sentir-dijo con dudas la chica.

-No nos importa, en mi clan es normal y Lee te quiere mucho. Mientras estemos juntos, nada nos faltará-tranquilizó Neji.

-Gracias chicos. Los amo en serio-agradeció Tenten siguiendo los caminos de la perversión.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, Asuma alimentaba en la boca a Kurenai.

-No me voy a olvidar de esto Asuma. Vas a pagar por esto-dijo enojada la Yuhi.

-Estás furiosa porque te lleve por la aldea en lugar de teletransportarme a mi departamento-sonrió Asuma.

-¡ME AMARRARON COMO PUERCO!-dijo Kurenai.

(Nota: Si recuerdan el vídeo del borracho de Me amarraron como puerco, entenderán. Si no lo recuerdas, búscalo en Youtube).

-No exageres, no es distinto como ser tomado de rehén-se excusó Asuma.

-Eres un cínico-.

-Ya no quiero ser un chico bueno y que te da la razón siempre. Ya no lo soporto Kurenai-le dijo serio el Sarutobi.

Asuma se fue a su habitación y dejó a Kurenai sola. La chica suspiró y pensó que su amigo ya estaba harto de ella y eso le dolía.  
Lo peor que se sentía incómoda y no podría dormir como deseaba. Necesitaba una cama, pero no estaba en la posición para pedirla.  
En ese instante, Asuma salió y le avisó:

-Vas a dormir a mi lado, cariño-.

-¡NO PIENSO DORMIR CONTIGO, PREFIERO MORIR DE FRÍO!-exclamó molesta la pelinegra.

-Como quieras, buenas noches-finalizó Asuma.

Kurenai, poco después, se moría del frío y lloraba de frustración y rabia consigo misma. Su orgullo le había causado en parte la situación y su amistad con Asuma estaba fracturada. Sollozaba en silencio y no podía parar. La soledad que sentía era demasiado intolerable y el frío lo empeoraba.  
En ese instante, sintió que alguien la cargaba y observó que era Asuma. La miraba a los ojos y no podía apartar la mirada.

-No llores Kurenai, vas a dormir conmigo quieras o no-le dijo sonriente el Sarutobi.

Kurenai no dijo nada y Asuma la tendió sobre la cama. Él la tapó y cuando el se recostó la llevó a su pecho, dándole calor.

-Lo siento por lo de hace rato Asuma. Me porté muy mal contigo, ¿puedes perdonarme?-preguntó la chica con lágrimas.

-Para eso soy tu amigo, tonta-le respondió sonriente el chico.

Kurenai se recostó cómodamente en el cuerpo de su amigo y se sonrojó por sentirse completa. Su olor la tranquilizaba y empezó a quedarse dormida.

-Tonta Kurenai. Voy a vencer tu orgulloso corazón-se prometió el ninja.


	13. Chapter 13

El camino de la perversión  
Capítulo 13 ENFRENAMIENTO CON UNA SERPIENTE HOMOSEXUAL PEDÓFILA, ROMPIENDO A UNA ANTIPERVERTIDA Y SEXO NARUHINA GENDER BENDER

Zafir09: Kurenai aflojará poco a poco. Muy pronto Temari sufrirá por manos de Shikamaru.

Silber D. Wolf: Espero que te guste.

OTAKUFire: Me sentía más cómodo al ver que Karin se metiera con Sasuke por el canon. A Kurenai le van a dar duro y será divertido. Y Groove lo digo porque considerando que en el mundo de Naruto es algo anticuado en algunos conceptos.

UltronFatalis: Pues sí. Quien no quisiera el Byakugan para ver a través de todo.

AlejandroKurosaki: Pos lo de Boruto y Sarada me esperaré como va la historia porque aún no como terminará, pero sería interesante ver como Boruto crea su harem.

alexzero: Aquí está la continuación.

Al día siguiente, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Karin y Kin despertaban después de una noche intensa. Se sentían muy relajados por el día de ayer.

-Buenos días Naruto-sonrió Hinata.

-Naruto, fue la mejor noche de mi vida-le dijo sonriente la ninja del Sonido.

Karin alzó los brazos para estirarse y sonreía feliz por primera vez en su vida.

-Ay Sasuke, me hiciste venir muchas veces ayer y Sakura es fantástica. Oficialmente creo que soy bisexual-suspiró la pelirroja.

-Oficialmente tú, mi querida amiga, serás la madrina del primer hijo que tenga-declaró Sakura sonriente.

-Será un honor Sakura-besó la chica a su ama.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kiba y Shino llegaron y vieron que dos chicas se unieron a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Hmp, Naruto. Nos tenemos que llevar a Hinata, ya tenemos el Pergamino de la Tierra y el Cielo-dijo Kiba.

-Yo tengo el Pergamino de la Tierra. A cambio de que me des un hogar y su lugar en tu harem, les daré el pergamino que le faltaba. La Aldea del Sonido era un asco y no voy a estar a las órdenes de un pedófilo homosexual-dijo convencida Kin.

-Trato hecho-aceptó Naruto.

-Me tengo que ir. Dosu y Zaku debieron haber despertado. Voy a cubrirte para que no sospechen de mí-le avisó la kunoichi del Sonido.

-Cuídate cariño-se despidió Hinata.

Después de eso, se enlistaron y zarparon a la Torre de Control.

-Naruto, debemos avanzar rápido para llegar a descansar-dijo Shino.

-De acuerdo-.

Para su mala suerte, Orochimaru los perseguía silenciosamente. Solo Naruto sintió la amenaza del Sanin y Kurama estaba alerta para darle todo el poder que pudiera.  
Una enorme ráfaga de viento se presentó ante ellos y todos salieron volando. Afortunadamente, no recibieron daños y vieron a una mujer desnuda hermosa, pero malvada.

-"Huele igual que Kabuto"-pensó Naruto muy sospechosamente.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y vio un chakra malvado y perturbador.

-Sus reservas de chakra son de nivel Kage. Esta mujer es peligrosa-declaró Hinata.

Naruto invocó a Ikaros y casualmente estaba desnuda.

-Amo, estaba secándome para cambiarme. ¿Por qué están desnudos?-preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

-Hay un enemigo muy fuerte y necesitamos aniquilarlo-indicó Hinata.

Ikaros analizó a la mujer y enfureció.

-Es un transexual. Usurpó el cuerpo de una mujer para prolongar su vida. Eso es una blasfemia total. Voy a matarlo, pero necesitaré toda su ayuda. Es muy fuerte para vencerlo sola-declaró la ángel.

Todos asintieron y se prepararon para atacar. Ikaros hizo aparecer una espada y la mujer misteriosa lanzó un montón de enormes serpientes contra los Genin. Ikaros decapitaba a cuanta serpiente se atravesaba y Naruto estampó un Rasengan contra una de ellas. Hinata usó sus hilos de chakra y las 64 Palmas Protectoras para neutralizar a las serpientes que la atacaban. Shino con el poder conferido de Choimei usó a todos los insectos del Bosque para atacar a la mujer y ella los esquivaba con dificultad. Kiba y Akamaru atacaban con su técnica de Colmillo sobre Colmillo.

-Ese Aburame me está causando líos-dijo la mujer misteriosa muy irritada.

Sasuke lanzó sus Bolas de Fuego a la mujer y no tuvo problemas en desviar la técnicas. Eso creó una distracción para que Naruto estampara un Rasengan lanzado desde larga distancia en su cara.  
La mujer se levantó y su rostro estaba rasgado. Se arrancó la piel de la cara y revelo ser Orochimaru.

-¡LO SABÍA, ES UN TRANSEXUAL!-declaró Naruto.

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA MI ORIENTACIÓN SEXUAL, NIÑO! ¡YO VINE POR MI SASUKE!-reveló el sanin.

-¡NI LOCO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN TU AMANTE, DEGENERADO!-exclamó Sasuke en guardia.

-Me rompes el corazón Sasuke, voy a hacerte sentirte bien-sonrió de forma abrumadora la serpiente.

-Un homosexual pedófilo obsesionado con la inmortalidad. Es un error de la naturaleza que se merece ser eliminado-sentenció Ikaros.

Naruto invocó Kurama en todo su esplendor y Orochimaru casi se caga del terror al ver a la Bestia con Cola.

-Detesto a la gente como tú. Voy a borrarte del mapa-declaró Kurama.

Kurama hizo una Bomba de Bestia con Cola muy potente y la lanzó contra Orochimaru. Un área del Bosque de la Muerte fue eliminado y todos quedaron boquiabiertos por el poder del zorro.

-Ese miserable escapó, pero está malherido. No lo veremos en mucho tiempo-dijo Kurama.

Todos llegaron a la Torre de Control en pocos minutos y fueron recibidos por Iruka y Anko.

-Hola chicos, han pasado la Segunda Prueba. No creí que si harían la prueba desnudos-felicitó algo apenado Iruka.

-Hola, Iruka. Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-saludó depredadoramente al pobre Chunin.

Iruka se puso muy nervioso al ver a su acosadora de hace años.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntó Naruto.

-B-bueno, somos de la misma generación-tartamudeó nervioso el castaño.

-Pero claro que lo conozco. Si le dicen el tres piernas Umino-dijo muy pervertidamente la mujer serpiente.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!-regañó enojado el Chunin.

-Aún no aceptas mi propuesta para ser mi amante, cariño-bromeó la chica.

-Déjame en paz-salió huyendo el ninja despavorido.

-Nunca cambiará-suspiró la mujer.

-¿Le gusta Iruka sensei?-preguntó Hinata.

-Claro que me gusta, pero siempre huye de mí. No sé que tengo de malo-dijo dudosa la mujer.

-Iruka sensei es un hombre tímido y no está acostumbrado a su perversión. Para ese caso debe violarlo y decirle cuanto lo ama. De otra forma lo hará su esclavo de amor-le sugirió Hinata.

-Eres una buena consejera. Tienen sus habitaciones listas para dos personas. Sus ropas y armas les serán devueltas y estos tres días serán permitidas visitas. Podemos mandar llamar a quienes quieran-indicó Anko.

-Gracias por todo Anko sensei-se despidió Naruto.

-Por cierto, hay una de más. Está descalificada-comentó Anko.

-Mi equipo está muerto. Fui la única sobreviviente y solo quiero hospedaje y viviré en la Aldea de la Hoja en el Clan Uchiha y con el respaldo de mi clan Uzumaki-explicó Karin.

-Entiendo. Nos veremos después-se despidió Anko.

Mientras tanto, Asuma seguía torturando a Kurenai para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Lo de ayer fue un avance, pero no podía cantar victoria.  
Ahora Asuma hizo una fiesta con putas en su casa y Gai, Ebisu y Genma fueron invitados. Kakashi ya era novio de Ayame y lo iba a asesinar si llegaba a la fiesta. Gekko también lo mataría su novia si lo cachaba, pero también se lo impedía su tos crónica.

-¡MALDITO ASUMA, ESTÁS COMETIENDO UN SEVERO ERROR!-advirtió furiosa y celosa Kurenai al ver a su amigo con mujeres.

Los cuatro Jounin no le hacían caso y disfrutaban de cervezas sin contenerse. Las prostitutas bailaban sensualmente al ritmo de la música y Kurenai quería desollar a Asuma por andar besando a esas zorras.

-¡SE ACABÓ NUESTRA AMISTAD, ME OÍSTE MISERABLE!-chilló furiosa la mujer colérica.

-Si deseas romper nuestra amistad, hazlo. Solo me has ilusionado desde que te conocí. Me buscaré a alguien que si me quiera por lo que soy-le respondió Asuma.

Esa respuesta rompió el corazón de la mujer y soltó a llorar amargamente. No quería ver más cosas así de él. No podía más ver la indiferencia y la frialdad con la que Asuma la trataba. Solo quiso amenazarlo para que dejara de hacer eso, pero el Sarutobi rompió su larga amistad y le dolió más que otra cosa.  
Kurenai seguía llorando y solo quería que todo fuera como antes entre ellos dos. Asuma le dio pena y se llevó a la habitación a la pelinegra.

-No me dejes sola, no te alejes de mí. No quiero tenerte lejos de mi vida, perdóname por ser tan cruel antes. Dame una oportunidad y dejame demostrarte cuanto en verdad me importas-suplicó la mujer rota.

-Incluso si soy un pervertido, ¿me aceptarías?-preguntó el Sarutobi.

-Solo quiero que seas pervertido conmigo y solo conmigo. No quiero a otra chica contigo-suplicó Kurenai.

-Solo contigo, Kurenai-aceptó Asuma.

Asuma besó sorpresivamente a Kurenai y ella le correspondió instintivamente. Como estaba amarrada no podía moverse, pero Asuma la tocaba para hacerle sentir mejor.

-A-Asuma-gimió Kurenai al sentir los besos de su amigo en el cuello.

-Siempre quise hacerte eso y que gimieras por mi causa-le susurró al oído el castaño.

El ninja tomó su Cuchilla de Viento y desgarró su vestido y se lo arrancó dejándola en ropa interior.

-A-Asuma, esto es vergonzoso-dijo ruborizada la mujer.

-Solo, seremos seremos tú y yo, mi bella y reprimida mujer-le susurró lujuriosamente el Sarutobi.

Asuma cortó la ropa interior de Kurenai y la dejó completamente desnuda. No podía cubrirse por sus ataduras. El hijo del Tercer Hokage comenzó a masturbar a Kurenai y ella se sentía morir.  
La antipervertida jamás se había dado placer con masturbaciones en toda su vida. Ahora Asuma la estaba haciendo sufrir y jadeaba sin cesar la mujer.

-¡BASTA ASUMA, NO SIGAS!-suplicó Kurenai al estar tensa sexualmente.

-Shh, pero estás muy mojada. Tu cuerpo pide más de mí. Tu flojita y cooperando-le dijo el castaño.

Asuma lamía los senos generosos de la mujer y ella jadeaba aun más y sus pezones se pusieron duros.

-¡KYAAA, BASTA ASUMA. YA NO QUIERO SEGUIR!-dijo llorando la chica por tanto placer.

Asuma decidió terminar más rápido y le dio una cunnilingus a la pelinegra. La lengua del Sarutobi recorría la intimidad de Kurenai y eso fue suficiente para romper la voluntad de la Jounin.

-¡NOOOO, YA NO PUEDO MÁS, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-gritó en su límite la ojirroja.

Kurenai tuvo su primer orgasmo en su vida y la cara de Asuma quedó empapada. Ella respiraba de forma dificultosa y su mente estaba nublada. Asuma la abrazó y la llevó a su pecho.

-¿Te gustó?-.

Kurenai admitió que es lo mejor que ha sentido en su vida. Se sintió liberada y quería repetirlo con él.

-Prepárate porque vas a quedar afónica el día de mañana, mi amada-le susurró al oído el hombre.

Mientras tanto, Hinata tuvo una sensación extraña.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que mi sensei por fin aceptó el camino del pervertido-mencionó alegre la chica.

-Que bien, no seguirá con sus manifestaciones antipervertidas-celebró Naruto.

Hinata abrazó a Naruto. Ambos seguían desnudos y no se habían puesto para nada su ropa.

-Te amo mi novia bisexual pervertida-le dijo Naruto.

-Yo también. Me siento otra vez cachonda-le confesó Hinata.

-Lo hicimos ayer. ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?-.

-Oh sí, pero quiero hacerlo como hombre y deseo cogerme a Naruko-le confesó Hinata.

-¿En serio?-preguntó intrigado Naruto.

-Que te da miedo ser cogido por un hombre-le dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Solo lo haré si eres tú Hinata-le respondió Naruto.

Naruto se transformó en Naruko y Hinata se cambió el sexo como lo hizo en el País de las Olas. Una vez lo habían hecho así y lo deseaban revivir.

-Hinata, trátame con delicadeza-pidió Naruko en su papel femenino.

-Te trataré como una princesa mi amor-le contestó Hinata.

Ambos se besaron y Hinata estaba manoseando de forma espectacular a la rubia.

-Tus manos son maravillosas, Hinata. Me estoy poniendo muy cachonda así-le dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa la ojiazul.

-Me estás excitando así, rubia pervertida-le contestó Hinata lascivamente.

Naruko notó que el pene de su ahora novio se puso duro y erecto.

-Mi amor, estás muy animado el día de hoy-le señaló Naruko sonrojada.

-La última solo tuvimos sexo vaginal. Ahora quiero que me des una mamada-le pidió Hinata.

Para Naruko (siendo un chico heterosexual en realidad) le costaba trabajo que Hinata y ella fornicaran juntos de esa forma y jamás se le cruzó por la mente esa situación, pero lo haría por el amor y el cariño hacia su novia (o novio).  
Naruko tocó el miembro de Hinata y comenzó a estimularlo. Era raro para Naruko tocar un pene ajeno al suyo (por ser Naruto), pero daría su mejor esfuerzo para complacer a su pareja.

-Sigue así cariño-susurró Hinata excitado.

Naruko empezó a lamer el pene del ojiperla. Hinata jamás había experimentado una felación en su vida (siendo hombre) y tomaba la cabeza de la rubia para llevar el ritmo.

-Naruko, eres una buena mamadora. Sigue así y te daré tu premio-dijo muy excitado el peliazul.

Naruko seguía con el miembro de Hinata en su boca y miraba a los ojos a su novio.

-Me gusta que me mires así, pervertida-le comentó Hinata lujuriosamente.

Hinata ya no podía más y Naruko sintió que el pene del chico se estaba hinchando.

-¡OH, YA NO PUEDO MÁS NARUKO!-.

Hinata se vino dentro de la boca de la rubia y se lo tragó todo.

-Eso fue maravilloso-alabó Hinata jadeando.

Naruko estaba manchada de semen y para Hinata se le hacía excitante.

-Me manchaste toda. Fuiste muy brusco conmigo-dijo triste Naruko.

Naruto era muy bueno actuando como chica al convivir como muchas y por leer Icha Icha. Hinata vio que solo había pensado en su placer y abrazó a su novia.

-Lo siento mucho Naruko, me dejé llevar y te lastimé. Te amo y no quiero perderte-le suplicó el chico.

Naruko sonrió y correspondió el abrazo del ojiperla.

-Hazme el amor. Sé gentil conmigo-le suplicó Naruko.

Hinata entendió que se sentía estar en el papel del hombre y vio que Naruto se esforzaba para tratarla bien a todas como les gustaba. Había sido muy brusca con Naruto en su felación y no quería que se pelearan.

-Te amo Naruko, eres lo más importante para mí-le dijo el ojiperla.

Naruto se puso de cuclillas y le dijo al Hyuga:

-Tómame así, Hinata. Sé que siempre lo has querido hacer así-le indicó la rubia.

Hinata estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo así y le introdujo su miembro dentro de Naruko.  
Naruko sintió toda la hombría Hinata dentro de ella.

-¡TU VAGINA ESTÁ MUY BUENA, NARUKO!-gimió Hinata.

-¡KYAAAA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTO SE SIENTA TAN BIEN!-gritaba Naruko por el placer que sentía.

Naruto como Naruko no sabía como sentirse al ser cogido por un chico falso. La transformación de Naruko era tan efectiva que si dejaba mucho tiempo su efecto sentía cosas extrañas como atracción a hombres.  
Hinata sujetaba el sexy y enorme trasero de Naruko y dedeaba las comisuras del culo de la rubia.

-¡KYAAA, HINATA NO ME TOQUES ALLÍ!-chilló Naruko muy excitada.

-¡ES QUE ESTAS TAN HERMOSA!-se excusó el ojiperla.

Naruko jadeaba mientras sentía cada estocada sin piedad de Hinata dentro de sí. No iba a aguantar mucho tiempo y sentía el pene de Hinata hincharse indicando que iba a acabar.

-¡NARUKO, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

-¡HAZLO DENTRO DE MÍ, ME VENGO!-.

Al mismo tiempo que Naruko sufría un gran orgasmo, sentía la caliente semilla de Hinata dentro de su cuerpo. Ambos cayeron desfallecidos y su transformación terminó.

-Eso fue extraño, pero me gustó-sonrió muy cansado Naruto.

-A la próxima haremos un trío con un clon de sombra que se transforme en Naruko. Me gusta mucho ella, lastima que no sea real-expresó Hinata melancólica.

Hinata desde que se enamoró de pequeña de Naruto, tuvo una fantasía que creció a lo largo del tiempo. Se imaginaba ser la novia del apuesto Naruto y la hermosa Naruko. Recordaba el día en que vio el Jutsu Sexy por primera vez.

Flashback

Naruto estaba a solas con Hinata cuando ella cumplió 10 años. Ver desnudas a las hermosas mujeres Hyugas junto a Hinata le ayudó a perfeccionar el jutsu sexy.

-Hinata, al fin he logrado hacer la técnica que acabará con Kages seguramente, ¡JUTSU SEXY!-exclamó Naruto envolviéndose en humo.

La hermosa Naruko apareció desnuda por primera vez y Hinata tuvo una severa hemorragia nasal y se desmayó.

-¡HINATA!-gritó preocupada Naruko.

Flashback fin

Hinata no había revelado ser bisexual y le mintió a Naruto de que su hemorragia fue porque fue el mejor jutsu pervertido de todos. El rubio era muy crédulo en ese entonces y le creyó.  
Hinata pidió que en ciertas ocasiones se apareciera Naruko porque no tenía amigas y se sentía cómoda. Pero la realidad es que como una mujer bisexual se sentía muy fuertemente atraída a los encantos de ambas versiones del Uzumaki.  
Después de que Hinata revelara su bisexualidad, también confesó que estaba fuertemente enamorada de su otro yo y deseaba que Naruko fuera real.  
Desde ese entonces, Naruto buscaba hacer que ese deseo imposible se cumpliera y lo halló.

-Hmmm, creo que hay una forma de volver real a Naruko. Estoy trabajando en un clon real a mi imagen. Tengo lo necesario, pero debo hacer unos ajustes para volverla una chica. Aún no tiene definido un género-le reveló Naruto.

-¡¿CÓMO HICISTE ESTO?!-expresó asombrada Hinata.

-He visto como siempre has querido que Naruko sea real y hacerla tu amante más cercana. Es mi regalo de bodas adelantado para tí. Además siempre quise una hermana gemela-le confesó Naruto.

-¡KYAAAA, ERES EL MEJOR NARUTO! ¡TE AMO!-chilló de emoción.

-Yo también te amo, mi Princesa Byakugan-le apodaba Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

El camino de la perversión  
Capítulo 14 LAS PRELIMINARES XXX PARTE 1  
Pasaron 3 días completos y la segunda etapa de los Exámenes Chunin terminaron. Los Genin que pasaron la prueba estaban reunidos.  
El Equipo 7, 8, 9 y 10 estaban en su lugar. Naruto vio a Kin con sus compañeros de la Aldea del Sonido. Karin estaba al lado de los Jounin senseis.  
Por su parte, Hinata vio como su maestra Kurenai estaba con una estúpida sonrisa y se abrazaba con Asuma. Era demasiado obvio que estos tres días habían tenido sexo loco y desenfrenado.  
El Tercer Hokage se puso en el frente y habló al público.

-Jóvenes Genin. Han logrado llegar a esta etapa. A pesar de las limitaciones de no tener armas y sus prendas, lograron superar la segunda etapa con ingenio, trabajo en equipo y la cooperación-comentó el viejo líder.

Tenten estaba algo nerviosa porque tuvo que hacer un trato vergonzoso con sus compañeros para poder pasar sin sus armas.

-Ahora procederemos a practicar una ronda preliminar antes de la tercera etapa-les dijo Hiruzen.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la declaración.

-¡¿Y QUÉ HAY DE LAS TERCERA ETAPA?!-preguntó Kiba enojado.

-Serán dentro de un mes. Pero primero procedermos a esta ronda. Haremos enfrentamientos entre ustedes para eliminar a los más débiles y los ganadores pasaran la tercera ronda-les habló el Hokage.

Se les informó las reglas y valía cualquier cosas para ganar mientras no se interfiriera en la batalla. Todos los Genin se fueron a donde estaban los Jounin senseis y se prepararon Sasuke y Yaoi...digo Yoroi.

-Uchiha, voy a derrotarte cueste lo que cueste-advirtió el ninja infiltrado del Sonido.

-No podrás contra mí, voy a hacerte mi perra-le dijo algo arrogante el Uchiha.

Karin y Sakura se envolvieron en humo y vestían como porristas. Traían una mini falda, pompones y una mini blusa con el símbolo Uchiha y tenía la frase de UCHIHA TEAM.

-¡HURRA, HURRA, RARARA, TÚ ERES EL MEJOR SASUKE, RARARA, UUUUH!-dijeron a coro las chicas.

Sasuke sonrió al ver su harem apoyandolo y se distrajo cuando Gekko Hayate dio inicio a la lucha. Yoroi atacó sorpresivamente a Sasuke y lo derribó atacando su frente.

-Mi chakra, siento que me lo están robando-se quejó Sasuke.

-Tengo la habilidad de robar chakra de mis victimas. Estás perdido, Uchiha-le dijo seguro de su victoria el ninja traidor.

Sasuke sonrió confiado y Yoroi se extrañó.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-.

-Porque se como ganarte-sonrió Sasuke.

Sorpresivamente, Sasuke activó su Mangekyo Sharingan recién despertado.

-¡SEXY TSUKUYOMI!-.

Yoroi cayó en el potente Genjutsu y estaba en un lugar lleno de bailarinas exóticas y Sasuke estaba en medio.

-¡ESTE ES MI MUNDO DEL TSUKUYOMI, AQUÍ SOY DIOS Y ESTARÁS TRES DÍAS CON MIS BAILARINAS!-declaró el chico.

Pasaron tres segundos en el mundo real y Yoroi tuvo un sangrado nasal nivel 8. Quedó tendido en el piso con una sonrisa súper pervertida en el rostro y diciendo cosas sobre putas buenas y sexo sin control.

-Ya no se levantará, le puse un potente Genjutsu y no se levantará-dijo Sasuke.

-Ganador de la batalla, Sasuke Uchiha-declaró Gekko.

Todos notaron que Sasuke tenía un nuevo Sharingan y se impresionaron. Naruto y Hinata sabían como lo obtuvo, pero dejarían que Sasuke lo explicara.

-Sasuke, ¿cómo despertaste el Mangekyo Sharingan? ¿No mataste a alguien importante para tí?-preguntó Kakashi preocupado.

-Yo lo desperté con otro medio más efectivo y más aceptable. Si un Uchiha llega a tener un trío sexual y lo disfruta en grande, despertará su Mangekyo Sharingan-explicó el Uchiha.

Izumi, quien estaba transformada en un ANBU vigilando a Sasuke sonrió pervertidamente. Nadie lo sabía, pero la verdadera razón por la que Itachi era tan fuerte y prodigioso era porque ambos eran amigos con beneficios. Shisui les dijo que tuvo un trío con dos chicas ANBUs y logró despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan, pero lamentablemente tuvo que morir porque su único ojo debían ser protegido de Danzô u otro enemigo.  
El siguiente combate se dio y el siguiente era Shino contra Zaku del Sonido. Kin miraba a Naruto y este le susurró al oído al Abúrame.

-Shino, deshazte de él. Es un peligro para Kin, te ayudaré en algún apuro en el futuro, pero hazme ese favor-le dijo en voz baja el chico.

Shino asintió y bajó a combatir. Zaku veía arrogante al Aburame y éste lo miró fríamente.

-Estás acabado, rindete. No tienes como vencerme-le dijo el Aburame.

-¡NO PODRÁS CON MI PODER, RAFAGA DE VIENTO!-le gritó el chico.

Una poderosa onda de viento salió de los brazos, pero Shino voló en los aires por dos alas que surgieron de su espalda. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron.

-¡SOY EL REY DE LOS INSECTOS, MI DIOSA ME HA DADO SU PODER Y NO PODRÁS CONMIGO!-le advirtió el chico insecto.

Los escarabajos salieron del cuerpo de Shino y envolvieron al chico. Los iba eliminando con sus brazos de aire, pero solo era una distracción.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: POLEN ADORMECEDOR!-.

Shino despidió un polen cerca del ninja y este empezó a ponerse débil. Secretamente, varios escarabajos se metían discretamente en sus brazos.

-Ríndete y te irás sano y salvo. Si continúas con esto, lo pagarás caro-dijo frío el Aburame.

-¡NO ME RENDIRÉ, MISERABLE. ¡RAFAGA MAXIMA DE VIENTO!-exclamó el chico.

Debido a los conductos tapados en sus brazos, provocó que estos explotaran.

-Te lo dije, imbecil-finalizó el chico.

-Ganador de la pelea es Shino Aburame-declaró Gekko.

Kurenai estaba impresionada por el progreso de su alumno, pero no sabía sobre esta habilidad.

-Shino, ¿cómo elevaste de esa forma tus poderes?-preguntó la Jounin.

-Mi diosa me obsequio muchas habilidades por ser el prometido de su jinchuriki-explicó el chico insecto.

-¿Una jinchuriki como Naruto?-.

-Es de la Siete Colas. Una Bestia con Cola insecto es una diosa para un clan de los insectos-le aclaró Naruto.

-Oh, eso es interesante-opinó la sensei.

La siguiente batalla dio lugar. Era Sakura Haruno contra Ino Yamamaka. Ambas se pararon al frente y no sabían que hacer. No querían luchar a muerte, pero era su deber hacerlo.

-No creí luchar contigo, Ino-.

-Yo tampoco, Sakura-.

Ambas empezaron a pelear en su estilo de taijutsu de Academia. La pelea comenzó a ponerse aburrida y el Hokage decidió convocar un número campo de batalla por consejo de Naruto.  
Unos sellos se vieron en el campo de batalla y el suelo se convirtió en lodo.

-¡ME MANCHE TODA!-chilló Ino por su ropa.

-¡LAS CONDICIONES DE LA BATALLA HAN CAMBIADO! ¡AHORA COMBATAN CON DIFICULTAD EN EL TERRENO!-les ordenó el Hokage.

Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad y le propinó un golpe en la cara de Ino. La pobre quedó tirada en el suelo y quedó toda llena de lodo.

-¡MALDITA FRENTESOTA, NO TE PERDONARÉ!-exclamó furiosa la chica.

Ella se arrojó a Sakura y quedaron sumergidas en lodo. Ahora peleaban en estilo grecorromano, pero lo que no sabían es que estaban dando un buen espectáculo a los chicos y Hinata.

-Pelea en lodo, ahora si es interesante-sonrió algo divertida la Hyuga.

Neji estaba en primera fila con Naruto y Sasuke. Asuma estaba pensando en como debía explicarle a Inoichi sobre este asunto.

-¡PERRA, SUÉLTAME!-gritó Sakura.

-¡CAÍSTE EN MI TRAMPA!-exclamó Ino.

Ino había preparado un sello especial y lo lanzó contra Sakura. Ella había quedado poseída por la Yamamaka y sonrió porque estaba segura de haber tenido la victoria.

-Me causaste problemas Sakura, pero ahora la victoria es mía-expresó Sakura poseída.

Ino estaba a punto de usar a Sakura para rendirse, pero Sasuke interrumpió.

-¡SAKURA, SI NO GANAS ESTA BATALLA, NO TENDRÁS TU SESIÓN ESPECIAL DE BAÑOS EN MI CASA!-advirtió Sasuke.

Naruto estaba a punto de actuar, pero sabía que Sasuke era aún más efectivo que él para apoyar a Sakura.  
Ino resopló y estaba a punto de hablar cuando empezó a gritar por miedo. Dentro de la cabeza de Sakura, Ino recorría la mente de la Haruno y encontró a la Sakura Interna vestida de sirvienta sexy.

-Oh querida Ino. Por fin viene a visitarme-saludó animadamente la chica.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!-exclamó sorprendida la rubia.

-Soy la otra Sakura. Todos en mi familia son conocidos por tener un Kenkei Genkai extraño. Tenemos una doble personalidad extraña que siempre aconsejamos a la personalidad principal-explicó la Sakura Interna.

Sakura se acercó y besó a Ino sorpresivamente. Ella no sabía como reaccionar y se separó sonrojada. A veces había tenido uno que otro encuentro con Sasuke o con Sakura sin compromisos, pero siempre era dominante.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME BESAS ASÍ?!-preguntó consternada la rubia.

-Soy la personalidad pervertida de Sakura. Soy todo lo que ella desea y no se atreve a hacer sin ayuda. Y me gustan los chicos y las chicas, pero la otra Sakura es muy miedosa con esas acciones, así que a veces combino mi ser con ella para que Sakura disfrute en grande-explicó la chica.

Sakura sacó un consolador enorme y se lo enseñó a Ino.

-Sasuke dijo que Sakura y yo no tendríamos baños termales con él si perdíamos, así que tendrás que irte o te meteré ésto en tu culo-le advirtió malévolamente la pelirrosa.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-.

Ino se salió de la mente de Sakura y jadeaba por el miedo. La ojijade cayó algo cansada al suelo y miró a la rubia.

-Así que conociste a mi otro yo. Es tan pervertida como Hinata y la dejo salir en las ocasiones necesarias. Creo que es hora de que tenga acción-sentenció Sakura.

Sakura cerró los ojos y en su paisaje mental ambas chicas se miraban frente a frente.

-Creo que es hora de salir a jugar con Ino, mi hermanita-sonrió Sakura principal.

-Eres un amor, hermana mayor. Te amo-sonrió la otra Sakura y la abrazó.

Fuera de la mente de Sakura, se observaba que Sakura se arrancó los vestidos y quedó en ropa interior resaltando sus atributos concedidos por Naruto.

-¡OH, MI AMADA INO! ¡POR FIN PODEMOS JUGAR JUNTAS!-sonrió muy perversamente la Haruno.

Hinata y Neji analizaban con su Byakugan y Naruto y Sasuke usaban el Sharingan.

-Esto es increíble. La fuerza pervertida es muy potente en ella-opinó Hinata con una máscara negra similar a Dark Vader y con su voz ronca.

-¿Y esa máscara?-preguntó Naruto extrañado.

-Es de la película que salió en los cines, jijiji-bromeó Hinata.

-Déjense de payasadas y miren a mi novia. Al parecer la otra Sakura esta libre e Ino va a sufrir bastante-opinó Sasuke.

Naruto había estudiado con detalle al Clan Haruno de la Aldea de la Hoja. Se supone que era el clan menos poderoso de la aldea, pero no debían ser subestimados por su doble personalidad. Muchas veces eran irritantes y tendían a pelearse entre ambas mentes, pero con Sakura cambió desde que Sasuke la seleccionó como matriarca principal del Clan Uchiha. Por ende, Sakura debía hacerse pedir ayuda a su otro yo, la cual era una pervertida del nivel de un Hyuga. Llegaron a un acuerdo y podían alcanzar una estabilidad mental que fortaleció su chakra.  
Naruto informó de ésto a los presentes y se sorprendieron del lado desconocido de la Kunoichi del años.

-¡INO, VAMOS A JUGAR JUNTAS!-gritó infantilmente Sakura.

Sakura se abalanzó contra Ino y comenzaron a pelearse en lodo. La rubia no tenía mucho chakra y solo le quedaba defenderse corporalmente.  
Sakura le arrancó la blusa a Ino y solo su bra quedó al descubierto.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!-regañó Ino sonrojada.

-¡ES QUE ASÍ NO TIENE CHISTE!-refutó Sakura.

Ino se arrancó el short quedando en ropa interior y se abalanzó contra Sakura. Los hombres seguían grabando la pelea y Asuma veía entre orgulloso y aterrado porque Inoichi lo asesinaría. A Kurenai le parecía algo vergonzoso eso de luchar frente a todos en lodo, pero al menos no era lucha en gel.

-¡ES HORA DE MI TÉCNICA FINAL, ELEMENTO TIERRA: CLONES DE LODO!-exclamó Sakura.

La técnica gastaba muy poco chakra por la presencia de lodo y 10 clones de lodo de Sakura rodearon a Ino.  
Todas empezaron a atacar a Ino y la chica los destruía fácilmente porque no eran muy fuertes. Pero sirvió para distraerla.  
La verdadera Sakura salió en el lodo oculta y preparó la técnica que aprendió de su maestro y la mejoró junto con Hinata.

-¡TOMA ESTO CERDA, JUTSU SECRETO DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA: MIL AÑOS DE PLACER!-gritó Sakura.

Sakura impactó sus dedos contra la intimidad de Ino, quien se encontraba de espaldas y salió volando.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAAHHH!-gritó con un placer repentino y de golpe.

Ino cayó al suelo jadeando y feliz. Todos quedaron mirando la técnica de Sakura y Kakashi le preguntó a Naruto.

-¿Qué hiciste con la técnica que mi padre creó?-preguntó muy sorprendido el peliblanco.

-Recordé esa vez que en un entrenamiento nos aplicó a mí y Sasuke la técnica normal y pensamos que podíamos usarla en algo sexy. Hinata es una experta en el cuerpo humano y nos dijo la mejor forma de estimular a un hombre y una mujer con un impacto de Puño Suave. Lo que ve allí son LOS MIL AÑOS DE PLACER-presentó Naruto.

Todos los hombres, incluido el árbitro de la batalla, rodearon a Naruto y le dijeron.

-¡ACEPTAMOS QUE SOLICITES CUALQUIER TIPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO CON NOSOTROS Y A CAMBIO ENSÉÑANOS ESA MARAVILLOSA TÉCNICA!-dijo Kakashi en representación de todos.

-Solo si también ayudan a Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata-.

-Hecho-aceptaron los Jounin.

-¡ASUMA, NO HAGAS ACTOS PERVERTIDOS!-regañó Kurenai enojada.

-Yo quiero aprenderla para darte mucho placer-le explicó sonriente el Sarutobi.

Kurenai se ruborizó y no se opuso. Hinata se acercó a su sensei y le susurró al oído.

-Si desea algún consejito para su vida intima con Asuma sensei, puede pedírmelo a mí-se ofreció Hinata.

-Lo pensaré-aceptó algo dudosa la mujer.

Mientras tanto, Sakura tenía prisionera a Ino con sus piernas. La Yamamaka estaba débil por el orgasmo repentino e involuntario que sufrió y la Haruno arrancó su brassier. La pelirrosa jugaba muy bien con los pechos de la rubia y ella no podía más.

-¡KYAAAAA, ME RINDO, ME RINDO!-declaró Ino muy exhausta.

-Ganadora de la batalla, Sakura Haruno-declaró Gekko.

Sakura se levantó orgullosa y su personalidad secundaria volvió a su interior. Vio a Ino desfallecida en el suelo y la levantó en brazos.

-No más Sakura, no más-suplicó Ino agotada.

-Nos iremos a duchar y veremos las demás batallas-le dijo amistosamente la Haruno.

Sakura llevó a Ino a las duchas y las batallas continuaron. Después de limpiar el campo de batalla con manipulación de tierra se dio rienda suelta a la siguiente pelea.  
Le tocó luchar a Shikamaru contra Kin. Kin debía ganar para poder avanzar a la siguiente ronda y evitar que Orochimaru le hiciera algo malo.

-Voy a vencerte, niño. No te me escaparás como en el Bosque de la Muerte-reveló Kin.

El Equipo del Sonido se había topado con el Equipo 10, pero no lograron robar su pergamino porque el Equipo 9 los obligó a huir.

-"No vi como son sus jutsus y ella si vio los míos. Va a ser un problema"-dijo muy frustrado el Nara.

Shikamaru empezó a usar sus sombras y Kin las fue esquivando. No podía atacar al Nara y debía actuar rápido. Lanzó unos Senbons con cascabeles y Shikamaru los esquivó. De repente, el sonido emitido comenzó a sumergirlo en un genjutsu.

-Caíste, Nara. El sonido te ha puesto en un genjutsu potente. Estás inmóvil y voy a vencerte-sonrió la kunoichi.

Kin lanzó bastantes Senbons a Shikamaru y golpeaba al Nara.

-"Maldición, si no hago algo me van a vencer"-susurró Shikamaru mentalmente.

Kin se encargaba de torturar a Shikamaru, pero eso le dio tiempo de ejecutar su posesión de sombra.

-Diablos, me atrapó-maldijo la kunoichi.

Shikamaru tenía pensado en noquearla con hacerla chocar su cabeza con la pared. Pero Kin tenía un ultimo recurso que había aprendido de un ángel que le presentó Naruto a escondidas.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: CANTO DEL PARAISO!-exclamó Kin.

Un poderoso rayo de ultrasonido salió de la boca de Kin e impactó la sombra de Shikamaru, quién perdió la concentración. La Kunoichi aprovechó que estaba mareado por las ondas de sonido y le propinó un golpe en la quijada.  
Shikamaru quedó noqueado y Kin estaba exhausta por la técnica usada. Le había costado mucho chakra.

-¡GANADORA DE LA BATALLA, KIN TSUCHI!-declaró Gekko.

Kin saludó a Naruto y le dio un beso dedicado a él. El rubio le regresó el beso lejano y Dosu quedó extrañado por el acto de Kin.

-¿Qué fue eso, Kin?-preguntó el chico con vendas.

-No te interesa, me parece un chico apuesto-se excusó la kunoichi.

-Mientras no interfiera con los deseos de Lord Orochimaru, no me importa-le respondió el chico.

Shikamaru fue llevado a la enfermería y Asuma observó que Shikamaru se confió de sus sombras y fue derrotado por una as bajo la manga.  
La siguiente en pasar sería Tenten y Temari. La castaña se sorprendió de que Hinata haya acertado en que ella lucharía contra la kunoichi de la Arena.

Flashback

Tenten se había vestido y recuperado sus preciosas armas después de llegar a la Torre de control. Para su sorpresa volvió a toparse con la prima de uno de sus novios, Hinata Hyuga.

-Hola, linda. Que bueno que pasaste-sonrió la Hyuga.

-Tuve que seguir tu consejo. Ahora soy la puta del equipo y no me agrada del todo-suspiró la castaña.

-Pero te gusto el sexo, ¿verdad?-.

-No puedo quejarme-.

Hinata contempló pasar a Temari de la Aldea de la Arena. La conoció el día que su hermano Kankuro quería lastimar a su futuro cuñadito Konohamaru. Le parecía muy arrogante y que tenía los zumos altos, pero se tenía ganado su reputación con esfuerzo.

-Tenten, tengo la corazonada de que ella va a ser tu contrincante. Y con tus armas estás en una clara desventaja porque es una usuaria de viento-le dijo Hinata con su Byakugan activo.

-Maldición, los usuarios de viento son mis enemigos naturales-maldijo Tenten.

-Debes preparar una estrategia contra ella. Huelo a que es una antipervertida como mi sensei y puedes usar eso a tu favor-le informó Hinata.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedo usar eso a mi favor?-cuestionó dudosa la chica de bollos.

-Te daré una clase fácil sobre antipervertidos. Ellos son unos mojigatos que solo piensan en ser ninjas y dicen que les desagrada cualquier acto pervertido. No te confundas con la gente neutra. Los neutros aceptan sin muchos problemas cualquier cosas pervertida y no se molestan como por ejemplo Kiba y Shino. Los antipervertidos se molestan al ver cosas pervertidas y puedes usar su ira para atacarla con medios inusuales-le dio una explicación rapida la Hyuga.

Tenten no sabía como hacer eso y Hinata se la pasó ideando estrategias contra Temari, en caso de que su estrategia fallara.

Flashback fin

La batalla dio inicio y, efectivamente, las armas de Tenten resultaron ser inútiles ante el abanico de Temari. La Kunoichi de la Arena le dio un ataque de viento y lastimó su espalda de forma bestial y sádica al caer.  
Tenten fue arrojada y Gekko casi declara la victoria a favor de Temari, pero algo inesperado ocurrió. El cuerpo de Tenten se convirtió en un tronco y se apareció detrás de la rubia.

-¡MIS ARMAS NO SIRVEN CONTRA TÍ, ASÍ QUE RECURRIRÉ AL PLAN B, JUTSU SECRETO PERVERTIDO: BAÑO DE GEL!

Un montón de gel transparente cubrió los pies de ambas chicas y Temari no podía moverse libremente.  
Tenten rompió sus ropas y quedó en ropa interior haciendo que Lee y Neji la vieran interesados.

-¡OH SI, LUCHA EN GEL!-declaró Tenten lista para la pelea.

Temari se puso furiosa porque eso venía en las prohibiciones del Santo Gremio Antipervertido al cual Kurenai pertenecía y no volvería a ser humillada como en el Bosque de la Muerte.

-¡TOMA ESTO PERVERTIDA!-.

Para mala suerte de la kunoichi, el viento fue debilitado por el gel y solo bañó de forma sexy a la chica de bollos.

-Que rico se siente, no seas pesada-le dijo juguetonamente la castaña.

Temari estaba iracunda por tanta perversión de la chica. Hinata sonreía orgullosa de que Tenten le hizo caso. Gai miraba que las Llamas de la Perversión de Tenten salían a flote por fin. Kurenai estaba algo molesta por el espectáculo, pero entendió la bizarra estrategia de la alumna de Gai.  
Temari intentó correr, pero se resbaló y cayó al piso. Su traje quedó lleno de gel y Tenten aprovechó para aprisionarla con sus piernas.

-¡TU CHISTE DE GOLPEARME LA ESPALDA CON TU ABANICO ES DE CHICAS SIN RESPETO, DONDE ESTÁ TU HONOR, BASURA!-le reclamó enojada Tenten.

-¡NO VOY A PERDER CONTIGO, PERRA!-.

Ambas comenzaron a pelear con Taijutsu y Tenten resultaba superior en ese estilo. Su abanico pesaba mucho al estar lleno de gel y dejó expuesta a Temari a ataques de Tenten.

-¡ESTAMOS EMPATE, PERO TENGO UNA VENTAJA AHORA SOBRE TÍ!-le dijo confiada la chica de bollos.

-No seas igualada, pervertida. Tú nunca me vencerás-le dijo la rubia.

-No, tú no permaneciste tanto tiempo desnuda como yo en el Bosque de la Muerte y solo te vieron tus hermanos en todo momento. Yo en cambio perdí casi todo mi pudor y voy a aprovechar esa ventaja-le advirtió la castaña.

Tenten hizo unos sellos especiales y, de repente, ella se quitó su ropa interior quedando desnuda frente a todos.

-¡SIIIIIIIII, ASÍ SE HACE TENTEN!-gritaron Neji y Lee.

Temari quedó desconcertada de que Tenten no hacía nada para taparse y sonreía confiada.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO PERVERTIDO: GEL ÁCIDO!-gritó Tenten.

Temari observó que toda la ropa de Tenten comenzó a disolverse y se espantó.

-No solo es un gel para peleas pervertidas. Es un gel que deshace la ropa si activó mi chakra sobre él y para tu mala suerte, tu ropa está desapareciendo-le avisó la chica de bollos.

Efectivamente, Temari contempló que su uniforme había desparecido y su ropa interior comenzaba a desintegrarse.

-¡NOOOOOO, NO DE NUEVO!-maldijo la rubia.

Temari quedó desnuda y se agachó para que nadie la viera ruborizada y tapándose. Tenten se abalanzó sobre la chica y comenzó a darle una buena lucha sexy con ella. La rubia no podía manejar la tensión de luchar desnuda con una pervertida y decidió rendirse.

-¡ME RINDO, ME RINDO!-exclamó la rubia.

Gekko, quien estaba arriba del escenario para evitar manchase del gel ácido bajó.

-Ganadora de la batalla, Tenten-declaró Gekko.

-¡LO HICE!-celebró victoriosa la castaña.

Tenten se fue a duchar, junto con Temari para su frustración. Otra batalla se llevó a cabo y los siguientes en pasar fueron Naruto y Kiba. El chico perro antes hubiera pensado que sería fácil de ganar, pero ahora veía que el rubio era una caja de sorpresas y tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

-Voy a ganar, no me importa si eres líder de clan o no-dijo serio el Inuzuka.

-No me voy a dejar vencer fácilmente-respondió el ojiazul.


	15. Chapter 15

El camino de la perversión  
Capitulo 15 LAS PRELIMINARES XXX PARTE 2

OTAKUFire: Fu aparecerá en el mes de entrenamiento junto a Shino. Tsunade si caerá ante Jiraiya, quien aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.

Zafir09: Shikamaru tiene una cuenta pendiente con Temari porque sabe que es su media naranja.

alexzero: Aquí está el capítulo.

Emperor92: No escribiré tan seguido estos tres meses, pero haré lo que pueda.

AlejandroKurosaki: Una milf Kushina no estaria mal, pero el problema es que tengo otra cosa reservada para ella. Pero ella aparecerá en el futuro.

Naruto pensaba en la manera más rápida de vencer a Kiba, pero debía antes impresionar a los presentes.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-exclamó Naruto.

Una versión chibi de Kurama apareció y se veía tierno.

-¡KYAAAAA!-gritaron las chicas en el lugar.

-¡NARUTO!, ¡¿POR QUÉ ME INVOCASTE EN ESTA FORMA?!-regañó la Bestia con Cola a Naruto.

-Es un efecto secundario de invocarlo con solo una cola de poder-le dijo el rubio nervioso.

Todos los adultos quedaron espantados al ver al temible Zorro de las Nueve Colas fuera de Naruto.

-¡POR LO MENOS ME DARÁS UNA BUENA PELEA, PERRITO!-sonrió malévolamente el zorro a Akamaru.

El cachorro tenía miedo de Kurama porque lo iba a hacer pedazos. Gekko estaba muy nervioso y hasta se le olvidó que estaba enfermo por la presencia del Nueve Colas.  
Kiba trató de darle un codazo veloz a Naruto, pero este lo esquivó y tomó su mano y usó su velocidad para arrojarlo a la pared.

-Toma esto perro-le dijo el rubio a Kiba.

Kurama perseguía a Akamaru jugando con su presa.

-¡AKAMARU, CORRE!-le pidió Kiba desesperado.

-No te olvides de mí, Kiba-le dijo Naruto confiado.

Naruto preparó unos sellos manos y exclamó:

-¡JUTSU SEXY: VERSIÓN NEKO!-exclamó Naruto.

Para la enorme sorpresa de Kiba, el jutsu sexy no resultó ser Naruko, sino Tamaki. Ella estaba disfrazada de un muy sexy cosplay de gatita y aunque él los detestaba, su instinto de hombre decía otra cosa.

-¡MIAU, AMO! ¡PUEDE JUGAR CONMIGO MI AMO!-le dijo sexymente la chica.

Kiba por milagro logró reprimir sus impulsos y golpeó a Naruto, quien salió volando.

-¡MALDITO, ME DISTE EN LA CARA!-reclamó el chico.

-¡USASTE A LA LINDA TAMAKI COMO SEBO Y NO TE VOY A PERDONAR!-le respondió furioso el Inuzuka.

Un enorme sello apareció y el lugar se hizo una pista de hielo.

-¡MALDITA SEA, HAKU DEBIÓ HABER USADO SU CHAKRA PARA ESTE SELLO!-dedujo Naruto.

Haku sonrió vestido de ANBU al lado de Izumi. Le gustaba trabajar como guardaespaldas del Hokage. Zabuza estaba pasando su prueba psicológica con él para ser parte de la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Naruto, es hora del Plan B-le dijo Kurama al genin rubio.

-¡ES HORA DE LA OPERACIÓN, FRÍO DE PERROS!-exclamó Naruto.

Naruto y Kurama preparaban un montón de bolas de nieve, producto del hielo en el suelo y le dio un toque sutil de chakra. Las combinó y era una enorme bola de nieve en su brazo.

-¡PREPÁRATE PARA MI TÉCNICA FINAL, ELEMENTO HIELO: ULTRA BOLA DE NIEVE RASENGAN!

La enorme bola de nieve dejó hundidos a Kiba y Akamaru como avalancha.

-Creo que gané-asintió Naruto.

De repente, dos remolinos girando salieron y eran dos Kibas furiosos.

-¡VOY A APLASTARTE OR QUERERTE HACERTE EL GRACIOSO, UZUMAKI!-exclamó iracundo Kiba.

Kiba preparó su técnica de Colmillo sobre Colmillo y tenían rodeados a Naruto y Kurama. Ellos los esquivaban y debían terminar la batalla.

-¡NARUTO, USA LA MAYOR DEBILIDAD DE KIBA EN SU CONTRA, TU JUTSU SEXY CASI FUNCIONA, PERO DEBE SER AÚN MÁS FUERTE!-le recomendó Kurama.

-¡ESO HARÉ, JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!-gritó Naruto.

Un montón de clones de sombra rodearon a Kiba y Akamaru. Ellos se preparaban para pelear, pero antes de que Naruto atacará, hicieron una técnica mortal para él.

-!JUTSU HAREM VERSIÓN INU!-dijeron los clones de Naruto.

Lo que vio Kiba fue mortal para él. Un montón de Tamakis vestidas de cachorritas caninas y sexys estaban frente a él y lo miraban seductoramente.

-Amo, sácame a pasear-.

-Guau, juegue a la pelota conmigo-.

Kiba no lo toleró y tuvo una hemorragia nasal severa que lo dejó fuera de combate. Akamaru perdió su transformación y fue a auxiliar a su amo.  
Gekko lo fue a revisar y Kiba estaba noqueado. La batalla era de Naruto.

-El ganador de la batalla es Naruto Uzumaki-declaró Gekko.

-¡SÍ, GANÉ!-celebró Naruto feliz.

Naruto fue recibido por un beso de Hinata. Kin veía desde lejos y no podía por su trabajo encubierto.  
La próxima batalla fue Neji contra Hinata Hyuga. Un choque de ambas ramas del clan Hyuga.  
Hinata estaba parada sobre su primo. Todos los que se habían ido a las duchas, veían esta pelea. Neji analizaba a su prima y le dijo.

-No podrás vencerme. Tu perversión no se compara a la mía. Eres más débil que yo-declaró el chico.

-No me subestimes, Neji. No sabes lo que he hecho los últimos 6 meses al lado de Naruto-le negó Hinata.

-Antes reprimías tu lujuria y eso provocó que tu poder se estancara, pero ahora estoy interesado en el poder de la Rama Primaria-le dijo el Hyuga.

Ambos se pusieron en suposición de Puño Suave y se prepararon para pelear. Neji y Hinata chocaban sus estilos de Taijutsu y su poder eran similares.

-Lady Hinata. Su taijutsu ha mejorado, la felicito. No le ha decepcionado, pero veamos quien es más pervertido de los dos-sonrió de forma perversa el castaño.

Kurenai estaba desconcertada por la platica. Creía a Neji muy serio, pero recordó que el Clan Hyuga según Hinata eran de los más pervertidos en el mundo.  
Hinata y Neji seguían luchando, pero el castaño logró tocar el punto de chakra de la peliazul y gritó:

-¡KYAAAAAA!-.

Hinata se hizo para atrás y respiraba agitada. Miró furiosa a Neji y le reclamó:

-¡NEJI, TE ADVERTÍ QUE NUNCA USARAS EL PUÑO SUAVE PERVERTIDO CONMIGO, CASI TENGO UN ORGASMO!-dijo sonrojada y enojada.

Todos menos Naruto quedaron pasmados por la declaración de Hinata.

-Naruto, ¿qué es el Puño Suave Pervertido?-preguntó Tenten curiosa.

-Es una variante del Puño Suave que sirve para dar un placer inimaginable a quien lo recibe. Si recibes las 64 Palmas Pervertidas de Chakra sufres un multiorgasmo muy potente que te dejará inconsciente. Solo un jinchuriki puede resistirlo en parte-explicó Naruto.

Tenten tragó duro porque era probable que fuera a experimentarlo en un futuro.  
Hinata y Neji siguieron peleando. Neji y Hinata se daban impactos de Puño Suave y estaban rojos y aguantaban el placer que los estaba agotando.

-Ríndase Hinata, un golpe más y sufrirá el mejor orgasmo de su vida-le dijo Neji confiado.

-Jamás Neji. Si completas ese ataque vas a sufrir en grande-advirtió la chica.

Neji atacó a Hinata y le dio un golpe de chakra que desencadenó un potente multiorgasmo a Hinata.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-chilló Hinata en el suelo.

Hinata jadeaba en el suelo y estaba sudada y roja. Neji le dijo al árbitro.

-Arbitro, Hinata no podrá continuar más-le comentó Neji.

Para sorpresa de todos, Hinata se levantó y Neji quedó consternado por lo ocurrido.

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, ESE MULTIORGASMO DEBIÓ DEJARTE DESMAYADA POR UN DÍA!-exclamó fuera de sí el Hyuga.

-Eso funcionaría en cualquier otro rival, pero yo he sido cogida por Naruto y sus damiselas muchas veces y mi resistencia sexual se ha incrementado a niveles monstruosos. Naruto me ha dado orgasmos de niveles cada vez más endemoniados siempre-le dijo la Hyuga perversamente.

Los ojos de Hinata se hicieron azules y su cuerpo se transformó en chakra morado.

-¡NEJI, EXPERIMENTA MI TÉCNICA FINAL, BANSHO TENSEI!-exclamó Hinata.

La Hyuga atrajo como imán a su primo y le dio en su centro de chakra con un Puño Suave de León. Neji sufrió un devastador orgasmo y cayó tendido al suelo noqueado del placer.

-Neji Hyuga no puede levantarse más. Hinata Hyuga es la ganadora de la pelea-declaró Gekko.

Hinata fue a donde Naruto y este le dio un abrazo con una nalgada.

-Eso fue por tener un orgasmo con un hombre que no sea yo-le dijo falsamente enojado Naruto.

-Sabes que tú me los das mejor, mi hombre-sonrió Hinata.

La pelea que siguió fue Kankuro contra ( hsj, la cual fue muy rápida. El chico espía tenía habilidades de dislocar su cuerpo, pero se enredó con Cuervo y resultó herido y perdió la pelea y resultando muy lastimado.  
La siguiente pelea fue entre Rock Lee y Gaara. El cejudo intentó pasar varias veces la arena de Gaara, pero no podía. Le aplicó el Loto Primario abriendo su Primera Puerta de Chakra y descubrió que era un cascarón vacío. Para poder vencerlo, Lee tuvo que abrir las Cinco Puertas de Chakra y hacer el Loto Escondido, pero la arena amortiguó parte del impacto. Gaara decidió no seguir con la batalla y solo usó su arena para estampar contra la pared a Lee dejándolo noqueado.  
Lee quería seguir peleando y Gai y Tenten bajaron del estadio para pararlo.

-Lee, ya no te esfuerces más-le aconsejó Gai orgulloso.

-Cariño, ya no es necesario que sigas peleando-le susurró Tenten abrazándolo.

Lee se dejó caer desmayado y lo llevaron a la enfermería. Tenten acompañó a Lee por la preocupación.  
La última batalla fue entre Chouji y Dosu. No quería pelear contra él y Asuma se dio cuenta. El Jounin lo sobornó con comida y bajó al estadio.  
Hinata le dijo algo al oído de Chouji antes de que fuera a pelear.

-Esa momia tiene un implante de sonido. Tapa tus oídos y no dejes que te toque. Neutraliza su sonido como puedas-advirtió Hinata preocupada por el gordito.

-Gracias Hinata-agradeció el Akamichi.

Chouji bajó a la arena y se dispuso a pelear con Dosu.

-Otra vez nos topamos, gordo-saludó muy insultante el chico momia.

-¡¿GORDO?!-exclamó furioso Chouji.

-¡¿QUÉ NO OÍSTE BOLSA DE MANTECA?!-siguió insultando Dosu al castaño.

Kin aprovechó para deshacerse de Dosu y le gritó a Chouji:

-¡TAMBIÉN ME DIJO QUE CUANDO TE DERROTARA, SE HARÍA MILLONARIO AL VENDER TU GRASA EN EL MERCADO COMO CARNE DE CERDO Y CHICHARRÓN!-mintió Kin.

Dosu volteó furioso contra Kin y despertó la bestia que estaba dentro de Chouji.

-¡NO TE PERDONARÉ INFELIZ!-exclamó Chouji colérico.

Chouji se hizo un coloso gigante de 20 metros y Dosu tragó duro. El Akamichi se dispuso a golpear frenéticamente a Dosu tantas veces que dejó todos sus huesos fracturados y su implante de sonido destruido.  
El Akamichi volvió a la normalidad y no podía creer que haya usado una técnica avanzada entre su clan, pero lo dejó muy agotado.

-¡DOSU KINUTA HA PERDIDO LA PELEA, EL GANADOR ES CHOUJI AKAMICHI!-declaró Gekko impresionado.

Chouji no podía creer que había ganado y pasado a la siguiente etapa.

-¡ESO ES CHOUJI!-felicitó Asuma.

-¡ASÍ SE HACE CHOUJI!-declaró Ino feliz.

-Bien hecho amigo-sonrió Shikamaru, quien ya había regresado de la enfermería y vio todo el combate.

Después de esto, Hiruzen reunió a los ganadores y habló:

-Los ganadores de estas preliminares pasaran a la siguiente etapa, pero hay una oportunidad para los que no hayan ganado y que no tengan lesiones de gravedad-declaró el Hokage.

Eso iba para Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, Ino, Lee y Kiba.

-Los que hayan perdido se enfrentarán en una batalla de jaula donde intentarán escapar. Vale cualquier cosa para ganar la batalla. Demostrarán que pueden hacer contra muchos rivales a la vez-les dijo el Hokage.

La tercera etapa de los Exámenes Chunin XXX resultarían muy emocionantes.


	16. Chapter 16

El camino de la perversión  
Capítulo 16 LA REUNIÓN ENTRE PADRINO Y AHIJADO  
Tenten cuidaba a Lee en su apartamento. Vio que era huérfano como ella y acordaron mudarse juntos para compartir gastos. Lo hicieron un día después de que acabaran las preliminares.  
Tenten salió del baño y se puso una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo. Hinata le regaló el sello especial del cuerpo perfecto a ella por seguir sus consejos. Aunque ella no lo dijera, se sentía un poco más satisfecha con su cuerpo, pero los efectos secundarios del sello estaban manifestándose.  
En ese instante se oyó que tocaron la puerta y era Lee. Su departamento era pequeño y solo tenía un cuarto para dormir. Lee quería descansar de un pequeño calentamiento, mientras estaba en recuperación. Estaba vendado por raspones y músculos desgarrados.

-Ay Lee, quedaste todo lastimado. Que bueno que Hinata me dio esta crema curativa especial de su clan para ponértela en todo tu cuerpo. De verdad estás muy mallugado-le regañó Tenten.

-Me excedí con Gaara, no pude ganarle-dijo muy adolorido.

-Lo bueno es que no sufriste una herida fatal. Seguirás conmigo y Neji y eso me alegra mucho-sonrió la chica.

La alarma sonó y le tocaba la hora de aplicar la pomada a Lee.

-Voy a quitarte todo y te dejaré en bóxer. Voy a aplicarte la pomada de Hinata-le indicó la chica de bollos.

Tenten desnudó a Lee y lo dejó en bóxer. Aplicaba el ungüento Hyuga en su amigo con beneficios. Lo que Tenten no sabía que es la pomada tenía un efecto virilizante y Rock Lee no pudo evitar tener una poderosa erección.

-¡LEE, NO HAGAS ESO!-señaló volteada y ruborizada la chica.

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA, NO PUEDO CONTROLARME!-se disculpó Lee.

En ese momento, de la tapa del frasco de pomada, cayó un papelito. Contenía una nota de Hinata a Tenten.

"Estimada Tenten:  
La pomada curará a tu amigo Lee rápidamente de su batalla con Gaara. Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente con la crema y es que provoca poderosas erecciones a quien se aplique mucho de este ungüento. Aún no resuelvo este efecto secundario, así que no te sorprendas que Lee la tenga bien erguida frente a tí. No vayas a aplicarle la crema en su miembro porque provocarás que se venga encima de tí con mucha intensidad. Ya me pasó con Naruto y nos dejó manchadas a todas las chicas.  
Espero que te sirva esta información. Por cierto, tu sello de mejora de cuerpo está sufriendo efecto y te sentirás cachonda así que sacia tus instintos con Lee o Neji.  
Te saluda.  
Hinata Hyuga"

Tenten miraba el enorme pene erecto de Lee y definitivamente quería montarlo. Sus hormonas están muy descontroladas y planeaba masturbarse, pero cogerse a Rock Lee sería más efectivo.  
La amante de las armas miró la crema que Hinata le dio y la usaría como lubricante. Tenten bajó sorpresivamente los bóxer de Lee.

-¿Q-qué haces?-preguntó extrañado y nervioso el cejudo.

-Este sello me está volviendo loca y necesito saciar mis instintos-le respondió la chica.

Tenten tomó un poco de la pomada y masturbó a Rock Lee de forma delicada como un arma. La mano de la castaña se sentía muy bien y la crema potenciaba más el placer.  
Tenten decidió montar a Lee y se puso arriba para que su amante no se moviera de más. Al ser su segunda vez no le dolió y sintió que el pene erecto del cejudo topaba su vientre.  
La amante de armas empezó a mover lentamente sus caderas iniciando un vaivén de caderas cada vez más rápidos e intensos.

-¡OH SANTO CIELO, ESTÁS GOLPEANDO MI VIENTRE!-.

-Que rico me lo estás haciendo-susurró Lee al ver los pechos de su amante en talla C.

Tenten estaba perdida en su placer. En el fondo sentía que se había convertido en una puta, pero lo más malo del asunto es que le gustó.

-¡TU VERGA ES DE LOCURA, MIS LLAMAS DE LA PERVERSIÓN ESTÁN ENCENDIÉNDOSE!-exclamó Tenten muy prendida.

Eso motivó al pelinegro a tomar los pechos de la trigueña y los manoseaba con gran maestría.

-¡LEE, SOY TU PERRA, SIGUE ASÍ!-exclamó la chica sin saber lo que decía.

Lee se sentó y recostó en la pared. Empezó a lamer y estimular los pechos de su amiga con derechos y Tenten perdió la razón.  
El sello de mejora corporal también traía estimulantes corporales que se activaban en el coito consentido y el placer aumentaba bastante.

-¡LEE, YA NO PUEDO MÁS, ME VENGO!-.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN!-.

Lee y Tenten se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Como lo informó Hinata, Lee eyaculó tanto que la intimidad de Tenten se derramó de la enorme carga liberada dentro de ella.  
La chica de bollos jadeaba del enorme cansancio junto a su amante. Ambos se acostaron y la chica abrazó al cejudo. La mejor parte de un buen polvo, después del orgasmo, es abrazar a tu compañero.

-Eso estuvo increíble, Lee-susurró la chica.

-¿En serio te gusta tener sexo conmigo?-preguntó el chico algo inseguro.

-Sí, eres muy bueno y sabes tratar a una dama-le dijo satisfecha la mujer.

-Gracias por tu opinión. La verdad es que creí que solo lo hacías por lástima después de lo que acordamos entre los tres-confesó Lee.

-No me gustan las mentiras. No pensé que me fuera a gustar esta situación, pero supongo que soy una pervertida oficial. Espero que tengamos una buena relación entre los tres-le sonrió la chica.

-Creo que debemos tomar un baño. Estamos sudados y llenos de fluidos-sugirió Lee.

-Creo que sí, voy a preparar el baño de espuma para ambos-le avisó la amante de las armas.

En otro lado de la aldea, Naruto caminaba preocupado. Le tocaría enfrentarse a su novia Hinata en la final y no quería lastimarla de gravedad, pero se enojaría si se contuviera.  
En ese instante, paseaba por el baño de las chicas en los baños termales. En ese instante, Naruto vio a Jiraiya, el autor del sagrado Icha Icha, espiando a la chicas que se bañaban.

-Hola señor Jiraiya-saludó Naruto.

Jiraiya volteó y vio a su abandonado ahijado y no sabía que hacer. Observó que el chico tenía un libro muy viejo que él reconoció como La Historia de un Shinobi Absolutamente Pervertido y Audaz. Respondía a nombre de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki dedicada a su hijo.

-Señor, no lo culpo por no verme tantos años, pero me alegraría tenerlo en mi vida-le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Ikaros mencionó que Jiraiya el famoso pervertido sanin sufrió una depresión al morir los padres de Naruto. El rubio lo comprendió y se prometió que el día que lo hallara iba a hablar con él sobre el asunto.

-No sabía que tu padre haya conservado ese libro-comentó el sanin triste sabiendo que era inútil mentirle.

-Lo hallé entre las cosas que me dio el abuelo Hokage luego de reunirme con ellos en el cielo-reveló Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-exclamó el sanin sorprendido.

Naruto explicó como estaba dividido el Mundo Puro y que sus padres se hallaban en la parte para perversos.

-Entonces están bien en otro lugar-sonrió el peliblanco.

-Por cierto, una tal Hitomi Hyuga me dijo que cuando muera se lo va a follar duro y que lo espera ansiosa-le informó Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó más consternado el peliblanco.

Hitomi Hyuga era una chica muy similar a Hinata en apariencia y personalidad que era de la generación de los sanin.  
Tsunade era una antipervertida total y pertenecía a la Sociedad Mundial de antipervertidos. Por ese motivo, Tsunade rechazaba a Jiraiya.  
Pero el clan Hyuga tenía un extraño fetiche en las mujeres tímidas: Se tendían a fijar en un hombre perverso y muy simpático. Eso ocurrió en Hinata con Naruto.  
Hitomi se convirtió en la primera vez de Jiraiya y no pudo evitarse enamorar de ella, aún más que de Tsunade. Pero el destino le jugó un cruel suceso: Hitomi se inmoló contra un grupo de ninjas de la Aldea de la Roca para evitar que la información cayera en manos enemigas. Eso devastó a Jiraiya y ninguna mujer hasta la fecha había podido igualar a su amada Hyuga.  
Naruto hizo un conjunto de sellos y de la nada apareció un ángel con Byakugan en los ojos y cabello azul. Jiraiya estaba paralizado al contemplar a la mujer que más amaba en su vida.

-Hi-to-mi-susurró el peliblanco.

-Hola sapito pervertido-sonrió el ángel feliz de ver otra vez a su amante.

Jiraiya no pudo contenerse y abrazó con total locura a la mujer celestial. Lloró desconsoladamente y Naruto sonrió ante ello. Si él perdiera a Hinata y la volviera a ver después de tanto tiempo, actuaría igual.

-Lamento haberte dejado solo, pero no tenía permiso de dejar el Mundo Puro por mis deberes de ángel. Pero Ikaros y Naruto me han dado permiso de estar aquí hasta el día en que mueras-le dijo la mujer.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Claro que sí. Por cierto, ¿Tsunade sigue siendo una perra como siempre?-.

-Sí, después de que murió Dan y Nawaki, ella dejó la aldea-contó el sanin.

-Dan terminó en la parte neutral del Mundo Puro donde los no pervertidos se van. Que ñoño-resopló la ángel.

-¿Y Nawaki?-.

-Es atendido por lolis Hyuga y ángeles en el otro mundo-contó la chica.

-Al parecer alguien salió como Hashirama Senju-opinó orgulloso Jiraiya.

-Tsunade se va a morir cuando se entere de ello. Por cierto, esta vez voy a conseguir que esa mujer me de las nalgas-opinó perversamente la ángel.

-Nunca superé el hecho de que fueras bisexual-comentó Jiraiya.

-Todos los Hyugas son así. Mi prometida Hinata Hyuga también lo es-mencionó el chico rubio.

-Lady Hinata. Esa niña es igualita a mí. Debe ser porque soy hermana gemela de su abuelo materno-comentó el chico.

-Eso de la bisexualidad Hyuga es muy peligrosa, a menos de que tengas un harem-le dijo el sanin.

-En realidad tu ahijado tiene uno. Usó el derecho de nacimiento del liderato del clan Uzumaki para gobernar al Mundo Puro. El Clan Senju también es suyo-contó el ángel.

-¡AJAJJAJAJAJAJA, TSUNADE SE VA A MORIR DE QUE ALGUIEN TOMÓ SU DERECHO AL LIDERATO DEL CLAN SENJU!-se rió el sanin.

-En realidad con ayuda del Hokage y la líder de los ángeles, Ikaros Alpha, fuimos averiguando sobre un posible linaje Senju por mi padre y resulta que mi padre es nieto no identificado de Tobirama Senju. Por eso mi padre tenía el cabello rebelde y el pelo rubio es de mi bisabuela materna Minako Namikaze y de mi abuela Naruko Namikaze-explicó el sanin.

-Eso explica su talento con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador-opinó Jiraiya.

Naruto se acordó de algo y le pidió un favor enorme a su padrino.

-Puede entrenarme para las finales. Hinata es mi rival y necesito trucos nuevos. Ella irá con todo-suplicó Naruto.

-De acuerdo, pero primero debo pasar algo de tiempo perdido con Hitomi en mi cama-sonrió perversamente el peliblanco.

Hitomi se sonrojó y sabía que esta noche sería el fin de su celibato. Juró que solo sería tocada por Jiraiya y nadie más.  
En la tarde, Naruto llegó a la mansión y se recostó para descansar. En ese momento, Ikaros apareció y se inclinó a Naruto.

-Lord Naruto. Es tiempo para que la nueva integrante del clan Uzumaki sea revelada a las chicas-le informó Ikaros satisfecha.

-Hinata se va a alegrar mucho por la noticia-sonrió el rubio.

Naruto reunió a todas su mujeres en la sala de la mansión. Él iba a dar un discurso.

-Chicas, una nueva concubina se unirá a nosotros para el renacimiento del clan Uzumaki-informó Naruto.

Las chicas, en especial Hinata, se pusieron contentas con la noticia.

-Esta chica no tiene mucho que nació y quiero que la instruya bien-comentó el rubio.

-¡¿ES UNA BEBÉ?!-exclamó Honoka sorprendida.

-No, no es una bebé. Es alguien creada artificialmente y no sabe de la vida-declaró Naruto.

En ese instante, Ikaros apareció y una linda pelirroja con un lindo cuerpo de 13 años aparentes se apareció frente a ellas. Hinata miró sonrojada a la chica porque su sueño se había cumplido.

-Niñas, les presento a Naruko Uzumaki, mi hermana gemela y será una de mis esposas-presentó Naruto.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerlas, espero llevarme bien con ustedes-dijo tímida la chica.

Naruko era demasiado similar a Naruto, pero su pelo era rojo como su madre Kushina. A Hinata le pareció muy hermosa y quería definitivamente fornicar con ella.

-Soy Hinata Hyuga, la novia alfa. Espero que nos llevemos bien-sonrió la peliazul.

-Naruto me habla muy bien de tí. Espero que me trate bien en la cama-se arrodilló la chica.

Todas se quedaron extrañadas y Naruto explicó el porqué de la actitud de la pelirroja.

-Naruko es mi versión femenina, pero tomé la bisexualidad de Hinata y Natsu y mi perversión para dársela a ella. Parece que su fijación por Hinata es muy similar a la mía-.

-Hermanito, gracias por darme la vida. Espero jugar contigo en tu cama-expresó risueña la chica a Naruto.

-Está bien cariño-contestó el chico pensando en como darle su primera vez.

Omake LA SEDUCCIÓN DE ANKO A IRUKA  
Aldea de la Hoja, 7 años después del Ataque de Kurama a la Aldea de la Hoja.

Anko Mitarashi era conocida como la mujer más caliente de la Alda de la Hoja. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevía a decir lo contrario.  
Pero la denominada Mujer Serpiente tenía un secreto muy oculto: Era virgen. A pesar de su forma provocativa de vestir y su comportamiento pervertido sádico, jamás había podido llegar al punto de fornicar con alguien debido al miedo que causa en los hombres.  
Eso causaba mucha frustración en Anko, pero un día su vida cambió. Cuando Orochimaru desertó de Konoha y engañarla para irse con él y experimentar con el Sello Maldito en ella, la dejó con mucho resentimiento y no quería experimentar ninguna relación humana con alguien. Después de un tiempo de terapia psicóloga sin mucho éxito, un día quería dejar de vivir. La mujer se quería aventar de un risco y morir. De repente, un hombre que pasaba por allí la detuvo.

-¡SUÉLTAME, POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJAME MORIR EN PAZ!-gritó la pelimorada.

-¡NO VOY A DEJARTE MORIR!-gritó el hombre.

Resulta que el hombre era Iruka Umino, un Chunin que había dado clases en la Academia desde hace un año. No la miraba con desdén ni asco, solo había preocupación y empatía.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TE INTERESA MI BIENESTAR?! ¡MI VIDA SE ARRUINÓ DESDE QUE EL MALDITO DE MI SENSEI ME UTILIZÓ PARA SUS HORRIBLES EXPERIMENTOS Y AHORA TODOS ME DETESTAN!-dijo en lágrimas la chica.

Iruka la abrazó y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ese abrazo era muy confortante y calentaba su corazón.

-No quiero verte morir, una buena chica como tú debe disfrutar al máximo la vida. Sé que tu maestro te hizo mucho daño, pero no dejes que el arruine tu existencia-alentó el Chunin.

Anko no pudo más y rompió en llanto. Ella lloró desconsolada sobre el pecho de Iruka y se quedó dormida. Una hora después, Anko despertó en el departamento de Iruka sorprendida. Revisaba que no le hubiera hecho algo mientras estaba dormida, pero no había pasado algo fuera de lo normal.  
En ese instante, Iruka saludó a Anko, quién traía dangos para ella.

-Ya despertaste, te traigo unos dangos para que comas-le ofreció el castaño.

Anko los devoró como Naruto con el ramen. Observó que era mucho dango y se apenó porque era demasiado.

-Es mucho dango, debes haber gastado mucho en eso-dijo algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrado a pagar mucho en alimentar con ramen a un rubio glotón-comentó divertido el maestro.

En otra parte, Naruto estornudó mientras él comía ramen junto a su nueva amiga Hinata.  
Anko comía amenamente su amado dango. Era el más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

-Eres un gran cocinero, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me sorprende-comentó la mujer.

-Mi madre me dio la receta poco antes de morir-comentó la mujer.

-Oh, debió ser una buena cocinera-.

-Sí-.

Desde ese día Anko se quedó prendada de ese maestro de Academia. Ningún otro hombre en la aldea era tan cortés con ella como Iruka. Eso le valió al Chunin de ser acosado de forma constante por la mujer. A veces, la mujer lo seguía cuando estaba aburrida o le hacía pláticas muy inusuales y subidas de color al castaño. Pero nada funcionaba para tener en sus redes a Iruka y eso la estaba empezando a desesperar. De verdad quería hacerlo suyo y hacerle el amor, como si no hubiera mañana.  
La chica llegaba a su apartamento después de los Exámenes Chunin. Había una nota dirigida a ella que decía:

Señorita Anko:  
Si desea el corazón de Iruka sensei, venga a la Mansión Uzumaki.  
Atte.  
Hinata Hyuga, prometida de Naruto Uzumaki, lider del Clan Uzumaki.

Anko no lo pensó dos veces y partió al lugar. Allí fue recibida por Hinata y empezaron a charlar del tema.

-Gracias por ayudarme-agradeció la Jounin Especial.

-No hay de qué. Lo hago con mucho gusto-.

-¿Cómo puedo llevarme a la cama a Iruka? Sé que me trata muy bien y somos muy buenos amigos, pero él no quiere avanzar más allá-dijo frustrada la mujer.

-Como experta del sexo y la psicología masculino puedo asegurarte que Iruka sensei te desea y mucho. Yo misma lo pude notar, pero se siente inseguro sobre que vayas a pensar de él después del sexo-comentó Hinata.

-Pues del tamaño del pene no me puedo quejar. Tiene 15 cm de longitud en su estado normal-sonrió perversa la chica serpiente.

-Eso es muy aceptable, pero también hay que romper la barrera para que Iruka sensei se vuelva loco por tí-.

-¿Tienes algún consejo?-preguntó ansiosa la mujer serpiente.

-Tengo un plan-sonrió la chica.

Al día siguiente, Iruka estaba en su día libre en su departamento. Naruto debía estar entrenando para las finales y le alegraba que su vida estuviera cambiando, aunque le pasmara la forma en que lo hizo.  
De repente, el timbre de su casa sonó y al abrir se vio a Anko sonriéndole.

-Buenas tardes, Iruka-saludó la chica.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-.

-Es que en mi casa se descompuso mi suministro de agua y necesito tomar una ducha-pidió la mujer-.

-Oh, no hay problema, pasa-aceptó el castaño.

Mientras Anko tomaba su baño, Iruka preparaba sus dangos preferidos para dárselos cuando se cambiara. Pero resulta que la chica salió con una toalla muy diminuta que apenas cubría sus pechos y casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

-¡ANKO, SE SUPONE QUE DEBÍAS CAMBIARTE!-regañó Iruka.

-Es que mi ropa está en la tintorería y solo traía lo que tenía puesto-dijo Anko traviesamente.

-¡PONTE TU ROPA!-.

-No, me voy a ensuciar otra vez-comentó la Jounin Especial.

Iruka tuvo que darle una camisa y su bóxer mientras su ropa se secaba con la lavada.

-Iruka, ¿hagamos algo divertido?-propuso la mujer.

-¿Qué sugieres?-.

-Besarnos-.

-¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESO?!-gritó sonrojado el moreno.

-Eres un marica-señaló enojada la chica.

-¡NO SOY UN MARICA!-.

-Si no lo eres, demuéstramelo-retó la mujer.

Iruka estaba muy nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. En su vida jamás había besado y era más virgen que el aceite de oliva.

-Nunca he besado-confesó el Chunin.

-Te puedo enseñar-sonrió sugerente la mujer.

-No quiero arruinar lo que tenemos-dijo nervioso el castaño.

-No lo harás. Me gustas mucho-confesó la mujer.

Iruka abrió los ojos sorprendido y en el fondo se sintió alagado por lo ocurrido.

-No sabía que en verdad sintieras por mí algo más que amistad. Creí que te gustaban los sujetos de emociones fuertes-dijo el Chunin.

-Me gustas como eres conmigo. Yo quiero a alguien que me trate con cariño y me mime. Nadie ha sido tan bueno conmigo como tú. Tanto me gustas que me he reservado para tí, a pesar de las numerosas oportunidades que se me han presentado-confesó la chica.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TAMBIÉN ERES VIRGEN?!-exclamó la chica.

-Admito que varios hombres y mujeres han querido acostarse conmigo y nunca he cedido-siguió relatado la mujer.

-¡¿QUÉ ERES BISEXUAL?!-.

-Se me pegaron las manías de mi sensei sobre desviaciones sexuales. Admito que me encantan las niñas y los niños, pero me he resistido mucho, sobre todo con Hinata y Naruto que están lindos para hacerlos venirse en mi cara-sonrió perversamente la chica y babeando.

-¡¿QUE COSA DICES ANKO?!-.

-Si no me uní al harem de Naruto es porque quiero estar a tu lado. Me encantas Iruka y quiero ser tu esposa-.

Iruka veía que la declaración de Anko era verdadera y la verdad es que su amiga le gustaba, pero no creía que jamás tuviera una relación con ella. Era como el niño nerd y ñoño de la escuela que estaba enamorado de la chica sexy y popular del salón.  
Anko sorprendió a Iruka quitándose su camisa y quedando en topless. Los pechos de Anko era talla D y bastante hermosos. El Chunin desviaba la mirada y la Jounin Especial fue hacia él y se sentó frente a él.  
Anko besó a Iruka de golpe y el moreno no la rechazó. Olvidó que estaba desnuda y la siguió besando. El beso era torpe, pero muy apasionado.

-Te amo tanto Iruka-susurró la chica.

Iruka abrió los ojos y miraba a Anko sonrojada por lo ocurrido. Ella cubría sus pechos porque no sabía si le gustó el beso.

-Lo siento Iruka-.

-No te disculpes me sorprendiste. Eres la primera mujer que está dispuesta a todo por mí-comentó feliz y halagado el moreno.  
En eso, Anko recordó el plan de Hinata: Darle el vino especial.

-Iruka, tengo este vino especial para celebrar nuestra relación-comentó la Jounin especial.

Anko se fue en topless a la cocina y regresó con dos copas, un vino y bastante chocolate con crema batida.

-¿Puedes ponerte un brassier?-.

-No, me gusta el nudismo y vete acostumbrando porque asi me gusta estar en mi casa. Por eso me encargué de la segunda etapa del examen nudista-confesó Anko.

-Como sea, brindo porque esta relación de...¿Somos novios o algo parecido?-preguntó dudoso Iruka tratando de no pensar en el cuerpo sexy y casi desnudo de su amiga.

-Seré tu novia, pero tengo muchísimos fetiches que he acumulado en estos años y vas a tener que saciarlos-.

-¿Qué fetiches tienes?-.

-La lista es larga, pero te los diré con el paso del tiempo. Brindemos porque nuestra relación sea prospera-brindó la Chunin.

-Brindo porque a pesar de lo rara y excéntrica, te quiero mucho y me gusta estar a tu lado, salud-brindó Iruka.

Los dos bebieron el vino con el afrodisíaco divino Uzumaki y la diversión empezó para ellos. Iruka y Anko empezaron a sentir muchísimo calor y sus rostros estaban muy ruborizados. Estaban sudando mucho y Anko por su desnudez estaba siendo lubricada por el sudor dándole un toque erótico.

-¡QUÉ CALOR HACE!-se quejó Iruka quitándose la playera.

-¡NO AGUANTO AÚN DESNUDA!-

Anko sentía que sus bóxer le resultaban incómodos y quedó totalmente desnuda. Esto aumentó el libido cada vez más creciente del Chunin, quien admiraba a la mujer que tenía enfrente y su juicio se nublaba más y más, reemplazándolo su instinto sexual.

-¡MALDICIÓN, ANKO! ¡NO LO SOPORTO!-exclamó Iruka rompiéndose.

Anko fue empujada a la cama, sorprendiéndola bastante y el castaño derramó el jarabe de chocolate sobre todo su cuerpo.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES IRUKA?!-.

-Estuviste tan insistente y ya no puedo resistirme a poseerte. Ahora eres mía chica serpiente-dijo sombríamente seductor.

Iruka lamió cada parte del cuerpo de Anko con mucha dulzura y satisfacción. La pelimorada sentía los labios y la lengua demasiado bien.

-Sigue así Iruka-susurró la ama de las serpientes.

-Eres mi diosa serpiente, no te merezco. Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerte que soy digno para tí-le dijo Iruka.

Iruka besaba los suculentos pechos de Anko y ella gemía bastante.

-Sigue así Iruka, eres muy bueno-susurró la mujer.

El Chunin los devoraba con enorme glotonería y hacían sufrir a la Jounin Especial. Iruka terminó y ahora empezaba a hacerle sexo oral a la mujer.

-¡OH SANTO CIELO, ERES BUENÍSIMO!-exclamó la chica muy excitada.

El moreno no paraba de lamer su vagina y ella lo aprisionó con sus piernas, mientras se tocaba los pechos para darse más placer.

-¡ME VAS A HACERME VENIR!-chilló Anko.

Anko no pudo más y se vino en la cara de Iruka. El Chunin tenía una buena técnica, a pesar de ser su primera vez.

-Eso fue bueno-susurró agitada la pelimorada.

Iruka la aprisionó y la penetró sin piedad. El himen de la mujer fue roto y gimió de dolor. Iruka se dio cuenta y lo besó para calmarla. Eso le gustaba a Anko, porque seguía siendo gentil con ella.  
El vaivén de caderas comenzó y los jadeos y gemidos de ambos amantes se escuchaban en el apartamento.

-¡IRUKA, IRUKA, IRUKA!-gritaba Anko el nombre de su amante.

-¡ME ENCANTAS ANKO, ERES MI DIOSA, NO TE MEREZCO!-gritaba el castaño mientras fornicaba con Anko.

Ambos se besaban despiadadamente, mientras continuaban copulando. Debido a que era su primera vez, su resistencia sexual era baja y no podían más.

-¡IRUKA, ESTOY EN MI LÍMITE!-.

-¡ANKO, TE AMO!-.

El primer orgasmo por una relación sexual los golpeó de forma fulminante. Estaban exhaustos y muy sudados. La experiencia por el afrodisiaco fue demasiado para ellos y se desmayaron.  
Al día siguiente, Iruka se despertó y notó a Anko desnuda a lado de él y abrazándolo sonriendo.

-Iruka, te amo-susurró en sueños la mujer.

Eso hizo sonreír al castaño y él llevó a la mujer a sus brazos y darle el calor de un hogar a su lado.

Datos estadísticos pervertidos de Naruto Uzumaki.  
Rango: Genin, líder del Clan Uzumaki.

Clase: B

Elemento:

-Elemento Viento.

-Elemento Fuego.

-Elemento Agua.

Jutsus:

-Jutsu Clones y Multiclones de sombra.

-Jutsu de invocación de Kurama.

-Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan y Kotoamatsukami.

-Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego.

-Elemento Viento: Ráfaga de viento.

-Elemento Agua: Llovizna.

-Rasengan.

Jutsus pervertidos:

-Jutsu Sexy y Harem.

-Elemento Viento: Ráfaga levantafaldas.

-Elemento Agua: Mojador de blusas.

-Elemento Fuego: Incinerador de ropa.

-Sexy Tsukuyomi (aún más intenso que el de Sasuke).

-Sexy Kotoamatsukami (obligas a tu victima a ser tu esclavo sexual).

-Sexy Amaterasu (no afecta a un ser vivo, pero si a su ropa).

-Sexy Kamui: La ropa del rival se va a otra dimensión.

-Sexy Susanoo (es hasta adquirir el otro ojo de Shisui y un hombre musculoso y sensual aparece).

Características generales:  
Naruto observó un evento sexual en su infancia y comenzó su camino ninja pervertido. Inició todo a lado de su inseparable amiga Hinata, quien era en el fondo una pervertida de armario. Ahora como lider del clan Uzumaki tiene el objetivo de que la perversión domine el mundo.

Relaciones:  
-Hinata Hyuga: Es su prometida y su futura esposa alfa. Fue la primera chica que conoció y lo aceptó por su naturaleza perversa. Él ama con locura a Hinata, más que a su perversión porque lo apoyó en muchos momentos difíciles en su infancia. Hinata sufrió mucho la discriminación de su clan por su lealtad a Naruto y no seguir su promiscuidad a corta edad. El asunto fue arreglado con Hiashi y la relación entre ambos es muy sólida.

-Sakura Haruno: Es como una hermana molesta para él, pero la aconseja para ser la matriarca del remasterizado clan Uchiha.

-Sasuke Uchiha: Inicialmente se llevaban mal, pero Naruto lo llegó a convencer de que el camino de la perversión era la mejor manera de ser más fuerte para un sujeto cómo él y ambas reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura lograron unirse dando fin al ciclo de odio como lo quiso Hagamoro Outsutsuki.

Konohamaru Sarutobi: Es su discípulo y su futuro concuño, pues Hanabi está interesado en él. Las bases del clan Uzumaki están influyendo en el muchacho por ser un pervertido en potencia.

-Hanabi Hyuga: Inicialmente la tenía contemplada para el harem porque sabía que sería tan hermosa como Hinata de grande, pero descubrió la fijación de ella por su discípulo Konohamaru y la tuvo que descartar. Aunque la niña y él se llevan como hermanos, no descarta una orgía ceremonial entre él, Konohamaru, Hinata y Hanabi en un futuro, justo como lo hacían sus padres en secreto con los padres de Hinata.

-Kurama: Antes no se llevaban bien, pero Kurama vio que Naruto cambiaría el mundo al tener el control del Clan Uzumaki y el liderato de los angeles que Hagamoro una vez tuvo. Él es el maestro de perversión de Naruto y le ha inculcado siglos de consejos y experiencia con mujeres.


	17. Chapter 17

El camino de la perversión  
Capítulo 17 MOMENTOS BIZARROS DEL MES DE PREPARACIÓN

alexzero: Viva la perdición.

OTAKUFire: ¡QUE GRANDES IDEAS ME ACABAS DE DAR! ¡EN SU DEBIDO MOMENTO HARÉ LO QUE ME SUGERISTE!

Zafir09: Más perversión habrá de ahora en adelante.

x29: La pelea en jaula será en la tercera etapa de los finales donde los perdedores lucharán por una última oportunidad. Me dio flojera decir el sorteo de las peleas así que lo dejaré al principio del capítulo.

: Que bueno que te agradó. Me gusta.

nadaoriginal: No había tenido tiempo de meter a Ikaros porque me había enfocado en los detalles del harem creciente de Naruto y Sasuke y los Exámenes Chunin, pero procuraré meter a Ikaros más seguido.

Sasuke estaba fornicando con Karin en la ducha. La penetraba por detrás de forma bastante ruda mientras le jalaba el pelo, justo como a la pelirroja le gustaba.

-¡SIGUE GIMIENDO PERRA!-.

-¡SOY TU PERRA, SASUKE!-.

Karin se había vuelto bastante sumisa con Sasuke y se sentía cómoda así. En el sexo era una bestia, pero después solía ser tierno con ella y Sakura.

-¡MALDICIÓN, ME VOY A VENIR!-exclamó Sasuke.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN, AHÍ VOY!-.

Ambos tuvieron un orgasmo simultáneo bastante intenso. Después del clímax se bañaron bien para quitarse el sudor y los fluidos.

-Uf, aunque el sexo con Sakura es grandioso, nada sustituye una buena cogida con un chico-suspiró aliviada la pelirroja.

-¿Te sientes cómoda conmigo?-preguntó Sasuke.

-De maravilla. Me tratas mucho mejor de lo que hacían en mi pueblo y eres bastante caliente. Soy una doncella Uzumaki y me tratan como tal en este pueblo-sonrió la chica feliz.

Debido a su estatus Uzumaki, Konoha reclamó a la Aldea de la Hierba el maltrato dado a Karin y a su fallecida madre, siendo que ellos venían de cuna noble. La Aldea de la Hierba no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el pago de los daños al clan Uzumaki por el daño a una doncella transferida al clan Uchiha. Además, transfirieron los restos mortales de la madre de Karin al Compuesto Uzumaki donde yacía junto a los padres de Naruto.  
Hablando de Uzumakis, Naruto se hallaba meditando en el entrenamiento con Jiraiya. El sanin estaba sorprendido de su dominio del chakra del Nueve Colas y su poder perverso, junto con el Sharingan de Shisui recién adquirido.

-Debes estar en sincronía con la naturaleza y sentir su energía natural-le enseñó el sanin.

Naruto empezó a ponerse un poco extraño y la energía que Jiraiya mencionaba entró a su cuerpo y sus ojos empezaron a cambiar, teniendo un pigmento naranja rojizo.

-¡NARUTO, NO HAGAS ESO!-advirtió el sanin espantado.

Naruto abrió los ojos y sus ojos eran como un sapo. No había ningún inconveniente como verrugas y nariz abultada.

-¡DOMINASTE EL MODO SABIO PERVERTIDO DE UNA VEZ! ¡DEBES SER TAN PERVERSO PARA HACERLO A LA PRIMERA!-exclamó sorprendido Jiraiya.

-Me siento aún más fuerte y libidinoso, ¿qué es el Modo Sabio Pervertido?-preguntó Naruto.

-Es una técnica donde la energía natural se junta com el chakra y obtienes chakra Senjutsu. Los sapos, las serpientes y las babosas lo usan para copular con más resistencia. Yo no le he podido dominar a su máximo potencial porque no controlo bien mi chakra perverso-explicó Jiraiya.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde, mañana sigamos entrenando en el Modo Sabio Pervertido-se despidió Naruto.

-Mañana te enseñaré a invocar sapos-le avisó el sanin.

Mientras Naruto se encontraba en camino a su casa, miró a Hinata que venía de su entrenamiento con Kurenai.

-Hola mi amor-saludó Hinata.

-¿Vas para la casa?-preguntó el rubio.

-Sí. Caminemos juntos-.

-De acuerdo-.

Ambos chicos iban tomados de la mano. De repente, se toparon a Kiba muy fastidiado por algún asunto desconocido.

-Hola Kiba, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó la chica.

-Es que mi madre y mi hermana discutieron de nuevo y ya no lo soporto-se quejó el chico perro.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Naruto.

-Es que mi hermana es lesbiana y mi madre le quiere a fuerzas conseguir un hombre para ella-suspiró Kiba.

-No sabía que Hana era gay. Eso explica el porqué viste muy varonil-dijo algo sorprendida la Hyuga.

-No tolera a los hombres. A mí me soporta porque soy su hermano, pero a los demás no-relató el Inuzuka.

-Hmp, no estoy en contra del lesbianismo, pero es un problema grave el que tiene por ser heredera de clan-comentó Naruto.

-Me gustaría conocer a un hombre que parezca chica y ambos estarían felices-opinó Kiba.

-Un hombre que parezca mujer, solo hay un chico que encaja con la descripción...Haku Yuki-recordó Hinata al chico de hielo.

-¡ESE CHICO ME SOLUCIONARÍA LA VIDA!-exclamó Kiba.

-¿Dónde está Haku ahora?-preguntó Naruto.

-Ahora debe estar en su apartamento con Zabuza. Después de su ingreso a la Aldea de la Hoja, el Hokage los ha puesto a prueba y los instaló en un lugar especial. Vamos a verlo-informó Naruto.

Los tres se encaminaron al apartamento de los ex renegados. Zabuza fue quien los recibió.

-¡¿QUÉ DESEAN MOCOSOS?!-preguntó el Espadachín de la Niebla.

-Deseamos ver a Haku para proponerle algo-saludó Hinata.

-Está bien, pero el chico anda muy rarito estos días. No sé que mosco le picó ahora-comentó irritado Zabuza.

Los ninjas pasaron y Haku los vio. Quedaron en shock al ver a Haku con un lindo vestido, maquillado y actuando del todo femenino.

-¡HAKU!, ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?!-exclamó Naruto totalmente espantado al ver que Haku ahora se asemejaba más a una verdadera chica.

-Es que descubrí que realmente me gusta actuar femenino y vestir y arreglarme como niña-dijo algo amanerado el chico de hielo.

-¡¿ERES GAY?!-exclamó Kiba sin salir de la impresión.

-Nunca dije que soy gay. Es solo un enorme fetiche mío. Siempre me he sentido cómodo así-sonrió de forma linda el muchacho.

-"Maldita sea, si Haku fuera realmente niña, lo hubiera metido al harem desde que lo topamos en el País de las Olas"-maldijo Naruto por el género de Haku.

-Jijijiji, es igual a Neji de pequeño. Aún parece chica cada vez que Lee lo usa en sus planes-recordó Hinata por las fotos mostradas por Tenten.

(Nota: Naruto SD demuestra mi punto).

Kiba tosió y decidió empezar al platicar de su problemática con el Yuki. Haku puso atención a todos los detalles del Inuzuka y pensó lo que tenía que hacer.

-Hmp, por como describes a Hana no es realmente lesbiana, quizás con algunas tendencias bi, solo tiene traumas con el género masculino y debe ser lo que denominamos como una feminazi-comentó Haku.

-Yo había pensado en ello cuando Kiba describió a Hana. Quizás el abandono de su padre la traumó bastante-mencionó Naruto.

-Siempre aboga por el género femenino a favor y eso en exceso es intolerable. ¿Puedes calmarla? De verdad mi hermana necesita un chico femenino que la dome-le suplicó Kiba.

-¿No te molesta que alguien ligue con ella?-preguntó Naruto.

-Me preocupa que se quede solterona por sus ideales extremistas. Prefiero que se la pase fornicando con Haku a tener que presenciar otra estúpida pelea con la urgida de mi madre-confesó Kiba.

-He notado que Lady Tsume está extremadamente necesitada de un hombre con un carácter predominante. ¿Estarías dispuesto a aceptar a un hombre fuera de tu clan?-preguntó Naruto.

-Con tal de no oír sus regaños, llevaría a quién sea para callarla-les mencionó Kiba estresado.

-Por mi parte no cuenten conmigo. Ella le da mucho miedo y no pretendo ser el padrastro de Kiba-mencionó Naruto abrumado.

-Ni yo, es demasiado dominante para mi gusto. Se apoderaría de mis niñas, eso no lo permitiré-comentó Hinata cautelosamente.

-Después pensaremos en conseguirle un macho alfa a tu mamá, por el momento Haku seducirá a Hana y listo-finalizó Naruto.

En la Mansión Uzumaki, Hanabi se paseaba porque quería consejos para jugar de forma atrevida con Konohamaru y sus amigos. Pero se encontró a Naruko, la hermana oficial de Naruto.

-Hola, ¿eres una nueva concubina de Naruto?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Soy su hermana gemela y también su concubina. Te pareces mucho a Hinata y Natsu-le respondió la pelirroja.

-Soy la hermanita menor de Hinata. Natsu es mi niñera-aclaró la niña.

Naruko se agachó y besó de forma dulce los labios de la pequeña niña. La castaña tuvo su primer beso lésbico de cariño (su primer beso de verdad fue con Konohamaru).

-Es un gusto conocer a la famosa hermanita de mi ama Hinata. Voy a cuidar bien de tí, ambas somos hermanas de Naruto y Hinata-sonrió la ojivioleta.

-Me caes bien, lástima que eres muy pequeñita para jugar como yo quisiera contigo, justo como lo hago con Hinata, Natsu y Honoka-dijo con un puchero la Uzumaki.

-Cuando sea más grande, te prometo tener un rato agradable, mi futura concuña-sonrió la Hyuga.

-¿No serás concubina de Naruto?-preguntó Naruko curiosa.

-No descartó tener alguna vez sexo casual con mi cuñado de mayor, pero prefiero gozar mi juventud al lado de mi amigo perverso Konohamaru. Creo que probablemente termine junto a él-sonrió la castaña.

-Lastima, pero te recordaré cundo llegue el momento para convivir al estilo Uzumaki-Hyuga-le prometió la niña.

-Es un trato-.

Al mismo tiempo que se llevaba esa conversación, Natsu y Honoka se estaban bañando juntas, y la pelirroja estaba estimulando los pechos de la Hyuga de forma espléndida.

-¡KYAAA, SIGUE ASÍ HONOKA!-gimió la niñera Hyuga.

-Eres muy hermosa como todas las mujeres del clan Hyuga. Que suerte que seamos de la misma edad-susurró Honoka mientras besaba el cuello de la mujer.

La Uzumaki con su mano libre masturbaba a Natsu y se estaba mojando bastante.

-¡NYAA, NO PARES!-pidió pervertidamente la ojiperla.

-Gime como toda Hyuga. No cabe duda que los Uzumaki-Senju y los Hyuga tenemos una afinidad natural. Por eso nos atraemos bastante-le dijo la pelirroja mientras chupaba los pezones de los generosos pechos copa D de la guardiana de Hanabi.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?-preguntó excitada y a la vez curiosa la bisexual Hyuga.

-Hay un cuento muy especial sobre el patriarca del clan Senju y Uzumaki, Ashura Outsutsuki. Se dice que él amaba a dos mujeres, una fue Kanna Outsutsuki y la otra fue su prima Hikari Outsutsuki, una hija de su tío Hamura Outsutsuki. Ambos primos se llevaban muy bien y tuvieron encuentros sexuales ocultos. Se dice que el clan Hyuga tiene un ligero linaje de Ashura porque ambos tuvieron un hijo antes de que Hikari muriera de una enfermedad-relató la pelirroja.

-G-guau, eso se oye interesante, hmmm, deja mis pechos y bésame-suplicó la peliverde.

Natsu fue besada por Honoka y ambas estimulaban sus zonas erógenas muy profesionalmente. No era la primera vez que tenían encuentros lésbicos entre ellas dos. Debido a los Exámenes Chunin, Naruto y Hinata no han tenido mucho tiempo para ellas y ambas se gustaban mucho porque eran las únicas adultas del harem actualmente.

-¡NATSU, ME ESTAS MOJANDO!-gritó la pelirroja excitada.

Las dos mujeres seguían dándose placer con las manos y estaban llegando a su limite.

-¡NATSU, ME VENGO!-.

-¡HONOKA!-.

Las dos mujeres experimentaron el clímax al mismo tiempo. Respiraban agitadas y habían desahogado bastante su tensión sexual lésbica.

-Eso fue maravilloso, seguimos recreando el amor prohibido entre Ashura y Hikari-susurró la Hyuga en el pecho de Honoka.

-Dicen que los ángeles dieron la promesa a Ashura que los descendientes de Kanna y de Hikari siempre tendrían una cercanía sexual inevitable. Ikaros me lo confirmó hace poco-le informó Honoka.

-¿Naruto sabe de ello?-.

-Sí. Pero no quedan más Uzumaki o Senjus con vida. Karin se fue con Sasuke y no hay Hyuga disponible que haya dado condiciones para que suceda esa atracción sumisa y leal de un Hyuga a un Senju-Uzumaki-le explicó la mujer Uzumaki.

-¿De qué condiciones hablas?-.

-Hmp, bueno. Las mujeres Hyuga tienden a enamorarse de un chico risueño, pervertido y carismático, como Naruto. Los Uzumaki y Senju son así por naturaleza y refuerza esa atracción. Un ejemplo es Lady Hinata y su amor a Naruto y Naruko-explicó la chica.

-Por eso me siento tan bien contigo. Desde que te conocí, me sentí atraída a tí por completo, como con Naruto cuando lo conocí verdaderamente-.

-Jijiji, es verdad. Mejor terminemos de ducharnos o nos arrugaremos como pasas-finalizó la pelirroja.

Al día siguiente, Temari estaba en el hotel pensando en la horrible situación pervertida en la que estuvo involucrada con Tenten. Jamás se había sentido así de humillada y no iba a perdonárselo en toda su vida.  
La mujer iba al cuarto de su hermano Kankuro a verificar que todo estuviera bien y encontró que estaba con sus estúpidas muñecas marionetas de nuevo.

-Ese pervertido, al menos Gaara es lo más normal posible-dijo equivocadamente la chica.

La rubia pasó al cuarto y encontró a Gaara en la peor situación posible. El pelirrojo estaba penetrando por detrás a Sari, mientras ella le daba un cunnilingus a Matsuri.

-¡AAAAH, MÁS SARI, MÁS!-chillaba Matsuri.

-¡TU CULO ES INCREÍBLE SARI!-exclamaba Gaara.

Temari quedó de piedra al ver a su hermano en un pecaminoso trío con las médicos de ellos.

-¡GAARA!, ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?!-gritó espantada la hermana mayor.

-¡CÁLLATE Y VETE, TEMARI! ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS MIENTRAS ME COJO A SARI Y MATSURI SI NO QUIERES MORIR!-amenazó Gaara.

Temari salió de allí al instante y estaba ruborizada por presenciar a su hermano en una inesperada situación.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA, ACASO SOY LA ÚNICA NORMAL EN ESTE LUGAR LLENO DE PERVERTIDOS?!-exclamó al aire la rubia de la arena.

Cerca del lugar, otra situación sexy se llevaba a cabo. Jiraiya yacía junto a Hitomi desnudos, después de una tórrida noche de pasión.

-Buenos días, sapito pervertido-saludó la Hyuga sensualmente.

-Lo de anoche fue espléndido-.

-He estado aprendiendo mucho en el otro mundo para complacerte. Hasta ahora lo estoy aplicando y lo de ayer fue solo el inicio-sonrió de forma perversa la mujer.

-¿Qué hice para ganarme el afecto de una bella mujer como tú?-preguntó el sanin.

-Siempre me gustaste porque eras bueno y noble-le confesó la Hyuga.

-Gracias por querer a este plebeyo. Una princesa como tú no debería haberse fijado en mí-.

-Tú solo goza de mí. Te amo-.

Hitomi besó en los labios a Jiraiya y empezaron a sellar su amor.

-Jiraiya, tienes que ir a entrenar a Naruto-le recordó la amante Hyuga.

-Cierto, el chico me va a matar si llego tarde-.

-Tomemos un baño y te vas a entrenar a Naruto-le indicó Hitomi.

Duelos de la tercera etapa de los Exámenes Chunin

Naruto vs Hinata

Shino vs Kankuro

Tenten vs Kin

Sasuke vs Gaara

Evento final: Lucha en jaula (los que hayan perdido las preliminares y estén en óptimas condiciones para continuar).

Omake EVENTO FUTURO: INICIACIÓN  
Han pasado un tiempo desde que el clan Uzumaki comenzó su expansión del evangelio pervertido a lo largo del mundo. Se decía que tener la bendición del Clan Uzumaki es el máximo honor si eres un pervertido.  
Llegó el día en que Hanabi Hyuga de ahora 12 años, la hermana de Hinata Uzumaki, la esposa de Naruto Uzumaki, recibiría ese honor al lado de sus amigos inseparables.  
Cabe decir que la chica era tan pervertida como su hermana y compartía bastantes fetiches, pero no había sido tocada por alguien, hasta ese día que sería desflorada.  
Hanabi estaba nerviosa por el evento exclusivo y privado que se llevaría a cabo en las instalaciones de la Mansión Uzumaki donde pasaría una especie de rito secreto para iniciarse como miembro honorario del Clan Uzumaki.  
Cuando iba camino a la Mansión Uzumaki se encontró con Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi, quienes también se dirigían allá.

-Hola chicos, están listos para ser pervertidos de primera clase-preguntó Hanabi.

-He estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo-comentó Konohamaru sonriendo porque sentía que ese día sería inolvidable.

Los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a la Mansión Uzumaki que estaba vestida de gala.

-Bienvenidos chicos, que bueno que llegaron puntuales a la iniciación mis discípulos-saludó Naruto, de 18 años.

-Gracias por la invitación-dijeron a coro los chicos.

-Pasen a vestirse con las ropas de ceremonia-les indicó el rubio.

Naruto los pasó a un cuarto y fueron vestidos con unas yukatas especiales con remolinos azules. Después, el harem entero de Naruto estaba presente allí junto a él, mirando a los cuatro chicos frente a ellos. Todas vestían de un bikini pequeño y una tanga de hilo dental.

-Bienvenidos a la ceremonia del clan Uzumaki donde estos cuatro niños van a formar parte de este honorable clan de forma honoraria. Comenzaremos con nuestro rito oficial-les dijo Ikaros.

-¿Qué debemos hacer para empezar?-preguntó Konohamaru.

-Primero deberán quitarse su yukata-les ordenó Ikaros.

-Pero solo traemos ropa interior-les dijo Udon.

-Lo sabemos. Si se niegan no habrá ceremonia-les dijo Naruto.

Los cuatro chicos se desvistieron quedando en ropa interior para su incomodidad.

-Vaya, si que han crecido mucho-opinión Natsu.

-Procederemos a la primera parte del ritual. Lo primero que tendrán que hacer es una especie de desafío. Los cuatro deberán hacerlos juntos. Ahora deberán desnudarse por completo-les indicó Ikaros.

Hanabi y Moegi tuvieron que quitarse todo y quedar totalmente desnudas ante todos los presentes para gran vergüenza de ellas y se taparon con los brazos. Konohamaru y Udon miraban a sus compañeras desnudas de forma perversa, mientras terminaban de quitarse la ropa.

-El primer reto será salir a la aldea y pasearse por todo el lugar. Así desafiaran al pudor-sonrió Naruto.

Los chicos hicieron caso y tuvieron que correr por toda la aldea sin nada de ropa. Los aldeanos los miraban sorprendidos por la inmoralidad y falta de respeto publico.

-¡HACE MUCHO FRÍO!-se quejó Udon.

-Creo que hay que volver-dijo sonrojada Hanabi.

-Me encanta hacer eso con ustedes, aunque es vergonzoso-sonrió Konohamaru.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hacer esto con amigos es mejor-sonrió avergonzada Moegi.

-Volvamos a la Mansión Uzumaki-sugirió Hanabi con frío.

Los chicos volvieron e Ikaros se veía complacida.

-Es un gusto ver que cumplieron el primer reto. Ahora el siguiente reto será que soporten lo más que puedan una sesión de sexo oral. Mis amigas les ayudarán-les indicó Ikaros.

La pequeña peliazul Nimph y la tetona rubia Astraea se presentaron desnudas y la pelirroja Ikaros también se quitó lo que andaba ya que tenía intención de participar. La sorpresa es que Hinata se desnudó y se dirigía a Hanabi.

-H-hermana, ¿que vas a hacer?-preguntó nerviosa la castaña Hyuga.

-Tu primer cunnilingus debe ser con tu amada hermana mayor-sonrió perversamente la peliazul.

Ikaros se agachó y empezó a chupar el pene de Konohamaru, mientras que Astraea hizo lo mismo con Udon. Hinata y Nimph lamieron la intimidad de las chicas y empezaron a gemir del placer.

-¡OH SANTO CIELO, HINATA!-gritó excitada Hanabi.

Konohamaru miraba a Ikaros que le estaba dando una mamada espectacular, mientras que a Udon le estaban aplicando una rusa espectacular.

-¡OH MIERDA, SE SIENTEN BIEN TUS SENOS!-exclamó Udon.

Los chicos estuvieron así más de cinco minutos para asombro de Naruto y llegó el momento en que los iniciados no pudieron más.

-¡HINATA, ME CORRO!-gritó en su limite Hanabi.

-¡NIMPH, AHÍ VOY!-exclamó Moegi a punto de venirse.

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS IKAROS!-dijo Konohamaru a punto de correrse.

-¡ASTRAEA, ME VENGO!-dijo Udon empezando a eyacular.

El primer orgasmo vino a los muchachos y mancharon a las chicas. Los cuatro muchachos jadeaban cansados y sudados.

-Duraron más de lo que creía. Las mamadas de ellas cuatro son las más fuertes de todas. Estoy orgulloso-expresó sonriendo Naruto.

Ikaros se limpió y quedó desnuda para su comodidad.

-Han experimentado su primer orgasmo oral, pero creo que les queda una carga más para la ultima parte del ritual. Van a perder su virginidad con una de sus compañeras. Decidan entre ustedes a quien van a cogerse-les indicó Ikaros.

Los cuatro chicos se reunieron y charlaban entre ellos.

-Hanabi, Moegi, ustedes decidan con quien quieren fornicar-les indicó Konohamaru.

-Yo contigo Konohamaru-decidió Hanabi.

-Yo con Udon. Ya lo había elegido hace tiempo-comentó Moegi.

-Hora de terminar con esto chicos-finalizó Udon.

Moegi se colocó en cuclillas, mientras que Hanabi quedó encima de Konohamaru.

-Comiencen ahora-ordenó Naruto.

Udon comenzó a estocar de a perrito con Moegi y Hanabi movía sus caderas de forma intensa haciendo excitarse cada vez más a su pareja.

-¡MÁS DURO, MÁS DURO, MÁS DURO!-chillaba Moegi.

-¡TU VERGA ES DE PELOS, KONOHAMARU!-exclamaba la Hyuga castaña.

Hinata era masturbada por Naruto viendo la situación de su hermana e Ikaros tocaba sus pechos.

-¡TU CULO ES RICO, MOEGI!-gritaba excitado Udon.

-¡SIGUE ASÍ HANABI!-gritaba como loco Konohamaru.

Hanabi y Moegi sentían el pene de sus amigos hincharse y ellas estaban en punto más alto.

-¡VOY A VENIRME!-avisó Konohamaru.

-¡YO IGUAL!-exclamó Udon.

-Córranse dentro de nosotras-les indicó Moegi jadeando.

-Vamos a recibirlo todo-secundó Hanabi.

-¡ME VENGO!-gritaron ambos chicos.

El semen salió de ellos y el interior de las chicas fue llenado de las semilla de ambos. Los cuatro quedaron exhaustos y jadeando sudados como nunca.

-Felicidades, han pasado todas las pruebas. Oficialmente son Uzumakis honorarios-le dijo Naruto.

Hinata estaba roja y sudada porque tuvo un orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que los niños.

-Aún deben pasar muchas pruebas para ser considerados miembros honorarios de élite. El Quinto Kazekage y Sasuke y Sakura Uchiha han cumplido todos los estándares y a ustedes le toca cumplirlos-dijo Hinata recuperando el aliento.

Después de terminar la ceremonia, los muchachos se fueron a duchar y descansar para cumplir con el tiempo las distintas tareas para ser reconocidos.

Datos estadísticos de Natsu Hyuga

Rango: Chunin

Clase: B

Kenkei Genkai: Byakugan.

Jutsus:  
Puño Suave accesible a la Rama Secundaria.

Características: Natsu es la doncella Hyuga de Naruto y su primera concubina. Ejerce por voluntad propia las labores domésticas de la Mansión Uzumaki. Además es la encargada de la educación de Hanabi Hyuga. Tiene una amistad basada en sexo con su compañera concubina Honoka. Su fetiche Hyuga es vestirse de maid.


	18. Chapter 18

El camino de la perversión  
Capítulo 18 LA TERCERA ETAPA PERVERTIDA DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN ERÓTICOS PARTE 1

Zafir09: Eso es lo más perverso que he oído. Lo pensaré.

AlejandroKurosaki: Quizás me decida a poner lo que ocurra en el futuro con Boruto y Sarada.

OTAKUFire: Concedido. Aquí están las peleas.

nadaoriginal: Jejejeje, que bueno que te gustó.

El dia en que la Tercera Etapa de los Exámenes Chunin se llevaría a cabo llegó por fin. La Aldea de la Hoja estaba de gala al presentar a sus campeones que habían pasado las preliminares. Antes de ello, los que perdieron en las batallas pasadas y aún seguían en condiciones para pelear, tendrían la única oportunidad para demostrar que podían ser Chunin en una batalla sorpresa.  
Los genin estaban frente a todo el público y aplaudían ante los ninjas que les brindarían un magnífico espectáculo este año.

-Vaya, esto es inspirador. Me da un gran orgullo, de veras-comentó Naruto.

-Jijiji, claro que sí-respondió Hinata.

Hiruzen se paró frente a todos y dio un discurso de bienvenida.

-¡ESTIMADOS ALDEANOS, BIENVENIDOS A LA TERCERA ETAPA DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN! ¡LOS JÓVENES NINJAS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN AQUÍ TENDRÁN LA GLORIA DE GANARSE UN HONORABLE ASCENSO AL DEMOSTRAR LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO QUE YACE EN NUESTROS CORAZONES!-dio su discurso el anciano Hokage.

Los aldeanos exclamaron en gritos de euforia. La gente de verdad quería al Tercer Hokage.

-¡AHORA EN ESTE AÑO, ALGUNOS DE LOS JÓVENES GENIN QUE NO PUDIERON PASAR LAS RONDAS PRELIMINARES TENDRÁN UNA ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AVANZAR EN ESTA ETAPA Y SERÁN LOS PRIMEROS EN COMBATIR! ¡LOS QUE GANADO LAS PRELIMINARES RETÍRENSE DEL LUGAR!-informó el viejo Sarutobi.

Los ninjas que ganaron las preliminares se fueron del campo de pelea y Temari, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino y Karin (que secretamente le dieron una oportunidad a cambio de un enorme favor por parte de Naruto y Sasuke) quedaron en el lugar.

-¡AHORA LOS PERDEDORES SE ENFRENTARÁN EN UNA LUCHA DE JAULA Y NO HAY REGLAS EXCEPTO QUE UNO QUEDE DE PIE!-exclamó Hiruzen sorpresivamente.

Un sello apareció en el suelo y, en una cortina de humo, apareció una enorme jaula cerrada por completo.

-¡NOS TIENEN ENCERRADOS!-gritó Temari sorprendida.

-¡LA JAULA ES HECHA DEL METAL MÁS DURO PROPORCIONADO POR LA PARTICIPANTE TENTEN, Y ES A PRUEBA DE NINJUTSUS!-explicó el Hokage.

-Dijo que no hay reglas, ¿eso quise decir que hay que hacer lo que sea para ganar, incluso si es el truco más tonto?-preguntó Ino.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, EL OBJETIVO ES GANAR!-respondió el Hokage.

Shikamaru tenía un asunto pendiente contra la arrogante y apretada antipervertida Temari de la Arena. Averiguó sobre los rivales que enfrentaría y encontró que ella odiaba a los perezosos más que a los pervertidos.

-Hmp, genial. Ahora quede al lado de un Hyuga bisexual, una rubia puta, un perro y una pelirroja sumisa y la peor de todas, una niña mimada feminazi-se quejó pesadamente el Nara.

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS ME LLAMASTE, HOLGAZÁN?!-reclamó enojada Temari.

-Lo que acabas de escuchar-respondió el Nara.

-Vas a pagar muy caro este insulto-.

La pelea por la gloria inició y todos estaban esperando una oportunidad para dar el primer movimiento.  
Temari dio un giro y su abanico lanzó una ráfaga de aire al ser la única con ninjutsus de larga distancia. Todos esquivaron la técnica e Ino empezó a hacer unos gestos de mano.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: TELEQUINESIS!-.

Una roca fue arrancada del suelo y fue arrojada a la ninja de la Arena. Karin sacó sus Cadenas de Diamantina obligando a Neji a defenderse y para que no aplicara su Puño Suave Erótico contra ella.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: MANIPULACIÓN PERVERSA DE SOMBRAS!-dijo Shikamaru.

Las sombras se dirigieron contra Temari y las trataba de esquivar. Mientras tanto, Kiba usaba su taijutsu contra Ino, quien se defendía cómo podía.

-¡KIBA, NO SOY TU ENEMIGA, PRIMERO TENEMOS QUE DESHACERNOS DE LOS MÁS FUERTES!-exclamó Ino.

-¿Qué gano si hago una alianza contigo?-le preguntó desconfiado el Inuzuka.

-Aparte de que estamos en ventaja contra los demás, te diré muchos tips para llevarte a la cama a la chica de los gatos de la que nos hablaste-propuso Ino.

-Trato hecho-.

-Primero hay que sacar del juego al primo de Hinata que es el más fuerte y luego vamos contra la perra de la Arena-le indicó la Yamamaka.

Ino y Kiba se unieron a Karin contra Neji, quien a pesar de ser muy buen ninja, estaba en grave desventaja.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS CONTRA MÍ?!-reclamó Neji.

-¡ERES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO!-se excusó Karin.

Lee, quien había pasado desapercibido entró a defender a su amigo.

-¡LEE, GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA!-agradeció Neji.

-Nuestra señora Tenten nos dijo que si ganábamos iba a hacer lo que quisiéramos todo un día-le avisó Lee.

-¡CON MENOS RAZÓN DEBEMOS PERDER! ¡QUIERO QUE ME GOLPEE CON SU LÁTIGO EN EL TRASERO!-confesó Neji.

Hinata en las gradas levantó la ceja y vio que Neji tenía un complejo masoquista.  
Shikamaru seguía acorralando con sus sombras a Temari de forma rápida y no le daba tiempo de generar un ataque.

-"¡DEBO IR A LAS REJAS DE LA JAULA!"-pensó muy desesperada la chica.

Cuando Temari tocó la reja, resultó severamente electrocutada y cayó al suelo.

-¡LA JAULA TIENE CORRIENTE!-gritó Temari enojada.

Justo en ese momento, las sombras de Shikamaru atraparon a Temari y quedó bajo su poder.

-Posesión de sombra erótica exitosa-declaró el Nara sonriendo perversamente.

-¡¿Q-QUE VAS A HACER CONMIGO?!-gritó muy asustada la chica de la Arena por el nombre de la técnica.

-Vas a sentirte muy bien. Nadie odia a los perezosos sin tener un buen castigo y sé cuál es el más indicado para tí-sonrió perversamente Shikamaru.

Shikamaru manipuló la sombra en forma de una mano y comenzó a toquetear a Temari.

-¡KYAAA, NOOOO!-.

-Te dije que te se sentirías bien. Lástima para tí que he oído de mi compañera pervertida como complacer a una mujer y tengo una memoria fotográfica-sonrió Shikamaru.

Temari cayó arrodillada y empezó a gemir bastante sin poder generar un contraataque. Las manos de sombra manoseaban bien sus senos y su intimidad dándole un enorme placer involuntariamente.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-.

-No aguantas nada. ¿A poco jamás te has dado placer?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE MALDITO!-gritó furiosa entre gemidos la Kunoichi.

Hinata analizó con el Byakugan a Temari y sonrió perversamente.

-¡SHIKAMARU, ELLA JAMÁS SE HA MASTURBADO!-reveló Hinata en voz alta.

Temari abrió los ojos por el comentario comprometedor de Hinata. Neji también analizó a la Kunoichi de la Arena.

-Lady Hinata tiene razón, Temari jamás se ha tocado. Sus puntos de chakra eróticos están vírgenes-analizó Neji.

-Eso lo hace mucho mejor. Entonces vas a experimentar lo que es el verdadero significado de sentirse vivo-amenazó sutilmente Shikamaru.

Más manos de sobra empezaron a manosear a Temari por todos sus puntos erógenos y el placer dado a la Kunoichi se elevó al punto en que era insoportable.

-¡NOOOOOO!-.

-Es lindo ver a una antipervertida sufrir de placer. Siempre son los más interesantes en hacerlos venirse-opinó Naruto.

-Muy de acuerdo Naruto-secundó Sasuke.

Temari apenas se levantaba y tapaba su boca para evitar los gemidos. Llegó un momento en que su cuerpo ya no toleró tanto estrés sexual.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-.

Temari cerró los ojos y abrió su boca en un respirar profundo. Cayó al suelo respirando exhausta.

-Parece que ella tuvo un demoledor primer orgasmo-analizó Hinata.

-Ahora si mi hermana no va a estar jodiendo con mi gusto por las muñecas inflables-opinó Kankuro.

-¿Muñecas inflables? Eso es de perdedores-señaló Shino serio.

-¡NO ME JUZGUES!-dijo enojado el marionetista.

Temari se levantó de repente y tenía la respiración entrecortada. Habían lágrimas en sus mejillas y su mirada era furiosa.

-¡MALDITO VAGO PERVERTIDO, COMO TE ATREVES A PROFANAR MI CUERPO DE ESA MANERA TAN SUCIA! ¡VOY A MATARTE POR ESTA BLASFEMIA!-exclamó Temari colérica con su Abanico listo.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Ino tenía listo su mejor técnica.

-¡JUTSU DE POSESIÓN DE MENTES!-gritó Ino.

Ino logró entrar a la mente de Temari y manipulaba su cuerpo.

-Vaya, que asco. Esta chica tiene un fanatismo extremo por el hembrismo. Soy feminista, pero esta chica le han lavado bien el cerebro-se quejó Ino con la voz de Temari.

-Bien hecho Ino, una menos-felicitó Kiba.

-Bueno, yo Temari de la Arena renunció-dijo la Kunoichi contra su voluntad.

-¡TEMARI DE LA ARENA QUEDA ELIMINADA Y AHORA RECIBIRÁ SU SANCIÓN!-avisó Hiruzen.

-¡NADIE DIJO ALGO SOBRE SANCIONES!-exclamó Karin sorprendida.

-¡EN CASO DE UNA RENDICIÓN, EL PERDEDOR DEBERÁ PORTAR EL TRAJE DE LA VERGÜENZA!-explicó el Hokage.

Un sello apareció en el suelo donde estaba Temari y sus ropas fueran cambiados por una tanga de hijo dental y un bra muy pequeño que apenas tapaba su pecho.

-¡FIUUH, QUE LINDO TRAJE, LÁSTIMA QUE NO SOY YO, JUTSU REGRESIÓN DE MENTES!-dijo Ino volviendo a su cuerpo.

Temari fue echada de la jaula y dejada tirada en el suelo hasta que despertara.  
Neji aprovechó y usó una técnica especial del Clan Hyuga

-¡OCHO TRIGRAMAS: PALMA AL VACÍO ERÓTICO!-.

La palma de chakra impactó en Karin, que estaba distraída y le provocó un orgasmo fulminante.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?!-reclamó Kiba furioso.

-Le di una de mis técnicas sexuales más poderosas. Dudo que se vaya a levantar-explicó Neji.

Contra su pronóstico, Karin se levantó pesadamente y sonreía.

-Esa técnica fue maravillosa, pero es más débil que la que hace Lady Hinata-mencionó Karin.

-Mierda-maldijo Neji.

Hinata sonreía porque le aplicó la técnica una vez que tuvieron sexo lésbico como diversión.

-¡ES HORA DE PONERNOS SERIOS!-dijo Lee.

-¡VAMOS LEE, POR TENTEN!-dio el grito de guerra el Hyuga.

De repente, quedaron inmóviles por unas sombras en el suelo.

-¡AHORA CHICOS!-les indicó Shikamaru.

Karin hizo el truco más usado de su primo Naruto.

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!-exclamó Karin.

Un montón de Karins aparecieron en el lugar y usó el siguiente truco.

-¡JUTSU SEXY HARDCORE!-reveló la pelirroja.

Se reveló a muchas Tenten con distintos trajes eróticos y muy vulgares para las antipervertidas.  
Lee y Neji no pudieron evitar sucumbir al sangrado nasal y salieron despedidos a la pared de la jaula donde fueron electrocutados.  
De repente, Temari despertó y olía como a algo quemado.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-.

Temari vio a Neji y Lee con espirales en los ojos y Shikamaru sonreía pervertidamente y señalaba su cuerpo. Ella miró que casi estaba desnuda y se tapó dando un enorme grito.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-.

-Pobre Temari-susurró Gaara.

Kiba no miró porque había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido para detectar una cosa pervertida futura.  
Karin hizo desaparecer sus clones y de repente, la jaula sufrió un cambio. Se iluminaron los barrotes y varios sellos se pusieron en el lugar.

-¡AHORA SE ACTIVÓ LA RONDA FINAL DE LA PELEA!-avisó Hiruzen.

-¿En qué consiste

-Quien toque los barrotes perderá su ropa frente a todos-explicó Hiruzen.

Eso dejó en shock a los ninjas y tuvieron que estar muy cuidadosos con sus movimientos.  
Ino corrió a pelear contra Lee, pero el cejudo era mejor en esa área y le aplicó una llave.

-¡DUELE!-se quejó la rubia.

-¿Vas a rendirte?-.

-¡NUNCA, JUTSU DE FEROMONAS!-dijo de repente la mujer.

Un olor llegó a los hombres del lugar y los dejó embobados.

-Si se llegan a rendir, voy a ser muy generosa con ustedes-dijo Ino mostrando un poco de su pecho.

Lastima que Kiba tenía un olfato más agudo y no le hacía efecto. Akamaru le mordió el trasero a Ino y ella canceló el jutsu.

-¡KYAAAA, SUÉLTAME AKAMARU!-.

-Ese truco no funciona conmigo. Estaba alianza se acabó-amenazó Kiba.

Shikamaru atrapó a Kiba en sus sombras y él no podía moverse, pero Karin sacó al Inuzuka de allí.

-Gracias Karin, casi pierdo la pelea-agradeció el Inuzuka.

-De nada, veo que somos dos contra cuatro. Tengo una idea para ganar. Necesito que me hagas tiempo-le pidió la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo-aceptó el chico perro.

Akamaru se transformó en Kiba y comenzaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra a los demás en el campo de batalla.  
Ino no podía darle con su Posesión de mente ni Shikamaru con su Posesión de sombra. Neji no tenía el tiempo para generar la Rotación Celestial, y se le dificultaba ver con el Byakugan. Lee solo podía esquivar y esperar atacar en el mejor momento.

-¡AHORA KIBA!-indicó Karin.

Kiba se puso arriba de Karin y la pelirroja lanzó una enorme onda expansiva que sacó a los ninjas volando directo a las jaulas. Todos chocaron y sus ropas se desintegraron sin remedio.  
Cuando se dieron cuenta se taparon por estar desnudos ante toda al aldea.

-¡MIERDA, NO DE NUEVO!-dijo Ino avergonzada.

Karin estaba orgullosa, pero olvidó un pequeño detalle. Kiba tomó su blusa y la arrojo contra las rejas perdiendo su ropa por completo.

-¡MALDITO KIBA, ME TRAICIONASTE!-reclamó Karin tapándose con las manos.

-Sólo quedabas tú y era ganar esta pelea-explicó Kiba.

-¡KIBA INUZUKA ES EL GANADOR DE ESTA PELEA!-declaró el viejo Hokage.

El público elogió al joven Inuzuka y a él le agradaban los elogios de la gente. No se dio cuenta que todos se acercaron y le dieron una paliza a punta de patadas.

-Pobre Kiba. Eso le pasa por jugar sucio-dijo Shino.

-No tenía de otra. Yo hubiera hecho eso-admitió Naruto.

Después de que todos los participantes se vistieran de nuevo y arreglaran el campo de batalla, Naruto y Hinata se preparaban para pelear. Ambos se conocían muy bien y no tendrían compasión de su pareja, aunque se amaran.  
Genma era el árbitro de la pelea y dio inicio a la pelea entre los amantes perversos.  
Ambos empezaron con un duelo de Taijutsu espectacular. La gente quedaba asombrada de la habilidad de los muchachos.

-¡RASENGAN!-gritó Naruto.

-¡MIERDA, ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL!-.

Ambas técnicas chocaron y salieron despedidos creando una cortina de humo.

-Naruto, me gusta esa técnica. Jamás la había visto-.

-Le perteneció a mi padre. Te la enseñaré después de los exámenes-.

-No hay necesidad-sonrió la Hyuga.

De la mano, Hinata formó un Rasengan perfecto en su palma y lo lanzó como proyectil contra su novio. Él apenas lo esquivó.

-¡¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO?!-.

-Para mí, la manipulación de chakra es un juego de niños y vi como la hiciste y lo repliqué. Lo lancé por mi dominio del Puño Suave-explicó Hinata.

-Eso suena genial, pero no perderé contra tí-.

Hinata se preparó y usó su arma secreta contra Naruto.

-¡JUTSU SEXY: BIKINI SEXY!-.

Hinata estaba en una lencería aún mas pervertida que Temari y Naruto casi sufre un sangrado nasal, pero con el tiempo había desarrollado cierta resistencia por costumbre.

-¡Si te rindes, podrás quitarme a mordiscos esta lencería!-propuso Hinata.

-Estás jugando sucio, mi amor. Pero yo tengo una contraoferta que no podrás rechazar-sonrió confiado Naruto.

Naruto usó el Jutsu Sexy Inverso y se transformó en una versión adulta y sensual de él con una tanga naranja.

-¡ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES MUY INJUSTO NARUTO, TE ODIO!-dijo la chica con unas enormes ganas de echarse a la versión adulta de Naruto.

(Nota: Es el Naruto Hotkage para las mujeres).

-Te rindes y vamos a casa-le ofreció Naruto con una voz difícil de ignorar.

-¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO, YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO JUGAR A ÉSTO!-dijo la Hyuga.

Hinata se transformó en su versión adulta con el mismo traje que andaba, superando la resistencia de Naruto y de muchos espectadores, dando un buen sangrado nasal.

-Tendrás a esta Hinata si te rindes, mi amor-dijo seductoramente la mujer.

-Me cambiaste las cosas, pero no voy a ceder por tí-dijo Naruto usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ceder.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó la Hyuga.

-¡SÍ, Y CAÍSTE EN MI TRAMPA!-reveló el Uzumaki.

Unos clones salieron en el suelo y tenían cada clon un Rasengan en la mano. Hinata apenas pudo reaccionar y dijo:

-¡PRETA!-.

Hinata absorbió los Rasengan y dejó consternado a Naruto.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-exclamó la Hyuga sacando despedido a los clones de Naruto.

Los ojos de Hinata sufriendo una poderosa mutación y eran azules con una flor blanca.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON TUS LINDOS OJOS BLANCOS?!-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-Mi Byakugan evolucionó a Tenseigan. Mi perversión es tan fuerte que di el siguiente paso-explicó Hinata.

-Tu poder es increíble-dijo admirado Naruto.

-Hagamos una apuesta, querido. Quién pierda la batalla va a tener el privilegio de tener un baile erótico solo para el ganador y con todo y desnudos-.

-Es una oferta muy tentadora. Me gustaría mas que me lo dieras a mí, así que no perderé por nada en este mundo-advirtió Naruto.

Hinata y Naruto activaron un manto de chakra, purpura y rojo respectivamente, y se lanzaron a una pelea. El Mangekyo Sharingan de Shisui era muy útil para ver donde se iba a mover Hinata.  
Cuando Hinata iba a dar un golpe a Naruto este se volvió intangible y se colocó abajo de su trasero.

-¡TOMA ESTO, JUTSU SECRETO DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA: MIL AÑOS DEL DOLOR!-exclamó Naruto.

Naruto le dio justamente en el punto G de Hinata y ella salió despedida con un potente orgasmo veloz.

-¡KYAAAA!-gimió disfrutando la técnica la Hyuga.

Kakashi estaba orgulloso de Naruto por aplicar en una chica la técnica de su padre, con la cual hizo feliz a su madre ya fallecida.  
Hinata se sobaba el trasero y dijo:

-Eso si fue una técnica genial. Sería un buen repertorio para el Puño Suave-expresó deseosa la Hyuga.

-Debes decírselo a Kakashi sensei. Lo heredó de Sakumo Hatake-mencionó Naruto.

Hinata usó su siguiente as bajo la manga y usó una técnica especial que ella misma inventó.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS, 64 PALMAS PROTECTORAS!-.

Varios hilos de chakra casi le daban a Naruto y estaba muy impresionado por lo que veía.

-Esa técnica es asombrosa-mencionó Naruto.

-Es mi defensa absoluta. No podrás penetrarla jamás-advirtió Hinata.

-Solo hay una forma de penetrar esa técnica. ¡SEXY AMATERASU!-.

Un fuego negro cubrió a Hinata y lo extraño es que su piel no le quemaba.

-Es un fuego especial que quema 7 días y 7 noches. Mi versión quema prendas y te deja sin nada-explicó Naruto.

Hinata quedó desnuda y no se cubrió a pesar de ello.

-Olvidaste que soy una nudista. No tengo problemas en pelear así-declaró seria la ojiperla.

-Ese no era el propósito, eso me hará más fáciles las cosas. ¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRAS DESNUDOS!-gritó Naruto.

Unos 10 clones más el original se abalanzaron sobre Naruto y empezaron a manosear por todos lados a Hinata.

-No te puedes resistir a un harem de Narutos, mi vida. Rindete y te vamos a dar hasta por las orejas-propuso Naruto.

-¡TÚ GANAS, ME RINDO!-exclamó sin ganas de continuar la peliazul.

-Hinata Hyuga se rinde. El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki-determinó Genma.

Los Narutos y Hinata desaparecieron del lugar sin saberse de ellos por un rato.

-Parece que a Hinata le van a dar duro entre todos esos clones-.

-Que buena idea-expresó Sasuke anotando esto en su libreta de consejos.

Omake BORUTO UZUMAKI EL NUEVO PERVERTIDO DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA  
Boruto Uzumaki era el primogénito de la nueva generación del clan Uzumaki y el único varón procreado. Esa posición lo ponía como el único heredero al liderato del clan Uzumaki y con ello su derecho a su propio harem.  
Ser de los dos clanes más pervertidos pesaban en Boruto. Sus hermanas menores, sobre todo Himawari eran todas como su padre y él era el único que tenía el cerebro para pensar antes de sucumbir a sus necesidades carnales.  
Boruto era el niño de mami de Hinata y el consentido de las concubinas de su padre por su enorme parecido a Naruto. Eso lo había vuelto muy inseguro de conquistar mujeres, a diferencia del gigoló de Naruto.

-¿Qué hago ahora? Mamá quiere que pierda la virginidad a toda costa y no sé como hacerlo-dijo nervioso el rubio.

En los árboles se ocultaba Sarada Uchiha, la primogénita de Sasuke y la hija de Sakura (aunque se parecía más misteriosamente a Karin).  
La Uchiha miraba preocupada a Boruto. El rubio era el único que conocía que no era un súper pervertido en su circulo de amistades y familiares.  
El Séptimo Hokage se le conocía como el amo de la perversión, y Boruto no había sacado esa parte, o estaba dormida aún.  
Sarada caminó hacía Boruto y lo saludó desde atrás.

-Hola, te ves mal-saludó la pelinegra.

-Es que papá insiste en que pierda la virginidad como él lo hizo a su edad con mi mamá. No sé nada de eso porque mi mamá me hizo ser más tranquilo en ese aspecto y ahora se dio cuenta de que falló en ese asunto-dijo algo nervioso el Uzumaki.

-No te preocupes. Ya todo se arreglará, siempre lo haces-apoyó la chica.

-Gracias por todo-.

De repente, Chouchou Akamichi, hija de Chouji Akamichi y Karui de la Aldea de la Nube estaba entrenando y con su Jutsu de Bala Humana rodó y sacó un montón de lodo contra los dos ensuciándolos.

-¡KYAAA, LO SIENTO MUCHO CHICOS! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!-pidió disculpas la chica.

-No te preocupes, mejor voy a casa a cambiarme y tomar un baño-suspiró Boruto.

-¿Por qué los dos van a mi casa? Están sudados y enlodados y creo que no quieran regresar tan luego-comentó Sarada.

-Me parece gran idea. Mis padres se fueron de segunda luna de miel y estoy sola unos días-.

-Yo con tal de no oír a mis padres quejándose de mi virginidad iré a donde sea-se quejó el pequeño rubio.

Los tres se dirigieron al Compuesto Uchiha. En la habitación especial de Sarada se encontraban los muchachos. Tomaron un baño y estaban en pijama justo para dormir.

-Nunca había estado en una pijamada con chicas-mencionó Boruto.

-Se supone que en las pijamadas solo hay chicas-expresó Chouchou.

-De todos modos, gracias por dejarme quedarme en tu casa, Sarada-agradeció el rubio.

-Claro que siempre eres bienvenido a esta casa, honorable hijo del Hokage-dijo la muchacha.

-Sabes que odio que me digan así-se quejó el niño.

-Lo sé-.

-¿Por qué no jugamos a algo muy divertido? La noche es larga y yo quiero acción-mencionó Chouchou.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?-preguntó Sarada.

-Bueno, yo quiero jugar póker-propuso la morena.

-Excelente, me gusta-contestó Sarada.

-No traigo dinero para apostar chicas-avisó Boruto apenado.

-¿Y quién dijo que apostaremos dinero?-preguntó la chica de forma misteriosa.

-¿D-de qué hablas?-cuestionó Sarada confusa.

-Estamos entre amigos y ustedes son los primogénitos de los tres clanes más perversos del mundo y deben portarse a la altura. Quiero que nos arriesguemos con un poker de prendas-reveló Chouchou con una sonrisa malvada.

-¡¿PÓKER DE PRENDAS?!-exclamaron Boruto y Sarada rojos.

-Asi es chicos. Si quieren estar a la altura de sus padres, vamos a superar el pudor de un simple juego erótico como éste-argumentó Chouchou.

-P-pero implica que dos de nosotros queden completamente desnudos-mencionó nervioso y sonrojado el ojiazul.

-Tú madre estaría orgullosa de que empezaste a sacar la casta Hyuga y Uzumaki. ¿Eres un hombre o un gallina?-comentó la morena.

Boruto y Sarada no tuvieron otra razón más que aceptar. Los tres se sentaron en una mesa de la enorme habitación y empezaron a repartirse cartas.

-No puedo creer que acepté ésto-dijo sin estar seguro de lo que iba a hacer el Uzumaki.

-Tranquilo, yo también estoy nerviosa-mencionó Chouchou.

La morena repartió cartas y el juego estaba definido en la primera ronda.

-Corrida de ases-dijo Boruto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Sarada.

-Par de Jotos y un trío de Reinas-dijo Chouchou.

-¡DEMONIOS, SOLO TENGO UN PAR DE 5!-dijo derrotada la Uchiha.

-Perdiste, ¿que quieres quitarte?-preguntó la Akamichi.

-La blusa-eligió la pelinegra.

Sarada se quitó la blusa que andaba quedando en brassier enfrente de sus amigos. Como Sarada había recibido el sello de mutación de cuerpo que creó hace muchos años Naruto, los senos de Sarada tenían la copa B y acercándose a C.  
Sarada se cubría con las manos de la pena y Boruto volteaba para tratar de no mirar.

-Que lindos pechos-opinó Chouchou.

-¡NO MIREN!-chilló Sarada de la vergüenza.

Pasaron algunas rondas y perdieron todos la camisa, y en el caso de Boruto el pantalón, quedando en bóxer.

-Casi vas a perderlo todo Boruto-señaló Chouchou.

-¡NO VOY A PERDER!-negó el Uzumaki ruborizado.

Se repartieron las cartas y las jugadas se dieron conocer.

-4 de ochos-dijo Boruto.

-Trío de 7-comentó Sarada.

-Rayos, perdí. 2 de 4-suspiró Chouchou.

La Akamichi se paró y se quitó los pantalones de la pijama, quedando en una sexy tanga, para sorpresa de sus dos amigos.

-¡¿POR QUÉ USAS TANGA?!-dijeron Boruto y Sarada consternados.

-En la Aldea de la Nube todos las usan. Así me acostumbré-contó la chica.

Siguieron con la siguiente ronda, y las cartas se repartieron para la siguiente jugada.

-4 de ases-dijo Boruto.

-4 de reyes-secundó Chouchou.

-3 de nueves, perdí-.

-Fuera ese pantaloncito, Sarada-mencionó Chouchou sonriente.

Sarada se quitó con mucha pena los pantalones y se vio que usaba lencería fina de color rojo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ USAS ESA ROPA INTERIOR?!-cuestionó Boruto muy sorprendido.

-Mamá me obliga usarlas-mencionó Sarada apenada.

Boruto no podía evitar sentirse más nervioso. Su miembro empezaba a ponerse duro en contra de su voluntad y no debía pararse hasta que se calmara, algo muy difícil en ese momento.

-Reparte tu Sarada-pidió Chouchou.

La Uchiha lo hizo y las cartas fueron repartidas. Boruto sonrió porque no perdería su bóxer.

-Flor imperial-mencionó triunfante el Uzumaki.

-Corrida de ases-comentó Sarada aliviada.

-Demonios, ni modos. Pierdo mi sostén-avisó Chouchou.

La Akamichi comenzó a quitarse el sostén y dejó sus pechos copa B al descubierto. Eran de color moreno, pero se veían muy firmes, a pesar de sobrepeso de la muchacha. Chouchou se cubrió con sus brazos para no ser vista, pero esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Hasta ahora Sarada es la que más probabilidad tiene de ganar. Pero no voy a dejar desnudarme por completo-mencionó la gordita.

Boruto era el encargado de repartir la baraja y los tres prepararon la siguiente jugada.

-¡MALDICION, NO TENGO NADA!-maldijo Sarada.

-Par de 7-dio a conocer Boruto.

-Trío de 4. Parece que perdiste el brassier, amiga-dijo ya excitada la Akamichi.

-Mierda-.

Sarada se empezó a quitar su sostén con muchísima pena por hacerlo frente a su mejor amigo Boruto y dejó al descubierto sus lindos pechos.

-Que pena-susurró Sarada por lo ocurrido.

-Tranquila, estás entre amigos-mencionó animada Chouchou.

Boruto volteaba para no ver, pero tener a dos chicas en topless y hermosas frente a él era demasiado.  
La siguiente jugada la repartió Chouchou y las jugadas se vinieron preparando.

-Ja, corrida de ases-sentenció Boruto con cartas del 2 al 6.

-3 de jotos y par de reinas-mencionó Sarada confiada.

-Trío de reyes y un par de ases-dijo triunfante la morena.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó en shock la Uchiha.

-Adiós bragas, Saradita-sonrió traviesamente Chouchou.

Sarada se paró y antes de que pudiera quitarse las bragas tratándose de tapar con la mano, Chouchou bajó sorpresivamente la ropa de interior al suelo, dejando al descubierto la vagina de la Uchiha frente a Boruto.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-gritó la pelinegra tapándose con una mano repentinamente por el pudor.

Boruto tuvo un sangrado nasal al ver a su amiga Sarada totalmente desnuda por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Cuando eran niños, se bañaron juntos en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora eran adolescentes y cambiaba la situación.

-No puedes vestirte hasta que acabe el juego-advirtió Chouchou llevándose la ropa lejos de allí.

-T-tengo frío-mencionó ruborizada la chica tapándose con los brazos.

-Bueno, solo quedamos tú y yo. El perdedor quedará como vinimos al mundo-advirtió Chouchou.

-Eso lo tengo claro y juro que no perderé-declaró Boruto.

Chouchou repartió las barajas y prepararon cuidadosamente su jugada.

-Rayos, solo me salió un par de 2-dijo nervioso Boruto.

-Me rindo, no pude hacer ninguna jugada-confesó Chouchou mostrando las cartas que poseía.

-Ahora quítate la tanga-dijo Sarada seria.

-Oh, un trato es un trato-aceptó la chica morena.

Chouchou se quitó de forma sexy la tanga que tenía y quedó totalmente desnuda frente a Boruto.  
Sarada y Chouchou se tapaban con las manos para cubrir su desnudez y Boruto no pudo evitar que su hombría se animara.

-Ay Boruto, ¿puedes pararte? Debemos recoger las cosas-mencionó Chouchou.

Boruto estaba en un aprieto. La tenía totalmente parada y para su mala o buena suerte, heredó los 17 cm de pene a su edad.  
Chouchou y Sarada levantaron a Boruto a la fuerza y se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado al ver la enorme bestia que amenazaba con romper la ropa interior del rubio.

-¡ERES UN CERDO!-dijo súper roja Sarada.

-Vaya, si que la tienes enorme. Quiero ver más de cerca-dijo de golpe la Akamichi.

La morena desnuda bajó los bóxer de Boruto y su gran miembro Uzumaki quedó al aire libre.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!-gritó Boruto tratando de taparse con sus manos sin mucho éxito.

-Que bien reservado lo tenías-dijo con cara sonriente la Akamichi.

-N-no recordaba que fuera así-dijo Sarada aún cubriéndose.

-Aprovechando que estamos solos y que nos pusimos en esta situación, ¿por qué no perdemos la virginidad?-propuso Chouchou ya excitada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijeron Boruto y Sarada en shock.

-A poco ya no desean dejar de ser vírgenes. Supe por mi papi que sus padres ya habían perdido a nuestra edad su virginidad-relató brevemente la Akamichi.

-¡YO NO PIENSO PERDER LA VIRGINIDAD CONTIGO!-exclamó Boruto sonrojado.

Chouchou dio una mirada triste al oír esa frase y malinterpretar lo que dijo.

-No quieres hacerlo porque estoy gorda, ¿cierto?-.

-No, no quise decir eso-dijo Boruto preocupado.

-No, te entiendo. Siempre se han burlado de mi peso y aunque parezca que no me pasara nada, entiendo que no sea atractiva para tí-dijo triste la Akamichi.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-exclamó Boruto sorprendiendo a ambas chicas.

Chouchou alzó la mirada y Sarada estaba mirando la expresión seria de Boruto.

-No me importas si estas gorda o delgada. Eres una chica hermosa. No quiero que dos de mis amigas se metan con alguien como yo-aclaró Boruto.

Sarada sonrió porque ese era el Boruto que ella admiraba bastante y Chouchou quedó sonrojada al ser alagada por ser bonita.

-Gracias Boruto, no pensé bien las cosas-se disculpó por su malos pensamientos la morena.

-Chouchou, no importa si es Sarada o tú. Las dos son increíbles y sería un honor perder mi virginidad con alguna de ustedes-mencionó el Uzumaki.

-Entonces vamos a hacerlo, chicos-comentó Sarada algo nerviosa.

-Si tu quieres-dijo el rubio.

-Solo si es contigo-.

-Entonces la primera es Sarada. Ella fue la primera amiga que tuviste y pienso respetar eso-sonrió Chouchou.

Después de eso, Sarada y Boruto dieron su primer beso para empezar a calentar las cosas. Los toques y caricias estimulaban a ambos. Chouchou intervino y besaba el cuello del rubio calentándolo más.  
Sarada tocaba el trasero de Boruto y besaba su abdomen, mientras Chouchou le dio su primer beso a Boruto con una pasión reprimida.

-"Mierda, Boruto besa muy bien. Deben de ser sus genes Uzumaki"-pensó emocionada la morena.

Mientras tanto, Sarada llegó a tomar su miembro y le empezó a darle una mamada espectacular, como producto de lo que Sakura le enseñó.

-Santo cielo-suspiró el rubio.

-Vaya Sarada, no te conocía eso de tí. Eres una golosa y no te entra entera-dijo asombrada la morena.

Chouchou se agachó y se hincó. Ahora la Akamichi comenzó a mamársela a Boruto. Hizo más grande su boca con su capacidad de cambiar de forma de su cuerpo y le entraba todo el miembro del Uzumaki, aunque no tenía experiencia en ello.

-Chouchou, debes estimular con chakra el glande y la lengua lames bien todo-aconsejó Sarada.

-Gracias por el consejo-.

Boruto no podía creer que estaba en esta situación digna de un Uzumaki. Pensaba que tardaría mucho en perder su virginidad, pero hizo algo que sería un orgullo en su clan.  
Entre las dos chicas chupaban y lamían el miembro del rubio hasta que ya no pudo más.

-¡AY NO, ME VENGO!-.

Boruto eyaculó muchísimo por ser su primera vez y salpicó bastante a las dos muchachas en todo el cuerpo. El rubio cayó al suelo desfallecido y la chicas se limpiaban el semen de sus rostros.

-Boruto, vaya que eres todo un semental. Si mo mamá no nos hubiera puesto ese sello anticonceptivo saldríamos encintas a la primera-sonrió Sarada.

-Ahora llegó el momento de la verdad. Tú eres la primera, yo sigo después-dijo Chouchou.

Sarada aceptó y montó el pene erecto de Boruto estando encima de él. Le dolió porque su himen fue roto y se iba acostumbrando a él.  
Después de que el dolor se fue, Sarada empezó a mover las caderas. El dolor fue sustituido por el placer que las embestidas le daban.

-¡OH SÍ, BORUTO!-.

Sarada jadeaba bastante y su cara se puso roja por la tensión sexual acumulándose.  
Chouchou aprovechó y se sentó en la cara de Boruto sorpresivamente.

-No solo debes darle placer a Sarada. Yo estoy aquí-le comentó Chouchou.

Boruto no tuvo opción y comenzó a dar una cunnilingus a la Akamichi. Sin saberlo, el rubio Uzumaki tenía el enorme talento innato de dar buenas lamidas a la intimidad de cualquier mujer y Chouchou lo estaba experimentando.

-¡SIGUE HACIENDO TU LENGUA ASÍ!-clamaba Chouchou.

El primer acto pervertido de Boruto se había hecho algo digno de un príncipe Uzumaki-Hyuga.

-¡BORUTO, TE AMO!-gritó Sarada revelando sus sentimientos.

-¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO BORUTO!-también confesó Chouchou.

Ambas chicas estaba en su límite. El Uzumaki estaba haciendo un gran trabajo dándoles bastante amor y placer a ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡BORUTO, AHI VOY!-gritó la Uchiha.

-¡ME VENGO!-le siguió la morena.

Las dos tuvieron su primer orgasmo y Boruto se vino dentro de Sarada llenando mucho su vientre.  
Sarada cayó desfallecida al suelo y respirando profundamente.

-Estoy cansada-jadeaba la pelinegra.

-Yo no estoy satisfecha. Yo quiero mi virginidad fuera-advirtió la castaña.

Chouchou empezó a masturbar a Boruto suavemente y se volvió a poner dura. La chica cabalgó el pene del Uzumaki y movió sus caderas.

-¡BORUTO, BORUTO!-chillaba Chouchou ahora que ella era a la que estaba penetrando.

Sarada besaba a Boruto de forma bastante apasionada y su juicio estaba nublado porque su vagina emepazaba a ser estimulada por la mano del rubio.

-¡SIGUE ASÍ, POR FAVOR!-suplicó la pelinegra.

Chouchou jadeaba y se sentía la mujer más dichosa al hacer el amor con el chico que le gustaba. Su himen fue roto, pero casi no dolió

-¡BORUTO, QUIERO MÁS DE TÍ!-gritaba llena de lujuria la morena.

La castaña movió aún mas seguido las caderas contra Boruto y estaba en su límite.

-¡BORUTO, YA NO LO SOPORTÓ, ME VOY!-.

-¡CHOUCHOU!-.

Boruto se corrió dentro de Chouchou y cruzó el limite de su resistencia sexual. Demostró todo para tener un harem digno de un Uzumaki.  
Sarada y Chouchou quedaron abrazadas de Boruto y durmieron pesadamente toda la noche debido al gran desgaste que sufrieron en su primera vez.  
La Akamichi fue la primera en despertar. Su mejor amiga dormía plácidamente a lado de Boruto y no daba muestras de querer despegarse de él, y la morena miraba con amor a Boruto.

-Boruto, mi amor. Al fin pude tener una bonita oportunidad de pasar un buen tiempo contigo. Te di mi primera vez como siempre soñé y también mi primer beso. Sé que no me quieres al mismo nivel que a Sarada y no te culpo. Ambos son mejores amigos de la infancia y han pasado todo juntos. Solo te pido una sola cosa y es que tenga un pequeño lugar en tu corazón. Solo con eso me conformo, gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy-susurró la Akamichi.

Chouchou ya lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio, y necesitaba a Sarada en sus planes porque ella socialmente tenía un status más alto que el de tenía en el clan Akamichi.  
Según sus investigaciones, Boruto tenía el derecho de nacimiento y divino de procrear con muchas mujeres para dar paso al clan Uzumaki. Según lo que había escuchado, ese harem necesitaba a una hembra alfa que guiara a las concubinas. Aunque Chouchou se hubiera ofrecido, un requerimiento para ello es que tenías que tener sangre noble perversa para ello y no ser Uzumaki, además de un amor sincero al hombre. La única que encajaba en el perfil era Sarada y era perfecto para ella porque era su mejor amiga y amaba tanto a Boruto como lo hacia la misma Akamichi.

-Quizás no sea tan malo ser tu concubina. Es peor no tenerte de ningún modo. Voy a hacer lo posible para que nos des amor a ambas-se prometió la morena.

Más tarde, Boruto salió de la casa de Sarada nervioso y con su ropa toda desarreglada, pero limpia. Lo de ayer fue lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida y oficialmente era un adulto para los ojos de su clan. Lo único malo es que definitivamente su lado perverso solo salía en los casos donde ya no podía soportar más como ayer, como una persona normal. De ahí seguía siendo muy tímido en ese aspecto.  
El rubio entró y cuando se disponía a entrar a su cuarto su madre lo abordó.

-Boruto, ¿dónde estuviste toda la noche?-preguntó seria la Hyuga.

-B-bueno yo...-dijo sonrojado Boruto.

Hinata se acercó y miró a los ojos a Boruto. Ella sonrió y le dio un abrazo maternal de orgullo.

-¡OH SANTO CIELO, AL FIN PERDISTE TU VIRGINIDAD! ¡ESTOY SUMAMENTE ORGULLOSA DE TÍ, MI BEBÉ!-exclamó orgullosa la madre.

Boruto estaba apenado por la actitud de su madre con respecto a ese tema.

-No es para tanto-.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? Mi hijo y el heredero del clan Uzumaki y un miembro del clan Hyuga acaba de perder su virginidad. Me siento orgullosa-mencionó Hinata muy feliz.

-Mamá, fue algo que sucedió y ya. No es que no me haya gustado, pero no me gusta estar divulgándolo-comentó incómodo el Uzumaki.

Hinata dio una mirada preocupada y analizó con su Byakugan a Boruto.

-Que extraño, tu chakra no indica ningún tipo de perversión, a pesar de perder la virginidad. Creo que tienes Agenesia Pervertida-suspiró Hinata.

-¿Agenesia Pervertida? ¿Y eso qué es?-preguntó Boruto confundido.

-Se dice que es un defecto congénito en el chakra Hyuga y Uzumaki que consiste en no manifestar de por vida un comportamiento pervertido descarado. Son de corazón puro y sincero, e incluso tu bisexualidad Hyuga es inexistente-explicó Hinata.

-¿Qué va a decir papá cuando se entere?-.

-Se va a enterar, pero la Agenesia Pervertida no te deja exento de experimentar situaciones eróticas, pero te va a costar llevarlas a cabo por tu buen corazón-mencionó la mujer.

-¡¿CÓMO ESTÁ ESO?!-.

-Los Uzumaki tienen la facultad de atraer pervertidos y verse enredados en situaciones bastante picantes, justo como tu padre, y creo que esa fue la única razón por la ya no eres virgen-analizó Hinata.

-Eso explica el repentino poker de prendas de anoche-mencionó Boruto.

-¿Póker de prendas? Hace tiempo que no juego uno. Y dime, ¿quién es la chica con la que perdiste la virginidad?-preguntó curiosa la Uzumaki.

-Fue con Sarada-.

-Sarada, vaya. Algo me decía que ella sería tu primera vez-dijo muy emocionada.

-Pero Chouchou se nos unió y ella sugirió el póker de prendas-confesó Naruto.

-¡UN TRÍO, HIJO! ¡ESO ES AÚN MEJOR! ¡SIENDO UN CHICO SIN PERVERSIÓN NATURAL, HICISTE LA MISMA PROEZA DE TU PADRE A LA MISMA EDAD Y SIN HACER MUCHO A TU DISPOSICIÓN!-gritó sorprendida la ex Hyuga.

-Mamá, no quiero convertirme en un gigoló como papá. No soy un seductor como tal-mencionó nervioso el pequeño rubio.

-Hijito, no es necesario que te conviertas en un seductor como tu papá. Creo que tu estilo es otro-analizó Hinata.

-¿Estilo?-.

-Hmp, eres el típico modelo de un chico de una revista del tipo ecchi harem: Joven, lindo, agradable y de buen corazón y las mujeres que conoce caen rendidas a sus pies sin que el protagonista se de cuenta de ello. Quizás ese es tu caso y valdría la pena estudiar tu caso con el paso de los años para estudiar mejor a un Uzumaki con Agenesia Pervertida y la manera de sobrellevarlo-propuso la ojiperla.

-Me siento como ratón de laboratorio-opinó su hijo.

-No voy a hacer experimentos raros contigo. Solo voy a tomar nota con el paso del tiempo para algún caso que se presente en el futuro. Y recuérdame enseñarte como complacer a una mujer porque vas a necesitar ese conocimiento-mencionó Hinata.

-Mejor quiero irme a dormir. Estoy muy cansado por lo de anoche-le comentó el rubio.

-Está bien hijito. Que tengas lindos sueños-.


	19. Chapter 19

El camino de la perversión  
Capítulo 19 LA TERCERA ETAPA PERVERTIDA DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN ERÓTICOS PARTE 2

Zafir09: Gracias por las recomendaciones ya las estoy empezando a leer.

Jonathan486: Y esto apenas empieza.

DAAMHarlock: Naruto tiene más resistencia mental que Hinata frente a la perversión y solo por eso ganó. Ni yo sé como va a terminar esto. Aún estoy en la época de los Exámenes Chunin y el otro capitulo empieza la invasión.

alexzero: Después de la invasión, Temari dejará de ser tan antipervertida.

Después de la bizarra batalla y su erótico final, nadie sabía a donde se habían ido Naruto y Hinata, luego de que se fueran por un Jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?-se preguntó Sakura.

-Conociendo a ese par, deben tener una dura orgía de clones de sombra-les dio a conocer Sasuke.

Todos quedaron en shock por la deducción de Sasuke. El Uchiha no estaba equivocado porque los dos se hallaban teniendo sexo duro en ese instante. Hinata estaba en mansión Uzumaki siendo penetrada por varios clones adultos de Naruto.

-¡DAME POR TODOS LADOS, MIS AMORES!-gritaba Hinata mientras era penetrada por delante y atrás.

La cabeza de Hinata fue tomada y empezó a aplicarle sexo oral a otro clon de Naruto, mientras que con sus dos manos libres masturbaba a otros dos clones.  
Hinata estaba que se volvía loca por tanto placer en un solo momento y se volvía mas poderosa todavía.

-¡ME VENGO NARUTO!-gritó Hinata.

Un multiorgasmo fulminante se dio en la Hyuga y cayó noqueada por tanto placer.

-Uf, Hinata es una chica insaciable. Esta vez logré dejarla satisfecha-dijo Naruto muy fatigado.

"¡AHORITA TE DARÉ MÁS DE MI CHAKRA, ESA MUJER ES UN DEMONIO DEL SEXO!"-le apoyó Kurama.

-Lo sé, por eso es mi mujer alfa-dijo con orgullo Naruto.

Mientras Naruto se recuperaba, la batalla entre Shino y Kankuro daba inicio. Para mala suerte del chico de la Arena, no pudo rendirse y ahora enfrentaría al Aburame.

-¡ENFRÉNTAME COBARDE AMANTE DE LAS MUÑECAS!-exigió Shino.

-¡SON MARIONETAS DE BATALLA Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR!-.

De su espalda desenvendó a su arma, pero la sorpresa fue que traía muchas muñecas eróticas bien hechas en lugar de sus marionetas.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!-gritó Shino extrañado.

-¡RAYOS, ME CONFUNDÍ DE PAQUETE! ¡PERO PUEDO PELEAR CON ELLAS, POR NADA SOY EL MEJOR TITIRITERO DE LA ARENA!-le dijo el hijo del Cuarto Kazekage.

Las muñecas se dirigieron contra Shino e inesperadamente le estaban dando una buena batalla al Aburame.

-Guau, no sabia que las muñecas eróticas podían ser usadas como marionetas de pelea-dijo Karin curiosa.

-No tiene de otra, se equivocó de paquete-respondió Sasuke.

Shino estaba en problemas porque las muñecas de Kankuro eran tremendamente bien hechas y hermosas y todas estaban en un bikini pequeño.

-"Debo ganar esto o mis diosas me van a dar un severo castigo"-pensó Shino con desesperación.

A Shino se le prendió el foco y ahora destelló sus insectos bajo tierra. Las muñecas de Kankuro soltaron un gas rosa y el ninja insecto lo respiró dejándolo desorientado.

-Me siento muy mareado-mencionó Shino con una visión borrosa.

-Es una droga que se usa para la hora del sexo. Te deja loco y mejora la experiencia sexual, pero en tu caso vas a perder la pelea-sentenció Kankuro.

Kankuro no lo sabía, pero el gas no estaba a toda su potencia porque la colmena restante del cuerpo de su rival lo estaba depurando lentamente.

-"Maldita sea, quiero ir a cogerme a Fu. Si lo hago voy a perder la pelea, debo resistir"-dijo Shino con la cordura alterada.

Shino resistió con mucho fervor los efectos afrodisíacos del gas y se concentraba en sus insectos. Ya estaba listo para ejecutar su plan y finalizar la batalla.

-¡AHORA!-gritó Shino.

Los insectos salieron del suelo y atacaron directamente a Kankuro metiéndose bajo sus túnicas y haciéndole daño.

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAH!-.

Los insectos devoraban sus túnicas y le picaban todo el cuerpo

-Este es tu fin-sentenció Shino.

Kankuro quedó en calzoncillos y todo enronchado del cuerpo. Los piquetes lo estaban debilitando y el Aburame aprovechó para noquearlo de una patada a la quijada.

-Shino Aburame es el ganador del encuentro-dijo Genma.

El público dio un grito enfurecedor por el triunfo del Aburame. El ninja se fue muy rápido y vio a Fu que se acercaba a felicitarlo.

-¡SHINO, GANASTE!-felicitó Fu dispuesto a darle un abrazo a su novio.

En vez de eso, Shino le soltó un despiadado beso muy sorpresivo a Fu y le susurró al oído.

-Vamos a los baños, no aguanto los efectos del gas-le pidió con muy poca cordura el Aburame.

Fu entendió y se fue junto con Shino al baño más cercano para fornicar a gusto.

-Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Shino?-preguntó Kiba.

-No lo veo desde que terminó la batalla-mencionó Kurenai.

-Bueno, antes de que empiece la pelea voy al baño-mencionó Kiba que tenía ganas de hacer pipí.

Kiba llegó a los baños y abrió las puertas. Se halló con una enorme sorpresa: Shino estaba cogiéndose a Fu en el baño y la morena chillaba.

-¡PÁRTEME EN DOS, SHINO!-.

Kiba tuvo un derrame nasal fuerte, pero logró mantenerse consciente.

-¡VÁYANSE A UN HOTEL!-regañó Kiba.

-¡ESTÁ LEJOS, HAZ LO QUE VAYAS A HACER Y DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR!-le respondió como poseído Shino.

Para el pobre le fue difícil concentrarse en orinar mientras a dos metros de él, su compañero fornicaba con su novia.

-¡ESTÁS MUY INTENSO HOY, MI REY!-.

-¡ES EL MALDITO GAS!-respondió Shino.

-¡DEJEN DE GRITAR, MALDITA SEA!-regañó Kiba.

-¡ME VENGO, ME VENGO!-exclamó Fu.

-¡AHÍ VOY!-siguió Shino.

Ambos tuvieron un orgasmo muy potente y quedaron sudados y cansados.

-Terminen de vestirse y ve con Kurenai sensei. No puedo creer que soy el único normal en el equipo-suspiró Kiba.

-Mejor conquista a tu media naranja y hazla tuya-le respondió Fu acomodándose las bragas.

-Me está costando mucho trabajo. Quiere más a los gatos que a mí-se quejó Kiba.

-Veremos que hacemos al respecto-prometió Shino.

Los tres regresaron a la sala de espectadores y contemplaron que Tenten y Kin estaban en el campo de batalla.

-No voy a subestimarte como la chica de la Arena. Sé que harás algún truco inesperado como tu gel encuerador, pero estoy mentalmente preparada para ello-dijo Kin.

-Tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga. Aprendí la lección al solo enfocarme en armas y le pedí a mis nov...digo amigos para que me dieran clases de Taijutsu-respondió Tenten avergonzada porque iba a decir novios.

-¡DEMUÉSTRALE A LA CHICA DEL SONIDO LO QUE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD PUEDEN HACER!-gritó Gai animando a su alumna.

-¡TENTEN, TU PUEDES!-gritaron Neji y Lee.

Tenten sacó dos cuchillas de acero y el rayo cubría sus armas.

-¡¿ESO ES NINKENJUTSU?!-preguntó muy sorprendida la mujer del Sonido.

-¡ES EXTREMADAMENTE ÚTIL Y NO ME TOMÉ LA MOLESTIA DE APRENDER ANTES!-mencionó la chica muy molesta consigo misma por no abrir su mente y hacer más fuerte su estilo.

Tenten comenzó a atacar con una combinación de Kenjutsu y patadas del Puño Fuerte.

-"Maldición, es físicamente más fuerte que yo. Tengo que pensar muy bien como ganar. Lo bueno es que mi repertorio de Genjutsus de sonido son muy efectivos"-analizó Kin.

Kin logró mantener la distancia y lanzó un Jutsu nuevo contra Tenten.

-¡JUTSU: ECO ECO!-.

Kin gritó pero no se oía nada. Solo se veían las ondas de sonido que impactaron en Tenten. La castaña quedó muy mareada y veía borrosa a Kin.

-¿Q-qué me hiciste?-preguntó Tenten sintiéndose mal.

-Te lancé un grito de ultrasonido. Por eso no escuchaste nada. Las ondas ultrasónicas rebotaron en tu cuerpo y estremeció todo tu interior-explicó Kin.

Tenten no pudo más y vomitó por la alteración de sus nervios auditivos.

-¡TENTEN!-gritaron de preocupación Neji y Lee.

-"Me cuesta mucho trabajo caminar y mantenerme en equilibrio. No puedo creer que vaya a usar lo que Gai sensei me aconsejó"-pensó Tenten muy aturdida.

Tenten hizo una invocación y apareció una botella de sake del más fuerte.

-¿Sake?-se cuestionó en voz alta Kin.

Tenten lo ingirió todo de un golpe y ahora se encontraba bien ebria.

-Asi está mucho mejor-hablo Tenten con la lengua enredada.

-Ahora entiendo, va a usar Puño Borracho con sus armas-analizó Lee.

-Que bien. Tenten borracha es más fácil de manipular y nos la llevamos más fácil a la cama-dijo Neji con una sonrisa perversa.

-Yo pido su boca-dijo animado el cejudo.

-Yo su vagina-le siguió Neji.

La chica atacó a lo tonto a Kin, peo sus ataques eran sumamente impredecibles. Las ropas de Kin eran cortadas con cada ataque de Tenten.

-"¡ESTA TIPA ME VA A DEJAR DESNUDA A ESTE PASO! ¡DEBO TERMINAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS CON ESTO!"-pensó desesperada.

De forma inesperada, Tenten tomó la blusa dañada de Kin y se la arrancó dejándola en topless.

-¡KYAAAAA!-gritó Kin cubriendo los pechos.

Tenten se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a masajear sus senos con ligero chakra de rayo.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-suplicó Kin.

-Te voy a hacer que te rindas-dijo la chica de bollos con mucha dificultad por su ebriedad.

Kin estaba acorralada en el suelo y las manos de Tenten se sentían increíblemente bien. Sus bragas estaban ya mojadas y el éxtasis subía en contra de su voluntad.

-¡AAAAH, TENTEN! ¡NO VAS A HACER QUE ME RINDA!-dijo Kin resistiendo lo más que podía.

Para mala suerte de ella, Tenten comenzó a jugar con su intimidad y lo hizo peor.

-Ríndete y te dejo en paz-susurró Tenten pervertidamente.

El público masculino disfrutaba el show, pero las mujeres no (excepto las pervertidas).

-¡NOOO, MALDICIÓN!-exclamó Kin sintiendo que llegó a su límite.

Kin tuvo un buen orgasmo provocado por Tenten y la castaña dejó de torturarla.

-¿Te rindes?-le preguntó Tenten.

-N-nunca-murmuró Kin.

La chica del Sonido se levantó y con el dedo medio e indice juntos impactó en el Punto G de Tenten de forma suave pero contundente con sus ondas de sonido.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó Tenten con mucho placer frente a todos.

El orgasmo fue tan repentino y fulminante que Tenten se desmayó, lo que significaba que la pelea había terminado.

-Kin Tsuchi de la Aldea del Sonido es la ganadora-declaró Genma.

Los asistentes le dieron una bata para cubrir a Kin y se llevaron a Tenten a la enfermería.

-Kin supo donde atacar a Tenten. Su resistencia sexual aún es muy débil, vamos a tener trabajar en ello-suspiró Neji.

-Solo hagan que las Llamas de la Perversión Juvenil ardan con más fuerza en ella-les dijo Gai.

-¿Por qué perdió Tenten?-preguntó Ino muy extrañada.

-Porque el ataque de Kin actuó como un potente vibrador justo en el Punto G de Tenten. Admito que fue una excelente idea-manifestó Neji que lo vio todo con el Byakugan.

El campo de batalla se limpió y ahora Sasuke y Gaara pasaron al campo de pelea. Ellos dos se veían frente a frente como todos se esperaban. Dos grandes fuentes de perversión se encontraban cara a cara.

-Voy a demostrarte lo que una fuerza natural pervertida puede hacer, Uchiha-amenazó con una sonrisa maníaca Gaara.

Sasuke se dispuso a activar el Mangekyo Sharingan y se preparó para la pelea.

-"Esto no va a ser fácil"-pensó Sasuke.

En el estadio, Matsuri y Sari estaban vestidas de porristas y apoyando a Gaara con unas grandes pancartas.

-¡GAARA, GAARA GANARÁ, HURRA HURRA RA RA RA!-.

Del otro lado, Karin y Sakura también se hallaban vestidas de porristas y con enormes cárteles de porristas.

-¡DAME S, DAME UNA A, DAME OTRA S, DAME UNA U, DAME UNA K, DAME UNA E, SAAASUKEEE!-exclamaron su porra las chicas.

De repente, llegaron Naruto y Hinata con ropa limpia y bien bañados después de una sesión intensa de orgía con clones de sombra y todos se los quedaron viendo.

-Hola, ¿de qué nos perdimos?-preguntó Naruto.

-Shino y Kin ganaron sus peleas-les contó Ino.

-Guau, eso es bueno. Lo malo es que Tenten quería ganar, espero que mi primo y Lee la consuelen-deseo Hinata.

Sasuke se preparó para la pelea y usó una increíble velocidad para burlar la defensa de Gaara.

-¡LOGRÓ IMITAR MI VELOCIDAD!-exclamó Lee muy sorprendido.

-Fue gracias al Mangekyo Sharingan especial de Sasuke. Tiene la rareza de ver cada mínimo movimiento y usarlo de manera dinámica en combate. Creo recordar que se le llamaba Choku Tomoe-explicó Kakashi.

-Sí, pero está gastando mucho chakra en eso-analizó Gai.

-Eso es nada comparado a lo que usa para dejarnos satisfechas a las dos-mencionó Karin.

Kakashi y Gai voltearon a ver muy sorprendidos a Sakura y Karin.

-¿Qué? Sasuke ha aumentado su resistencia por tener esas largas noches de pasión con ambas-comentó Sakura orgullosa.

Kakashi y Gai solo pensaban en una cosa en ese instante:

-"Maldito suertudo"-pensaron los Jounin.

Gaara aumentó su defensa poniendo más chakra de por medio y se le dificultó al Uchiha penetrarla.

-"Mierda, mi Amaterasu es inútil. Solo me queda el Tsukuyomi, pero me va a afectar la vista si lo utilizo...¡VOY A USAR KAMUI!"-decidió Sasuke mentalmente.

La arena de Gaara traspasó el cuerpo de Sasuke y se quedó muy consternado por lo ocurrido. Después de ello, logró penetrar la defensa de Gaara y lo sacó de su lugar de pelea.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!-exclamaron las dos novias de Sasuke.

-¡NOOOOOO!-replicaron las novias de Gaara.

Gaara se levantó y lanzó varias Shuriken de arena hacia el Uchiha. Sasuke solo seguía usando el Kamui, pero se estaba agotando.

-"Está buscando cansarme, tengo que usar mi arma secreta"-pensó Sasuke algo acorralado.

Sasuke hizo unos sellos y en su mano se hallaba un rayo que sonaba como un millar de pájaros cantando.

-¡¿KAKASHI, LE ENSEÑASTE EL CHIDORI?!-exclamó Gai.

-Su oponente es muy peligroso y Sasuke ha demostrado ser un ninja muy leal a la aldea-le explicó Kakashi.

-Quizás antes hubiera dudado de tí, pero tu alumno tiene una lealtad a la aldea sin que nadie la pueda negar-analizó Gai.

Gaara veía que ese rayo en la mano de Sasuke lo podía herir y usó toda la arena posible para aumentar al máximo su armadura de arena.  
Sasuke apenas lo logró atravesar e hirió a Gaara atravesando su piel.

-¡GYAAAAAAH!-gritó de dolor Gaara.

-¡NOOOOO, GAARA!-gritaron Matsuri y Sari muy preocupadas.

-¡MIERDA, ESO ES MI SANGRE!-dijo con dolor Gaara.

-Se me pasó la mano-lamentó profundamente Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, si me dolió pero no estoy malherido. Debemos cubrir las apariencias-susurró Gaara a Sasuke para no ser descubiertos por Orochimaru.

Gaara termino de hablar cuando muchas plumas cubrieron el cielo del estadio y la gente comenzó a dormirse. La invasión había comenzado.

Omake EL CAMINO DE BORUTO  
Naruto estaba en la Torre Hokage trabajando para organizar la aldea como el Séptimo Hokage. Pero ahora se ocupaba de quitarse el estrés con Shizune, su asistente.

-¡OH SÍ, PÁRTAME EN DOS LORD HOKAGE!-gritaba Shizune en su oficina.

-¡GRACIAS POR QUITARME EL ESTRÉS, ESTOY A PUNTO DE VENIRME!-gritó Naruto muy excitado.

-¡HÁGALO DENTRO!-.

Naruto no pudo más y el Hokage se vino dentro de su asistente.

-Eso fue maravilloso-suspiró Shizune recuperándose del orgasmo.

-Vaya que lo necesitaba-dijo muy aliviado el Hokage.

Naruto le dio una nalgada a Shizune y salió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Poco después, Hinata entró a la Oficina Hokage y le dio la buena noticia a Naruto.

-Naruto, algo muy bueno acaba de ocurrir-.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Boruto ha perdido su virginidad con Sarada y Chouchou-.

-¡AL FIN Y CON DOS DE UN GOLPE! ¡ESE ES MI MUCHACHO!-alabó Naruto.

-El problema es que descubrí que tiene Agenesia Pervertida-comunicó la Hyuga.

-Ay no. Eso me va a traer problemas-suspiró preocupado el Uzumaki.

-Boruto es un chico bueno y su harem lo formará sin esfuerzo. Está en su sangre noble-.

-Ya lo creo. Esto vamos a celebrarlo-.

Boruto se cubrió con ambas manos la cara por lo que había ocurrido con sus amigas.

-Mierda, no tengo cara para verlas a la cara. Me volví peor que mi padre-dijo muy nervioso el rubio.

En ese momento, su madrastra Natsu Hyuga lo mandó a llamar.

-Boruto, tu padre te solicita en la sala de reunión del clan-.

-¿Papá tan temprano en casa? Qué extraño-.

El rubio ojiazul pasó al lugar y todas sus madrastras y hermanastras se hallaban allí. Enfrente estaban su hermana Himawari y Hinata con su padre.

-Hijo mío, como podrás ver has sido llamado porque como heredero del clan Uzumaki has cumplido al quitarte la virginidad de una vez por todas. Por lo tanto, serás reconocido como un adulto a los ojos del clan-anunció Naruto.

-No sé que decir-dijo muy sorprendido Boruto.

-Como ya perdiste tu virginidad, una doncella te será asignada para que desahogues tu frustración sexual cuando lo necesites-.

Una chica de 12 años del Clan Hyuga estaba en lencería y muy tímida al ver a Boruto.

-Ella es Kasumi Hyuga. Es de la Rama Secundaria y su clan la ha ofrecido como doncella para tí. Ella se ha preparado toda su vida únicamente para ser complaciente contigo-dijo Naruto a su hijo.

Boruto quedó muy nervioso al ver a la chica. La conocía porque siempre jugaba con él en algunas ocasiones que iba al clan a ver a su abuelo.

-Señor Uzumaki, sea bueno conmigo-se arrodilló la chica al rubio.

Más tarde, Boruto estaba en su habitación con Kasumi sentados juntos.

-Gracias al cielo fuiste tú mi dueño-sonrió feliz la Hyuga.

-¿No estás enojada por qué te obligaron a ser mi concubina?-preguntó el rubio confuso.

-No, a contrario. Me alegra que hayas sido tú-le dijo la chica muy feliz.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque me gustas mucho. Eres muy lindo y siempre eres muy amable con las chicas-le confesó la muchacha.

Kasumi le dio un beso con amor a Boruto y él le correspondió muy sorprendido. De un dia para otro se volvió un imán de chicas y ella sería la tercera en su lista.

-Hazme el amor, Boruto-le pidió la chica.

-¡¿QUÉ QUE?!-exclamó en curva el chico.

-Si soy virgen para el día de mañana, seré deshonrada y no quiero decepcionar a todos por no ser lo suficientemente buena para el heredero del Clan Uzumaki-le suplicó la chica.

Boruto suspiró porque tendría que tener sexo otra vez, pero sería para salvar el honor de la chica en su clan materno.  
El Uzumaki le quitó el sostén a Kasumi y sus pechos como toda Hyuga eran hermosos como los de una diosa.

-¿Te gustan?-preguntó la chica.

Boruto solo asintió impresionado por la generosa vista concedida por su doncella.

-Gracias, pensé que no te agradarían. Dejame quitarte la ropa, cariño-.

La chica le quitó las prendas a Boruto bastante ropa, dejándolo desnudo, y ella se quitó las bragas.

-Ahora vas a entrar en mi interior, mi amo-le dijo la chica mientras abría las piernas para mostrarle su intimidad.

Boruto quedó con la nariz algo sangrante y se volteó para limpiarse.

-Mierda-maldijo Boruto.

-Límpiate y hazme tu mujer, cariño-le dijo la chica.

Boruto se limpió y después entró en el interior de la chica rompiendo su himen. La chica sintió un poco de dolor, pero era el primer paso para dejar su virginidad atrás.

-Mierda, lo siento. No me ocurrió con Sarada y Chouchou-lamentó el chico muy asustado.

-D-descuida, es que ellas son Kunoichis y sus hímenes se rompieron en el entrenamiento. Yo solo soy una doncella criada con comodidad en el Clan Hyuga-explicó Kasumi.

-Oh, pensé que te había hecho daño-suspiró aliviado Boruto.

-Eres un pequeño tonto. Por eso me gustas-sonrió la chica.

Boruto empezó a estocar poco a poco a Kasumi y ella se empezaba a sentir muy bien.

-Oh sí, Boruto-gemía suavemente la chica.

El chico empezó a aumentar de intensidad a las embestidas y la doncella chillaba de placer.

-¡KYAA, SIGUE ASÍ! ¡SOY TODA TUYA!-.

Boruto ya se encontraba en su limite y la niña también.

-¡ME VENGO!-.

-¡HAZLO DENTRO DE MÍ!-.

Boruto no resistió y se vino dentro de su doncella marcándola como suya. El chico cayó en el pecho de la muchacha y respiraban agitadamente.

-Eso fue grandioso-dijo Kasumi muy feliz de tener su primera vez con Boruto.

-Ahora tu familia no te va a decir nada-dijo Boruto feliz por su amiga.

Sin saberlo, Naruto y Hinata espiaban a su hijo teniendo sexo con Kasumi por medio de cámaras de seguridad.

-Es genial ver a nuestro pequeño teniendo sexo. Me hace recordar viejos tiempos-dijo Hinata nostálgica.

-Boruto aún es un principiante y le falta perversión, pero puede aprovechar eso a su favor para atraer chicas-analizó Naruto.


	20. Chapter 20

El camino de la perversión  
Capítulo 20 LA INVASIÓN PERVERTIDA

Jonathan486: Shizune es la siguiente en el harem. La pobre está urgidísima por culpa de Tsunade.

Zafir09: Naruto y Hinata debían evaluar el desempeño sexual de su heredero.

nadaoriginal: La jefa de las angeloids se aparecerá en este episodio y solucionará todo.

Los Jounin del estadio se encargaron de deshacer el potente Genjutsu del estadio. Cuando se dieron cuenta, los ninjas del Sonido estaban vestidos con ropas extremadamente pervertidas. Algunos iban de bomberos, otros de policías y variaban los disfraces sexuales.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS?!-exclamó Kurenai en shock.

-Parecen que nos invaden, Hinata-mencionó Naruto.

-Que mal, aún me encuentro exhausta de hace rato. Si no estuviera satisfecha, te llevaría a un rincón privado, la invasión es muy atrevida-afirmó Hinata.

Gaara no pensaba en seguir las órdenes de su padre y lanzó una amenaza a sus hermanos.

-¡ESCUCHEN BIEN, SI PIENSAN AYUDAR A DESTRUIR ESTE LUGAR, LOS MATO!-amenazó Gaara.

Ambos quedaron con miedo, pero Temari no pensaba estar en esta invasión. Ya había sufrido muchas humillaciones con los cosplays sexys y la Santa Organización Antipervertida la iba a castigar si se enteraba de eso.  
Los Hermanos de la Arena solo se enfocaron en los ninjas del Sonido para no dañar a sus camaradas.

-¡GAARA, TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR AL VIEJO HOKAGE!-pidió Naruto.

-Es muy arriesgado, es una barrera tan fuerte que solo una Bestia con Cola podría destruirla-analizó Gaara.

-Pero tenemos dos-asintió Naruto.

Ambos hicieron un Jutsu de Invocación para llamar a Shukaku y Kurama.

-Oye Shukaku, vamos a derribar esa débil barrera-le dijo Kurama.

-Yo les ayudaré-se oyó la voz de alguien más.

Fu venía al lado de Choimei, quien estaba en forma humana. Kurama y Shukaku decidieron alternar en su versión humana para pelear mejor.

-Nada mejor que una Bomba de Bestia con Cola no pueda hacer-mencionó Choimei.

-Tienes razón mi sexy hermana-apoyó el hombre mapache.

Los tres formaron en su mano una Bomba de Bestia con Cola muy potente y la lanzaron contra la barrera.

-¡LO HICIMOS!-exclamó de alegría Kurama.

Todo el grupo de Genin de la generación fueron detrás de Naruto para darle un apoyo.

-¡MALDICIÓN, LA BARRERA CAYÓ!-maldijo Jiroubo.

-¿Tayuya está muerta?-preguntó Sakon.

-No solo está malherida-mencionó Kidomaru.

-¡MIERDA, AHÍ VIENEN UN GRUPO DE LOS MALDITOS GENIN!-avisó Jiroubo.

-¡RETIRADA!-dio la orden Kidomaru.

-¿Y Tayuya?-.

-Está casi muerta y debemos huir rápido-dijo Kidomaru.

-Al menos no soportaremos más sus groserías-dijo Ukon.

Todos se fueron en ese instante y vieron a la chica agonizante. Naruto se dio cuenta que era de procedencia Uzumaki.

-Es una damisela Uzumaki, ¿qué rayos hace con los ninjas del Sonido?-se preguntó Naruto.

-Probablemente fue a parar allí como me pasó con la Hierba-mencionó Karin.

-Yo me encargo de curarla. Necesito que alguien me eche un ojo-indicó Karin.

-Yo lo hago, y Neji y Lee se quedarán conmigo. Los alcanzamos luego-dijo Tenten.

Todos aceptaron y fueron a ver al viejo Hokage que estaba en peligro.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DECIDISTE INVADIR LA ALDEA?!-reclamó Hiruzen a Orochimaru.

-¡PORQUE TÚ NO ME DISTE EL PUESTO DE HOKAGE QUE YO ME MERECÍA!-respondió Orochimaru con rencor.

-¡NO ERAS APTO PARA EL PUESTO!-.

-¡YO ERA EL MEJOR, Y PUSISTE AL SEXY MINATO COMO NUEVO HOKAGE!-dijo Orochimaru.

-¿Dijiste sexy Minato?-dijo con asco el viejo.

-¡ASÍ ES, LO CONFIESO: SOY GAY!-confesó el Sanin Serpiente su verdadera orientación sexual.

Orochimaru rompió sus vestiduras y usaba un traje de cuero de dominatrix que casi hizo vomitar a Hiruzen.

-Dah, ya todos lo sabíamos-le respondió Hiruzen con gesto de NO ME DIGAS.

-¡TE ODIO, Y CUANDO ESTE PUEBLO SEA MÍO, LOS NIÑOS LINDOS COMO SASUKE UCHIHA Y NARUTO UZUMAKI SERÁN MIS AMANTES!-declaró amaneradamente el Sanin traidor.

-¡TE PASO QUE SEAS GAY PORQUE NO ESTOY EN CONTRA, PERO SER PEDÓFILO ES UNA ABERRACIÓN!-exclamó Hiruzen con terror.

-¡LOS NIÑOS VIENEN A MÍ, COMO LOS POBRES KABUTO Y KIMIMARO! ¡YO QUIERO HACER UN MUNDO DONDE ELLOS SEAN FELICES CONMIGO!-reveló el chico.

-Estás realmente enfermo, debí llevarte con las putas de niño-se arrepintió Hiruzen.

-¡IUUU, QUE ASCO!-rechazó Orochimaru.

-¡ASÍ QUE SI ERAS GAY!-se oyó una voz desde lejos.

Naruto con los 9 novatos de Konoha, y los hermanos de la Arena.

-¡NIÑOS, ESTO ES MUY PELIGROSO! ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ!-les ordenó Hiruzen muy aterrado.

-No, vamos a ayudarlo con la Serpiente Homosexual Pedófila que parece cantante pop-le respondió Naruto.

(Nota de autor: Michael OrochiJackson).

-El lindo rubio es tan bonito y sexy como su padre. Me lo quiero comer a besos como lo quise hacer con el sexy Minato-le dijo Orochimaru con una gran tensión sexual.

Naruto sudó frío porque ahora era blanco de Orochimaru y no le gustaba el palo.

-¡LAS NALGAS DE NARUTO SON SOLO MÍAS!-le dijo Hinata como perra guardián celosa.

-¡NIÑA ASQUEROSA, NO QUIERO QUE INTERFIERAS CON EL GUAPO HIJO DE MINATO!-contestó el Sanin gay.

Orochimaru sacó un pergamino e hizo una serie de sellos con los que invocó a tres ataúdes.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!-exclamó Kiba asombrado.

-No me digas que esa técnica es...-dijo Hiruzen muy sorprendido.

-Es el Jutsu de Invocación: Resucitación del Mundo Impuro-sonrió malvadamente el chico.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ESO ES UN PECADO!-le regañó Hiruzen.

Hashirama y Tobirama Senju salieron de sus tumbas y los chicos no podían creer que hayan invocado de los muertos a los dos Primeros Hokages.

-¿Dónde estamos, hermano?-preguntó Hashirama confundido.

-Oh oh, al parecer fuimos invocados con mi propio jutsu-le respondió Tobirama.

-Te dije que no debías hacer esa técnica-le regañó Hashirama a su hermano menor.

-Hmp, debi ocultarla mejor-suspiró el Senju menor.

Orochimaru vio satisfecho de que el jutsu funcionó y se disponía a invocar a otra persona.

-Y ahora voy a invocar a mi amor secreto-le dijo Orochimaru.

El Sanin Serpiente invocó ahora al Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze. Naruto veía a su padre paralizado y muy feliz a la vez.

-¿Dónde estoy? Estaba en un jacuzzi con Kushina desnudo y ahora estoy con mi antiguo uniforme de Hokage-dijo con confusión el rubio Kage.

-Fuiste revivido por mi jutsu-explicó Tobirama molesto.

-Mi vida, al fin te veo-saludó con deseo el Sanin al pobre Cuarto Hokage.

-¡OROCHIMARU, NI MUERTO ME PUEDE DEJAR EN PAZ!-exclamó con nervios Minato.

-Terminando de matar al viejo mono y a esas niñas entrometidas, haré mis esclavos sexuales a los muchachos y tú estarás conmigo para siempre-le informó maquiavélicamente el Sanin.

-¡TÚ NO VAS A PONER LAS MANOS ENCIMA DE MI PADRE, RARITO!-exclamó furioso Naruto.

-Hijo, ¿eres tú?-preguntó Minato con alegría de poder conocerlo por fin.

-Padre, debes liberarte-pidió Naruto muy desesperado.

-Invoca a Ikaros, ella sabrá que hacer-le pidió Minato apurado.

Naruto hizo el Jutsu de Invocación y la ángel suprema salió en el lugar.

-Amo, ¿qué desea de mí?-preguntó Ikaros feliz de ver a su maestro.

-Orochimaru invocó del Mundo Puro Pervertido a los tres Hokages y se quiere coger a mi padre y a los niños de este lugar-le informó Naruto.

Ikaros vio a Minato y se llevó un enorme susto porque si no hacia algo iba a ser severamente castigada.

-¡MALDICIÓN, A LA DIOSA DEL SEXO NO LE VA A GUSTAR ESTO!-exclamó asustada la ángel.

Ikaros hizo unos sellos muy apurada y dos figuras imponentes y con brillo divino que dejó asombrado a todos.

-Hola linda-saludó la diosa del sexo.

-¡MAMÁ!-exclamó asombrado Naruto.

Resultaba que la diosa del sexo era conocida por los mortales como Kushina Uzumaki.

-Mi bebé, ha pasado tantos años-saludó enternecida la pelirroja.

-¡MAMÁ, ESTÁS VIVA!-gritó Karin muy feliz.

Karin había curado a Tayuya, pero estaba inconsciente y la cuidaba el Equipo Gai. La otra divinidad que acompañaba a Kushina era Himeko Uzumaki, la madre de Karin y era la diosa de la muerte.

-Hija, pudiste largarte de esa horrible aldea-dijo muy contenta de ver a su niña que no pudo sacar de la Hierba antes de morir terrenalmente antes de volver al Mundo Puro.

-¿Qué diosa es usted?-preguntó Sasuke interesado al saber que una de sus mujeres era una diosa.

-Soy la Diosa de la Muerte o mejor conocida como Shinigami, lindo. Gracias por cuidar de mi hija. Eres muy gentil, a pesar de ser Uchiha. No me olvidaré de tu favor conmigo-le prometió la diosa.

Ikaros se inclinó a las diosas y les informó de la situación rápidamente.

-Mis ladys, el Sanin Orochimaru invocó ilegalmente a tres almas de sus dominios y uno de ellos es su pareja sexual y esposo terrenal Minato Namikaze-.

Kushina volteó y ahora veía sorprendida a Minato, quien no podía moverse del lugar.

-¡POR ESO DESAPARECISTE DEL JACUZZI!-dijo con furia la mujer.

Orochimaru temblaba porque tenía frente a él a dos diosas que podían hacerlo pedazos en poco tiempo, y no podía creer que su Minato era propiedad de la diosa del sexo.

-Orochimaru, nunca vas a aprender que el culo de Minato me pertenece a mí, no a usted-le habló con instinto asesino al Sanin.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, ZORRA! ¡VOY A HACER MÍO A MINATO A TODA COSTA!-le respondió Orochimaru con imprudencia.

-¡VOY A MATARTE, DESGRACIADO!-exclamó Kushina furiosa.

-Hermana mía, no puedes matar a Orochimaru porque su hijo precioso tiene que nacer. Pero te dejaré que lo hagas puré-le advirtió Himeko.

La golpiza que Kushina le dio al Sanin fue una masacre peor que la que Tsunade le hizo a Jiraiya al verla desnuda hace tantos años.

-¡LARGO, SERPIENTE DE PORQUERÍA!-finalizó Kushina con una patada que mandó volando a Orochimaru a los cielos.

-¡VOLVERÉ AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!-gritó Orochimaru.

El Sanin Serpiente desapareció en el cielo y se vio una estrellita brillosa muy cómica.

-¡HOMERUN!-exclamó Minato impresionado por patada.

-Vaya, con que ella es la diosa del sexo. Es un honor conocerlo, mi lady-saludó Hashirama.

-Usted es el esposo de la señora Mito Uzumaki. Dígale que la visitaré pronto-le encargó Kushina.

-Disculpe, señor Tobirama. ¿Usted conoció a Minako Namikaze?-preguntó Minato.

-Fue mi última amante antes de morir. Yo quería casarme con ella porque me enamoré de ella, pero no la encuentro en el Mundo Puro-le contó el Segundo Hokage.

-Ella fue mi abuela, soy su nieto-reveló Minato.

-Eso explica el enorme parecido. Cuando regresemos al más allá tendremos tiempo para platicar-le sonrio el Senju.

-¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SOY SENJU TAMBIÉN!-celebró Naruto.

-Entonces el hijo de la diosa del sexo es mi bisnieto. Que gran honor es eso-dijo orgulloso el Segundo Hokage.

-Ah, entonces es sobrino de tercera generación de Tsunade. A propósito, ¿Cómo está ella?-se preguntó Hashirama.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas, Tsunade ha hecho cosas que merecen un castigo ejemplar. Ikaros, quiero que Hitomi Hyuga se encargue de este asunto porque es la ángel perfecta para el caso-le ordenó Kushina.

-A sus órdenes, mi señora-dijo muy obediente la ángel.

Naruto y Karin estaban con sus padres respectivos abrazándolos con mucho cariño.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, hijo. No podíamos ir a verte porque está en contra de las leyes viajar al mundo Impuro excepto en una emergencia o para usar un cuerpo mortal cada 100 años-explicó Kushina.

-Así que por eso no venías por mí-le dijo Karin a su madre.

-Lo siento mucho por haberte dejado sola en esa horrible aldea. Debí haber ido a la Aldea de la Hoja para que estuviéramos con tu tía Kushina-le habló muy triste la diosa de la muerte.

-No te preocupes, ahora vivo muy bien con Sasuke y Sakura que me hacen gozar noches de pasión increíbles-le contó Karin.

-Eres una Uzumaki, no me esperaba mas de tí. Me alegra de que no sufras-le dijo la mujer.

-Disculpe Lady Shinigami, ¿entonces Naruto y Karin son semidioses y primos?-preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-De hecho sí, y serán nuestros sucesores cuando mueran-explicó Kushina que la oyó.

-Y Naruko también deberían ser una semidiosa-dedujo Hinata.

-¿Quién es Naruko?-preguntó curioso Minato.

Una pelirroja vino corriendo a ver que su amado hermano gemelo estuviera bien, y lo vio con Kushina y Minato.

-Mamá, papá, ella es Naruko Uzumaki, mi hermana gemela-la presentó Naruto orgulloso.

Kushina la tocó y sonrió muy feliz de tener una hija inesperada.

-¡KYAAA, TENGO UNA HIJA!-exclamó Kushina con emoción.

-No concebimos una hija, Naruto. Su nacimiento no fue natural, ¿verdad?-preguntó Minato con curiosidad.

-Ella es un clon femenino hecha a partir de mi ADN modificado para hacerla mujer y activé el color rojo de su cabello para recordar a mamá-explicó Naruto.

Naruko abrazó a su papá y él sonrió porque siempre quiso a una niña, pero su muerte lo impidió.

-Eres tan hermosa como tu madre-le alagó Minato.

-Gracias papi, siempre quise conocerte-le comentó Naruko emocionada.

Kushina vio a Hinata y la reconoció porque era idéntica a su pareja femenina sexual favorita.

-¿Eres la hija de Hana y Hiashi Hyuga?-preguntó Kushina.

-Sí, mi mamá platicaba mucho de usted antes de morir-le respondió la niña.

-Cuida de mi Naruto por mí, eres la mujer indicada para ser su mano derecha y vamos a conocernos mejor algún día-le habló la pelirroja feliz.

-Es un honor, suegrita-contestó Hinata.

Todos quedaban mudos antes tantas revelaciones, en especial el pobre Hiruzen que no podía procesar tanta información.

-Lord Hokage, su esposa lo espera cuando muera para el reencuentro-le avisó Minato.

-G-gracias por el aviso-dijo nervioso el anciano.

-Me pregunto como va la invasión-dijo Ino dudosa.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, el Escuadrón de Pervertidos Icha Icha había sometido a los ninjas perversos de la aldea del Sonido, y las mujeres estaban cogiendo desenfrenadamente con los de la Hoja en un acto de exhibicionismo.

-¡TOMA ESTO, PERRA!-exclamó Kakashi.

-¡SOY AYAME Y TU AMANTE, DESGRACIADO!-le replicó la cocinera.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y GIME!-.

-¡MÁS DURO!-gritaba Ayame siendo penetrada contra la mesa de su restaurante.

Kakashi formaba parte de la flota del Escuadrón Pervertido Icha Icha, pero se fue para cogerse a su amante Ayame mientras su padre Teuchi no estaba en el lugar.

-¡KYAAA, NO PUEDO SEGUIR VIENDO ESTO!-chilló sonrojada y avergonzada Kurenai.

Kurenai mejor se fue a su casa porque su mente antipervertida no toleraba tanto acto de exhibicionismo, pero en el fondo estaba algo estimulada.

-Pobre Kurenai, aún no tolera tanto las Llamas del Juventud Pervertida-afirmó Gai.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no deberías estarte cogiendo a una mujer del Sonido-le preguntó Asuma confundido.

-No, porque me encuentran algo indeseable-suspiró con un aura de depresión el hombre juvenil.

-No has pensado en usar la maquina de la media naranja. Yo supe que Kurenai era mi mujer ideal cuando la vi-le sugirió el hombre.

-¡NO LO HABÍA PENSADO, CUANDO MIRE A NARUTO SE LA PEDIRÉ!-exclamó Gai con emoción.

De vuelta al lugar donde se llevó a cabo la reunión familiar, Kushina y Himeko se tenían que marchar.

-Nos tenemos que ir, esto no es un adiós permanente sino un hasta luego-les dijo Kushina a los presentes.

-Madre, cuídate mucho. Algún día nos veremos-respondió Naruto contento.

-Adiós suegrita, saludé a mi mamá-se despidió Hinata.

-Trato hecho, linda-se despidió Kushina.

-Saluda a mi padre por mí-le pidió Karin.

-Lo haré, mi amor. El querrá verte algún día-le contestó la diosa de la muerte.

Las diosas y los muertos se fueron del lugar para volver al Mundo Puro. Los cuerpos que ocupaban los zombies cayeron y resultaron ser Dosu, Zaku y otro ninja desconocido.

-Mierda, que bueno que no perdí-sudó frío Kin al ver a sus ex compañeros.

-Ahora estás con nosotros en la aldea-le dijo el Tercer Hokage conciliadoramente.

-Gracias, señor-contestó sintiéndose mejor la mujer.

Omake LA ESCLAVA SEXUAL DE OBITO  
Hace más de 17 años antes de los hechos actuales, el Jounin que sería nombrado Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, analizaba futuras alianzas para el clan Uzumaki y Senju.  
Había investigado bien su linaje y resulta que él era un descendiente no reconocido del Segundo Hokage. Eso explicaba mucho sus estilos similares de pelea.

-Amor mío-saludó Kushina.

-Hola mi vida, ¿que tal te fue con Mikoto?-.

-Ya no es tan divertido como antes. Ahora como es madre ya no tiene tiempo para divertirse-murmuró molesta la pelirroja.

-Comprende a Mikoto, su hijo no puede encontrarlas en acción o puedes traumarlo-le contestó el rubio.

-Que pésimo, y Mikoto es buenísima para coger. Entiendo como fue madre tan pronto-suspiró Kushina.

-Sobre todo sus mamadas, maldito Fugaku-murmuró Minato.

-Oye, mis mamadas son muy buenas también-se quejó la pelirroja.

-Tú eres mejor en el coito y Hana tiene un gran talento con las rusas por sus pechos enormes-le explicó Minato.

-No puedo negarlo eso. Mikoto me hizo venirme con una buena cunnilingus cuando eramos compañeras de equipo y los pechos de Hana son tan suaves para lamerlos-comentó la pelirroja con sonrisa boba.

-Eso si-.

-Oye, hablando del asunto, hoy encontré a Obito y Rin haciendo una apuesta muy interesante-empezó a relatar Kushina.

-¿Qué hicieron esos dos ahora?-.

-Rin apostó su cuerpo en un duelo entre Kakashi y Obito-.

Flashback

Obito estaba con los nervios al límite y no sabía que hacer. Kakashi era más fuerte que él y no tenía un punto débil aparente.  
Kushina venía molesta porque Mikoto rechazó una buena sesión de cachondeo por su hijo Itachi. En eso miró al alumno favorito de su futuro esposo y se acercó a él.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-.

-Es que estoy perdido. Rin y yo peleamos porque ella cree que Kakashi es invencible y que no hay nadie de nuestros compañeros que pueda ganarle-le contó el Uchiha frustrado.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-.

-Entonces hicimos una apuesta muy fuerte. Si yo perdía, la ayudaría a conquistar a Kakashi sin negarlo. Si yo ganaba, ella sería mi amiga con beneficios hasta que yo me cansara y ambos sabemos que eso no va a suceder-manifestó Obito.

Kushina sentía una fuerte perversión poco común en el Uchiha y sonrió por ello.

-Te diré un secreto de familia para vencer a Kakashi-le propuso Kushina.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-dijo animado el adolescente.

-Sí, es la técnica mortal que mata Kages-señaló la Uzumaki.

-Enséñemela para derrotar a Kakashi y que el culo de Rin sea mío para siempre-le pidió el muchacho.

-Oh sí-.

Una hora más tarde, Kakashi y Obito estaba frente a frente. Rin y Kushina miraban expectantes de la pelea.

-Es inútil Obito, jamás podrás ganarme-señaló Kakashi muy confiado y sin saber el porqué del duelo.

-¡TÚ PUEDES KAKASHI!-animó Rin sabiendo que su libertad estaba de por medio.

-¡VOY A VENCERTE, TENGO UNA TÉCNICA MORTAL CONTRA TÍ!-dijo muy decidido el muchacho.

Obito y Kakashi empezaron un duelo muy parejo, pero el peliblanco tenía mayor talento y derribó al Uchiha. El pelinegro se levantaba muy adolorido y Kakashi corría a rematarlo.

-¡AHORA, JUTSU SEXY!-exclamó Obito.

El Uchiha se cubrió de humo blanco y una mujer tremendamente sexy y muy superdotada salía frente al Hatake.

-Muaa-besó al aire Obito transformado al mostrar la mujer desnuda.

-¡KAKASHI NO VA A CAER EN ESO!-exclamó Rin muy consternada y roja por la técnica pervertida.

Pero Rin estaba sumamente equivocada con su comentario. Kakashi quedó en shock y 3 segundos después el peliblanco salió disparado varios metros y con un chorro de hemorragia nasal. El ninja más prometedor fue derrotado por el peor alumno de la Academia en un giro inesperado del suceso.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, VENCÍ A KAKASHI!-gritó victorioso Obito haciendo el baile de la victoria.

Rin tenía la boca hacia abajo y solo podía pensar en una cosa: Obito la iba a calar para siempre. Kushina se le acercó y le susurró al oído.

-Parece que ahora le perteneces a Obito. Asegúrate de satisfacerlo y no te resistas a cumplir cada capricho suyo. Tú sola te metiste en esto y ni siquiera Minato va a interceder por tí. Solo te puedo darte esta pomada porque la vas a necesitar, preciosa-le declaró la pelirroja divertida.

Kushina se fue con Kakashi en brazos para llevarlo al hospital por una transfusión de sangre.

Flashback fin

-Guau, justo como tú me enganchaste-sonrió Minato.

-Aún eres mi esclavo sexual, pero tú no opusiste resistencia-señaló la Uzumaki.

-Siempre te he amado con locura-.

-Yo también-.

En otro sitio, Rin suplicaba a Obito que parara con la apuesta que definitivamente la ponía en una posición vergonzosa.

-Por favor Obito, no tenemos que llegar tan lejos-le suplicó la chica.

-No quiero, tú apoyaste al 100% a Kakashi y estoy enojado por ello-respondió el Uchiha.

-No quiero convertirme en una puta-comentó sonrojada la castaña.

-Serás mi puta-sonrió burlón el chico.

-¡NO ESTOY BROMEANDO!-gritó Rin enojada.

-Si tanto no quieres que se sepa, mi boca será una tumba. Pero si no cumples con tu parte de la apuesta, voy a hacer que te saquen del equipo-amenazó el pelinegro.

-¡¿NO LO HARÍAS?!-señaló muy pálida la médico.

-Minato sensei es un pervertido declarado y un hombre de palabra, y si le digo que no cumpliste un trato de este tipo, él podría sacarte del servicio. El Tercer Hokage es un hombre que ama el sexo y también te expulsaría de tu cargo-le dijo el cruel panorama el Uchiha.

Obito la dejó y la chica quedó sin esperanzas. Su gran boca la había metido en este lío y tenía las de perder.

-"No quiero dejar de ser ninja, adoro mi trabajo, pero ser la amante de Obito. ¡ES MUY VERGONZOSO!"-se agarraba la cabeza la chica.

Más tarde, Obito se tomaba un buen baño después de un día muy satisfactorio para él: Venció a Kakashi y Rin era su amante sexual para siempre.

-Este es el mejor día de toda mi vida-dijo el Uchiha.

El Uchiha se deshacía de sus revistas pornográficas porque ya no las necesitaba, debido a que Rin sería más que suficiente para él.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!-.

Obito rendía un tributo porque muy pronto perdería su virginidad con la chica que él quería. Cuando entró a su casa vio que Rin estaba en su sala viéndolo enojada y sonrojada.

-Hola, casi no vienes a mi casa-saludó el Uchiha.

-Si voy a ser tu amante, quiero hacerlo bajo mis términos-pidió la chica.

-¿Qué quieres que hagas?-.

-En primer lugar, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa. En segundo lugar, trátame como una reina y no como una zorra que quiero conservar algo de mi dignidad. La última condición que quiero es que nada de maltrato físico o psicológico, ¿hecho?-.

-No tienes que pedírmelo. No le voy a presumir a nadie sobre esto. Para mí eres una diosa, no una reina. Y no te haría daño, solo darte placer-le respondió el Uchiha.

-Gracias por entender, ¿y cuál es lo primero que quieres hacer de mí?-preguntó la chica.

-Bueno, yo siempre quise tocarte los pechos-admitió el chico.

-No tengo mucho pecho-.

-No importa, me gustas como eres-contestó el chico.

Rin se quitó la blusa y su sostén, y cubrió sus pechos con sus manos con vergüenza.

-Deja verlos-pidió Obito.

-No te vayas a burlar de mí-pidió la chica.

Rin dejó que su amo los viera y Obito quedó embobado por la generosa vista.

-Son hermosos-alagó el Uchiha.

-No es verdad-.

-En serio, eres hermosa-.

Rin se sonrojó por la palabras de Obito hacia ella. La chica no lo decía, pero se sentía algo acomplejada porque su cuerpo no era escultural y le daba miedo que nadie la deseara por ello.  
Obito los tocó y Rin aguantó las ganas de gemir, pero s sentía muy rico las manos del Uchiha.

-Son pequeños, pero suaves-.

-¿Te gustan así?-.

-Sí-.

Rin creía que Obito la iba a tratar como a las prostitutas de burdel a las que el maestro de Minato sensei acostumbraba a tratar. Pero su amigo solo quería tratarla con suma delicadeza y le estaba gustando.

-¿Algo más que desees?-preguntó Rin.

-Puedo darte un beso, siempre lo he deseado-.

Rin sintió por la dulce petición de su amo y la chica lo aceptó. Ella hubiera querido que Kakashi lo hiciera, pero sabía que eso jamás iba a pasar por su personalidad cerrada.  
Obito besó a Rin despiadadamente y ella le correspondió. Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en ello, pero les gustó la sensación.

-Rin, me encantas-.

-No besar nada mal-felicitó la castaña.

Obito besaba el cuello de su amiga amada y ella sintió mucho placer por la pasión que le ponía el Uchiha.

-Eres bueno, Obito-susurró la mujer.

-Te deseo tanto-.

Rin estaba empezando a cambiar un poco de opinión sobre su situación con Obito. Quizás no sería tan malo después de todo.

-Me gustas mucho Rin-confesó Obito.

-¿En serio?-dijo muy sorprendida la chica.

-Así es-.

-Por eso no querías aceptar lo de Kakashi, lo siento mucho-le dijo la castaña entendiendo el motivo real de la actitud de su amigo.

-No quiero que seas de otro hombre, solo eres mía y de nadie más-le dijo el Uchiha serio.

Rin solo sonrió y le dio un beso a su amo por lo que le dijo.

-No sabía que me amaras, solo dejame procesarlo bien-.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Obito.

-Tengo que cumplir mi apuesta y soy una mujer de palabra-mencionó misteriosamente la chica.

Rin se desabrochó su falda y se quitó las bragas quedando totalmente desnuda. La chica se tapaba su intimidad con sus manos por pudor, pero eso la hacía más deseable.

-Ahora desnúdate y hazme el amor-le pidió la castaña.

-¡OH, CLARO QUE SI!-.

En menos de 5 minutos, Rin estaba montando a Obito arriba y ambos disfrutaban su primera vez.

-¡OH SÍ, TU PENE ES ENORME!-gritaba de puro placer Rin.

-¡NO TE HE DICHO QUE LA TENGO MÁS GRANDE QUE TODOS LOS CHICOS Y SOBRETODO KAKASHI!-presumió Obito.

-¡GRACIAS POR LA INFORMACIÓN, ME MUERO!-chillaba de placer Rin.

Obito cumplía su máximo sueño, el cual era tener a Rin chillando de placer sexual y gritar su nombre una y otra vez.

-¡RIN, NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

-¡OBITO, ME VENGO, ME VENGO!-.

Rin sintió el semen caliente de su amo entrar en su interior y ella tuvo su primer orgasmo por coito.  
La castaña cayó sumamente desfallecida en la cama y solo jadeaba por el potente éxtasis sufrido hace un momento.  
Obito besaba su cuello y la abrazaba tiernamente como su reina que era.

-Te amo, Rin-.

-No sé que pensar, paso de ser tu amante a novia. Es mucho que procesar-le respondió la castaña.

-No tienes que amarme, solo quería que supieras mis sentimientos-.

-Solo abrázame y dejame dormir. Estoy muy cansada y me duele el cuerpo-le pidió la chica.

-De acuerdo, mi vida-.

Esa fue una de la tantas noches que Rin y Obito compartieron juntos antes de su brutal separación por el accidente de la ultima misión del Equipo 7 juntos en el Puente Kannabi.

(Nota de autor: Esta es una tarea difícil para cualquier fan de Naruto, pero quiero que me sugieran una pareja para Maito Gai. Quiero el nombre de una Kunoichi que podría estar tan loca para gustarle al extraño y divertido sensei de la Llamas de la Juventud. Necesito buenas sugerencias porque no hallo a alguien perfecta para Gai).


	21. Chapter 21

El camino de la perversión  
Capítulo 21 LA BÚSQUEDA DE LA ANTIPERVERTIDA TSUNADE

Jonathan486: Ya tengo algo planeado con Tsume Inuzuka.

x29: Lo de Óbito es algo que sucedió en su juventud en ese universo, pero pasa lo mismo que el canon. Obito queda atrapado y malherido en el derrumbe, y Rin muere por el Chidori de Kakashi. Kushina al morir terrenalmente se da cuenta de que el Uchiha sigue vivo, pero no puede hallar su alma por la presencia de Zetsu Negro. La perversión de Naruto y su seducción innata es producto de su condición divina sexual heredada de su madre. Karin por su parte tiene la capacidad de matar o revivir a quien se le de la gana y dar la juventud eterna si alguien lo desea, ademas de poder ir al Mundo Puro más fácil que Naruto. Los otros jinchurikis van a aparecer. Tsunade no creo porque ya está asignada a Jiraiya como una esclava sexual como castigo. Con Mei se la daré a Sasuke porque a la pelirroja le gustó. Samui estará con Naruto por su parte.

alexzero: Que bueno que te gustó.

OTAKUFire: A Anko ya la puse con Iruka, y con Zabuza creo que Tsume es la única perra alfa tan necesitada de sexo y de un hombre, no sonaría mal con lo que tengo en mente con Hana Inuzuka y Haku.

Serpiente Obsidiana: Hanare estaba atraída a Kakashi, pero podría modificar ese detalle con Gai. Me has dado una gran idea.

DAAMHarlock: Lo de que Orochimaru es un homosexual pederasta es un chiste recurrente entre los fans y lo apliqué acá.

Zafir09: Pues que desee a los niños no es algo normal.

Guest: Samui está mejor con Naruto. Ya tengo planeado a quien pondré con Gai.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Que bueno que te gustó la historia.

nadaoriginal: La van a obligar y castigar por lo que pasará en este capítulo.

La aldea quedó muy dañada por la invasión de Orochimaru, pero la valentía de los Shinobis de la Hoja fue suficiente para repeler a los enemigos. Las Kunoichis del Sonido asaltadas por el Escuadrón Icha Icha quedaron embarazadas y pidieron asilo a la Aldea de la Hoja a cambio de información.

-Uf, la aldea quedó hecha ruinas-suspiró Hiruzen.

-Jiraiya, tienes que ser el próximo Hokage-le dijo Hitomi a su amado.

-No sería un buen Hokage. Yo solo quiero estar contigo y defender mi aldea-le respondió Jiraiya.

-La única candidata sería Tsunade, pero no creo que quiera venir a la aldea por su desprecio a este lugar-suspiró el viejo Hokage.

-Yo me encargo de traerla, conozco a un par de niños pervertidos que hacen lo imposible-dijo Jiraiya diabólicamente.

En el clan Uzumaki, Naruto estaba con sus mujeres en una reunión muy especial.

-He decidido hacer esta reunión porque he oído que aún no se acostumbran al clan Uzumaki-le informó Naruto.

-Es que no nos has dedicado un tiempo a nosotras-se quejó Natsu triste.

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor. Es que nos tenían muy ocupados con los Exámenes Chunin y debo ser Jounin para ser un líder de manera oficial-explicó Naruto.

-Pero vas a compensarnos, ¿verdad?-preguntó Honoka curiosa.

-Así es Honoka, Naruto les va a dar su tiempo en cuanto todo se estabilice-prometió Hinata.

-Por cierto, tenemos a dos nuevas integrantes. Saluden a Karin Uzumaki y Kin Tsuchi-les presentó Naruto.

Las chicas veían sorprendidas a las dos y sonrieron porque el clan iba en aumento.

-Les informo que Karin no será su compañera de harem porque ella ha decidido estar en el clan Uchiha como parte de una alianza por matrimonio-explicó el rubio.

-¿El clan Uchiha? ¿Será concubina de Sasuke?-preguntó Naruko.

-Así es, a ella le gusta mucho Sasuke y no la puedo obligar a ser mía. Pero al ser una Uzumaki de sangre, tengo el derecho de hacer algo de política con ella y exigir la responsabilidad a Sasuke para que la haga feliz con Sakura-explicó Naruto serio.

-Pero no significa que pueda venir a divertirme con ustedes como damisela Uzumaki que soy-aclaró Karin.

-Te entendemos, gracias por seguir tus sueños-dijo Honoka en nombre de las otras esposas de Naruto.

-Por mi parte soy Kin Tsuchi y gracias por aceptarme. Era originalmente de la Aldea del Sonido, pero me negué a quedar en un lugar liderado por un homosexual pedófilo-les mencionó la mujer.

-Eso si es malo, que bueno que llegaste a la Aldea de la Hoja-dijo Natsu.

En el Pais de las Olas, Tsunami extrañaba a Naruto y Hinata. Se sentía muy sola, pero le alegraba que el lugar estuviera en paz después de tantos años.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Inari curioso.

-Nada, es que solo extraño a los chicos-suspiró la madre.

-Hmp, vaya que te dieron duro esa noche-sonrió el niño.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES, INARI?!-exclamó la mujer roja de vergüenza.

-Oía como gritabas esa noche cuando todo lo de Gato se acabó. Si lo deseas, puedes ir a estar con ellos. Tú te mereces ser feliz, mamá-sonrió Inari.

-¿E-estás seguro, mi amor?-dijo incrédula la viuda.

-Mi padre murió hace mucho y Kaiza querría que fueras feliz con quien sea-le dijo el chico.

-Ay, mi niño-.

Tsunami abrazó con mucha alegría y amor a su hijo. No sabía cuánto significa su apoyo para ella e iba a ir a la Aldea de la Hoja para ver a ambos otra vez. Eso lo discutieron con Tazuna en familia.

-¿Te quedarás abuelo?-preguntó Inari.

-Sí, porque tengo mucho que ver en este lugar. Los visitaré muy seguido-le respondió Tazuna.

-Gracias papá por entenderme-le agradeció la mujer.

-No te preocupes, hija. Te mereces ser feliz-finalizó el viejo constructor.

Tsunami e Inari se fueron unos días más tarde del pueblo yendo rumbo a la Aldea de la Hoja para buscar al dúo pervertido.  
En la Aldea de la Hoja, Jiraiya avisó a Naruto y Hinata de que los necesitaba para una misión de suma importancia.

-¿Buscar a la Quinta Hokage?-preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

-Asi es, el Tercer Hokage está muy viejo y se quiere retirar. Mi antigua compañera Tsunade Senju será la nueva Hokage de la aldea-le respondió Jiraiya.

-Oh, ¿cuándo partimos?-preguntó Naruto.

-Mañana a primera hora-le dijo el Sanin.

-¿Iremos los tres solos?-.

-No, Hitomi irá con nosotros. Ella sabe controlar el temperamento de Tsunade-mencionó Jiraiya.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Hinata, junto a Jiraiya y Hitomi comenzaron a buscar a Tsunade Senju para que fuera la Quinta Hokage.

-Que divertido será esto-presintió Hinata.

-Ya lo creo, pequeña-asintió Hitomi.

-¿Cómo es Tsunade?-preguntó Naruto.

-Rubia, de ojos miel, con un sello de rombo en la frente, y unas enorme tetas de 106 cm de diámetro-describió Jiraiya.

-Guau, eso es mucho pecho-admitió Hinata.

-Se los aumentó con un jutsu que desarrolló por si sola. Yo siempre la molestaba por ser plana y por eso ella los hizo crecer-comentó Hitomi.

-Es algo similar a lo que hice con un jutsu que crea el cuerpo perfecto a las mujeres-mencionó Naruto.

-¿Hay algo importante que debamos saber de Tsunade?-preguntó Hinata.

-Ella es la peor antipervertida que haya pisado la faz de la Tierra. Incluso creó la nefasta Santa Organización Antipervertida-le informó Jiraiya.

-¡QUE HORROR!-exclamó con miedo Hinata.

-Eso es un gran problema, no debemos dejar que sea Hokage o va a querer cancelar mi harem-dijo Naruto muy preocupado.

-Aunque no puede, va a hacerte la vida imposible porque ella es imperiosa. Necesitarías manipularla con algo poderoso para cambiar su terrible mentalidad-comentó Hitomi.

-¡EL KOTOAMATSUKAMI!-dijo Hinata.

-¡NO ME ACORDABA DE ESO, LO VOY A HACER!-afirmó Naruto.

-Esa técnica funciona como una orden. Necesitarías alguna acción que vaya a definir su decisión-expresó Jiraiya.

-Olvidas el peor defecto de Tsunade: Su amor al juego. Puedes hacer que cumpla una apuesta y si pierde con el Kotoamatsukami la obligarías a cumplir tu voluntad-.

-¿Pero si gana?-preguntó Hinata muy preocupada.

-Ella es la peor jugadora de la historia, incluso es apodada "La Legendaria Perdedora". Los casinos se aprovechan para invitarla a jugar solo por su mala suerte-explicó Jiraiya divertido.

Los chicos llegaron a un pueblo y se metieron a un bar para buscar información.

-¿Como puede ser que la líder de la Santa Organización Antipervertida sea una alcohólica? ¿No debería predicar con el ejemplo?-dijo molesta Hinata.

-Al contrario, la idea de esa organización es muy hembrista y apoyan que las mujeres sean sumamente superiores a los hombres y no depender de ellos. Una de esas cosas es que ellas pueden tomar tanto o más que un hombre-explicó Hitomi.

-Que horror-suspiró Hinata.

-Y además creen que el sexo es malo y que no lo necesitamos para vivir bien-siguió platicando el Sanin.

-Eso es un sacrilegio-habló molesta Hinata.

-El Primer y Segundo Hokage estarían decepcionados de ella-comentó Naruto.

-Por eso la diosa del sedo prefirió hablar de ello en privado-les comentó el ángel Hyuga.

-A propósito, ¿qué misión le dio mi madre?-preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

-Dar un castigo severo a Tsunade por ir en contra de la perversión en el universo. Está convenciendo a las mujeres de unirse a su causa y ahora han aumentado el número de feminazis en los Países Elementales-declaró Hitomi.

-Santo cielo-dijo muy alterada Hinata.

De repente, llegaron a un pueblo pequeño donde se establecieron. Se metieron a un pequeño bar para buscar información. Los 4 bebían unas copas de sake fino y muy fuerte para mezclarse con el ambiente.

-Uf, definitivamente Tsunade estuvo aquí. Miren las grietas de la pared, aquí hubo una pelea y ella usó su fuerza-les indicó Hitomi.

-Ella si que es fuerte-admitió Hinata.

-Pero su peor debilidad es su temperamento, y es lo que aprovecharemos para hacer lo que queramos-sonrió confiada Hitomi.

Naruto se quedaba mirando los pechos de Hitomi y ella se dio cuenta.

-¿Te gustan niño pervertido?-le preguntó la ángel.

-N-no fue mi intención-dijo muy nervioso Naruto.

-Jijiji, me recuerdas a Jiraiya cuando era virgen-se rió nostálgica Hitomi.

-Señora, ¿así serán mis pechos de adulta?-cuestionó curiosa la chica Hyuga a su tía abuela.

-Así es querida. Naruto las va a disfrutar bastante-sonrió la Hyuga mayor.

Hitomi metió las manos de Naruto debajo de su blusa y este quedó el shock.

-Disfrútalas, así serán las tetas de la señorita Hinata cuando crezca más-le informó Hitomi.

-Oye Hitomi, no hagas eso con el pobre niño-le advirtió Jiraiya divertido de la reacción de Naruto.

-Él tiene el derecho de tocarlas por ser el hijo de mi señora. Tienes una manos muy firmes, señor Uzumaki-mencionó la mujer.

Naruto quitó las manos de los pechos de la ángel Hyuga y sintió que se sentía muy similar a los senos de Natsu.  
Los cuatro fueron al cuarto de un hotel y alquilaron un solo cuarto porque debían ahorrar dinero.

-¡MÁS DURO, MAS DURO MI SEMENTAL!-gemía Hitomi al lado de Naruto y Hinata que no podían dormir.

Naruto y Hinata estaban cansados por caminar, pero en la otra habitación, Jiraiya se estaba cogiendo a Hitomi.

-Guau, se siente el enorme nivel de perversión en el ambiente-dijo Hinata muy analítica.

Ambos fueron a ver que hacían ese par y vieron que Jiraiya tenía de a perrito a su novia.

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO, JIRAIYA!-gritaba con locura la ángel Hyuga.

-Bájenle al volumen, necesitamos irnos en la mañana-le pidió Hinata con sueño.

-¡DEJAME VENIRME Y ME DUERMO!-le respondió Jiraiya.

Hinata fue a donde estaba Jiraiya y le dio una palma de Puño Suave al Sanin.

-Con esto le dará con más potencia a Hitomi y se vendrá con más potencia-le dijo Hinata.

Jiraiya siguió con más intensidad y después de 10 segundos no podía más.

-¡ME VENGO HITOMI!-.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN!-.

Ambos cayeron desfallecidos y quedaron noqueados por el increíble orgasmo experimentado.

-Guau, no me sabía esa técnica-comentó impresionado Naruto.

-Lo acabo de aprender, algún día lo usaré con los dos-le prometió la chica.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurenai y Asuma estaban paseando en el bosque porque les tocaba vigilar.

-Fue la invasión más pervertida que haya visto, que poca vergüenza-se quejó Kurenai.

-¿Supiste que Kakashi se cogió a la hija del sujeto del ramen?-le preguntó Asuma.

-Ay no, que sinvergüenza-suspiró Kurenai.

-¿Y nosotros cuándo, preciosa?-le lanzó la propuesta el Sarutobi.

-Si tanto estás caliente, terminemos esta tarea de vigilancia. No pienso hacerlo acá-advirtió Kurenai.

-Aún no puedo quitarte del todo lo antipervertida-se lamentó Asuma.

-Es que estoy algo molesta porque me expulsaron de la Santa Organización Antipervertida por solo estar en una relación amorosa-le confesó Kurenai muy sentida.

-Pero no has hecho nada pervertido, mi amor. Ni siquiera te he obligado a hacer algo que no quieras-le comentó extrañado el Sarutobi.

-Lo sé, cariño. Es que no sabía que eran tan hembristas que ni siquiera permiten tener novio-le contó muy decepcionada la ojiroja.

-Eso significa que no tienes a nadie que rendir cuentas y no debes ser tan recatada-le dijo Asuma manoseando a su novia.

Kurenai estaba a punto de negarle ese cachondeo, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no pertenecía a esa secta así que decidió pasarse al otro bando, aunque de forma moderada, ya que no podía ser pervertida radical como su alumna Hinata.  
De repente, sintieron que dos sujetos entraron a la aldea y se tuvieron que dirigir a detenerlos.

-¡ALTO, DESCUBRAN SUS CARAS!-ordenaron ambos Jounin a los criminales.

Eran dos sujetos de capas negras con nubes rojas y sombreros de paja. Revelaron ser Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshikagi que venían por Naruto Uzumaki.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verlos-saludó Itachi.

-Un traidor ha osado pisar la aldea y sabes que el castigo es la muerte-declaró Kurenai lista para pelear.

Kakashi sintió que sus amigos estaban en problemas y tenía que ayudarlos. Cuando llegó, vio que la pareja de ninjas leales a la Hoja estaban exhaustos.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de ambos-les dijo el peliblanco.

-Kakashi, hace tiempo que no te veía-saludó fríamente Itachi.

Kakashi no dijo nada y trató de atacar a ambos ninjas, pero eran demasiado para él.

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES DE LA ALDEA?!-exigió saber Kakashi.

-El legado del Cuarto Hokage-respondió simplemente el Uchiha traidor.

-Naruto-susurró el ninja ciclope muy preocupado.

Kakashi trató de seguir esquivando los ataques combinados de la pareja de Akatsuki, pero era mucho más fuertes que él.

-¡MUERE!-exclamó Kisame.

Justo a tiempo, una patada voladora le dio justamente en la cara del hombre pez y se vio que Maito Gai apareció para salvar el día.

-¡MIERDA, APARECIÓ GAI!-dijo preocupado Itachi.

-¿Quién ese raro de cejotas?-preguntó Kisame con dolor en la cara.

-Es Maito Gai, no debes subestimarlo. Es de la misma talla de Kakashi y podría ser incluso más fuerte-admitió Itachi.

-Gai, es bueno que llegaras. Me iban a matar de no ser por tí-agradeció Kakashi.

-Les aconsejo que no miren a los ojos a Itachi, enfoquen su vista a los pies-aconsejó el ninja de la Juventud.

-Solo tú podrías combatirlos, Gai-admitió Kurenai.

Kakashi y Gai trataron de pelear contra los Akatsukis, pero el peliblanco se descuidó y lanzó el Tsukuyomi al Jounin del Sharingan transplantado.  
El ninja cíclope se hallaba dentro de un Teibol Dance con un lugar llenos de bailarinas exóticas y el Uchiha estaba vestido como un proxeneta.

-Bienvenido al mundo del Sexy Tsukuyomi. Aquí tres días de placer son tres segundos en el mundo real-sonrió Itachi.

Pasaron tres segundos en el mundo real y Kakashi salió despedido con un chorro de hemorragia nasal y una risa perversa.

-Se acercan más ninjas de la Hoja-avisó Kisame.

-Hemos terminado acá, averigüé en la mente de Kakashi donde está el jinchuriki-ordenó Itachi a su compañero.

Los ninjas escaparon justo a tiempo y se fueron directo a capturar a Naruto.  
Al otro día en el bosque, Jiraiya y Hitomi sonreían como unos idiotas por la noche anterior.

-Se nota que no habían tenido sexo en mucho tiempo-les dijo el rubio.

-Debido a la invasión solo lo hicimos una vez. Me siento mucho mejor-le respondió el Sanin.

Hitomi veía que una tormenta se aproximaba y les avisó a los demás.

-Debemos encontrar refugio o nos va a atrapar la tormenta-les indicó la Hyuga mayor.

Por suerte, los 4 hallaron una choza que había sido desocupada y se metieron allí.

-Uf, que mal se ve afuera. Está cayéndose el cielo-dijo Naruto muy preocupado.

-Para mañana saldrá el sol, preparen sus camas porque dormiremos en el suelo-ordenó el peliblanco.

Los cuatro se quedaron allí dormidos después de toda la noche que pasó lloviendo. Al día siguiente, el sol estaba saliendo y los ninjas pudieron seguir su camino.

-Ayer no me bañé por la tormenta-dijo Hitomi sintiendo que apestaba.

Hinata usaba su Byakugan y vio que llegaron a un pueblo cercano.

-¡MIREN, VAMOS ALLÁ!-les indicó Hinata feliz.

Los cuatro llegaron a un pueblo y se hospedaron de inmediato en un hotel decente. Jiraiya y Hitomi se fueron a buscar información con respecto a Tsunade y dejaron solos a los niños.

-Yo creo que se fueron a fornicar en otro sitio-suspiró Naruto.

-No lo creo, para eso son los hoteles-aclaró Hinata.

-Ja, tienes mucha razón-sonrió el Uzumaki.

De repente, alguien toco la puerta y Naruto salió a ver quien era. Contempló a dos desconocidos de capas tenebrosas y los miró extrañamente.

-¿Sasuke? Te miras más alto y con un cabello de modelo metrosexual-le dijo Naruto confundiendo a Itachi con su hermano menor.

-Naruto, creo que Sasuke trajo atún para la cena-le comento Hinata con algo de hambre.

-¡SOY UN SER HUMANO, NIÑA MALCRIADA!-exclamó Kisame furioso.

-Soy Itachi Uchiha y vengo por el Nueve Colas en tu cuerpo-le avisó el pelinegro.

Naruto se posicionó atrás y activó el Mangekyo Sharingan de Shisui en su ojo derecho, dejando sorprendido a Itachi.

-Es igual a Kakashi, nos dará problemas-maldijo Kisame.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-exclamó Hinata sorpresivamente.

Los Akatsukis alcanzaron a ver que el Byakugan de Hinata se tornaban azules y una onda de gravedad los lanzaba lejos del lugar.  
Kisame e Itachi se levantaban pesadamente y les recordó a Pain con su Rinnegan.

-Esa niña también es peligrosa. No hay que confiarnos-le previno Itachi.

Hinata salió con sus Puños de León en sus manos y Kisame quiso probar su poder contra la Hyuga. Naruto quedó frente a frente con Itachi y le puso un Genjutsu para hablar con él.

-Naruto Uzumaki, es un gusto conocerte-saludó Itachi dejando de actuar.

-Sabía que no eras malo, no hay sentimientos negativos en tus intenciones-declaró Naruto seguro.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el ojo de Shisui?-preguntó curioso el Uchiha.

-Danzô está muerto y yo soy el único capaz de resistir un Mangekyo Sharingan sin drenaje masivo de chakra-contó el rubio.

-Tienes suerte de que yo me quedé con el otro ojo. Debes tenerlo para completar su poder-le dijo Itachi.

El Uchiha mostró un cuervo con el Sharingan implantado y se lo extrajo para dárselo a Naruto.

-Toma, confío en que lo usarás para el bien-le dijo con seguridad el Akatsuki.

En el mundo real, Naruto tenía en su mano el ojo que le hacía falta y lo guardó en un pergamino para que se lo implantaran después.  
Sasuke llegó en ese instante y vio por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su hermano. Itachi vio que Sasuke tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan desbloqueado y no sabía como lo había obtenido.

-Estúpido hermano menor, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Itachi volviendo a su frialdad.

-No finjas Itachi, sé porqué exterminaste al clan. No pienso vengarlos por algo que se ganaron a pulso-le habló Sasuke con madurez.

-Lo siento por haber tenido que actuar así, no tuve otra salida. Era eso u otra guerra que nadie quería-se disculpó el hermano mayor.

-Hermano, explica todo y vuelve conmigo-le pidió Sasuke.

-Lo siento, pero aún tengo trabajo que hacer en Akatsuki-le dijo el criminal.

De repente, se vio algo que volaba en el cielo y abrazó con gran posesión a Itachi.

-¡ITACHI, AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ!-.

-¡¿IZUMI?!-exclamó Itachi muy sorprendido.

-Cariño, al fin encuentro a mi hombre-sonrió emocionada el ángel.

-¿Cómo es que estas viva?-cuestionó el pelinegro.

-Soy un ángel y vivo en el Mundo Puro. Regresé por la gracia de la Diosa del Sexo para estar a tu lado-le contó la castaña.

-¿N-no estás enojada por lo que te hice?-preguntó nervioso el Uchiha.

-¡ESTOY FURIOSA, PERO ME LAS VOY A COBRAR CONTIGO!-respondió con un instinto asesino y violador combinados.

Itachi se alejó porque esa cara que puso Izumi siempre significaba que iba a terminar violado y seco. Se vio a Kisame huir de Hinata aterrado porque la niña invocó delfines de la nada.

-¡ESTA NIÑA ES UN DEMONIO, SALGAMOS DE ACÁ!-exclamó Kisame aterrado.

Hinata iba en una ola de agua enorme con una horda de delfines porque eran los enemigos naturales de la tiburones.

-Lo siento, lo veré más tarde-se despidió Itachi.

Ambos Akatsukis salieron huyendo con un Jutsu del Cuerpo Parpadeante.

-¡ITACHI, TE VIOLARÉ AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!-gritó enojada la castaña con lágrimas anime.

-No te preocupes Izumi, lo volverás a ver-le tranquilizó Sasuke.

-Pero tu hermano siempre logra huir de mí, odio eso-suspiró la ángel.

Jiraiya y Hitomi llegaron apresurados y encontraron hecho todo un desastre.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-exclamó Jiraiya.

-Izumi, ¿no sabía que habías venido a esta misión?-dijo confusa el ángel Hyuga al ángel Uchiha.

-Mi novio se me volvió a escapar y decidí venir con Sasuke para tratar de atraparlo-informó Izumi.

-Te entiendo, pero tienes que llevarte a Sasuke a la aldea-ordenó Hitomi.

-De acuerdo, vámonos cuñadito-se despidió Izumi.

Sasuke iba cargado por la hermosa ángel y se llevó al hermano de su amor a la aldea.

-Porque no te olvidas de Itachi y te hago mi nueva concubina-propuso Sasuke al ángel.

-Suena tentador, eres tan guapo como tu hermano. Pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón le pertenecen a mi Itachi-le respondió Izumi segura.

-Aww, ni modos-se resignó Sasuke al no poder hacer crecer su harem con una hermosa ángel.

Después de un día de descanso, se marcharon hacia la ciudad de Tanzaku. Según los informes de Jiraiya, era el lugar más probable donde Tsunade podría estar porque había un casino y era de los lugares preferidos de la mujer. Naruto sintió de repente un instinto sexual pervertido corrompido en el lugar.

-Hinata, usa tu Byakugan para ver en el castillo de la ciudad-le pidió el rubio.

Hinata vio sorprendida que Orochimaru y su amante Kabuto estaban en el lugar junto con una mujer rubia hermosa y tetona, y una pelinegra virgen cargando un cerdito.

-Orochimaru está con su amante en el castillo con una mujer rubia de ojos miel y tetas de 106 cm-informó Hinata.

-¿Para qué querrá Orochimaru a Tsunade?-.

-La Diosa del Sexo lo castigó con una disfunción eréctil y solo alguien como Tsunade podría sanarlo-confesó Hitomi.

-Ese es el peor de los castigos-habló Naruto con miedo.

-Lo sé, no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo-admitió Jiraiya con solo una ligera empatía.

El grupo de búsqueda llegaron al castillo, pero todos se habían ido del sitio. Hinata usó su Byakugan para ver donde podría estar ahora.

-Está en un bar bastante ebria-informó Hinata.

-Que bien, eso nos hará un poco más fáciles las cosas-sonrió Hitomi muy complacida.

Todos se dirigieron a la cantina donde estaba su objetivo. Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas y Tsunade bebía bastante sake.

-Lady Tsunade, ¿no debería tomar un descanso?-le pidió Shizune preocupada por su maestra.

-No, quiero beber para olvidar el trago amargo de ver a mi viejo ex compañero-le respondió Tsunade.

-Así que no me conviene encontrarme contigo-se oyó una voz misteriosa a su lado.

Tsunade vio a la única persona que no quería ver en el mundo, Jiraiya.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES ACÁ?!-dijo furiosa la rubia.

-Vine a llevarte conmigo a la Aldea de la Hoja-dijo Jiraiya yendo al grano.

-¡YO NO IRÉ CONTIGO A ESE LUGAR NI A OTRO SITIO, VIEJO RABO VERDE!-se negó rotundamente la Senju.

-Son órdenes de nuestro maestro y no puedes desobedecer-le advirtió Jiraiya.

-¡SALTE DE MI VISTA, MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-exclamó Tsunade preparando un puñetazo.

Tsunade iba con el puño directo a la cara de Jiraiya, pero una mano fue capaz de detener la fuerza de la Senju.

-¿Qué te dije sobre querer golpear a mi Jiraiya, asquerosa Senju?-habló Hitomi con sed de sangre.

-¿H-H-Hitomi, cómo es que estás viva?-tartamudeó Tsunade con terror.

-Creí haberte dicho que no toques un solo cabello a Jiraiya o te iba a romper la cara, ¿ya se te olvidó que te mandé al hospital cuándo casi asesinas a mi amado esa vez que te espió desnuda?-le recordó con seriedad la mujer.

Hitomi le apretó la mano con firmeza a Tsunade y le empezó a doler muchísimo.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-pidió la rubia sin poder zafarse y con mucho dolor.

Hitomi soltó su mano y Tsunade se trataba de curarse porque había olvidado que esa Hyuga podría hacerla pedazos.

-Vaya, usted es mejor que la famosa Tsunade-dijo admirada Hinata.

-Así es, Tsunade es buena pero yo soy mejor-declaró la Hyuga mayor con seguridad.

Shizune veía que esa mujer era más fuerte que su maestra y que no le tenía ninguna consideración, a pesar de su fama. La única razón por el angel era más poderosa que la Sanin Babosa es porque había entrenado en el cielo y Tsunade no hizo mucho en sus años de semiretiro.

-¿Quiénes son estos niños? ¿No deberían estar en sus camas para dormirse temprano?-preguntó muy groseramente Tsunade.

-El niño es mi alumno Naruto Uzumaki y la chica es su novia y la hija del líder del clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga-presentó Jiraiya.

Tsunade miró interesada a la chica Hyuga porque creía que una niña recatada y noble como alguien de su clan podría ser una buena hembrista antipervertida y solo debía lavarle el cerebro para que dejara a su novio con cara de tarado.

-Lady Hyuga, me agradas a primera vista. Me gustaría platicar contigo a solas para darte unos puntos que vista que te podrían interesar-le propuso Tsunade.

-No, no pienso entrar a su organización-negó Hinata con cara de asco.

-¡NO TE DEJES ENGANCHAR POR ESTA SOCIEDAD MACHISTA LLENA DE PERVERTIDOS!-exclamó Tsunade furiosa por la respuesta de la chica.

-¡DEJE EN PAZ A MI NOVIA, ANCIANA!-amenazó Naruto muy enojado.

Tsunade se enojó bastante porque un hombre le llamó anciana y se paró partiendo la barra a la mitad de un puñetazo.

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!-.

-¡LE DIJE ANCIANA, VIEJA APRETADA Y FRÍGIDA!-desafió Naruto con gran valor.

-¡VAMOS A FUERA A ARREGLAR ESTO!-finalizó Tsunade.

En el patio, Tsunade estaba frente a frente con Naruto, quien estaba tranquilo ante la peor antipervertida de la historia.

-¡VOY A ROMPERTE LA CARA, NIÑO MALCRIADO!-habló Tsunade con instinto asesino.

-Eres una vergüenza para los Senju y Uzumakis, vas contra los principios divinos de tu clan y tus ancestros estarían avergonzados de tí-declaró Naruto muy molesto.

-¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES, MUCHACHO IRRESPETUOSO?!-exigió Naruto muy molesta la mujer.

-¡SOY TU SOBRINO DE TERCERA GENERACIÓN Y EL HEREDERO DE CLAN UZUMAKI Y SENJU, ALGO QUE YA PERDISTE EL DERECHO HACE AÑOS!-.

Tsunade quedó pasmada porque el niño frente a ella era pariente de ella.

-Resulta que tu tío abuelo Tobirama Senju es su bisabuelo-habló Jiraiya informando de la situación.

Shizune oyó muy sorprendida de que el niño rubio era del mismo linaje de su maestra.

-Entonces ambos podríamos unirnos en la causa para eliminar tanta perversión en este mundo-le propuso Tsunade al saber que alguien con su misma sangre tendría que estar de acuerdo con ella.

-No, no pienso participar en ello-negó Naruto muy enojado.

-¡SOMOS SENJUS Y UZUMAKIS, DEBERÍAMOS REVOLUCIONAR ESTE MUNDO PLAGADOS DE PERVERTIDOS MACHISTAS!-exclamó Tsunade fuera de sí.

-Soy hombre si te has dado cuenta y tomé responsabilidades con mis chicas para restablecer a la línea de Ashura-declaró Naruto.

-¡¿TIENES UN HAREM?! ¡ERES UN SUCIO MACHISTA INMORAL!-señaló muy castamente la mujer.

-Si tanto te molesta, podemos hacer una apuesta, abuela Tsunade-propuso Naruto.

-Ahora estamos hablando en mi idioma-dijo interesada la rubia.

-Si tú ganas, yo dejo mi harem y solo me quedo con Hinata siendo puros y castos. Además de que el Sabio Pervertido será un hombre decente-le propuso Naruto.

-¿Y si yo pierdo?-le preguntó Tsunade.

-Tu estudiante será mi nueva amante, usted será la Quinta Hokage y la puta personal del Sabio Pervertido-dio su condición el chico.

Tsunade sudó frío al pensar lo que tendría que hacer si perdía, pero sería una excelente oportunidad para disminuir tanta perversión en el mundo.

-De acuerdo niño-aceptó la rubia.

Tsunade tenía planeado escapar por si llegaba a perder, pero los ninjas tenían el plan de respaldo.  
Naruto activó rápidamente el Mangekyo Sharingan de Shisui y le aplicó el Kotoamatsukami a la Senju para obligarla a cumplir su apuesta sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué reto hay que cumplir?-preguntó Shizune.

-El que ustedes deseen-mencionó Naruto sonriente.

-Aplicaremos algo extremo: Carta baja, pecho al aire-propuso Tsunade.

-Me sorprende que la máxima antipervertida quiera aplicar ese tipo de juegos-admitió Hinata.

-Tsunade tiene una increíble suerte con este tipo de juegos. Es el único donde gana siempre-explicó Hitomi.

Los cincos estaban en la mesa y listos para el juego de prendas. Este consistía en que la carta más baja de todas tendría que quitarse una prenda.  
Tsunade fue la que repartió en ese instante, y todos vieron su carta.

-2-dijo Hinata.

-As-dio a conocer Hitomi.

-5-dijo Tsunade.

-7-le dijo Shizune.

-8-dijo Naruto.

-4-dijo Jiraiya.

-Ja, perdiste Hitomi. Quítate la blusa-le dijo Tsunade.

Hitomi se paró y se quitó la blusa quedando sus enormes pechos al aire sin vergüenza.

-Que rápido-dijo la Hyuga tapándose los pechos con una mano.

A Naruto se le paró al ver esos grandes pechos marca Hyuga y a Hinata se les antojó, como a Jiraiya.

-Sigo yo-les dijo Hitomi.

Con una sola mano libre, ella repartió las cartas y todos recibieron una.

-Tengo un 3-dijo Shizune preocupada.

-4-dijo ahora Hinata.

-10-reveló Tsunade.

-7-habló Jiraiya.

-9-afirmó Naruto.

-Perdiste, querida Shizune. Quítate la blusa-le ordenó divertida la Hyuga en topless.

Shizune se quitó sonrojada la blusa y sus pechos eran cubiertos por vendajes.

-No se vale, las vendas no cuentan como prendas-les avisó Hinata.

La pequeña Hyuga arrancó las vendas y Shizune gritó avergonzada cubriendo sus senos.

-¡KYAAA!-.

-Así está mejor-sonrió satisfecha Hinata.

Shizune cubría sus gemelos con mucha vergüenza porque era muy pudorosa debido a la educación de Tsunade.  
Todo el juego se la llevaron así y llegó el momento en que todos habían perdido casi todas sus prendas, excepto por los bóxer y bragas.

-Tsunade, es mejor rendirte y ven con nosotros a la aldea-le insistió Hitomi.

-No lo haré-se negó la Senju.

Ella fue la última en perder una prenda así que repartió las cartas a todos.

-Tengo un 5-dijo Naruto.

-Un as-reveló Hinata.

-Un as-determinó Shizune.

-Un 10-dijo Tsunade.

-Un 7-habló Jiraiya.

-Un 4-finalizó Hitomi.

-Bueno, Hinata y Shizune tuvieron las cartas más bajas así que pierden sus bragas-declaró Naruto.

Hinata se quitó rápidamente sus pantaletas y quedó sin nada de ropa, pero Shizune se resistía a quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba. Hinata le bajó las bragas sorpresivamente a la pelinegra y ella se tapó espantada

-¡KYAAAAAA!-.

-Listo, ahora estás sin nada-dijo Hinata sin un gramo de pudor.

Shizune solo se podía cubrir su vagina y sus pechos con los brazos y seguir mirando el resto del juego con vergüenza.  
Hinata fue la que repartió las cartas al no tener problemas para mostrar su cuerpo.

-Tengo un 7-dijo Naruto.

-Un 4-dijo Tsunade.

-Un 2-habló Jiraiya nervioso.

-Un 11-finalizó Hitomi.

-Perdiste pervertido, estás fuera del juego-celebró Tsunade.

De inmediato, Jiraiya se bajó los bóxer y quedó desnudo sin cubrirse frente a todos. Tsunade veía roja que su antiguo compañero no estaba nada mal, pero no cedería ante él por ningún motivo. El Sanin Sapo repartió la baraja y empezó la ronda.

-Tengo un 9-dijo Naruto.

-Un 11-dijo Tsunade.

-Un 3-finalizó Hitomi sabiendo que perdió.

-Perdiste, Hitomi. Quítate las bragas-le ordenó Tsunade.

Sin rechistar, Hitomi se quitó de forma sensual las pantaletas y no se tapó para nada quedando sin nada frente a todos.  
Ahora Naruto y Tsunade eran los finalistas y todos estaban desnudos y atentos a lo que iba a pasar.

-Naruto, si pierdes vas a perderlo todo-comentó arrogantemente Tsunade.

-Lo sé, pero tengo la seguridad de que va a perder-dijo seguro el rubio.

Hitomi fue la que repartió y tenían una carta cada quien. Los nervios se sentían en el ambiente y Tsunade reveló que tenía una Reina de corazones.

-Ja, no tienes posibilidad de ganarme-bufó la rubia.

-Creo que debería darme por vencido-declaró Naruto

Los viajeros abrieron los ojos espantados de que Naruto había perdido la apuesta.

-Ahora desharás ese inmundo harem y te unirás a mi causa-le comentó victoriosa la Senju.

-Es broma. Rey de corazones, perra-le mostró Naruto.

Tsunade la vio sorprendida al igual que todos. Ella en realidad había perdido y ahora tendría que pagar caro.

-Ahora será Hokage y le dará las nalgas al Sabio Pervertido-le dijo Naruto con victoria.

Tsunade golpeó la mesa y corrió hacia Shizune apresurada.

-¡SHIZUNE, SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ AHORA!-.

-¡PERO ESTAMOS DESNUDAS!-le replicó Shizune pudorosa y consternada de la poca palabra de su maestra.

En ese mismo instante, el Kotoamatsukami hizo efecto y Tsunade los vio muy nerviosa a todos.

-No huyas linda, no la pasarás mal-le dijo Hitomi deseosa.

Hitomi se acercó y le dio un tremendo beso lésbico a su antigua amiga y manoseaba su intimidad.

-¡¿LADY TSUNADE, POR QUÉ HACE ESO?!-preguntó muy sorprendida la pelinegra.

-Le puse un Genjutsu tan poderoso que obliga a Tsunade a cumplir la apuesta. Sabíamos que escaparía como cobarde y es un castigo por hacer esa organización blasfema de parte de la Diosa del Sexo-explicó Naruto.

Hitomi bajo las bragas de Tsunade y quedó totalmente desnuda. Jiraiya empezó a masajear los melones de la rubia y lo disfrutaba en grande.

-Tsunade, después de tanto tiempo voy a darte duro. Me has golpeado tantas veces y voy a desquitarme esta noche-le habló el Sanin.

Jiraiya le dio una nalgada a la Senju y ella gimió fuerte. La pobre rubia no podía controlar su mente y cuerpo.

-"¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué me encantó el beso de Hitomi y la nalgada de Jiraiya? ¿Por qué de repente lo hallo guapo y quiero que me parta en dos? Quiero escapar y no responden mis piernas"-pensó la Sanin Babosa con terror y excitación a la vez.

-Oh linda, te prometemos que te trataremos como la buena Hokage obediente que serás-le prometió Jiraiya sobándole la cabeza.

-"Oh sí, se siente tan bien"-pensó perturbada y aliviada la ojimiel al ser acariciada como mascota por su ex compañero de equipo.

Hinata y Shizune se pusieron unas toallas y vieron como Hitomi le practicaba una cunnilingus lésbica a Tsunade.

-Tsunade, eres una Senju y Uzumaki, y has traicionado a tu familia. Esto será el principio de tu purificación-le susurró Jiraiya al oído de su ex compañera.

Shizune no podía creer que la máxima antipervertida de todas estuviera en un erótico harem.

-¡AAAAAAH!-gemía descontroladamente Tsunade.

-Gime como la perra que eres-le dijo Tsunade.

-¡ME VENGO!-.

Tsunade tuvo un orgasmo provocado por la ángel Hyuga y cayó desfallecida en el pecho de Jiraiya.

-Esto solo es el inicio-declaró Jiraiya.

Un rato más tarde, Shizune estaba sumamente nerviosa porque se quedó sola en su cuarto. Tsunade estaba siendo cogida por Jiraiya y su amante Hyuga, y eso no iba conforme a lo que ella había sido educada en su vida.  
La ninja médico iba a pasear por el lugar para tranquilizarse, pero pasó por el cuarto de Naruto y Hinata. Ella escuchaba gemidos de varias chicas en ese lugar y la mujer se asomó movida por la curiosidad.

-¡OH SI NARUTO, MÉTEMELA MÁS PROFUNDO!-gritó Ikaros con mucho placer de a perrito.

-¡SIGUE ASI, HACE AÑOS QUE NO ME COGÍAN DE ESA FORMA!-exclamaba Nymph excitada mientras la penetraban de cucharita.

-¡MÁS POR FAVOR, MÁS!-exclamaba Astraea montando a Naruto.

-¡NARUTO, ASÍ POR FAVOR!-chillaba Hinata con Naruto dándole con el misionero.

Shizune estaba muy sonrojada al ver tanto erotismo en un solo lugar, y no podía creer que los clones de sombra se pudieran hacer para una orgía. La pelinegra comenzó a tocarse porque esa escena la excitaba y su maestra no la iba regañar si lo hacía.

-¡NARUTO, ME VUELVO LOCA CONTIGO!

-Uf, eso fue grandioso amo-suspiró Astraea.

-Hace años que no lo hacía, gracias señor Uzumaki-agradeció Nymph-dijo satisfecha la pequeña ángel.

-Eres una bestia, si mereces ser el hijo de nuestra señora Kushina-opinó Astraea con alegría.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y vio que había una espía y sonrió perversamente. Ella se levantó sin taparse y abrió la puerta. Shizune cayó sorpresivamente y fue sorprendida por todos en el cuarto.

-Vaya, vaya. Tenemos a una voyerista en el lugar-sonrió Ikaros por una nueva chica en el lugar.

-¡N-NO SOY UNA FISGONA!-dijo con muchos nervios la chica pelinegra.

-Es la discípula de la líder de los antipervertidos. No creí que tenía esos problemas sexuales-analizó Nymph a Shizune.

-¡NO LE DIGAN A MI MAESTRA, POR FAVOR!-suplicó Shizune.

-Tu maestra ahora es la esclava sexual de Jiraiya. Ikaros me dio la orden de parte de mi madre de castigar a Tsunade por ser la causante de que las feminazis surgieran en el mundo-explicó Naruto.

Shizune sonrió y se abalanzó a Naruto dándole un tremendo beso salvaje, que dejó sorprendidos a todos.

-¡DÉJEME UNIRME A SU HAREM, ODIO SER ANTIPERVERTIDA! ¡MI MAESTRA ME OBLIGÓ A SER TAN RECATADA Y QUIERO SER LIBRE!-le suplicó la chica.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Naruto consternado.

-Me gusta mucho y yo quiero estar a su lado, mi señor-dijo con convicción la chica.

-Ejem, primero tienes que pasar por una prueba de confianza y es conmigo-le avisó Hinata.

-No importa las pruebas, me encantan y quiero estar con ustedes-aceptó Shizune.

Shizune tenía un enorme problema con su naturaleza pervertida bisexual desde que tenía memoria y Tsunade la mantuvo reprimida muchos años. Al ver las noches de pasión que pasaba el Uzumaki, no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de quitar todas sus inhibiciones por fin.  
En la habitación, Jiraiya se cogía por detrás a Tsunade como él siempre soñó.

-¡MIERDA, ERES BUENO!-exclamaba Tsunade con enorme placer.

-¡CALLA PERRA Y SIGUE DÁNDOME PLACER!-le ordenó Hitomi.

Tsunade le daba una cunnilingus a Hitomi por todos los años que ella humilló al amor de su vida, y sería el principio de su tormento.

-¡YA PARA, NO SOY UNA PERVERTIDA!-dijo en lágrimas la mujer rubia por hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad.

-¡NO ME INTERESA, ME VENGO!-gritó Jiraiya.

-¡ME CORRO!-chilló en éxtasis Hitomi.

Tsunade sintió el semen caliente de Jiraiya entrar en ella y también su cuerpo entró en un orgasmo fulminante que la dejó fuera del juego.

-Guau, eres impresionante Tsunade-.

-Si que sabes lamer bien, querida amiga-sonrió Hitomi satisfecha.

-Son unos malditos, no se los voy a perdonar-murmuró Tsunade sonrojada.

-Te irás acostumbrando, mi Lady Hokage. Yo me encargaré de que hagas bien tu trabajo-le prometió Hitomi.

-Y después te daré tu premio si prometes portarte bien o si no te castigaré. Ahora nos perteneces a ambos-le advirtió Jiraiya.

En la otra habitación, Naruto estaba cogiéndose intensamente a Shizune. La chica estaba teniendo su primera vez y Hinata tocaba sus pechos para excitarla más.

-¡ME VAN A VOLVER LOCA ENTRE LOS DOS!-gritó Shizune con la mente nublada.

-Si que tiene buenos pechos-sintió Hinata.

La Hyuga la besaba en el cuello y masajeaba eróticamente sus senos con enorme maestría. Nymph y Astraea empezaron a besarla en todo su cuerpo calentándola más, e Ikaros le daba un tremendo beso lésbico a la médico haciendo que la pelinegra perdiera la cordura.

-¡LA VAGINA DE SHIZUNE ES SORPRENDENTE!-dijo Naruto muy sorprendido.

-Ella será una buena mamá para varios de tus hijos, señor Uzumaki-le dijo Astraea.

-¿Te gustó tu primer beso con una chica?-le pregunto Ikaros a la mujer.

-Ajá-solo dijo entre gemidos la chica.

-¡AY NO, ME VOY A VENIR!-advirtió Naruto.

-¡LO QUIERO TODO DENTRO!-gritó Shizune a punto de tener un orgasmo.

-¡SHIZUNE!-.

-¡NARUTO!-.

El clímax alcanzó a ambos y la mujer cayó encima de Naruto. Las chicas la acariciaban feliz de tener a otro ser humano al servicio de los Uzumaki.

-Bienvenida al clan Uzumaki, te vamos a tratar bien allí. No será la última vez que hagamos esto, preciosa-le dijo Hinata.

-Gracias, ahora son mis mejores amigos-finalizó Shizune feliz.

Omake LA ALIANZA MATRIMONIAL UZUMAKI-HYUGA

Advertencia: Yaoi para las chicas.

Cuando Minato ya era Hokage, había decidido con quien iba a hacer una alianza en la aldea. Se sabía que Mikoto estaba embarazada e iba a tener un hijo, así que se descartó la posibilidad de unir a dos herederos por matrimonio debido a que había un ritual que no debía seguirse encinta. Pero la única que seguía sin preparar era Hana Hyuga, una amiga fiel de Kushina y buena amante.

-¿Hana?-se preguntó Kushina.

-Es la única que no está encinta y me agrada el clan Hyuga por su enorme influencia política. Además son tan pervertidos como tú-explicó Minato.

-Solo espero que acepten-.

Minato platicó de esto en privado con Hiashi y estaba sorprendido de ello.

-¿Quieres que nuestros hijos se unan en matrimonio?-.

-Así es Hiashi, es muy probable que el clan Uzumaki sea más poderoso con su genética y ustedes saldrán beneficiados de esta alianza-argumentó Minato.

-Es algo repentino. ¿Sabes que implica una alianza con el clan Hyuga?-le mencionó el lider Hyuga.

-Kushina y yo podemos manejar cualquier cosa-.

-Nos reuniremos en la casa de Ocasiones Especiales del Clan Hyuga. Allí donde nos reuníamos de niños-.

-Allí estaremos-finalizó Minato.

Más tarde en la noche, Kushina y Minato estaban en el lugar citado por el líder Hyuga. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se habían citado por allí.

-Lord Hokage, Kushina, gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación-saludó Hana Hyuga a los dos.

A los invitados los saludó con un beso de labios muy caliente, pero su esposo no se molestó para nada.

-Pasen que hace frío afuera-los invitó Hiashi.

Minato y Kushina pasaron a un cuarto especial donde solo quedaron en una Yukata especial, al igual que los Hyuga.

-Ay, que bueno que aceptaron llegar aquí como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Hana feliz.

-Vinimos a hacer una alianza entre clanes y espero que estén interesados-informó Minato.

Hiashi y Hana se quedaron mirando a los ojos por la proposición de los invitados.

-Los Hyuga han cuidado su genética a extraños al clan por muchos años, ¿eso no afectaría nuestra descendencia?-dijo Hiashi preocupado.

-Los Hyuga no tienen la resistencia sexual y juventud de los Uzumakis y Senjus a nuestra disposición. Imagínense un Hyuga con capacidad de satisfacer a muchas mujeres u hombres en un solo encuentro sexual-mencionó Kushina.

Hiashi y Hana les pareció muy tentador la oferta que les presentaba la pelirroja, y además les daría mayor prestigio sin lugar a dudas. Lo único malo es el protocolo a seguir para la unión de clanes.

-¿Saben por qué el clan Hyuga no ha hecho alianzas jamás?-preguntó Hiashi.

-Claro que sí, y es porque para ello los matrimonios líderes deben estar en una orgía para llevar a cabo la ceremonia oficial a los ojos de la diosa del sexo-expresó Kushina mostrando sus pechos de repente con un símbolo de la diosa del sexo.

-¡¿ERES LA BENDITA DIOSA DEL SEXO?!-dijeron Hana y Hiashi.

-Lo descubrí cuando era niña y ahora hago manifiesta mi condición de diosa-explicó Kushina.

Los Hyuga se inclinaron ante ella porque el clan Hyuga se regía bajo sus leyes, y Kushina solo levantó sus rostros.

-No sean tan formales, solo hagamos este pacto y les prometo que su hija será la esposa de mi niño el próximo dios del sexo-les dijo la pelirroja muy cachonda.

Hiashi y Hana comenzaron a chupar sus senos desnudos y benditos atraídos por la tremenda belleza divina de ellos.

-Son muy buenos amigos míos, me están poniendo cachonda tan rápido-dijo Kushina sonrojada y excitada.

-¿Entonces van a sellar la alianza?-preguntó Minato.

-Claro que sí, mi amigo-aceptó Hiashi muy halagado.

Se supone que Kushina Uzumaki era la mujer más pervertida del mundo y descubrió que era la misma diosa del sexo cuando era niña. Minato fue el primero que se enteró de ello y se vio rápidamente atraído por ella desde que la conoció por su belleza y su ganas de vivir.  
Kushina designó a Minato como su esclavo sexual y en ocasiones participaba en sexo con mujeres y hombres sin querer. Al estar mucho tiempo cerca del chakra perverso de Kushina, se veía involucrado con algunos de sus amigos en encuentros sexuales, y dos de ellos fueron frecuentemente Hiashi y Hana Hyuga.

-¡OH MIERDA, QUE INTENSO ERES HIASHI!-exclamó Kushina.

Para que el ritual de alianza de clanes funcionara, se debía someter a un intercambio de esposas. Kushina estaba en cuatro con Hiashi atrás, y Hana montaba a Minato.

-¡MINATO, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ME TOMABAS!-chillaba la Hyuga.

-¡TUS PECHOS SON DE FUERA DE MUNDO, HANA!-dijo el rubio excitado.

-¡KUSHINA, ME VENGO!-exclamó Hiashi.

-¡HANA, VOY A TERMINAR!-gritó Minato.

Los cuatro tuvieron un orgasmo espectacular y eso dio por sellada la unión de los clanes a futuro.

-Hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos, chicos-jadeó Kushina.

-La vagina de Kushina es más apretada que la de Hana-admitió Hiashi.

-Pero sus pechos vuelven loco a cualquiera-sonrió Minato tocándolos.

-Mi hija los va a tener así, su hijo tendrá mucha suerte-mencionó Hana.

-Esto hubiera estado más completo con Fugaku y Mikoto, o de perdida Mebuki y Kizashi-dijo divertida Kushina mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-Sabes que ellos andan en otras cosas. Oí que Mikoto va a tener otro bebé-contó Hana.

-¿Otro bebé? Espero que sea el compañero de armas y borracheras de mi niño-dijo Kushina acostándose en los pechos suaves de su amiga.

-Sigues con tu costumbre de usar mis senos como almohada-habló divertida Hana.

-Son tan grandes y suaves-se excusó la pelirroja.

-Por eso es mi esposa, es la mejor en el clan-alegó Hiashi.

-¿Alguien sabe que pasa con Hizashi y Kanna? Me enteré de que tuvieron un hijo hace un mes-preguntó Minato.

-Será el guardián de mi hija y creo que lo llamarán Neji. Espero que todo salga bien con su nacimiento-deseó Hiashi abrazando a su esposa.

Ser la diosa del sexo era lo mejor que podía pasarle a cualquiera. Kushina Uzumaki siempre supo que ella era una divinidad cuando era niña. Aun así, no le gustaba hacer alarde de su condición porque quería divertirse en el mundo de los humanos. Lo que jamás pensó fue hallar el amor de un hombre que también la amara más que cualquier cosa.

Flashback

Después de ser rescatada por Minato Namikaze de los ninjas de la Aldea Oculta entre la Nube, se empezó a enamorar del chico rubio y lo eligió como su sirviente y esclavo sexual para toda la eternidad.  
El dia llegó por fin, y Minato estaba muerto del cansancio después de un entrenamiento con su maestro Jiraiya. En el camino se encontraba con una pareja de Hyugas llamados Hiashi y Hana Hyuga. La chica era en secreto la damisela ofrecida a Hiashi para ser su esposa y ella no tenía objeción porque era muy atractivo.

-Hola, ¿han visto a Kushina?-preguntó Minato.

-No sé, se fue a su casa a descansar-dijo Hana.

-Oh gracias. Me voy-se despidió el rubio.

Los dos vieron irse a Minato y ambos pensaban lo mismo: El chico era guapísimo y ultrajable. Ellos no eran vírgenes, pero lo pensaban mucho si debían invitarlo a un trío.

-"Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kushina, espero que le guste"-pensó el rubio con un bonito regalo en sus manos.

El chico tocó la puerta y Kushina abrió la puerta. Se hallaba en ropa interior muy sexy y somnolienta.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES CON ESO PUESTO?!-señaló ruborizado Minato.

-Estaba durmiendo y es mi ropa de dormir-explicó Kushina sin pudor.

Minato recuperó la compostura y le entregó el regalo en sus manos a la pelirroja.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kushina-.

-Oh, gracias. Eres un lindo-sonrió feliz la chica.

-Ya me voy, te dejo descansando-.

Kushina lo jaló y lo metió a su departamento sorpresivamente.

-No, tu te quedas aquí. No quiero pasar mi cumpleaños sola-admitió la Uzumaki.

Minato se quedó, pero fue muy incómodo ver que ella se paseaba en ropa interior en su casa. Siempre supo de antemano lo pervertida que era, pero eso no le importaba a él.

-Qué pesado es esto-suspiró la Uzumaki.

-¿Qué pasa Kushina?-preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-Tengo un serio problema con una tradición de mi clan-expresó muy molesta la pelirroja.

-¿De qué tradición?-.

-Se supone que yo era la siguiente en la línea en ser la lider Uzumaki y al menos debía estar teniendo sexo con un chico desde hace un año-reveló Kushina.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-.

-Así es y me estoy volviendo loca, Minato. Desde que llegué a la pubertad mis hormonas le han vuelto loca. Antes masturbarme me calmaba, pero nadie quiere hacerlo conmigo y cada dia se vuelve más insuficiente. Soy la misma Diosa del Sexo y no atraigo a nadie-confesó la chica.

-¿Diosa del sexo? He oído a Jiraiya sensei hablar de ella-recordó Minato.

-Yo soy esa diosa, pero no sé si me tomes a loca-comentó muy insegura la pelirroja.

-¡YO TE CREO, TÚ NO ERES UNA MENTIROSA!-dijo muy convencido Minato.

Kushina se sonrojó al ver al rubio de sus sueños que si creía en ella y sonrió feliz por ello.

-Bueno, te quiero pedir un favor enorme-le propuso la chica.

-¿Qué favor?-.

-Yo soy la Diosa del Sexo en forma humana, pero mi verdadero poder sexual se activará cuando tenga mi primera vez con alguien que pase a mi lado por la eternidad. ¿Te gustaría eso?-le cuestionó la chica.

-Yo siempre te he querido, Kushina-dijo Minato sonrojado.

-Quiero mi primera vez contigo y te prometo que las orgías y encuentros sexuales los disfrutarás en grande-le prometió Kushina.

-¿Vas a hacer eso?-preguntó sorprendido Minato.

-No puedo ir en contra de mi naturaleza, Minato. Soy una divinidad pervertida y esto no es raro de mí. No le pertenezco a nadie y lo sabes ahora que conoces mi verdadera procedencia-le explicó Kushina.

-No importa si tú eres libre, yo si te pertenezco Kushina y no lo puedo deshacer-dijo Minato sumamente perdido en la belleza de su amada.

Kushina se volteó y se acercó a Minato con una sonrisa muy linda.

-Eso no quiere decir que seas mi pareja sexual preferida. Después de que mueras, vivirás conmigo y te juro que te querré siempre, mi rubio lindo-le dijo Kushina sonrojada.

Aunque Kushina se enamoró de Minato, su condición de diosa del sexo la hacía no ser enteramente de la pertenencia del rubio Namikaze. Ella había vivido millones de años antes y se había acostado con incontables ángeles en el Mundo Puro. Pero ahora se hallaba prendada de él y conservaría su alma para tenerlo con ella siempre.  
Kushina besó a Minato sorpresivamente y mucha energía divina fue transferida al rubio.

-Guau, que fue eso-.

-Vas a necesitarlo si quieres estar a mi nivel. Un humano normal no soportaría mi intensidad divina. Aumenté tu nivel de atracción sexual de ambos géneros y podrás tener millones de años de técnicas sexuales que quiero que apliques con chicos y chicas-explicó Kushina sonriente.

-No te molesta que me acueste con alguien más-.

-Soy la Diosa del Sexo, es mi trabajo. Lo que si te pido es que tu seas mi pareja preferida. No niego que me gustes como otro sujeto en la historia de la humanidad-mencionó la pelirroja.

Kushina se desnudó frente a Minato y ella se encargó de quitarle toda la ropa. El rubio metió su miembro dentro de la intimidad de la Diosa Humana y tomó su virginidad mortal.

-Duele un poco-se quejó la chica.

-Perdón-se disculpó Minato.

-No, eso es bueno. Mi sangre divina te hará el mejor amante que haya conocido la humanidad-explicó Kushina.

Minato comenzó a penetrar lentamente a Kushina y algo se activó en su mente. Sentía como miles de experiencias inundarán su mente y sabían exactamente donde tocar a un hombre o mujer para estimularlo y hacerlo tener un orgasmo.

-¡MIERDA, MINATO! ¡TE HICE MÁS BUENO DE LO QUE ME IMAGINABA!-exclamó de placer Kushina.

Kushina no calculó que Minato era un genio natural y lo que aprendía lo hacía aun mejor. El pene erecto del rubio volvía loca a una Diosa Humana que llevaba 13 años sin sexo y él cumplía su mayor sueño.

-¡ME VENGO, ME VENGO!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Un orgasmo divino era mucho más poderoso que uno humano y ambos cayeron exhaustos. Minato era el primero ser humano en experimentar algo así en mucho tiempo.

-Me encantas Kushina, soy tu esclavo eterno-dijo Minato muy convencido.

-Eso quería oír, ahora cógeme por detrás-ordenó con sonrisa perversa la Uzumaki.

En otro sitio, Hiashi y Hana iban con un regalo de cumpleaños a la casa de Kushina. Ellos pensaban alcanzar a Minato para festejarlo en grande.

-Espero que les guste-mencionó Hiashi.

-Kushina se va a emocionar con esto-habló Hana feliz.

Ellos vieron que la puerta no tenía llave y al entrar despacio se oían gemidos.

-¡MINATO, HAZLO DURO!-.

-¡YA CASI ME VENGO!-.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN!-se oyó la voz de Kushina chillando de placer.

-¡ME VENGO!-se escucho a Minato teniendo un orgasmo dentro de la Uzumaki.

Hiashi y Hana sorprendieron en acción a los dos adolescentes calenturientos teniendo un orgasmo y ambos Hyugas pervertidos se pusieron cachondos en secreto.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-gritó Hana ruborizada.

-¡AY DIOS, HANA, HIASHI!-exclamó Minato cubriéndose con sus manos al estar desnudo.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ?!-preguntó Kushina tapando su vagina y sus pechos con sus manos.

-V-vinimos a celebrar tu cumpleaños, pero no sabíamos que estaban ocupados-dijo nervioso Hiashi.

Kushina detectó una enorme perversión en sus amigos y sonrió. Ellos dos querían cogerse a ambos y este cumpleaños podría ponerse mejor.

-Ay chicos. ¿A poco quieren hacerlo con nosotros?-preguntó Kushina interesada.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Minato avergonzado por estar desnudo.

-Hana, veo que quieres que yo te haga chillar de placer. Y Hiashi, no puedo creer que quieras que Minato te lo haga por detrás. Ambos son bisexuales, son de los míos-felicitó Kushina orgullosa.

Hana y Hiashi quedaron pálidos y nerviosos porque la Uzumaki descubrió su sexualidad y no quería que eso se divulgara.

-¡NO LO DIGAS, KUSHINA!-pidió Hana desesperada.

-¡TE PROMETEMOS QUE HAREMOS CUALQUIER COSA, PERO NO NOS DELATES CON LOS ALDEANOS, POR FAVOR!-suplicó Hiashi.

-No se preocupen, solo sigan con su vida y quiero que hagamos esto seguido como fe de buenos amigos-les condicionó la Uzumaki desnuda.

Kushina hipnotizó con la mirada a los dos Hyuga para que desatarán sus inhibiciones en este instante. Los dos se desnudaron y la Uzumaki verificaba muy bien a los Hyuga.

-Tal como me esperaba de un clan de pervertidos. El pene de Hiashi es tan grande como el de Minato y los pechos y trasero de Hana superan los míos-analizó Kushina.

Kushina empezó a besar a Hana, quien empezaba a calentarse y no sabía que lo estaba haciendo con la misma Diosa del Sexo. Después continuó con Hiashi, con quien comprobó que no besaba nada mal.

-Minato, míralos. Son un par de jóvenes con muy poca experiencia, y ambos los vamos a ayudar a dársela. Les daremos su primera experiencia con alguien del mismo sexo-le ordenó Kushina.

-¿Quieres que me coja a Hiashi?-preguntó Minato asombrado.

-Entiendo que sea tu primera vez, cariño. El pobre lo ha querido hacerlo desde hace mucho, pero no tiene el valor de pedírtelo. Hana está igual que su prometido, así que ayúdame a darles lo que ambos desean-le explicó la pelirroja.

Kushina se llevó a la cama a Hana y comenzó a besarla y manosearlas por todos lados.

-Soy tuya, Kushina-susurró Hana.

Minato cerró los ojos y vino a él cada experiencia de Kushina en satisfacer hombres.

-Minato, lo siento-se disculpó el joven Hiashi.

-No te preocupes, no te odio-sonrió Minato.

Sorpresivamente el rubio besó, justo como se lo ordenó Kushina, a Hiashi. Ambos estaban a lado de las chicas, y Hana observaba con asombro y morbo a su novio con Minato.


	22. Chapter 22

El camino de la perversión  
Capítulo 22 ENCUENTROS CON SERPIENTES YAOI

OTAKUFire: No se me ocurrió otra cosa para poder apostar contra Tsunade.

kitsuneblue: Si no mato a Orochimaru es por Mitsuki debido a que me gusta ese personaje y lo usaré en un futuro. Pero el Sanin Serpiente lo uso como un gag cómico. Por eso llamé a esta historia EL CAMINO DE LA PERVERSIÓN.

Jonathan486: Karin pertenece a Sasuke por lo que Naruto no puede meterse con ella.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Tenía que poner yaoi porque Minato era prácticamente un bendecido por la Diosa del Sexo y tuvo que obedecer a Kushina.

DAAMHarlock: Solo pondré muy pocas veces yaoi. Lo hice para dejar en claro el compromiso de Minato con Kushina.

x29: No sé si será el único yaoi en la historia y contaré el motivo por el cual Tsunade se volvió una antipervertida y sé perfectamente lo de Dan. Por su parte, Akatsuki tendrá un enorme papel en la cronología de Shippuden y falta mucho para terminar la historia y tiene que ver con la perversión en el mundo. La organización de Tsunade no desaparecerá del mapa porque una lider puede ser reemplazada, pero aún no se me ocurre a alguien por el momento. Tsunami quiere entrar al harem, pero su condición de viuda lo hará algo difícil aunque Naruto y Hinata le tienen mucho aprecio por lo ocurrido en el País de las Olas.

Akane Kinomoto: No sabía que una chica fuera a leer esta historia de locos. Te creo tu pensamiento. Quizás cumpla tu deseo alguna otra vez.

Tsunade quería morirse porque participó en un exquisito trío el día de ayer. Estaba siendo abrazada por Jiraiya y Hitomi, quienes la habían hecho su perra fiel para toda la vida.

-"No puedo salir de esto, ¿qué me pasa?"-pensó muy intranquila la rubia.

Shizune se sentía en el cielo catándoles a los pajaritos y preparaba el desayuno. Ella solo andaba un delantal puesto únicamente.

-Mi amor, ¿te gusta la comida?-preguntó Shizune con ojos soñadores.

-Eres una buena cocinera-declaró Naruto.

-Has pasado la prueba de la cocina, serás la medico de nuestro clan porque habrá muchos bebés que necesitarán una profesional como usted-declaró Hinata.

-Es un honor-dijo con felicidad la pelinegra.

Se veía venir a Tsunade con un mini sostén y una tanga de hilo dental rojo a la cocina. La rubia estaba sumamente sonrojada y avergonzada por estar así.

-Te queda muy bien, mi esclava-declaró Jiraiya que venía al sitio.

-Los odio con todo mi ser-murmuró Tsunade.

Hitomi le agarró una teta a Tsunade y las manoseó muy fuertemente.

-¡KYAAAA!-chilló Tsunade.

-Sigue rezongando o te castigamos-le advirtió la Hyuga mayor.

La mujer dejó de apretar y la Senju respiró tranquilamente.

-"Pobre Lady Tsunade, pero se lo ganó"-pensó Shizune.

La razón por la que Tsunade vestía así era porque deseaban humillarla con ese atuendo tan diminuto y vulgar.

"Vaya, a pesar de haberme cogido a varias mujeres, estoy recargado. Me alegro ser jinchuriki"-analizó Naruto mentalmente.

Jiraiya recordó que Orochimaru estaba cerca del lugar y tenían que entrevistar a Tsunade.

-Perdona que lo diga, pero tienes que decirme que hacías con Orochimaru en el castillo-le preguntó Jiraiya a su esclava.

-Él me prometió que reviviría a Dan y Nawaki si curaba su impotencia sexual-confesó Tsunade.

-Orochimaru te mintió, usará la técnica del Segundo Hokage para resucitarlos como zombies-explicó Hitomi pacientemente.

-¿Y qué me dices de tí?-preguntó molesta Tsunade porque la Hyuga debería estar muerta.

-Soy un ángel. Dan y Nawaki son humanos y residen en el Mundo Puro-explicó la ángel.

Tsunade estaba furiosa porque la serpiente gay la había engañado y se lo iba a hacer pagar la próxima vez que lo viera.  
Después de comer, tomaron un tiempo para descansar. Mientras tanto, Orochimaru estaba sufriendo por su problema de erecciones.

-Kabuto, espero que acepte. Esto no es vida-se quejó Orochimaru atormentado.

-Mi señor, yo tampoco soporto verlo así. No me ha dado mis sesiones de amor por culpa de esa perra pelirroja-se quejó Kabuto.

-Algún día me las va a pagar Kushina-finalizó su amenaza el pelinegro.

Por su parte, Ino andaba urgida de un hombre. La última vez que tuvo sexo fue en el Bosque de la Muerte y quería hacerlo ya. En eso, recordó que Naruto le había dicho sobre algo del tema.

Flashback

Ino estaba feliz de que la invasión había terminado y Naruto se le acercó.

-Ino, gracias por el favor que me hiciste. A Hinata le agradaron las lencerías que le regalaste-agradeció Naruto.

-De nada-.

-Si necesitas alguien con quien echar un polvo, ten este pergamino. Te enviará a un ninja que creo que te va a agradar-le explicó Naruto.

Flashback fin

Con mucha desesperación, Ino activó el pergamino y fue teletransportada en humo a una casa. Un hombre pálido, pero en forma se hallaba sin camisa.

-Naruto me dijo que ibas a venir uno de estos días, mucho gusto señorita Yamanaka-saludó el ninja.

-Soy Ino, ¿quién eres tú?-.

-Me llamo Sai, andaba entrenando pero voy a tomar un baño-le explicó Sai.

-Acabo de entrenar con mi sensei. Me voy a meter contigo-le dijo Ino quitándose la blusa.

-Eres más que bienvenida-aceptó el ninja de los dibujos.

En Tanzaku, Tsunade seguía siendo cogida de nuevo por Jiraiya. El Sanin Sapo realmente se aprovechaba de la situación y cobrándose los golpes y humillaciones que le había dado todos estos años.

-Tu vagina es muy apretada, me encanta-decía entre jadeos Jiraiya.

Hitomi llegó y sonrió al ver que Jiraiya la pasaba bien, tomo la cabeza de Tsunade y la llevó a su entrepierna.

-Ahora quítame la tensión, mi esclava-le ordenó con una sonrisa perversa la Hyuga.

Tsunade empezó a aplicarle una cunnilingus a Hitomi y lo hacía muy bien.

-¡OH SÍ, TU LENGUA ES MARAVILLOSA!-dijo con placer la Hyuga mayor.

En otro sitio, Sai tocaba con intensidad las tetas de Ino, mientras le daba por detrás en la ducha.

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, ME EXCITAS!-chilló Ino.

-Soy un maestro del tantra y si lo deseas podrás aprender de mí-le ofreció Sai mientras la estocaba por detrás.

-¡ACEPTO, ME VENGO!-.

Ino no duró más de 3 minutos y tuvo un orgasmo muy placentero y Sai no parecía cansado.

-Sai, a partir de ahora serás mío-finalizó Ino habiendo encontrado su mitad Yang.

En su habitación, Hinata y Naruto estaban con los ojos cerrados y meditando. Shizune entró con una toalla al terminarse de bañar. Ella estaba curiosa por lo que los chicos dos hacían y se acercó.

-Chicos, ¿qué hacen?-.

-Practicamos el tantra para resistir más y hacer nuestra libido más poderosa-explicó Naruto.

Shizune no quería irse porque se oían muchos gemidos y la alteraban un poco.

-Hinata, ya alcanzaste la expansión de los puntos de chakra eróticos-le indicó Naruto.

-Se siente tan bien-sonrió satisfecha la Hyuga.

De repente, se oyó un grito de placer de Tsunade en la otra habitación.

-¡ME VENGO!-.

Los tres se quedaron algo consternados por lo ocurrido, pero no les molestaba mucho.

-Pobre Lady Tsunade, se la están cogiendo duro-mencionó apenada Shizune.

-Se lo merece-respondió Hinata.

Pasó más de una semana y esperaron a que Orochimaru saliera de su escondite para tratar de hacer el trato con Tsunade. La Sanin se había reunido con su ex compañero y trató de matarlo con una técnica especial que Kabuto reconoció rápido.

-¡MI SEÑOR, TSUNADE TRATA DE MATARLO!-

Kabuto lanzó un bisturí de chakra y la rubia lo esquivó rápido.

-Maldita, me traicionaste-dijo enojado Orochimaru.

-Te detesto y Jiraiya no me va a dar mi premio si me uno a tí-mencionó con sonrojo la Senju.

-¡TÚ ABORRECES A JIRAIYA, NUNCA DIRÍAS ESO!-comentó Orochimaru con razón.

-¡JIRAIYA ES MI SEÑOR Y MI AMO, NO QUIERO HACERLO ENOJAR MÁS!-.

Tsunade destruyó el lugar de un puñetazo y de repente un halcón gigante los esperaba a ambos.

-Que bueno que Sasuke nos prestó sus halcones-mencionó Hinata.

Orochimaru me tenía miedo a los halcones y salió huyendo con rapidez.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAN QUE SER HALCONES?!-gritó desesperado el Sanin Serpiente.

De repente, vio mangostas y el Sanin quedó horrorizado porque eran enemigos naturales.

-¡MALDITOS NIÑOS, LOS ODIO!-.

Kabuto ayudó a Orochimaru a hacer sellos de mano y Manda apareció en el lugar.

-¡OROCHIMARU, ME DEBES VARIOS SACRIFICIOS DE LA VEZ PASADA!-.

El halcón gigante tomó a Manda y ambos desaparecieron en un puf de humo.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASÓ?!-exclamó el Sanin.

-Se lo llevó a su reino porque es la hora de la cena-explicó Hinata.

-¡MALDITA NIÑA ASQUEROSA!-.

Orochimaru estaba distraído y Tsunade le dio un fuerte puñetazo que sacó despedido a su ex compañero. Detrás de Kabuto, Jiraiya le estampó un Rasengan y Hitomi le zampó al mismo tiempo un golpe del Puño Suave que destruyó su pulmón derecho.

-¡GAH!-.

El peliblanco se levantó con dificultad y Orochimaru lo tomó con él y se fueron en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante.

-Se nos escaparon, rayos-maldijo Naruto.

-No te preocupes, seguirá con disfunción eréctil por el momento-sonrió Hitomi.

-¿Lo hice bien?-le preguntó Tsunade a su amo.

-Lo hiciste bien, tendrás tu premio-le dijo el Sanin Sapo sonando su cabeza.

La pobre rubia ya había caído totalmente víctima del Kotoamatsukami de Naruto y tanto sexo la volvió servicial y dócil con su amo.

-¿Crees que hayamos eliminado a las feminazis?-preguntó Hinata a su novio.

-Lo dudo, hay muchas que querrán ver destruido el legado de mi madre. Aún tenemos trabajo que hacer con eso, mi amor-afirmó Naruto.

Omake UNA ÁNGEL ENAMORADA

Rin Nohara no pasó mucho tiempo siendo la esclava sexual de Obito Uchiha porque murió a los 13 años por el impacto de un Chidori de su amigo Kakashi para evitar que destruyeran la aldea con la Tortuga de las Tres Colas. Ella despertó en un lugar muy extraño y fue recibida por una ángel pelirroja.

-Bienvenida, Rin-sonrió Ikaros.

La castaña se vio en un espejo y no podía creer que ella era un ángel del cielo. Ahora recordaba que vino a la Tierra a divertirse con los humanos, pero su estadía duró poco.

-Señorita Ikaros, no pensé volver tan luego-suspiró la castaña.

-Ay linda, vas a ver que hiciste bien tu estadía en el Mundo Impuro-.

-Fui una Kunoichi Médico de grado Chunin de la Aldea de la Hoja. Pero hace poco era la esclava sexual de un amigo al cual yo llegué a amar con todo mi corazón-le contó la mujer.

-¿Sigue vivo?-preguntó la ángel suprema.

-No, él murió hace 6 meses. Se llama Obito Uchiha-le informó Rin.

Ikaros buscaba ese nombre, pero estaba en la lista del Mundo Impuro.

-Oh oh, muy malas noticias. Tu hombre está vivo y presenció tu muerte-dijo muy asustada Ikaros.

Rin estaba muy pálida y en shock porque su novio estaba vivo y quería ver alguna pantalla donde lo grabaran donde estaba.  
La Nohara prendió un dispositivo y contempló a Obito vuelto loco y asesinando a los ninjas de la Niebla que causaron todo esto. La castaña estaba muy paralizada y quería llorar porque el chico bueno que conocía ya había muerto con ella y un monstruo había surgido.

-Rin, prometo que te volveré a ver en un mundo perfecto donde no haya dolor ni sufrimiento. Este mundo podrido será destruido y nacerá uno nuevo donde estemos juntos otra vez-dijo el Uchiha con la oscuridad dominando su alma.

-¡NO, OBITO! ¡ESTOY VIVA ACÁ, ESCÚCHAME!-gritó Rin vuelta loca de culpa por haberse precipitado con su muerte.

Un montón de ángeles la sometieron porque Rin estaba inconsolable y destruyendo todo a su paso.

-¡AMO, NO ESTOY MUERTA! ¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO, ESTOY BIEN!-gritaba locamente Rin.

Ella no quería ver así a su amo y ahora estaba con tanta impotencia de decirle que estaba bien en otro lado. Ikaros tuvo que inyectarle un potente somnífero para dormirla bastante.

-Obito-susurró la castaña antes de caer dormida.

Rin no se recuperó en mucho tiempo después de eso y fue declarada un ángel fuera de servicio. Eso pasaba cuando algún ser divino no estaba sentimentalmente dispuesta a tener algo con otra persona debido a un evento traumático en cualquier evento.  
Ikaros iba a visitar seguido a la pobre Rin que están en un estado grave de depresión por la situación traumatizante que sufrió.

-Rin, si quieres puedes salir a pasear-le propuso Ikaros preocupada.

-No sin Obito. No quiero nada sin él conmigo-dijo en lágrimas la chica.

Ikaros no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que un ángel tuvo el corazón roto por un hombre. Lo malo es que las noticias con respecto a Obito eran malas porque se había vuelto un criminal manipulado por un alma malvada de nombre Madara Uchiha y estaba causando estragos en el Mundo Impuro.

-Rin, si lo deseas puedes esperar en el limbo a Obito. Sé que no está permitido, pero no quiero verte así-le propuso Ikaros preocupada por su subordinada.

Rin aceptó y velaba por días a Obito en los límites del Mundo Puro e Impuro.

-Mi amor, perdóname por no haberte esperado-suspiró en lágrimas Rin.

Ikaros llegó al lugar con unos papeles sobre el caso de la muerte de Rin.

-Lady Ikaros, ¿qué es ese documento?-preguntó Rin algo deprimida.

-Analizamos lo que pasó ese día y alguien planeó tu muerte-explicó la arcángel.

Ikaros tenía una grabación donde un viejo decrépito con unas criaturas extrañas implantaban en su corazón un sello maldito que tenía la orden de que se suicidara cuando Obito llegara por su equipo.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE MALNACIDO!-gritó con una enorme furia la mujer.

-Él ya está muerto y se fue al infierno del Mundo Puro. La diosa de la muerte no dejó que entrara a nuestros dominios-le explicó Ikaros.

-Si puedes decirle a Lady Shinigami que haga pagar a ese miserable por hacerme esto-le pidió Rin con enorme amargura.

-Descuida, Lady Shinigami hará lo que ella crea que es su castigo. Es muy justa con sus torturas-sonrió malévolamente la pelirroja.

En el infierno, Madara estaba sujetado con unas enorme cadenas y la Diosa de la Muerte, llamada Kanna Uzumaki en vida, torturaba con creces al Uchiha.

-Eres una nena, por eso Hashirama no te ama-se burló la diosa.

-¡ÉL ME AMABA Y ME DEJÓ POR ESA PERRA DE MITO UZUMAKI!-gritaba enojado Madara.

-No dejé de estar en el Mundo Impuro unos momentos porque te estoy atendiendo muy bien. Mi hija es mi prioridad y regresaré a la hora del amanecer. Mientras tanto, dejaré que mis súbditos te hagan pedazos-se despidió Kanna desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡ALGÚN DÍA RESUCITARÉ Y DEJARÉ ESTE HORRIBLE LUGAR! ¡HASHIRAMA SERÁ MÍO!-finalizó Madara histérico.

En el cielo pervertido, Hashirama sentía escalofríos porque sentía otra vez un presentimiento de que Madara lo seguía acechando.

-¿Dime que Madara no sigue obsesionado contigo?-comentó Mito incómoda.

-No debí hacerle creer que seríamos más que amigos, soy heterosexual al 100%-suspiró Hashirama.

Unos años después, Kushina y Minato llegaron al Mundo Puro por su muerte causada por el Zorro de las Nueve Colas y Obito. El rubio y la pelirroja fueron a visitar a su antigua alumna y ella lloraba en sus brazos.

-Ya chiquita-consolaba Kushina a la castaña.

-Obito se hizo un monstruo por mi culpa, no lo debí haber hecho-se culpaba Rin demasiado por lo ocurrido.

-Entonces era Obito el que liberó al zorro-suspiró Minato por no haber descubierto a tiempo a su antiguo alumno.

-Aunque Obito ha hecho cosas malas, podría haber una oportunidad para que salves su alma. Pero no es hora de hacerlo porque tendrás que esperar-explicó Kushina sabiamente.

-¿Qué tengo que esperar, Lady Kushina?-preguntó Rin con esperanza.

-Mi hijo Naruto aún sigue vivo y reclamará su derecho a ser el siguiente Dios del Sexo. Podrás ir al Mundo Impuro cuando llegue el momento-informó Kushina.

Rin abrazó con fuerza a su superior y lloraba de alegría porque Obito podría estar con ella de nuevo.

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!-agradecía la castaña muy feliz por lo anunciado.

-De nada, querida. Por el momento, tendrás que esperar y te avisaremos cuando podrás ir al Mundo Impuro-le prometió Minato.

Rin se quedó esperando pacientemente en el Limbo esperando a Obito y observándolo como ella se lo prometió. Algún día tendría la oportunidad de ir con su amado de nuevo y estaría juntos para siempre.


	23. Chapter 23

El camino de la perversión  
Capítulo 23 INICIACIÓN DE UNA VIUDA Y UNA ANTIGUA ENEMIGA

Zafi09: Manda se hizo comida de halcones.

nadaoriginal: No quería escribir lemon en el capítulo anterior, pero volví más recargado.

x29: Naruto será el próximo Dios del Sexo y el tantra es un esencial para ello. No quería hacer un capítulo muy erótico el anterior, pero este lo compensará todo. Rin tendrá su retribución al ser un factor para convertir al lado pervertido a Obito. Veremos como continuo esta historia.

OTAKUFire: Orochimaru es una serpiente y estas son devoradas por aves de rapiña. La caída de Tsunade será un golpe duro a las feminazis.

Naruto y Hinata llegaban a su casa después de una cansada misión. Los dos por fin podrían volver a retomar su tema del harem y ahora estaban con sus concubinas porque había un asunto que tratar.  
La pareja de pervertidos notó la sorpresiva llegada de dos antiguos conocidos suyos y se pusieron alegres.

-Tsunami, Inari, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-saludó Naruto feliz.

-Naruto, he venido a pedirte un gran favor. Deseo ser una de tus mujeres, por favor-suplicó con una reverencia la mujer.

Naruto estaba asombrado de que la hermosa viuda quería integrarse a su clan.

-Inari, ¿estás de acuerdo?-cuestionó el rubio.

-Mamá se merece ser feliz y solo quiero eso-aceptó el niño.

-Recuerdo que si la candidata es una viuda con hijos, tenemos que hacer un ritual especial-mencionó Honoka.

-¿Qué clase de ritual?-preguntó Natsu curiosa.

-La viuda debe estar desnuda y ser llenada de chocolate, mientras debe ser lamida por todas nosotras para purificarla-señaló la pelirroja.

Tsunami se sonrojó al imaginarse esa cosas tan perversas aunque no tenía problemas con ese detalle. Por su parte, Inari era un niño que aún no comprendía del todo el tema del sexo, pero era de que no debía saber eso.

-¿Qué haremos con Inari?-preguntó Natsu muy preocupada por el niño.

-A partir de ahora será Inari Uzumaki. Será mi hijo adoptivo y será esposado a una mujer que quiera compartir su vida conforme a las leyes del clan-declaró Naruto tomando el hombro de su futuro hijastro.

-No suena mal ese apellido-opinó el niño.

Tsunami y su hijo se hospedó en la hermosa Mansión Uzumaki y las concubinas se fijaron en la hermosa mujer acompañada de un niño.

-Naruto, ¿quién es la bella mujer que está contigo?-preguntó Naruko a su hermano.

-Ella es Tsunami e Inari, son los nuevos integrantes de la familia-le indicó el rubio.

-Es un gusto conocerla, señora Tsunami. Espero que llevaremos bien-saludó Kin con mirada pervertida.

De repente, en el lugar se asomó una pelirroja desconocida para Naruto y Hinata. Lucía con nervios y con mucho miedo de los recién llegados.

-¿Oh, quién es ella?-preguntó Hinata muy confusa.

-Ella es Tayuya, una vieja amiga de la Aldea del Sonido. Perdió la memoria y ahora es muy distinta a la que yo recordaba-presentó la pelinegra.

Naruto la reconoció como una Uzumaki y caminó hacia ella con calma.

-Hola querida-saludó el rubio.

-Señor Uzumaki, tráteme con dulzura-le pidió la pelirroja inclinándose a él.

-¡QUE BIEN, JUGUETES NUEVOS!-exclamó feliz la peliazul.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido del bosque, se veía a un Asuma y Kurenai desnudos y bañándose en un lago.

-No sé como me convenciste de hacer esto-murmuró roja la pelinegra.

-Me gusta el peligro, es más excitante así-le dijo el moreno barbón.

-No quiero que me descubran-dijo con nervios la mujer.

-Nadie lo hará, nadie fuera de los cercanos a mi padre sabe de este lugar-declaró el Sarutobi.

El sujeto comenzó a lamer y mamar el seno de su novia y ella se retorcía de placer. Su relación después de dejar de ser una feminazi extremista los había hecho más unidos.

-¡MÁS FUERTE, A MAMÁ LE GUSTA!-chillaba la Jonin.

De repente, se oyeron risas de niños y ambos dejaron sus cosas para sumergirse en el agua.

-Que bonito lugar Konohamaru-admiró Hanabi.

-Este será nuestro lugar secreto del Escuadrón Konohamaru, mi abuelo nos ofreció el lugar cuando queramos-explicó Konohamaru.

-¿Trajeron trajes de baño?-preguntó Moegi.

-Eso es de gallinas, Naruto se baña sin nada-señaló Udon molesto.

Los niños se desnudaron y se metieron al agua sin pensarlo más. Ambos amantes nudistas estaban bajo ellos y no podían salir de allí.

-Oigan, ¿aquí vendremos a fornicar en unos años?-preguntó Hanabi dudosa.

-Obvio, este lugar ha sido donde muchos Sarutobi han sido concebidos-afirmó el niño.

De repente, dos burbujas salieron del lado de Moegi y todas se la quedaron mirando feo.

-¡NO ME ECHÉ UNO!-aclaró enojada la pelinaranja.

De repente, Kurenai salió a la superficie y al último vieron a Asuma respirando profundo.

-¡KYAAAA, LOS VIOLADORES DE NIÑOS DEL LAGO!-exclamó espantado Udon.

-¡BUAAAAAAAH!-salieron los niños cubriéndose y Konohamaru volteó reconociendo a su tío y su novia.

-¿Tío Asuma?-.

-¡KONOHAMARU, PUEDO EXPLICARLO!-dijo el Sarutobi mayor nervioso.

Hanabi vio las ropas de Asuma y las recogió junto a las de Kurenai.

-¡NO TOQUEN ESO!-exclamó Kurenai muy avergonzada.

-Ya la recuerdo, es la sensei de mi dulce hermana menor-señaló la pequeña Hyuga.

Udon comenzó a ver las bragas de Kurenai y las olfateó para la vergüenza de la mujer.

-¡DEJA ESO!-pidió la mujer avergonzada.

Konohamaru olfateaba el sostén grande de Kurenai y Asuma estaba en parte orgulloso de su sobrino.

-¡DEJA MI SOSTÉN, NIÑO MAÑOSO!-regañó muy sonrojada y enojada la pelinegra.

-¡ADIÓS!-se despidieron los niños.

La pandilla se llevaron las ropas de los nudistas junto con la suya y ellos tuvieron que ir a perseguirlos, a pesar de su condición.

-¡VUELVAN MALCRIADOS!-salió del agua Kurenai solo cubriendo sus pechos.

Asuma fue a ayudarlas y los niños casi eran alcanzados por los experimentados ninjas.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-dijo Konohamaru apresurado.

De repente, había un pequeño precipicio con una cascada y los niños decidieron saltar.

-¡GERONIMOO!-exclamó Moegi.

Kurenai y Asuma solo veían frustrados como los pequeños se aventaban y tuvieron que saltar también.  
El Equipo Konohamaru salió del agua, pero había un detalle muy importante.

-¿Dónde están las prendas?-preguntó Udon nervioso.

Los niños veían como todo se iba por la corriente y ahora estaban muertos. De disentería se veía a una desnuda Kurenai con un aura de muerte.

-¿Donde metieron mis cosas?-cuestionó con aura de miedo la pelinegra.

Los cuatro niños señalaron con miedo al río y Kurenai estaba horrorizada ahora.

-¡NOOOOOO, KYAAAAAAA!-exclamó Kurenai con vergüenza y terror.

Los niños salieron huyendo y no sabían que hacer porque podían ser descubiertos.

-¡¿AHORA QUE HACEMOS?!-exclamó Konohamaru nervioso.

De repente, Hanabi recordó que Hinata le había dejado una ayuda en casos como estos.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-.

De repente, un pequeño angel con traje de enfermera apareció frente a los niños desnudos.

-Señorita Hanabi, mi nombre es Orégano. ¿Desea algo de mí?-preguntó el ángel.

-Necesitamos ropa urgentemente-explicó algo apenada la niña.

Orégano sacó una tarjeta y ropa instantánea apareció y vistió a los chicos.

-¡YUPI!-sonrió victoriosa Moegi.

-¿Debemos ir por el tío Asuma y su novia?-propuso Konohamaru.

-Estoy de acuerdo-aceptó Udon.

-Vamos-dijo Hanabi yéndose adelante.

Cuando los niños llegaron, vieron que Kurenai estaba montando con gran fuerza a Asuma, dejando atónitos a los presentes.

-¡ME LA VAS A ROMPER!-exclamó Asuma con miedo.

-¡VAS A SATISFACERME HASTA QUE CAIGA CANSADA!-chilló Kurenai con una mirada perversa.

Orégano detectaba enormes niveles disparados de perversión del cuerpo sudoroso de Kurenai que la volvían completamente loca.

-¡ME VENGO, ME VENGO!-gritó arqueándose la mujer.

Los dos amantes tuvieron un potente orgasmo frente a todos, y Kurenai cayó noqueada al suelo.

-Así que eso es el sexo, se ve mejor de lo que Hinata platica-señaló ilusionada Hanabi.

Asuma apenas podía ponerse en pie y Orégano les dio ropas de forma instantánea para evitar vergüenzas.

-Kurenai jamás había actuado tan atrevida, siempre es muy pudorosa y tranquila a la hora de fornicar-señaló extrañado el Sarutobi.

Orégano analizó la situación y entendió todo con solo escanearla de cuerpo completo a la desmayada.

-Kurenai Yuhi posee una extraña condición mental que hace que ante niveles altos de pudor, vergüenza y tremenda excitación defender en lapsos cortos e intensos de ninfomanía. Parece que los Yuhi tienen ese problema en sus genes y por ello tienden a ser reservados-declaró el ángel.

-Eso significa que podré divertirme con él-señaló muy pervertidamente el Sarutobi.

En la noche, se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia de iniciación oficial para las nuevas vírgenes Uzumakis. Kin ya había sido penetrada por Naruto en los exámenes Chunin y era considerada un futura concubina potencial.  
Las mujeres fueron desnudadas y expuestas a todo el público y Naruto estaba en el centro.

-Tayuya, Tsunami, ambas llevaran un ritual inicial para ser parte del clan Uzumaki. En el caso de Tsunami será limpiada de su condición de viuda con la purificación especial de las concubinas-dio a conocer Naruto.

Natsu y Honoka traían unas estructuras de madera y amarraron a las candidatas de pies y brazos para que no opusieran resistencia.

-Tayuya, antes fuiste una mala mujer así que también recibirás el mismo ritual que Tsunami-declaró el rubio.

-A sus órdenes, amo-asintió gustosa la pelirroja.

Ambas mujeres fueron llenadas de crema batidas y chocolate en todos lados. Kin y Hinata lamían a Tayuya en todas partes, mientras que Natsu y Honoka devoraban a Tsunami.

-¡QUE RICO SE SIENTE!-chilló la pelinegra.

-¡KYAAA, MÁS LENGUA POR FAVOR!-suplicó la pelirroja.

Las dos mujeres se retorcían del placer provocado por las lenguas de las Uzumakis. Naruto solo quería observar la cara de satisfacción de sus nuevas adquisiciones y ya la tenía toda parada.  
Hinata y Natsu, al ser Hyugas, podían encontrar y estimular al 200% el punto G de las mujeres, mientras lamían el dulce de forma golosa.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-chillaron amabas mujeres.

-Adoro mi trabajo-sonrió con perversión total el rubio.

Mientras tanto, se veía a Kiba saliendo del Ramen Ichiraku en su casa junto con Tamaki.

-Gracia por invitarme a comer-agradeció Tamaki.

-De nada, me gustas mucho-sonrió el chico.

-A mí también, jamás había conocido a alguien tan divertido como tú, a pesar de tu gusto por los perros-declaró con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Nah, yo estoy igual con los gatos, pero me encantas mucho por tu simpatía-respondió el chico.

-Oye, invítame a tu casa. Mi abuela me dijo que puedo pasa esta noche fuera y quiero conocer a tu familia-pidió la mujer.

-No sé, mi madre y mi hermana son muy difíciles. Hana es feminazi y mamá una sadista lider alfa-recordó con mucho pesar el pobre sujeto.

-Jijiji, no importa. He visto peores cosas en donde vivía, vamos-dijo con naturalidad la muchacha.

-Seguro, solo espero que no salgas corriendo-suspiró con miedo el chico perro.

En el Compuesto Inuzuka, Hana estaba furiosa con Haku por un sencillo motivo: Era hombre.

-¡NO ERES MUJER, MALDITO!-exclamó la feminazi.

-No es mi culpa de parecer chica, me encanta ser femenino-señaló sin importarle el pelinegro.

-¡ERES UN MACHO, LOS ODIO A TODOS!-bufó molesta la mujer.

-¿Por qué tanto ese odio a los hombres?-preguntó curioso el chico de hielo.

-¡SON FASTIDIOSOS, IDIOTAS Y QUIEREN TODO PARA ELLOS!-dio sus razones la castaña.

-Hasta ahora no has protestado por mi y me halagabas por mi trabajo en la veterinaria. Solo estás siendo prejuiciosa, eso no está bien-señaló Haku con simpleza.

-Hmp, no necesito consejos de un hombre-se volteó molesta la hembrista.

Ay Hana, eres una boba sin remedio. Pareces un hombre cretino así-se burló el niño femenino.

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME ESO, SOY UNA MUJER INDEPENDIENTE, ÚNICA Y DIFERENTE!-gritó la Inuzuka.

-No eres la única que le gusta ser diferente. De hecho, eso me gusta de tí, eres fuerte y no necesitas de otros, pero te has de sentir tan sola-comentó con tristeza el chico.

-No me siento sola, vivo feliz conmigo misma-se excusó la chica.

De repente, Hana sintió un terrible dolor de cuello que irradiaba a los hombros y Haku lo notó.

-Debes estar tan tensa al sentirte tan insegura con tu identidad, me das tanta lástima-sonrió con dulzura Haku.

El pelinegro empezó a darle un muy revitalizador masaje a la chica lesbiana y ella se revolcaba de alivio y placer.

-M-maldición, eres muy bueno-susurró la Inuzuka con alivio.

-Estás demasiado tensa, linda. Si quieres sentirte mejor, puedo ayudarte-le dijo al oído el chico de hielo.

-No lo deseo-trató de negar Hana.

Haku le dio en un punto de tensión y Hana solo gimió ante la repentina sensación de enorme placer.

-Eres una mentirosa, tu mente te dice que no, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa-declaró Haku con una sonrisa burlona.

-B-basta-dijo con gemidos la Inuzuka.

-No has hecho nada por impedirlo, me gusta ver tu carita-susurró el chico femenino.

Hana lloraba porque jamás se había sentido tan bien y Haku no había hecho nada para recriminarle.

-No llores corazón, no te voy a abandonar como tu padre-le dijo Haku con mucha dulzura.

-Te odio Haku-respondió Hana sin poder moverse.

-No, odias a tu padre por dejarte sola cuando eras niña. Yo maté al mío hace años-le contó Haku.

Hana estaba sorprendida ante la confesión de su amigo y se volteó para ver si era verdad.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-Él mató a mi dulce madre por tener un Kekkei Genkai-dijo con tristeza el sujeto.

-No somos tan distintos después de todo-sonrió con más confianza la Inuzuka.

-No, tú eres una lesbiana marimacha y yo un hombre con aires femeninos. Somos distintos y únicos a todos por culpa de padres desalmados-.

-¿Puedes seguir masajeándome la espalda?-pidió con más confianza a Haku.

-Seguro-.

Hana se sentía mejor que nunca con las tersas y delicadas manos de Haku en sus cansados y tensos hombros. Había tenido uno que otro romance fugaz con chicas de la aldea, pero nadie la había dejado satisfecha como lo hacía en ese momento su amigo.

-Masajéame más abajo-le pidió de repente la Inuzuka.

El chico de hielo continuó más abajo por la linea del busto para masajearla y se sentía tan bien.

-Tienes un hermoso cuerpo que yo envidio, deberías lucirlo más-aconsejó Haku.

-No soy de esas tipas, me gusta mi ropa-respondió la mujer.

-La verdad es que me encanta tu look, te hace ver muy ruda-señaló con delicadeza el niño de hielo.

-Haku, ¿te puedo hacer una propuesta indecorosa?-cuestionó la castaña.

-Dime lo que quieras y daré mi opinión-respondió amablemente Haku.

-Si te dijera que soy una sadista y adoro el sexo salvaje con una pobre víctima, ¿huirías?-.

-¿Una sadista? ¿Tienes un cuarto de juegos?-preguntó Haku interesado.

-El estuche completo-informó la mujer.

-Si te dijera que mi maestro Zabuza me educó para ser una herramienta y obedecer las ordenes de mis amos-le dijo con sinceridad el cara de niña.

-Nadie ha resistido mis deseos más bajos y mis métodos poco ortodoxos, ¿serías capaz de soportar mis caprichos y mis instintos depredadores?-cuestionó dudosa Hana.

-Zabuza es extremadamente exigente, estoy acostumbrado a sus métodos sádicos fuera de serie-explicó el pelinegro.

De repente, se vio llegar a Kiba con Tamaki tomados de la mano y los dos miraron con extrañeza a Hana y Haku.

-Hermana, te presento a Tamaki. Ella es mi novia-dijo Kiba.

-Vaya que es hermosa y muy ultrajable-señaló con deseo Hana.

-Así que eres la hermana lesbiana de Kiba, mucho gusto-saludó Tamaki amablemente.

-Y yo soy el novio de Hana, mucho gusto-dijo el pelinegro.

-¡¿NOVIO?!-exclamó Kiba sorprendido.

-Espera un segundo, ¿eres hombre?-habló Tamaki en shock.

-Sí, parezco más mujer que Hana. Ella tiene toda la virilidad que a mí me falta y yo la feminidad que mi ama carece-declaró con simpleza Haku.

-¿En serio deseas ser mi uke?-preguntó Hana con una sonrisa.

-Soy suyo, ama-se inclinó el pelinegro sumisamente.

-Bien dicho, mi mascota. No te arrepentirás de esto, Haku-dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha la Inuzuka.

-Kiba, tenias mucha razón. Tu familia es muy extraña, pero no soy para juzgar por mi manía por los gatos-sonrió divertida Tamaki.

-Si un día lo desean, podemos jugar juntas, cuñadita. Kiba es un uke con solo verlo, te juro que te va a gustar-propuso Hana.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Kiba asustado.

-Encantada-aceptó feliz Haku.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-volvió a gritar el chico perro.

-Me agradas niña, serás una buena cuñada. Mi madre estará encantada contigo, aunque seas una criadora de gatos-mencionó con satisfacción Hana.

-¿Cómo sabes de los gatos?-.

-Hueles a uno, pero no creo que Kiba encuentre a otra tonta que se fije en él y que lo dome. No soy alguien que juzga los gustos si soy la peor persona para hacerlo-explicó con calma la mujer.

-Ama, ¿te puedo hacer un trato?-dijo Haku interviniendo en la conversación.

-Dime, mi esclavo-.

-Si me dejas momentos para mimarte y consentirte como una novia normal, le conseguiré a tu madre la persona perfecta para someterla-.

-¿Te refieres a Zabuza?-preguntó Kiba recordando lo que Haku había sugerido antes de los Exámenes Chunin.

-Así es-.

-Mi madre es la mujer más fuerte de Konoha. Creo que solo alguien como Zabuza sometería sus instintos salvajes-admitió con una sonrisa Hana.

-¿Estás de acuerdo, hermana?-preguntó Kiba extrañado.

-Por favor, he rezado porque terminen las quejas de ella por conseguir un hombre que la satisfaga. Haku, te prometo que tendrás tus sesiones de sexo vainilla si haces ese enorme favor-pidió la Inuzuka.

-Hablaré con él, yo te avisaré en cuanto el tenga su respuesta-.

Kiba estaba saltando de emoción en su mente porque su hermana dejaría de joder con su odio a los hombres, y ahora solo faltaba su madre insatisfecha.  
Al mismo tiempo, Tayuya y Tsunami eran devoradas por las mujeres de Naruto y ya no podían soportar más.

-¡ME CORROOOOO!-gritaron las dos sometidas.

Ambas tuvieron un potente orgasmo que la dejo muy debilitadas y sudadas ya que las Hyugas se encargaron de estimularlas al máximo.

-Bien hecho, chicas. Ahora son oficialmente mis futuras esposas Uzumaki y estoy muy orgulloso de ambas-declaró con unos aplausos Naruto.

Las chicas liberaron a las amarradas y ninguna podían caminar bien por el orgasmo reciente.

-Ahora debo hacer algo por las dos que les gustará-sonrió Naruto.

El rubio hizo un clon de sombra y este dio una sonrisa de perversión a las dos.

-Dense un baño y luego irán a mi habitación-.

-Oye, ¿y nosotras que?-preguntó Kin molesta.

Naruto hizo otro clon y este tenía los ojos rojos a diferencia del primero.

-Saluden a Kurama, el Zorro de las Nueve Colas. Él usará a mi clon para que puedan saciar sus instintos. Les confieso que Kurama me lleva muchas más experiencia que yo-admitió el Uzumaki.

-Niñas, hoy verán porque soy el mejor amante de la historia-hablo muy seguro el clon poseído.

-Eso lo juzgaré señor Kurama-sonrió Natsu quitándose su vestido.

-Yo me iré con Naruto, quiero jugar con mis nuevas niñas y no quiero perderme esto-les avisó Hinata.

-Creo que necesitaré otro clon-comentó Naruto con algo de diversión.

Las dos mujeres se dieron una ducha y llegaron en una pequeña toalla a la habitación de Naruto. Él estaba dándose un beso caliente a su primera novia Hinata, y también ya estaban desnudos, junto a los dos clones que la manoseaban.

-Me recuerda a cuando los hallé teniendo sexo en el patio de mi antigua casa-mencionó Tsunami nostálgica.

-Vengan con nosotros, hay Naruto para todas-les dijo un clon caliente.

Un clon de Naruto besó con salvajismo a Hinata, mientras el otro clon empezó a manosear y devorar el cuerpo de la viuda.

-Tayuya lo harás con el original, ambas ya sintieron al verdadero yo-afirmó el Uzumaki.

-A sus ordenes, mi lord-.

Naruto besó y empezó a estimular los pechos de la pelirroja. Esta era su primera vez con alguien y el rubio era buenísimo en esto.

-¿Estás seguro de que no dolerá?-preguntó la Uzumaki muy insegura.

-Un poco, pero se te va a pasar-respondió el rubio.

Tayuya veía a Tsunami ser penetrada por Naruto y recibir con mucho placer cada estocada en una posición de vaquero. Hinata en cambio se veía en un estilo de cucharita y con la pierna levantada.

-¡NARUTOOO!-se oía gemir a Hinata.

-¡QUE GRANDE ESTÁ!-chillaba la mujer pelinegra después de unos meses sin un hombre que sacara su tensiones.

Tayuya, que estaba en la posición de misionero, sintió que el miembro del Naruto original invadía su intimidad y rompía su himen, causando un poco de dolor.

-Mierda, me dolió-dijo la mujer pelirroja.

-Es normal, se te va a pasar-le consoló Naruto dándole un beso en la frente.

La Uzumaki empezó a calmarse poco a poco y ya estaba teniendo cada vez menos la sensación del dolor. En eso Naruto comenzó a estocarla de forma lenta y profunda, y parte de la antigua Tayuya surgió.

-¡MALDITA SEA, SE SIENTE TAN BIEN!-.

-¿Tayuya?-dijo extrañado el ojiazul.

-¡CÁLLATE RUBIO DE MIERDA Y CÓGEME DURO!-le ordenó la chica.

-Tú lo dijiste-sonrió con maldad el líder Uzumaki.

Naruto le dio una salvaje cogida que hizo a Tayuya sentirse viva por primera vez y adoraba que le dijeran cosas sucias.

-¡NARUTO, TE AMO!-decía Hinata entre gemidos.

-¡NARUTO, QUIERO ESTAR SIEMPRE A TU LADO!-hablaba sin aliento Tsunami.

-¡PEDAZO DE BESTIA, ERES EL MEJOR! ¡PÁRTEME EN DOS Y SIN PIEDAD, IDIOTA!-exclamaba con mucho placer Tayuya.

Todo lo bueno llega a un fin y llegó el momento en que ninguna de las tres mujeres podía contener su tensión sexual, en especial la inexperta Uzumaki virgen.

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS, NO PUEDO MÁS!-gritó en su punto Tayuya.

-¡ME CORROO!-dijo en voz alta Tsunami.

-¡NARUTOOOOO!-exclamó Hinata.

Tayuya quedó desfallecida y se vio caer a Tsunami caer a la cama sin aliento. Hinata no se veía cansada debido a su practica de tantra, al igual que su novio.

-Vamos niñas, esta noche apenas inicia-les informó Hinata con aburrimiento.

-¡¿QUEEE?!-exclamaron en shock las chicas.

Esa noche sería inolvidable para Tayuya y Tsunami ya que fue la más especial de todas las veces que fornicarían en ese lugar.

Omake LOS PERVERTIDOS ITACHI E IZUMI UCHIHA

Itachi estaba descansando porque su enfermedad terminal lo dejaba tremendamente agotado. Kisame pulía con aceite de bacalao y un pañuelo a Samehada.

-Esos niños eran unos pervertidos de primera. Me dan más miedo que Pain-admitió Kisame.

-El niño es Uzumaki, es natural que sea así-le respondió el Uchiha.

-A propósito de sexo, ¿alguna vez tuviste alguna experiencia sexual?-preguntó el hombre pez.

-Si tuve muchas veces sexo, pero solo con mi novia fallecida-le reveló el pelinegro.

-No te creo, eres un galán y dudo que no hayas tenido sexo con solo una mujer-le replicó Kisame.

-No, no me interesaban mucho las mujeres. Pero mi novia era linda y abusó de mí muchas ocasiones-sonrió Itachi.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, UNA MUJER TE VIOLÓ!-se carcajeó Kisame.

-Admitía que se sentía bastante bien, pero soy un gallina en el ámbito sexual-dijo algo avergonzado el Uchiha.

-Cuéntame como fue tu primera experiencia sexual con esa mujer-le pidió Kisame.

-Estaba entrenando en un bosque y tenía que limpiarme. Entonces me metí desnudo a un río y me bañe unos minutos allí-empezó a contar el Uchiha.

Flashback

Itachi entrenaba con dureza su puntería con Shuriken y Kunais. Lo hacía tan esplendido como siempre y decidió descansar un minuto.  
El niño de 13 años descansaba en la sombra de un árbol. Estaba pensando en enlistarse en ANBU para proteger a su amado pueblo.  
El día estaba muy caluroso ese día y en su casa estaban reparando el sistema de agua por una fuga.

-Mierda, este fue el peor día para no haber agua en casa-se quejó el niño.

El muchacho recordó que una vez Shisui le mostró una pequeña laguna cerca de la aldea donde se podía tomar un baño a 10 minutos de ese lugar. Itachi se dirigió al sitio y halló el lugar muy rápidamente.

-Mi salvación, quizás lleve a Sasuke a este lugar-planeó el niño.

Itachi se quitó toda la ropa y se metió a nadar desnudo para quitarse la suciedad y el sudor, además de refrescarse.  
Mientras tanto, Izumi Uchiha se moría de calor y se paseaba por el bosque. En su casa se había ido el agua por el mismo problema de Itachi. En eso oyó que había algún lugar con grandes depósitos de agua y fue a investigar rápidamente.

-¡KYAAA, UNA LAGUNA!-gritó de emoción la chica.

Al acercarse al lugar, notó que habían varias prendas estaban en el lugar. La camisa tenía el logo de su clan y las olió.

-Este aroma es de Itachi, es mi oportunidad de oro-sonrió malvadamente la chica.

Itachi salió del agua y vio que sus ropas no estaban. Salió apurado de la laguna y buscaba sus prendas con miedo.

-¿Se te perdió algo Itachi?-se oyó la voz de Izumi en el lugar.

Itachi volteó y vio a Izumi que lo miraba desnudo con sumo interés.

-¡¿IZUMI, QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-gritó Itachi tapándose con sus manos con pudor.

-Eres muy dotado, querido amigo-sonrió sonrojada Izumi.

-Dame mi ropa-le pidió muy avergonzado el niño.

-No, porque me dijiste la última vez que nos vimos cosas que me hirieron y no te disculpaste-se negó la chica.

-Perdóname, ahora dame mi ropa-le pidió el niño.

-No lo haré hasta que me hagas lo que yo quiera-le extorsionó la chica.

-Me rindo, ¿qué quieres que haga?-.

-Es simple, báñate conmigo-le propuso la mujer.

Itachi quedó más sonrojado y no sabía que hacer. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba su ropa y la chica lo escondió lejos del alcance de su Sharingan.

-Báñate conmigo-aceptó el niño contra su voluntad.

Flashback fin

-¡JAJAJAJA, ESA CHICA ERA UNA ENORME PERVERTIDA!-se carcajeaba la chica.

-Esa vez solo me bañé con ella, y fue la primera mujer desnuda que vi-le dijo el Uchiha.

-Y adivino que fue empeorando todo-le dijo el hombre pez.

-Así es, la siguiente vez estaba bañándome en mi casa y no sé como le hizo Izumi para colarse a mi habitación-contó el chico.

Flashback

Izumi iba con una bolsa de ropa a la casa de Itachi y Mikoto la recibió gustosa.

-Hola Izumi, veo que en tu casa no hay agua. Debo decirle al idiota de mi marido que debe pagar bien sus cuentas-le dijo la matriarca Uchiha.

-¿Está Itachi en casa?-preguntó interesada la chica.

-Acaba de meterse a bañar. Si lo deseas puedes metete con él-dijo con complicidad la mujer.

-Sería genial, gracias señora Uchiha-agradeció Izumi.

Mikoto quería quitarle la virginidad a toda costa a su hijo mayor porque no era pervertido como ella y su padre Fugaku. Izumi estaba muy interesada en su niño y ella tenía los deseos de cogérselo, así que le dio un empujón a esa relación.  
Itachi estaba echándose shampoo a su cabello, y no se dio cuenta de que Izumi entró al baño desnuda y lo abrazó por detrás.

-Hola Itachi-saludó la Uchiha sin pudor.

-¡IZUMI, NO DEBES ESTAR AQUÍ!-exclamó Itachi muy avergonzado y tapándose.

-No tengo agua en mi casa y tu mamá me dio permiso para tomar un baño aquí-explicó Izumi echándose shampoo en el cabello.

Itachi se volteó rojo porque otra vez estaba desnudo con Izumi en su casa.

-Dejame lavarte la espalda-le dijo la chica.

Izumi tomó el estropajo y enjabonaba con firmeza a Itachi. El chico se sonrojaba porque la Uchiha tenía buena técnica.

-Ahora lava mi espalda, campeón-le pidió Izumi.

Itachi lavaba a Izumi y contempló la hermosa espalda de la chica, ademas de su trasero.

-Itachi, deja de quedarte mirándome y lava mi espalda-le recordó Izumi.

Itachi salió de su distracción muy nervioso y lavaba con mucha espuma a la chica. De repente, se fue el agua de la regadera y se quedaron enjabonados.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿SE FUE EL AGUA?!-exclamó Itachi espantado.

-¡MALDICIÓN!-habló con enojo Izumi.

Ambos niños fueron a ver sus toallas y resulta que habían desaparecido.

-¡NO ESTÁN!-informó Itachi.

-Ay no, ¿ahora que hacemos?-preguntó Izumi preocupada.

-Tenemos que ir así con mamá-determinó Itachi.

Los dos adolescentes se fueron desnudos y cubriéndose con las manos por la casa buscando a la señora Uchiha.

-¡MAMÁ!-gritaba Itachi.

-¡LADY MIKOTO!-llamaba la castaña.

Llegaron a la sala y notaron que Mikoto también estaba totalmente desnuda y tapándose mojada por todo el cuerpo y con jabón.

-¡¿MAMÁ, POR QUÉ ESTAS DESNUDA?!-exclamó rojo Itachi.

-Ups, es que se me acabó el agua y no tenía toalla-explicó apenada la mujer.

-¡¿Y DÓNDE HAY TOALLAS?!-preguntó con frío Izumi.

-No hay, olvidé que las mandé a la lavar en la lavandería del clan y no me las han entregado-explicó Mikoto muy apenada por su descuido.

-¡¿Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?!-preguntó Itachi.

-Bueno, hay unas reservas de agua en un pergamino de la casa. Lo hice por si llegaba a pasar esto, pero nos tendremos que bañar juntos al aire libre-declaró Mikoto.

Mikoto tenía razón y había un poco de agua acumulada en muchos tambos reservados para la situación. Los tres Uchihas se bañaban para quitarse el jabón y notaba que el cuerpo de su madre era muy sexy para haber tenido dos hijos.

-Itachi, vaya que te has hecho un hombre-señaló Mikoto el pene de su hijo.

Itachi sa tapó avergonzado y su madre se agachó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hijo, soy tu madre y no tienes nada que yo no haya visto-sonrió burlona la pelinegra.

Itachi vio los pechos de su madre y tuvo una poderosa erección que había tratado de controlar.

-Itachi, que pervertido-señaló roja Izumi y sonriendo.

-Mi bebé quiere los pechos de su mami-dijo en broma Mikoto.

Izumi se acercó y tomó el pene erecto de Itachi para masturbarlo.

-¡DEJAME!-le pidió algo excitado el chico.

-Eres buena, querida. Deseo ver como haces acabar a mi niño-le dio su bendición la mujer.

Izumi le siguió y se arrodilló para seguir con una mamada a su amigo.

-Buena técnica y una enorme satisfacción a Itachi, me gusta-analizó Mikoto.

Itachi quería resistir, pero la tensión sexual era más poderosa que él mismo.

-¡IZUMI, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

Itachi tuvo su primer orgasmo dado por su amiga y la chica se manchó de semen la cara y los pechos.

-Bravo, ahora pueden limpiarse. La hora del baño terminó-finalizó Mikoto orgullosa.

Flashback fin

Kisame se carcajeaba por el inusual relato erótico que Itachi le contó.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, TU MADRE ERA UNA COMPLETA PERVERTIDA!-se reía con una lagrimita el hombre tiburón.

-Jaja, ríete. No tuviste a una madre que te hizo cosas que no querías-dijo con algo de molestia el chico.

-Admite que sin esa chica, hubieras muerto virgen de seguro-declaró con honestidad Kisame.

-Creo que sí-suspiró derrotado el muchacho.

Kisame veía al cielo y seguía puliendo su Samehada fervientemente.

-Una pregunta, ¿cómo es que eres un hombre tiburón?-preguntó Itachi.

-No tengo ni idea-respondió Kisame.

-¿Y has tenido sexo alguna vez?-.

-Varias veces con mujeres zoofilicas que desahogaron sus fetiches conmigo-confesó el Akatsuki espadachín.

-No sé que es peor, si tener sexo con zoofílicas o que tu madre te obligue a hacer cosas pervertidas con mi amiga-suspiró Itachi.


End file.
